En terrain hostile
by CrimsonThirteen
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?" Neuf enfants inventent un jeu, un jour d'ennui. Ils ne savent pas quelles en seront les conséquences... - 17 : Confrontation - UA. Shonen-Ai.
1. Prologue : le rendezvous

**Disclamer : **Pas à moi en tout cas :/

**Couples** : Mystèèèèère 8D

**Note :** Univers Alternatif - Yaoi - possibilité d'OOC... En fait je sais pas xD

**Warning :** Homophobes ou anti-yaoistes, vous pouvez partir 8D

* * *

Prologue

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Quatre coups. Cinq coups.

Je regarde l'horloge sans grande joie. Des fois, je me demande si je ne devrais pas la jeter. Ou la casser. De toute façon, c'est le résultat qui compte. Mais juste qu'elle cesse de me rappeler encore et toujours que je dois vivre des moments pénibles. Qu'elle interrompe son activité. Qu'elle finisse enfin de sonner le glas.

Comme maintenant. Je n'avais pas arrêter de repousser le moment fatidique. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas y penser. Et maintenant que cette saleté d'horloge faisait retentir son cinquième coup, j'étais bien obligé de laisser la vérité s'imposer à moi. Je reste encore assis un instant. Je ferme les yeux. Finalement, je n'étais pas obligé d'y aller... C'est sûrement encore un piège. Et moi, comme un con, je me jette dedans. Comme un enfant sans aucun instinct de survie. Il est encore temps... Je soupire. Non. Cette solution est à exclure. J'ai promis, j'ai une parole et je la tiens. Je ne suis pas un lâche. J'_espère_ ne pas en être un.

Je suis certain que c'est ce qu'il espère, au fond. Que je ne vienne pas, qu'il puisse prouver à tous que je ne vaut rien. Pas question de laisser tomber, dans ce cas... Je ne le lui laisserai jamais plus une chance de montrer à tous que je ne suis qu'un homme faible. La dernière fois avait déjà été bien assez pénible... Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vois même pas les minutes qui passent. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je me lève en douceur, une légère appréhension dans le cœur. Ne vous y trompez pas, non, je n'ai pas peur de lui, absolument pas. Peut-être que je le déteste, mais ce n'est pas par crainte. S'il y a une chose que je crains, c'est de flancher devant lui... Aah.

Je sors sans bruits de chez moi. Aucune envie que mon frère ne me voie. Sinon, ça va encore être une demi heure de questions, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. J'aime beaucoup mon frère, ce n'est pas le problème, mais il faut toujours qu'il se mêle de ma vie, qu'il sache tout ce que je fais, qu'il connaisse toutes les personnes que je côtoie, et pire, qu'il déteste toutes les personnes que je déteste. Et quand je lui demande de cesser avec ses questions et avec le reste, il me dit qu'il a le droit de savoir, et ce sous prétexte que nous sommes jumeaux. Non mais, C'est quoi cette excuse? Je ne fouille pas sa vie moi. Alors qu'il arrête avec la mienne... Pitié.

Je trace mon chemin dans les rues encore claires. Le soleil ne se couchera pas avant quelques heures au moins. Je préfère ça. Il ne me donne déjà pas rendez-vous dans le quartier le plus sécurisé de la ville, alors mieux vaut qu'il fasse clair. Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, un lieu peut-il être considéré comme sécurisé s'il s'y trouve. A réfléchir.

Et plus j'avance, plus je me rend compte de mon inconscience, ou de ma folie. Je suis idiot, c'est pas possible autrement. Je ne devrais pas y aller... Mais quelque chose m'y pousse.

Je me demande ce qu'il me veut, encore. Il m'a juré que ce n'était pas un mauvais coup, mais j'ai du mal à y croire, parce que, franchement, pourquoi voudrait-il me voir -et qui plus est seul dans un endroit mal famé- si ce n'était pas pour me faire subir encore ses abaissements ? Il y a quelque chose là dessous. Ou alors je suis simplement parano... Et avec tout ce qui c'est passé on comprend pourquoi. A moins qu'il ai réellement changé et qu'il veuille se faire pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Qu'il aie décidé de signer l'armistice entre nous tous ? J'ai beau réfléchir à cette hypothèse, elle me semble à côté. C'est stupide. Jamais il n'abandonnera. Oh, de toute façon, je verrai bien à ce moment-là.

Et ça tombe bien, parce que ce moment là arrive bientôt.

Il est assis sur la barrière, et me regarde avec ce sourire moqueur que je lui connais si bien. Ouille. Ça craint.

Je m'approche en essayant de paraître le plus à l'aise possible. Même si je dois l'avouer, le regard qu'il a ne m'inspire rien qui vaille. C'est le même que quand il prépare le plus beau plan machiavélique de sa vie. Cependant, je me fige quand il se met à parler. Finalement, il est un peu comme une bête sauvage. Peut-être que si on est calme et que si on ne s'approche pas trop près, il n'attaque pas.

-Ouah, t'es venu. Et à l'heure en plus. J'en espérais pas tant...

-Je fais ce que je dis moi.

Il rit et ce rire me glace le sang.

-Je ne te pensais pas si inconscient. Tu n'as pas pensé que je pouvais juste avoir envie de te piéger ?

Si, si, j'y ai pensé. Mais il fallait que je vienne. La curiosité est parfois plus forte que la raison. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui répondre, et à la place je lui lance un regard méfiant. C'était vraiment un piège?

-Et toi tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup ! C'est pas croyable. Ça frise le masochisme ça...

Tout ça me tape sur les nerfs. Il a l'air de s'amuser.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir si en vérité tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ?

Il redevient sérieux tout à coup. Il m'observe un moment et j'ai l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. Un frisson me traverse le dos tout à coup, et je me demande si je ne devrais pas tout de suite partir en courant. Même si je sais que de toute façon, il me rattraperait. Et pendant que j'attends une réaction de sa part, je calcule inconsciemment les possibilités de fuite. Il n'y en a presque pas de toute façon. Juste la minuscule ruelle par laquelle je suis passé. Me voilà bien coincé, maintenant.

Soudain, sa contemplation finie, il se lève et s'approche de moi. Par réflexe, je recule d'un pas.

-Je voulais que tu viennes. Je suis étonné de la chance que j'ai que tu sois venu, c'est tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

-Laisse tomber, dit-il en souriant de nouveau.

Et plus ça va, moins c'est rassurant. En plus, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Pas grand chose. Je veux juste discuter.

Elle est bien bonne, celle-là. Qu'on me pende s'il dit vrai.

-Ben vas-y, discute...

Son sourire s'est agrandi à ma phrase. Décidément, je ne comprend rien.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on se bat, maintenant... Et dire qu'à la base ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Je ne le sais que trop bien, oui.

-Tu m'apprend rien là.

-On était gamins à l'époque. On aurait pas pu prévoir.

-Et...?

-T'aurais bien voulu qu'on s'arrête hein ?

Je sursaute.

-Euh...

-Pas moi. C'était amusant. Seulement...

Il avait dit cette phrase de plus en plus bas. Et maintenant, je me rend compte que je suis piégé. Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était approché de moi, lentement. Et moi je reculais, sans m'en rendre compte. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve adossé au mur bien malgré moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi près, quand je suis arrivé... Je n'ai plus aucune possibilité de me dérober. Il le sait. Il me regarde avec des yeux affamés. La peur me prend au ventre mais je ne dois pas le montrer. Exercice difficile. J'ai l'impression de respirer beaucoup trop fort. Il faut que je me calme.

-S... Seulement ?

Ma voix tremble, et je suis sûr qu'on peut lire l'angoisse dans mes yeux. Un sourire carnassier traverse son visage. Comme un chasseur heureux d'avoir attrapé sa proie. Et bien sûr, la proie, c'est moi. Fragile et sans défense. Je me sens si faible, d'un coup.

Il plaque sa main contre le mur, à côté de mon visage. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et je tremble en le sentant si proche de moi. Son souffle chatouille mon oreille quand il me dit :

-Seulement... J'ai plus envie de jouer.

Je crois que mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. Je ne comprend plus rien. Comme déconnecté de la réalité.

J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Ou en plein rêve ? Je sais pas... entre les deux.

En tout cas, je ne réagis pas quand il ramène lentement son visage en face du mien. Je crois qu'il sourit encore. Il caresse ma joue de sa main libre et tout ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est d'avoir des frissons. Voyant qu'il a le champs libre, il se penche vers moi et je sens ses lèvres frôler doucement les miennes.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce que... A... Arr-

Je suis tellement concentré sur l'action que je ne pense même pas à me réjouir des mots qui ont réussis à percer. Mots que je n'ai même pas le temps de finir de dire, sa bouche brulante pressée contre la mienne.

Tout ça n'est pas réel. Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Je frissonne et je ferme les yeux.

Puis dans un élan de lucidité, je trouve la force de le repousser. Ça ne semble pas ternir son enthousiasme en tout cas. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici.

Il me regarde tranquillement, comme satisfait.

-Ça suffit...

J'ai dit ça dans un souffle. Je crois que ça a pour effet de l'enchanter encore plus. Il arbore un sourire moqueur en me disant :

-Tu as peur de moi ?

-N... Non...

Je ne dois pas être très convainquant.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi faire et profite !

Sur ces mots, il s'approche de nouveau pour continuer ses activités. Cette fois j'y suis préparé et mes paupières se ferment doucement.

Je n'ai plus la force de résister de toute façon.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vous vous demandez c'est qui hein ? Hein ? 8D (oui c'est ça, gentille :D)**

**Il est vrai que ce prologue est à la première personne, mais ce ne sera pas le cas des autres chapitres. **

**J'espère que cette petite chose vous a plue ! A la prochaine pour rentrer dans l'histoire ! **

**PS : Des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir 8D**


	2. Le jeu : Première partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Note :** Univers Alternatif - Histoire chelou - Narrateur chelou - câlinou et autres choses chelou sous entendues entre deux individus de sexe masculin.

**Warning :** Homophobes ou anti-yaoistes, vous pouvez partir 8D. Quoique pour le moment, vous pouvez rester.

**_PS : Je tiens à signaler que tous les avis émis dans ce chapitre et dans cette fiction ne sont pas forcément les miens. Le narrateur doit être considéré comme un personnage fictif à part entière, ses opinions ne sont donc pas (toujours) les miennes._**

* * *

Le jeu, première partie:

Question existentielle.

_Huit ans avant le prologue._

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Le petit garçon posa un regard interrogateur sur ses amis réunis dans la chambre. Lui était assis par terre, en tailleur, l'air ennuyé. Tout le monde était là depuis trois heures au moins, et ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Les enfants se trouvaient devant un problème de taille, et d'une taille d'autant plus grande qu'ils étaient des enfants. Oui, vraiment, quelle difficulté, pour des mômes, que de s'ennuyer à ce point ? Tout le monde sait qu'ils ont besoin de se dépenser, les pauvres. Et généralement, ils y arrivent sans trop de problèmes, hormis ceux qu'ils peuvent causer à leurs parents et au mobilier de la maison.

Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas cassé grand chose. Enfin, vu la surveillance, ils auraient eu bien du mal. Aerith, si elle était extrêmement douce avec les enfants qu'elle gardait, savait les contrôler aussi fermement. Et puis, les enfants l'aimaient bien, et quand elle leur avait sorti le traditionnel « Vous savez les enfants, ils faut être plus calme, ça me rendrait triste si vous vous faisiez mal », ils l'avaient écoutée et s'étaient calmés, en jouant à des jeux que seuls les enfants de sept ans peuvent trouver amusant et qui n'impliquent pas de démonter le logis. Aerith avait un tel don avec les enfants que les parents de ceux-ci en remerciaient le ciel tous les soirs où ils sortaient boire un coup, ou faire autre chose (de toute façon leurs gosses ne seront jamais au courant avant d'avoir eux-même atteint l'âge adulte.) Surtout qu'à cet âge, ils étaient intenables. C'était à se demander où ils puisaient leur énergie ! Le jour où leurs géniteurs le sauraient, promis, ils feraient en sorte que cette source soit sous clé, et que personne n'y touche plus jamais sous peine de mort, qu'ils puissent enfin -ô miracle- se reposer un minimum. Ah, les enfants. De vraies petites joies quand c'est encore au chaud. Et dès qu'ils sont à l'air, fini la vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient adultes. Toujours besoin de crier, et ce dès le moment où ils naissent, jusqu'au moment où ils partent, même si, bien sûr, ces cris ont une origine et une signification bien différente. Heureusement, oui, Dieu soit loué, des personnes comme Aerith existaient. Mais vraiment, malgré tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser quand ces petits-là étaient trop lourds, ils les aimaient. Surtout quand ils étaient chez les autres.

Bref, cela ne change rien à la problématique profonde que subissaient les marmots dans cette petite pièce, étalés un peu partout. Donc, pendant que rien ne se passe (puisque de toute façon, ils n'ont pas l'air de bouger), profitons-en pour faire un petit topo de leurs merveilleuses activités en ce moment.

Premièrement, comme dit plus haut, assis en tailleur au centre de la pièce se trouvait Roxas, oui, oui, celui-là même qui a posé cette question pleine de bon sens qui faisait s'échauffer les cerveaux de ses compagnons. La tête posée sur ses mains en coupe, il passait en revue tous ses amis et tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire, cette après-midi. Il réfléchissait assidûment, ce petit blond aux cheveux en bataille -comme la plupart de ses camarades d'ailleurs... Les cheveux, hein, pas le fait de réfléchir, il ne faut pas rêver non plus- et se creusait la tête, peut-être pour trouver du pétrole.

Sur le lit simple, assis, les mains sur les jambes, un air innocent et candide sur le visage, son frère jumeau, Ventus, dit Ven, parce que, c'est vrai, Ventus c'est beaucoup trop long à dire pour des enfants de cet âge, leurs neurones n'ont pas fini de se former, les pauvres, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Et oui, certains voudront les défendre, par exemple Aerith, ou pire, Yuna, une fille de la bande, plus âgée, qu'on avait obligé à rester auprès de ses pseudo-amis (non mais quand même, avoir pour amis des enfants de cinq années de moins que soi, ça fait pitié quand même), nunuche au possible -elle n'a que 12 ans à cette époque et malheureusement ne s'arrangera pas en grandissant-, grande défenderesse des droits des enfants, toujours là pour les protéger, leur faire des câlins et des bisous (ce qui ne les mettait pas particulièrement en joie d'ailleurs) qui dirait que « de toute façon, Ven c'est plus joli », et que « Ventus ça fait auteur latin, c'est affreux, le pauvre petit, qu'est-ce qu'il va subir à l'école », moi je dirais juste « Un peu de respect pour le prénom que ta mère t'a donné, sale gosse », mais chacun son point de vue. Enfin, cessons ces viles digressions, tout ça pour dire qu'on l'appelait Ven, même si ce n'était pas son véritable nom. Lui semblait donc aussi réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le lointain, des pensées mystérieuses trottant dans sa petite tête. En fait, il pensait surtout que lui, ça lui convenait bien de rester assis ici comme ça, sans rien faire. Il y en a qui n'ont pas besoin de bouger pour s'amuser. Il s'amusait très bien tout seul avec ses pensées, ou alors il avait un ami imaginaire que personne ne lui connaissait.

Sur ce même lit, couché, se trouvait Vanitas, que mystérieusement personne n'appelait Van, alors que le mot « Vanitas » est quand même plus long que « Ventus ». Lui, gamin hyperactif à son habitude, était calmement en train d'admirer le magnifique plafond virant sur le gris-jaune, alors qu'il était à la base d'un blanc immaculé. Lui aussi avait l'air ennuyé à cause de la problématique fatale citée bien plus haut. Ou pour autre chose. On ne saura jamais vraiment à quoi pensent les gens, n'est-ce pas ? Bref. Ce gamin, contrairement à celui dont il était le plus proche dans cette pièce qui était d'une quiétude à presque toute épreuve, éprouvait le besoin de courir _partout_ et _tout le temps_, au grand désespoir de ses proches. Enfin de presque tous ses proches, parce que son cousin, lui, ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. En vérité, les seuls moment où il savait plus ou moins rester placide étaient ceux où le blondinet assis près de lui désirait le voir rester placide. Étonnant qu'il l'écoute, en fait. C'était le cas en ce moment, au cours duquel même si Ven (appelons-le comme ça, pour lui faire plaisir) ne le lui disait pas, il savait que s'il commençait à bouger pour rien, il allait encore avoir droit à une ignorance aussi superbe qu'elle pouvait l'être chez des bambins. Et, en bon garçonnet vaniteux (comme son prénom pouvait le laisser entendre... Mais qu'avaient donc pensé ses parents à ce moment-là ? Avaient-ils vraiment voulu le condamner à ce point ? Adultes irresponsables...) et orgueilleux, il détestait se faire superbement ignorer, qui plus est par un mioche d'un an de moins que lui. Ce serait honteux, vraiment. Surtout qu'il venait d'une famille plutôt aisée et qu'il était gâté au possible, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa suffisance, au contraire.

Debout, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, Axel, autrement appelé Axel le roux, parce que -devinez quoi ?- il est roux, réfléchit activement à la prochaine activité. Ah, pauvre Axel. Deux ans de plus que le petit Roxas (il a donc neuf ans, étant donné que Roxas et Ven en ont sept, et que, dès lors, Vanitas doit en avoir huit), il le dépasse déjà de plusieurs bons centimètres, centimètres que malheureusement (ou heureusement) Roxas ne rattraperait jamais. C'était pourtant sa plus grande ambition dans la vie, mais bon, pas de chance, c'était un rêve déjà perdu... A moins qu'Axel attrape une maladie grave et qu'il ne grandisse plus jamais ? Mais non, faut arrêter les champis, là. Aaah, Axel. Il n'a pas vraiment de chance. D'abord, on se fiche de lui parce qu'il est rouquin, alors que c'est pas de sa faute mais de celle du gène roux qui se trouvait dans chacun de ses deux parents, et surtout aussi parce que c'est drôle de se moquer des rouquins, mais en plus il est grand, et grand et roux quand tous tes amis sont petits et tout sauf roux, ça ne le fait pas vraiment. Mais Axel, lui, s'en fiche de toute façon. Il se dit que plus tard, il se fera des tatouages pour avoir l'air plus cool que tous ces pauvres gens. Parce que, au fond de lui c'est un rebelle. Un vrai.

Sur une chaise de bureau est assise Yuna, qui, elle, joue avec les cheveux de Kairi, petite fille du même âge que les jumeaux, elle aussi rousse (à cause du même gène présent chez les même parents qu'Axel), mais on lui pardonne parce que c'est une fille et que tout le monde sait que le roux, chez les filles, c'est le comble du classe. Kairi est une charmante enfant, lorsqu'elle est en présence de ses parents ou d'Aerith, ou en fait de tout adulte quelconque (même si Aerith, du haut de ses 15 ans ne peut pas être considérée comme une adulte quelconque). Évidemment, hormis ses amis proches, personne ne sait qu'en vérité, c'est une vraie canaille. Il suffit qu'on ait le dos tourné pour qu'elle fasse des bêtises. Et qu'elle accuse les autres, bien sûr, sinon où serait l'avantage ? En plus, cette sale gamine a ses souffre-douleurs favoris, au hasard Ven et Xion, ou encore... Xion et Ven. Elle adore les embêter, les faire passer pour des « sales mômes » et elle pour une princesse, c'est tellement jouissif. Mais pour l'instant, elle est plutôt occupée à se demander quoi faire, parce qu'elle commence à s'ennuyer et que les mains de Yuna tressant ses cheveux l'agace. Elle s'endormirait bien même. Mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Alors elle se contente de faire un sourire docile et de faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle est parfaite. La vicieuse.

Sixième enfant, Sora, cousin de Vanitas, peut-être demi-frère des jumeaux vu leur ressemblance et le fait qu'ils ne font normalement pas partie de la même famille (car, oui, c'est vrai, on ne peut jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais être sûr que le père est bien le père, à part avec des test ADN certainement bidouillés pour rendre la réalité plus fun, que ce soit pour la mère, le père, ou l'enfant, ce dernier découvrant peut-être qu'en vérité il est le fils d'un illustre inconnu et d'une noble dame de son harem dans un pays lointain et que ses parents l'ont découvert dans une poubelle de banlieue, en lui faisant avaler des conneries comme quoi il était leur fils, alors qu'il était brun et que ses parents étaient roux. Et personne n'échappe au gène roux quand il est présent), sans oublier que la mère de Sora, si elle a l'air d'être une femme soumise et parfaitement docile, adore faire la nouba le soir, avec qui que ce soit. Ah, de toute façon, personne ne saura jamais si le père des jumeaux est aussi celui de Sora, Sora le dernier, bien sûr. Et de toute façon, il ne pense pas à ça maintenant, contrairement à sa mère qui est occupée d'écouter les exploits de son mari bourré et qui pourrait sans doute finir par tout avouer sans même s'en rendre compte. Bref, cet enfant est assis par terre -comme un clochard-, contre un mur et regarde ses mains avec une fascination évidente, comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder des mains (il ne réfléchissait pas, lui, de toute manière les autres le feraient à sa place) et de temps en temps, il sursautait quand la fille qui somnolait sur son épaule bougeait un peu trop.

Cette dernière, appelée Naminé (qui est un prénom beaucoup plus joli que ceux donnés aux autres gamins, avouons-le) s'amusait tellement qu'elle roupillait tranquillement, se servant de son « meilleur ami » (peut-on déjà parler de meilleur ami à cet âge ?) comme oreiller, et lui si soumis qu'il ne protestait même pas. Il faut dire que, cette fillette à la peau pâle comme la mort, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux bleus comme ceux de Roxas, du haut de ses sept printemps, étés, automnes, hivers, bref années de vie, avait une autorité curieuse sur à peu près tous les gens dans cette pièce, hormis Xion à qui elle se défendait de donner des ordres -le respect avant tout, et puis on est gentil avec les plus petits que soi-, sans que personne ait su comment. Il lui suffisait d'un regard électrique avec un certain ton de voix (extrêmement calme et posé) et tout le monde se sentait minuscule par rapport à sa déité évidente, et finissait par lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Cela allait lui être bénéfique pour les années suivantes, puis fatal, mais en ce moment elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait, et elle dort tranquillement en rêvant de ce à quoi rêvent les petites filles, peut-être de poneys ou que sais-je encore.

Près de la fenêtre, admirant le paysage (celui du mur et de l'appui de fenêtre, en fait, parce qu'elle était trop petite que pour regarder réellement à travers la vitre), Xion, la plus jeune (elle n'a que six ans et dix mois !), petite sœur de Vanitas pour sa plus grande peine, car elle était la cible préférée de ses blagues idiotes (et quand ce dernier se mettait avec Kairi, elle maudissait encore plus le ciel de lui avoir donné pareil frère et de l'avoir envoyé naître dans pareil environnement.) Cette fillette adore vraiment faire comme les grands (dont certains n'ont que deux mois de plus qu'elle, mais ça elle s'en fiche). Exemple ici, faire semblant d'être assez haute en taille que pour regarder à la fenêtre le merveilleux paysage composé de bâtisses plus ou moins lugubre, plus ou moins accueillantes, d'un petit parc avec une plaine de jeu que les enfants du coin adoraient (autant que les adolescents d'ailleurs, mais pour eux c'était plus un terrain de tags et de débauche qu'autre chose), et d'autres choses qui faisaient d'une ville une ville, et qu'elle aimait regarder, quand quelqu'un de gentil daignait la porter jusqu'à ce que le paysage soit à portée de sa vue. Elle se fichait éperdument de la question existentielle « qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » et qui nous énerve maintenant depuis au moins un millier de mot, et préférait penser (déjà) à une manière ou une autre de se venger de ses deux tortionnaires, même si maintenant elle ne trouvait rien à faire, vu son imagination déplorable quand il était question de magouille ou autre chose. Mais elle y arriverait, elle en était sûre, et elle y arrivera, au désespoir de son frère, mais pas tout de suite.

Pour terminer, parlons du second plus âgé, Riku, un garçon de huit ans qui avait hérité d'une couleur de cheveux absolument immonde et qui lui causerait bien des problèmes. Il était adossé contre un des quatre murs de la pièce, mais pas besoin de préciser lequel, de toute façon, tout le monde s'en fout. Ce garçon regardait donc tous nos protagonistes avec un regard désapprobateur, comme si tout le monde devait à cet instant cesser toute activité, lui créer un temple et l'honorer comme il le méritait. Il ne savait bien sûr pas que pour les autres, « comme il le méritait » se résumait sans doute à lui envoyer des tomates au visage, mais passons. Ce gosse, qui avait une haute opinion de lui-même ne perdait pas non plus son temps à réfléchir. Il ne faut pas rigoler, quand même, il avait déjà tellement réfléchi qu'il avait les cheveux vieillis prématurément. Enfin, c'était l'excuse qui lui convenait le mieux. La raison était seulement qu'il avait des cellules très bizarres. Il poussa un soupir pas du tout discret histoire que tout le monde comprenne qu'il souhaitait en finir avec cette attente douloureuse, et par là en finir avec la nôtre.

-Allez ! Aidez moi un peu quoi...

Décidément, Roxas n'en pouvait plus de s'ennuyer comme ça. Naminé se réveilla, du coup, Xion se détourna de la fenêtre, Vanitas s'assit, Ven ne fit absolument rien, Axel le regarda d'un air vague, Sora se massa l'épaule, Kairi se leva, Yuna lâcha ses cheveux à son grand désespoir, Riku eut l'air de dire « enfin fini ce silence ».

-Alors, on fait quoi ?

De là, ils se sentirent obligés de répondre, et les réponses se sentirent obligées de fuser.

-..., dit Naminé en baillant, ce qui n'était pas très constructif.

-On reste là, lui dit son frère, mais tout le monde en avait raz-le-c... bol de ne rien faire, ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer.

-On va dehors ? Répondit Vanitas, qui n'oublions pas adorait les grands espaces, mais personne ne retint cette réponse parce que « aller dehors » signifiait aussi « être surveillé par Aerith et Yuna » et que personne ne voulait être surveillé, parce que s'ils couraient ou autre chose, ils allaient _encore _se faire avoir.

-'sais pas, fit Riku dans son grand enthousiasme.

-Réfléchis tout seul, Roxas, dit joyeusement Sora avec un sourire gentil. Hum.

-Aïe, dit Axel qui s'était pris le pied dans je ne sais quoi en faisant les cent pas.

-Faites une bataille de boules de neige, lâcha Yuna qui était tellement intelligente qu'elle avait oublié qu'au printemps il n'y a pas de neige.

Kairi ne répondit pas.

-On joue à cache-cache ?

Ah, enfin une réponse digne d'une enfant de six ans et dix mois ! Et comme personne n'avait d'autre solution, ils se décidèrent de jouer à cache-cache, le jeu le plus merveilleusement amusant du monde, qui consiste à se cacher dans des lieux connus dont, à force, les enfants savent toutes les cachettes. Mais bien sûr, ce jeu possédait en vérité un problème lui aussi, et un problème de taille : la question de « Qui est-ce qui compte ? » suivit de neuf enfants qui hurlent « PAS MOI! ». Parce que personne ne veut jamais compter à cache-cache, tout simplement parce qu'après on a l'air con si on trouve pas les gens cachés. Et aussi parce que c'est beaucoup plus drôle se cacher et pouffant que de chercher en s'ennuyant.

-Bon, d'accord. Qui est-ce qui compte ?

Encore une fois, Roxas les mettait dans l'embarras. Ce à quoi les enfants répondirent en cœur, Roxas compris :

-PAS MOI !

-Ah non ! Il en faut un qui compte ! Protesta Kairi.

-Ben vas-y toi ! Lui dit Sora, qui l'adorait manifestement. Hum.

-Moi je veux bien compter... Commença Xion avant de se faire interrompre par Riku.

-Ah quand même.

-...Seulement si Naminé compte avec moi.

-Non ! On peut pas compter à deux, c'est de la triche ! S'exclama Vanitas d'un ton tellement mature.

Xion soupira. Tout le monde se tourna vers Naminé pour quelque mystérieuse raison.

-Yuna... Tu veux bien compter ? Et nous on se cache, dit elle de sa voix à laquelle personne ne résistait jamais. Sans doute l'avait-elle empruntée au chant des sirènes. Ah, quelle jolie voix. Yuna lui répondit avec un grand sourire tout à fait niais :

-Mais bien sûr ma chérie ! (Constatez qu'elle parle comme une grand mère parlerait à ses petits-enfants alors qu'elle n'est âgée que de trois ans de plus que le plus âgé.)

Sur ce, la problématique réglée, les enfants l'envoyèrent dehors pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les espionner et découvrir leur cachette en trichant, parce que tricher à cache-cache c'est pas gentil.

Et il ne fallut pas plus pour que la petite troupe se mette à courir partout, en essayant de ne rien casser, dans le but de chercher une cachette de génie. Il est ici utile de s'intéresser à leurs choix, pour pouvoir peut-être mieux comprendre leur personnalité.

Premièrement, Xion partit vers le rez-de chaussée (ils étaient à l'étage, mais ce n'est qu'un détail), ou elle se mit à chercher d'abord dans le salon, ensuite dans la salle à manger une cachette plus ou moins digne de ce nom. Ayant remarqué la superbe table en chêne, elle décida de se faufiler dessous, persuadée que personne ne penserait à la chercher là, alors que c'est généralement le premier endroit ou les chercheurs vont voir.

Deuxièmement, Kairi, qui l'avait suivie, se faufila sous la table elle aussi, et se mit à chasser la pauvre petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, qu'elle ne garderait pas longs longtemps, juste pour l'ennuyer. Xion se vit donc obligée de fuir sa persécutrice, et partit se cacher derrière les tentures.

Troisièmement, Sora s'était rapidement dirigé vers l'arrière cuisine, pièce qu'il aimait particulièrement, parce qu'on pouvait y sentir l'odeur de la cuisine sans pour autant y participer. Il se cacha donc entre deux armoires qui se trouvaient là, se mit à pouffer de rire tout seul. Hum.

Quatrièmement, Axel était allé dans le grenier, un endroit sombre où personne ne le trouverait jamais. Il entra dans une armoire quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

Cinquièmement, Roxas entra dans le grenier, où il avait vu partir Axel. Il ouvrit l'armoire, certain qu'il se trouvait là.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

Axel lui sourit et tous deux se blottirent au fond de l'armoire, où les vieux manteaux mangés par les mites les chatouillaient légèrement.

Sixièmement, Riku, à son habitude, n'avait même pas pris la peine de chercher. Il s'assit au hasard sur une chaise et resta là sans bouger d'un pouce. Naminé passa près de lui et le regarda d'un air réprobateur, les mains sur les hanches. Il se leva donc et se cacha derrière un sofa, dans le salon, énervé contre la terre entière.

Septièmement, Naminé partit se cacher dans une malle vide (qu'est-ce qu'une malle vide faisait là ?) assez grande pour elle, étant donné qu'elle était petite, même pour ses sept ans. Elle s'y faufila et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en fermant les yeux. Non, non, elle n'allait pas dormir.

Huitièmement, Vanitas, Ven sur ses talons, pensait à un endroit cool. Le placard qui se trouvait là lui sembla parfait. Il aimait bien les endroits plus ou moins sombres et fermés, lui. Alors, il l'ouvrit et s'y planqua.

Neuvièmement et dernièrement, Ven s'arrêta net devant le sombre placard. Vanitas s'en étonna et le pria d'entrer. Mais rien à faire.

-Allez, viens, je vais pas te manger, lui dit-il d'une voix pas tellement rassurante.

Il ne bougea pas, et tortilla nerveusement ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai peur...

-T'as peur du noir?

-Rigole pas... Maman a dit que j'étais clausophobe et j'ai peur d'être enfermé.

-Clausophobe ? C'est quoi ?

-Je sais pas mais je rentre pas là dedans.

-Bon. T'as qu'à aller sous la couverture là-bas.

Ven hocha la tête et partit donc sous la couverture là-bas. Bien sûr, personne ne pensa à lui dire qu'être clausophobe ça n'existait pas et qu'il était claustrophobe, mais ça n'aurait rien changé puisqu'il ne savait quand même pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Yuna termina enfin de compter jusqu'à cent, et vu le temps qu'elle avait mis, on se demande si elle n'avait pas confondu cent et mille.

Elle rentra donc et entreprit de chercher du mieux qu'elle le put. Bien évidemment, à peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle fut assaillie de toutes parts par des rires étouffés. Et oui ! Tout le monde sait qu'en réalité, ce jeu qui consiste à se cacher sans bruit n'est qu'une vaste blague qui consiste seulement à pouvoir se fiche de la personne qui cherche, et ça explique pourquoi personne ne veut jamais chercher.

Les vils diablotins pouffaient donc sans retenue, dans le but d'attirer la pauvre Yuna, qui avait eu le malheur d'accepter ce jeu stupide. Elle se dirigea premièrement dans le salon, où elle se mit à soulever les nappes (comme si on pouvait se cacher sous une nappe) ce qui eut le don de faire rire encore plus Kairi, toujours sous la table de la salle à manger attenante au salon, et Xion, parce que le rire c'est contagieux. Elle regarda ensuite derrière les tentures, puis derrière les canapés ou se trouvait Riku, qui se mit à bouder. Après avoir fouillé de fond en comble le salon, le gamin aux cheveux gris derrière elle, elle partit pour la salle à manger, ou elle repéra sans peine Kairi dont les rires ne s'arrêtaient plus, suivie de près par Xion. Ensuite, tous les quatre partirent vers la cuisine. Après avoir regardé en dessous des casseroles, das les armoires vissées et dans le frigo, ils s'en allèrent dans l'arrière cuisine, pièce se trouvant, comme son nom l'indique, derrière la cuisine, où Sora fut rapidement démasqué. Après avoir terminé le rez-de chaussée, ils s'en allèrent pour le premier étage, où les enfants s'étalèrent partout pour « aider Yuna », et surtout pour montrer qu'ils étaient les meilleurs en trouvant les autres.

Kairi entra dans une chambre, et en voyant la bosse sous la couverture, elle ne put résister à l'envie de sauter dessus, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un petit cri à Ven, meurtri par ce poids plume qui venait quand même de se jeter sur lui avec violence. Yuna arriva donc à la charge, soulevant ladite couverture tout en hurlant d'une manière furieusement pondérée « Trouvé ! », et en éclatant les tympan de la rousse en passant. Ensuite, elle fouilla la chambre où elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver le gamin dans l'armoire. Un éclat de rire de Xion l'attira dans une autre pièce adjacente où elle aperçut sans mal la petite blonde sortant de la boîte et lui lançant un regard vaincu.

Yuna se mit à compter les enfants et fit une liste spirituelle, ressemblant à peu près à ceci : Trouvés : Kairi, Xion, Naminé, Riku, Ven, Sora, Vanitas. Reste à trouver : Roxas, Axel.

Comme ils avaient fait tout le premier étage, ils allèrent au second, qui ne comptait que trois petites salles. Les deux premières vite mises sans dessus-dessous, elle entra dans le grenier où aucun des enfants ne tenait à aller, surtout pas Ven. N'ayant pas envie de tout retourner et de se couvrir de toiles d'araignées, elle cria :

-Vous avez gagné, j'abandonne !

Ce à quoi répondirent les deux derniers par des rires et une sortie fracassante de l'armoire à vieux manteau. (Ils avaient cherché dedans le monde de Narnia mais malheureusement il n'y était pas, ça ne devait pas être la bonne armoire à vieux manteaux).

Les enfants réunis, tous descendirent pour le salon, où Aerith se trouvait. Elle venait de rentrer de sa petite ballade à l'extérieur et était soulagée de voir que presque tout était à sa place.

Et à peine les enfants étaient-ils assis qu'ils s'ennuyaient déjà. C'est pourquoi Roxas, qui était sans doute le plus doué pour poser les questions embêtantes, reprit la parole en soupirant.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Tout le monde soupira, et Aerith fit son plus grand sourire.

-Pourquoi vous n'inventeriez pas un jeu ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Ces gosses avaient-ils assez d'imagination ? La réponse était sans doute oui, vu les idées de génie que Sora allait nous sortir quelques instants plus tard. Et, de toute façon, la réponse est oui, incontestablement. Sinon, comment expliquer que les petites filles puissent jouer si longtemps aux barbies et au poneys ? Elles finissaient toujours par trouver des histoires merveilleuses avec une intrigue extrêmement complexe, si complexe d'ailleurs que seules elles même et leurs poneys et barbies peuvent comprendre.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée... dit Yuna qui n'avait pas compris que le « vous » ne lui était pas adressé.

-Oui mais quoi ? Demanda Roxas qui avait de si bonnes questions, en fait.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir tous ensemble, et sérieusement cette fois. Le premier à prendre la parole, celui qui allait donner la base du jeu, celui qui allait leur causer toute sorte de problème, leur assassin, au fond, était Sora. Parce que sous sa touffe de cheveux bruns se trouvait un cerveau peut-être un peu trop utilisé à ce moment-là.

-J'ai une idée ! On disait qu'il y avait deux équipes, des méchants et des gentils.

-Et après ? Dit Axel l'air soudain plus réveillé.

-Ben après, les méchants ils attaquent les gentils, et puis les gentils ils se vengent des méchants.

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda Riku qui n'était décidément jamais content.

-Ben, oui.

-Mais c'est nul alors...

-Moi je sais ! Cria Kairi en sautillant, déjà émerveillée à l'idée.

-Expose ton point de vue, Kairi... lui dit Aerith.

-En fait, on disait que alors les méchants et les gentils ont chacun un château.

-Et ?

-Et après, les méchants ils essayent de prendre celui des gentils. Et les gentils celui des méchants.

-Ah ! Trop facile ! S'exclama Riku en vainqueur. (Il semblait avoir déjà oublié qu'il avait perdu à cache-cache, ce lâche.)

-Dans ce cas, il faut dans chaque équipe des gens qui défendent le château et des gens qui attaquent celui des autres ? Demanda Ven simplement, histoire de dire qu'il suivait la conversation.

-Oui !

-Mais... Comment on sait quand on a pris le château de l'autre ? Se renseigna Xion.

-Ah, euh...

Kairi n'avait pas d'idée pour ça.

-Il suffit qu'on entre ? Dit Vanitas, pensif.

-Non ! Répliqua Axel. Trop facile. On va dire qu'il y a dans chacun un objet qu'on doit obligatoirement attraper pour pouvoir prendre le château.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Aerith.

-Comme ça il y a un garde rien que pour l'objet ! Se réjouit Sora.

Naminé ne disait rien et écoutait la conversation passionnée.

-Et on prend quoi comme objet ? Objecta Vanitas.

-Je sais pas, il faut qu'on cherche, lui répondit Roxas.

-Très bien. Allez, les enfants, vous allez tous chercher une bricole et vous la ramenez ici. Après, on décidera de ce qu'on va prendre.

Cela dit, ils partirent tous explorer les moindres recoins de la maison pour trouver le fameux bibelot. Tous sauf Naminé, qui était restée assise près de Yuna et Aerith, peu emballée par la perspective de se battre pour un château inexistant. Cette fillette n'était décidément pas normale.

-Tu ne vas pas avec eux, Nami ? Lui demanda Aerith avec son habituelle douceur.

-Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Et ce jeu a l'air nul.

-Mmh... C'est pas grave, tu resteras avec nous deux. Et on fera les arbitres.

Elle sourit et son sourire réchauffa le cœur de la petite. Au fond, elle l'avait toujours admirée. « J'aimerais être comme elle plus tard » se dit-elle. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle était déjà bien partie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gamins revinrent avec chacun une petite chose dans la main.

Roxas avait pris un vieux cube en bois.

Ven avait pris un ballon.

Vanitas avait pris un coussin.

Axel avait pris une bouteille d'alcool.

Kairi avait pris un éventail.

Euh, quoi ? Une bouteille d'alcool ?

-Ou est-ce que t'as été trouvé ça ? Lui dit Aerith manifestement pas contente. Il fit un sourire gêné et partit la remettre à sa place.

Sora avait pris une boîte de haricots verts.

Naminé n'avait rien pris, vu qu'elle était restée en bas.

Riku avait pris des sous-vêtem...

-RIKU ! VA RANGER ÇA !

Riku n'avait donc rien pris...

Et Xion avait pris une clé en bois d'une trentaine de centimètres.

-Bien, dit Aerith qui s'était calmée. Alors... On va demander à Nami de choisir, puisqu'elle fait l'arbitre.

Naminé regarda longuement les objets avec un air de connaisseur, et finalement choisit celui de Xion. On ne s'en serait pas douté.

-Eh ben voila ! Mais il en faudrait une autre, quand même. Pour l'autre équipe, fit Yuna qui était pleine de bon sens.

-Il y en a plein de comme ça, en haut. Je vais en chercher une autre !

Et sur ce, elle partit en courant dans les escaliers. Elle revint rapidement avec la réplique exacte de la clé, tout sourire.

Elle la déposa sur la table et s'assit dans le canapé.

-Bon, sourit Aerith, on va faire les équipes maintenant...

Et ce fut une cacophonie de cris qui lui répondit. Les enfants hurlaient tous en même temps leur idée d'équipe.

-Moi je vais avec Axel ! Cria Kairi.

-Moi je veux aller avec Roxas, répondit Axel.

-Moi avec Ven, répliqua Vanitas.

-Moi je veux bien tout le monde sauf Xion, dit Sora dans sa grande bonté. Hum.

-Et moi je veux rester avec Roxas... rétorqua Ven.

-Je veux pas d'Axel dans mon équipe, sortit Riku. (Il avait sûrement pioché un prénom au hasard)

-Avec Sora ! Lança Xion. On ne saura jamais si elle avait dit ça avec l'intention d'ennuyer volontairement Sora ou juste parce qu'elle l'aimait bien.

-Avec Kairi alors, plaça Roxas, puisque personne ne l'avait encore choisie.

-Mais non, viens avec moi, dit Ven.

-Ven, on va à deux c'est plus facile, s'exclama Vanitas, malheureux d'être ainsi ignoré.

-Et moi je...

-STOP ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Hurla littéralement Aerith qui n'en pouvait plus du vacarme.

Les enfants se turent illico, choqués par ce cri de bête. Ils s'assirent calmement et ne dirent plus rien.

-Bien. On va tirer au sort puisque c'est comme ça.

Sur ce, elle prit une feuille de papier et entreprit d'y écrire tous les prénoms des enfants. Puis, elle la coupa en petit morceau, de façon à ce que chaque nom soit sur un morceau différent, plia les papiers ainsi faits et les plaça dans une boîte qui se trouvait là. Ceci finit, elle demanda à Yuna de piocher quatre morceau. Ce qu'elle fit.

-Sora, énonça-t-elle, Axel, Kairi, Vanitas.

-Et l'autre équipe sera donc Roxas, Ven, Xion et Riku.

Tout le monde se mit à râler, pour le fun. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aerith leur dise que le hasard avait parlé et que maintenant c'était trop tard.

-C'est qui les méchants ? S'enquit Sora.

-Nous ! Dit Vanitas avec un grand sourire.

-Tout le monde est d'accord ? Demanda leur gardienne.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Alors, chaque équipe choisit une couleur, et après on ira dans les bois.

-Pourquoi dans les bois ? Réagit Kairi.

-Parce qu'il y a des cabanes dans les arbres là-bas, et ce serait parfait pour vos forteresses, non ?

Des cris réjouis sortirent de toute part. Les enfants choisirent donc leur couleur (orange pour celle de Xion, bleue pour celle de Kairi ; alors qu'en toute logique, on aurait du mettre orange pour celle de Kairi, pour aller avec ses cheveux) et s'apprêtèrent pour leur petite sortie.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'adore changer de style 8D**

**Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, surtout la description des personnage. C'est si fun :D**

**Chapitre corrigé... M'enfin, soyez donc indulgents -**


	3. Le jeu : Seconde partie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Et à Disney. Mais bon, eux, on s'en fout.

**Note :** Univers Alternatif - Yaoi (mais pas tout de suite) - possibilité d'OOC... Sinon, référez-vous au chapitre précédent. Pourquoi j'écris ça, moi, en fait ?

**Warning :** Homophobes ou anti-yaoistes, vous pouvez partir 8D. Quoique pour le moment, vous pouvez rester. Encore.

**_PS : Je tiens à signaler que tous les avis émis dans ce chapitre, le précédents et tous ceux qui suivront dans cette fiction ne sont pas forcément les miens. Le narrateur doit être considéré comme un personnage fictif à part entière, ses opinions ne sont donc pas (toujours) les miennes. Sans oublier qu'il n'est pas très net dans sa tête. Je voudrais aussi me faire pardonner par les schtroumpfs et les fans de fish sticks iglo. Bonne lecture ! 8D_**

* * *

Le jeu, seconde partie:

Forteresses et revanche méritée.

Arrivés dans les bois, les enfants se dépêchèrent de choisir une cabane pour chaque équipe. Les bleus (non, pas l'équipe de France, parce que eux auraient sans doute choisit la cabane la plus accessible pour l'équipe adverse, voyez-vous) choisirent la plus haute, située dans un endroit où les arbres étaient nombreux et où la forêt était dense. Ils y grimpèrent sans trop de difficultés, sauf pour Kairi qui avait un peu de mal. Là haut, ils s'installèrent en rond, histoire de pouvoir parler plus tranquillement, et de discuter tactique. Car, oui, il leur fallait une tactique et une bonne ! Ce jeu n'était absolument pas à prendre à la légère et , même s'ils savaient qu'ils gagneraient (tâche facile face à cette bande de faibles) ils préféraient choisir la prudence et avoir une technique de fer, pour pouvoir la réutiliser après, si jamais.

Premièrement, trouver un endroit où cacher cette clé. Tâche ardue, quand on sait que la cabane n'offrait que bien peu de cachettes dignes de ce nom. Sora prit l'objet dans ses mains et le regarda sous toutes ses coutures. Évidemment, cet acte n'avait aucun intérêt, juste celui de faire son malin et celui de pouvoir me faire dire la phrase suivante. Il vit que leur gardienne avait collé un petit autocollant rond et bleu, pour pouvoir différencier les deux passes-partout de bois. Après, il s'amusa à le lancer en l'air pour tenter de le rattraper, ce qu'il réussissait à faire deux fois sur trois. La troisième fois tapait sur les nerfs de Vanitas qui se retenait pour ne pas se jeter sur le brun, lui arracher la clé des mains et le frapper avec, ou, mieux, la lui faire gober. Ce jeune garçon ne se rendait absolument pas compte que ce n'est pas le genre de pensée qu'on est censé avoir à son âge, ce qui prouve peut-être le fait qu'il doit avoir quelque chose d'anormal dans son petit crâne chevelu.

Ils débattirent longtemps (comprenez par là au moins trois longues minutes) avant de savoir où on allait pouvoir déposer cette fichue clé. Sora proposa de la mettre simplement par terre au milieu de la pièce, de se cacher puis de tendre une embuscade à leurs adversaires. Axel lui fit remarquer que c'était tout à fait idiot car il n'y avait pas moyen de tendre une embuscade ici, a moins de savoir voler ou de savoir rester accrocher à un arbre sans bouger de manière à ce qu'on ne le voit pas, ou encore d'être invisible, ou aussi de rendre les oranges aveugles, ou peut-être de... Bref, tactique idiote. Kairi, elle, proposa que quelqu'un la garde sur lui, mais cette hypothèse fut aussi rejetée parce qu'Aerith avait bien précisé que c'était interdit, sous peine de disqualification. Alors elle se mit à bouder et Sora entreprit de la calmer avec des mots gentils qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire. Axel proposa une cachette près de la pseudo-fenêtre, de manière à ce que la clé soit seulement visible de l'intérieur. Mais cette idée fut repoussée. En effet, près du trou dans le bois qui servait de fenêtre, c'était trop accessible, et pas du tout marrant si les autres ne la voyaient pas. Vanitas conseilla (et le conseil était avisé, pour une fois) de la placer dans une cavité près d'un des murs, à moitié visible de l'entrée, inaccessible à moins d'entrer dans la cabane en bois. Parfait pour piéger leurs ennemis. Tous approuvèrent cette idée. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas assez d'imagination pour inventer un plan plus machiavélique, et puis d'eux tous, c'était (et ça resterait) Vanitas qui était le plus doué pour concocter des plans parfois géniaux (pour des gamins), parfois foireux. D'abord le plus souvent foireux, ensuite le plus souvent géniaux. Au grand dam de ses cibles, bien sûr. Ah, le temps, les années qui passent... Ça peut vous changer une personne, l'améliorer ou la détériorer. Dans le cas Vanitas, on ne saura même pas s'il s'améliore ou s'il se détériore, c'est un gars à part, mais au lieu de continuer de vous parler de son merveilleux petit bonhomme de chemin, on va continuer à suivre leur super tactique de la mort qui tue. Ok ?

La question du lieu réglée, il restait à répartir les tâches. Vanitas -franchement, quel tacticien !- fit remarquer qu'il fallait au moins une personne pour garder la forteresse, une pour réapprovisionner en différente choses celle-ci, par exemple en seaux d'eau, histoire de faire dégager les ennemis, ou en divers autre machins utiles, comme des biscuits et des bonbons (ils sont jeunes, pardonnez leur estomac), une pour aller chiper l'autre clé, et la dernière pour... surveiller les alentours ? Ils réfléchirent. Kairi ferait office de réapprovisionnatrice, parce que c'était une fille et que c'est normal qu'une fille ne participe pas aux véritables réjouissances, selon les trois garçons qui avaient décidés de faire leur machos misogynes ; Sora serait l'attaquant des bleus (arrêtez de penser football !), parce qu'il était plus petit et agile qu'Axel le roux ou que Vanitas le suffisant ; le premier surveillerait les alentours, parce que c'est plus facile quand on est plus grand, et puis parce que de toute façon il est trop repérable à cause de ses cheveux ; et le second ferait le garde, parce qu'il était sadique et que ça lui faisait bien plaisir de pouvoir ridiculiser les autres.

Leur plan prêt, ils décidèrent de se mettre à la fenêtre, pour attendre le signal de départ de Naminé.

De leur côté, les « gentils » avaient choisit une cabane basse mais perdue sur un arbre au milieu d'une clairière, histoire de pouvoir remarquer de loin les intrus. Les oranges, malgré ce que pouvaient penser leurs adversaires, étaient organisés et méticuleux, et n'avaient pas choisi cet endroit au hasard. Au moins, d'ici, ils avaient moins de chance d'être attaqués par surprise.

Ils étaient bien évidemment confrontés aux mêmes problématiques que leurs concurrents. Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver la cachette idéale, leur clé planquée sous un vieux drap qui était resté là d'une visite précédente. Mais qu'avaient donc été faire les anciens visiteurs avec ce drap ? Le mystère persistera, à moins que vous n'ayez quelque réelle envie de traumatiser ces pauvres gosses avec des détails d'adultes (responsables ou non), le choix reste possible. Pour ce qui était des rôles, c'était un peu plus compliqué : Riku et Xion souhaitaient rester en haut, tandis que Roxas et Ven, assortis comme toujours, préféraient se rendre dans le châteaux de leurs rivaux.

Bien sûr, cela entraîna moult discussions. Quelle difficulté plus grande que celle de répartir des rôles, hormis celle de savoir ce qu'on va faire ? Eh bien, la réponse est là : il n'y en a pas. Car pour mettre quatre enfants d'accord en les injectant dans quatre tâches différentes -tout en sachant que seuls deux rôles sont visés, et ce par deux personnes à chaque fois- sans qu'ils se fâchent, qu'ils pleurent, qu'ils boudent, qu'ils trépignent, qu'ils fassent une colère, qu'ils râlent, qu'il ennuient le monde, bref, sans qu'ils ne manifestent le moindre désaccord, il faut beaucoup, beaucoup de talent, de courage, d'hypocrisie, de négociation, d'habileté, de génie, de capacité, de dons, de qualité, de ténacité, et surtout beaucoup de bonbons et de biscuits, ou alors être un kidnappeur de peluches et de jouets professionnel. Et personne n'en était parmi eux quatre. MAIS, malgré tout, ils réussirent à conclure un pacte : ce jour-là, Xion resterait en gardienne, et Riku ferait, pour ses jolis yeux, l'approvisionneur, tandis que Ven irait chez les adverses et que Roxas ferait le gay, euh, je veux dire, le guet. Ce n'était qu'un inqualifiable lapsus.

Enfin, quand les détails furent prêts, les acteurs principaux se tournèrent vers leur arbitre. Cette dernière leur fit signe de commencer, ce à quoi ils répondirent par un commencement.

Décrivons brièvement l'action.

Primo, les guetteurs, c'est-à-dire ceux qui s'occupaient de guetter, ou qui, plus clairement, restaient au sol juste dans le but de surveiller, descendirent de leur taudis, pardon, de leur magnifique château et commencèrent à surveiller. Le plus discrètement possible, bien sûr, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose quand on parle de gosses âgés de sept et neuf ans. Il commencèrent par se repérer l'un l'autre, parce que c'était quand même la seule chose à faire pour le moment.

Secundo, les défenseurs s'installaient tranquillement, regardant de temps en temps à ce qui leur servait de fenêtre, ou de meurtrières, au choix, pour surveiller.

Tertio, Kairi et Riku partirent chercher des armes (ce qui signifie ici : objet inutiles servant juste à être envoyer sur la tête des adversaires pour qu'ils ne puissent pas monter), ainsi que des seaux d'eau (pour la même raison), des filets a papillons (pour quoi faire ?), et puis un inhalateur chez les bleus, parce que il arrivait que Sora en aie besoin, même si c'était plutôt rare, et que Aerith leur avait demandé de le prendre.

Quarto, et pour eux était le défi le plus grand, les assaillants descendaient discrètement, et se faufilaient dans le bois, passant par les buissons les plus sombres, les lieux les plus obscurs et les plus froids, accroupis dans la boue, les genoux engourdis par la glace de l'Antarctique... Enfin, dans les bois au milieu du printemps.

De son côté, Ven avançait lentement, se cachant derrière les arbres du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tout en évitant d'être vu que ce soit de la cabane ou d'Axel. Faire ça lui plaisait beaucoup, c'est certain. Il n'y a rien de plus amusant que de voir sans être vu (à ce moment précis, les deux gardiens pensaient exactement la même chose). Il s'aventura en terrain ennemi, exalté par le vent qui passait dans ses cheveux. Et, comme un prédateur pistant sa proie, il passa, ombre parmi les ombres, sous le nez du guetteur adverse, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Sora réussit à franchir la ligne adverse avec presque autant de facilité, même s'il était moins discret, mais de toute façon, Roxas ne s'occupait pas vraiment de chercher les intrus.

Ce fut lui qui, le premier, arriva à la forteresse ennemie. En silence, il se mit à y grimper, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, savourant déjà sa victoire. Sourire qu'il garda jusqu'au moment où :

-XION ! UN INTRU !

L'intéressée sursauta avant de prendre avec une joie évidente le seau d'eau qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée de la cabane, toute heureuse, et déversa avec allégresse son contenu sur la tête de Sora qui émergeait. Celui-ci poussa un cri de rage qui ressemblait à celui d'un chiot battu avant de redescendre pour rejoindre son équipe. Xion retint un hurlement de victoire et se contenta de rire devant la mine déconfite de Sora.

Pendant ce temps, Vanitas, qui avait vu la scène de loin, observait avec dégout son compagnon revenir du combat, trempé. Il n'entendit pas son ami Ven qui s'était engouffré dans la cabane par on ne sait quel moyen. Ce dernier chercha la clé des yeux, et un petit sourire illumina son visage d'enfant émerveillé quand il la trouva. Il l'attrapa. Il ne restait plus qu'à la ramener maintenant...

-Attrapé, Ventus, annonça doucement Vanitas qui avait emprisonné son visage dans un filet un papillon.

-Trop tard, lui répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

Vanitas posa son regard sur son visage puis sur ses mains. Elles étaient vides. La cavité. Vide elle aussi. Un éclair passa dans son regard et le rire de Ven siffla comme un poison à son oreille.

Roxas, qui avait joyeusement réceptionné leur trésor, se mit à courir jusqu'à sa cabane. Axel ne comprenant pas une traitre chose de ce qui était en train de se passer, cela sans doute du à ses cheveux roux, ne pensa même pas à essayer de récupérer son bien. Arrivé à sa forteresse, il leva les bras en signe de victoire. Naminé sourit, et annonça :

-Équipe Orange, vainqueur !

Les quatre oranges firent éclater leur joie (et non pas leur pulpe ou que sais-je encore) ce qui eut le don d'énerver les bleus, mauvais perdants, comme tous les enfants de cet âge.

Tous descendirent vers les trois filles, histoire de commenter leur nouveau jeu, avec assez d'aigreur de la part de Vanitas, Axel et Sora qui ne supportaient pas de perdre (Kairi, elle, s'en fichait : de toute façon elle avait rien foutu.) Recueillons donc leurs avis sur ce jeu épatant, et très bizarre soit dit en passant, mais rien d'étonnant à cela étant donné que ses créateurs eux-même étaient anormaux :

-Génial, dit Sora, qui malgré le fait qu'il était outré par sa déconfiture, et trempé par l'autre espèce de sadique aux cheveux noirs, avait trouvé le divertissement distrayant.

-Stupide, annonça Riku, cet espèce de (chieur) gentil petit garçon qui adorait ennuyer le monde.

-Excellent, exposa Xion, qui avait bien rit.

-Foireux mais pas mal, expliqua Axel qui disait des phrases qu'aucun des enfants de neuf ans que je connais ne diraient, cela sans doute du au fait qu'ils sont élevé par des parents arrogants et extrêmement sévères, mais ne vous en occupez pas et n'appelez pas le centre d'aide aux enfants battus, parce que de toute façon je raconte ma vie et que, dès l'instant ou je dirai « vous avez oublié », vous aurez oublié. Cela n'a aucune importance, puisque vous avez déjà oublié. Avez vous oublié ? Oui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien alors, on va dire que vous avez oublié. Et désormais tout cela est aux oubliettes.

-Ils ont triché ! S'exclama Vanitas. Quel impertinent, celui-là. Si les parents de leurs futurs nouveaux voisins avaient été là, ils lui auraient certainement fichu une claque. Mais vous ne savez pas de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne va pas tarder.

-Personne n'a triché, tu sais. Ils ont gagné aujourd'hui mais vous pourrez vous rattraper une autre fois, le raisonna Naminé.

A ces mots, un sourire conspirateur s'empara de son visage, et il se mit déjà à réfléchir à une vengeance digne.

-Moi, j'aimais bien, informa Ven, à qui personne n'avait penser à dire que commencer une phrase par « moi, je » c'était impoli et que ça faisait terriblement égoïste et mégalomane.

-Pareil, formula Roxas, en bon jumeau.

-De quoi on parle là ? Demanda Kairi, que tout le monde ignora.

-Eh bien, voilà, vous aurez fait quelque chose de votre après-midi ! Rapporta Aerith.

-Ouais ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Qui avait donc posé cette question existentielle ? Qui ? QUI ?

Naminé lança un regard assassin à son auteur , ce qui eu pour effet de créer un silence pesant sur l'ensemble de l'assemblée et de calmer les envies de meurtres de ceux qui avaient déjà tant subit à cause de cette phrase débile.

-Maintenant, dit gentiment la plus âgée, on retourne à la maison, vu que vos parents vont bientôt rentrer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la petite troupe regagna le logis et ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant que les parents, tout à fait nets et cleans après cette après-midi dont ils avaient bien profité ne rentrent. Mais comme ils sont responsables, ils sauront retourner chez eux sans trop d'incidents majeurs.

N'oublions pas néanmoins qu'ils sont des adultes et que les adultes n'ont jamais fini de parler dans le vent ; les enfants, malgré le retour de leurs géniteurs, continuaient donc de ne rien faire. Comme ils s'ennuyaient (ils ne font que ça), ils partirent vers le jardin.

Alors que la plupart étaient occupés à des jeux mystérieux qui faisaient entendre des éclats de rires par dizaines, Vanitas s'adossa au mur, à l'écart, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres, comme il commençait à faire si bien et qu'il ferait si souvent. Une lumière malsaine brillait dans ses yeux... (attention, ce qui suit est une parenthèse expliquant en détail la raison de la couleur des yeux de Vanitas et des autres personnages, si vous vous en fichez, vous pouvez passer jusqu'à ce que le mot « FIN » apparaisse. Pigé ? Nous disions donc, de ses yeux...) jaunes ? Oranges ? Bruns ? Auburn ? Dorés ? Enfin, une couleur dans ces tons, parce que ses parents, en plus de l'avoir maudit en lui donnant un nom si hostile, lui avaient donné une couleur d'iris extrêmement bizarre, comme on ne manquait pas de le lui faire remarquer. En fait, ça ressemble un peu à des yeux de hiboux. Franchement, les dieux avaient dû bien se marrer quand ils avaient décidés à quoi il ressemblerait. Il aurait juste fallu lui ajouter des tifs roux (mais c'était impossible, le gène profane ne se trouvant pas dans les deux parents) ou gris (histoire de le rendre encore plus flippant), et il aurait pu faire carrière au cirque, ou à la maison des horreurs, au choix. (Vous noterez que vous avez souvent le choix, quand même. Je suis si généreux.) Là, j'aurai bien ajouté un « bref » ou « donc » ou « or » ou quelque autre mot de liaison permettant de couper court à cette ignominieuse digression, mais il faut que vous sachiez l'horrible vérité sur la création d'un de ces êtres humains. En vérité, les dieux en questions sont comme des enfants : NON, ils ne se nourrissent pas exclusivement de bonbons et de biscuits, non ils ne jouent pas au barbies et au poneys (quoique), mais par contre, ils s'ennuient à mourir. Alors, eux aussi ont inventé un jeu : « faisons des hommes des œuvres d'art ». Et là, ils s'amusent, parce qu'au départ tout le monde était bleu, petit et avec des chapeaux blanc (on appelle ça communément des schtroumpfs, et comme on dit, ils créèrent l'homme à leur image, ce qui n'est pas très rassurant), et qu'ils leur donnait une taille, une couleur de peau, d'yeux, de cheveux. Au départ, ça pouvait donner des trucs pas mal, genre grande taille-peau verte-yeux rouges-cheveux jaunes, ou autre, mais ensuite, avec la génétique, tous devinrent si normaux que ça en devenait extraordinairement chiant. Alors, pour se venger, des fois, ils se jetaient sur certaines personnes dans le but de leur compliquer la vie, et leur donnaient des caractéristiques horripilantes, comme, au hasard des yeux jaunes qu'on savait pas s'ils l'étaient vraiment, ou des cheveux roux (Axel le savait) ou autres catastrophes naturelles, comme des tifs gris. Ou bleus. Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que, en ce moment, les schtroumpfs riaient bien en voyant leurs plus belles créations dans le même jardin. FIN.

Donc, avec ce regard malsain dont il avait le secret, il observait les gentils marmots, et plus particulièrement Xion, Ven, Roxas et Riku. Sora s'approcha de lui, doucement pour ne pas se faire manger tout cru. Mais de toute façon, Vanitas n'était pas encore cannibale, donc il n'avait rien à craindre.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Le garçon au cheveux noirs et aux yeux bizarres lui répondit :

-Je réfléchis.

Réponse pleine de profondeur. C'était déjà étonnant qu'il connaisse ce mot.

-A quoi ?

-Ils ont triché.

-Mais non...

-C'est un détail. J'ai envie de me venger, pas toi ? Dit-il la tête pleine de pensées meurtrières qu'il ne devrait même pas être capable d'avoir à son âge.

-Euh...

-J'ai une idée.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu verras. Le weekend prochain.

Et, sur ces mots, leurs bourreaux, euh pardon, parents, les sommèrent de revenir ramper à leurs pieds tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore, et chacun rentra chez lui, Vanitas et Xion, Ven et Roxas, Sora, Riku, Axel et Kairi, Naminé.

Chez Vanitas et Xion, une belle et grande villa de riche, les enfants se dépêchèrent d'aller se revêtir d'habits propres pour aller dîner à deux, en cuisine. En effet, chez eux, non seulement les gosses mangeaient à part, dans la cuisine comme de petits servants, sans doute pour ne pas déranger les adultes et leurs... discussions (et en ce sens on peut comprendre, parce que tout le monde sait que les enfants c'est mignon quand ça dort mais que le reste du temps c'est ignoble, et surtout, surtout quand ils mangent. Parce qu'à ce moment, si c'est une joie pour les aliments qui finissent toujours par faire leur baptême de l'air, c'est moins drôle pour la personne qui nettoie ou pour celle qui se trouve sur le chemin d'un lvni, ou légume volant non identifié après un passage dans certaines mâchoires. Bref, un enfant à table, ce n'est pas le comble de la fraicheur), mais en plus ils doivent mettre des vêtements propres, ce qui est complètement illogique si on la met en parallèle avec la théorie exposée ci-avant. Alors, pourquoi ? La réponse est simple : pour vérifier si le détachant est vraiment efficace sur tout type de salissure. C'est vrai : quel meilleur moyen de le voir si ce n'est en l'utilisant sur les pires choses possibles ?

Frais et dispos, ils se mirent donc à table où on leur servit le met le plus fin : du ragoût au navet. Ils auraient bien demandé des fish sticks, mais comme on est pas chez les pauvres et que leur grand-mère n'était pas là, ils préférèrent déguster ce plat mystérieux, qui ne se révéla en réalité pas si mauvais. C'est vrai, pourquoi rejeter ce plat si méconnu qu'est le ragout au navet, alors qu'il est en réalité si gouteux ? Stop. Cessons ces élucubrations.

Ce repas, silencieux, puisqu'il était défendu de faire du bruit ici, se finit plutôt rapidement. Cependant, les deux frangin et frangine restèrent un moment dans la pièce où ils stationnaient déjà, car Cid et Tifa, deux domestiques, Cid préposé aux tâches les plus malaisées et Tifa aux tâches ménagères (on appelle ça plus communément une bonne à tout faire), et que les enfants aimaient bien, étaient présents et discutaient donc tranquillement, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ces deux domestiques (on avait précisé que la tribu des cheveux noirs vivait dans une famille aisée, eh bien elle était assez aisée que pour accueillir plusieurs domestiques) bavardaient et jouaient souvent avec les enfants, enfants qui leur confiait tous leurs secrets. Sans doute étaient-ils différents des autres. Sans doute avaient-ils un don particulier. Et on ne pouvait absolument pas en douter en les voyant. Car, oui, vous serez d'accord avec moi, c'est un don que de pouvoir tout nettoyer, préparer le repas, bouger toute la journée, courir après toute sorte de chose et être en activité quand deux énormes poids morts d'au moins vingts kilos chacun pèse sur le buste de la pauvre Tifa. Tout le monde se demandait comment elle pouvait encore bouger avec une poitrine de cette ampleur, elle la première. Ah, si elle l'avait su, elle aurait arrêter de manger les croutes de pain ! (oui, les croutes de pains, ça rend les seins plus gros, parait-il). Et tout le monde espérait que jamais elle ne tombe enceinte, parce que... Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, en fait. Pour Cid, ce don était tout autre : celui de savoir parler, manger, cracher, fumer, lécher, se brosser les dents, boire, dormir et faire toute sorte de choses diverses et variées avec sa bouche (mieux vaut de pas préciser plus) cela tout en gardant au chaud dans celle-ci bouche un espèce de... long bout de bois (et il est aussi absolument étonnant qu'il puisse le garder sans prendre une écharde) C'est sûrement aussi extraordinaire que le fait que Tifa puisse se déplacer si longuement sans être fatiguée et tomber au sol par la force d'attraction.

Donc, après avoir raconté leur journée, Vanitas et Xion se rendirent à l'étage pour aller dormir (le couvre feu était placé assez tôt, chez eux). Avant d'abandonner Xion à sa chambre, son frère l'embrassa et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, de beaux rêves, de ne pas tomber de son lit et que les lutins ne viennent pas la manger ce soir, et tout le tralala. Même si personne n'a jamais su ce que désignait en vérité le mot « tralala ».

Chez Ven et Roxas, par contre, la soirée fut douce et ils s'amusèrent tous deux à des divertissements qui leur étaient propres. Il faut dire que ces jumeaux s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, qu'ils étaient presque inséparables et qu'ils ne se cachaient jamais rien. Ça faisait bien plaisir à leurs parents, d'ailleurs, qui s'émerveillaient tous les jours de leur complicité (et ça faisait surtout plaisir à leur mère qui n'aurait pas besoin de subir un autre accouchement horriblement douloureux, d'une part pour son corps, d'autre part pour les tympans de son mari, dans le but de ne pas laisser un enfant unique.) Ils dormaient tous les deux dans la même chambre, même si leur père avait déjà exprimé le désir de les installer dans des chambres séparées, ce à quoi Ven s'était fortement opposé, ayant besoin de son frère plus que de n'importe qui et plus que son frère n'avait besoin de lui. Ven était tellement attaché à son aîné (car Roxas était bien l'aîné, de quelques minutes seulement) qu'il en était devenu presque dépendant. Étaient-ce les prémices d'un futur de drogué ? Le suspens subsiste...

Comme ce qu'ils ont mangé ne nous intéresse absolument pas, passons à la suite. Après avoir dîné, tous deux partirent se mettre en pyjama, et s'en allèrent dormir. Leurs parents vinrent leur offrir leurs souhaits pour la nuit, et ils sombrèrent doucement dans un profond sommeil. Ce dernier, s'il fut calme et plutôt serein chez Roxas, se révéla agité chez son cadet. En effet, comme ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, il se retrouvait dans un cauchemar terrible. Pour la plupart des enfants, un cauchemar terrible se résume à avoir perdu sa barbie, son poney, ou sa petite sœur (un rêve récurrent dans ma jeunesse), ou encore de se faire gronder par ses parents ou de se perdre dans les méandres obscures de l'école primaire, mais chez le jeune garçon au prénom d'auteur latin (quoique je ne pense pas qu'un auteur latin se soit nommé Ventus), les mauvais rêves étaient tout différents, mais avec toujours le même thème qui le persécutait un soir sur trois : l'enfermement. Cette nuit, il rêvait, sans entrer dans les détails, qu'il s'était fait enlevé loin de sa famille par Axel (comme quoi, les rêves sont vraiment bizarres ; comme si un gosse de neuf ans pouvait kidnapper un autre de seulement deux ans de moins que lui) qui s'était fait le plaisir de le frapper jusqu'à l'épuisement, et de l'emmener en suite dans un lieu appelé funérarium (mais comme il n'en avait jamais vu, il ne pouvait pas en connaître le nom) où un tas de personnes masquées le plaçait dans un cercueil, pour terminer par son enterrement vivant.

A ce moment, on peut se poser une question importante : où diable l'inconscient de Ven va-t-il chercher des idées aussi sordides ? A-t-il été maltraité dans sa jeunesse ? S'est-il fait agressé par son entraineur de base-ball, même sans jamais avoir joué au base-ball ? La réponse aux deux dernière questions est non, et à la première est : nous ne le saurons probablement jamais, mais le fait qu'il soit enterré vivant vient sans doute de sa claustrophobie dont personne ne trouvera jamais l'origine. Toujours était-il qu'il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, la peur au ventre, un hurlement au bord des lèvres. Habitué à cela, il réussit à se calmer. Mais impossible pour lui, à ce moment, de retrouver le sommeil, qui se cachait quelque part au pays des bisounours bien au chaud dans les rêves de Kairi, or, cela n'a aucun rapport. Blondinet second se leva alors et s'approcha doucement du lit de son frère. Il lui secoua l'épaule légèrement, et Roxas sortit de son magnifique rêve de camion de pompier (aah, l'originalité des gamins.).

-Roxas... Chuchota son pareil, je peux dormir avec toi ?

L'intéressé, qui avait l'habitude, lui signifia son accord, et Ven se faufila dans son lit, où, bien sûr, il trouva son sommeil sans difficulté et sans frayeurs. Ils étaient souvent retrouvés comme ça, tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient eu peur de se perdre, et à ces moments-là tout leur entourage se disait qu'il valait mieux, pour le moment, les garder dans la même chambre.

Chez Axel et Kairi, tout se passa comme cela se passait normalement. C'est-à-dire qu'ils mangèrent en famille, les deux enfants mettant le bordel partout dans la pièce, leurs parents -n'ayant aucune autorité sur eux- les laissant faire. Ils continuèrent à faire la fête toute la nuit, pour le plus grand tort de leurs parents, car ces gamins étaient toujours dynamiques et qu'ils n'avaient besoin que de bien peu de sommeil. A certains moment, des envies de noyades naissaient dans le cerveaux fatigué de leur mère, qui, soit dit en passant, se félicitait grandement de ne pas avoir désiré un troisième enfant. Mais, avec l'habitude, elle avait appris à s'endormir sans trop de problème, sauf quand Kairi et/ou Axel se mettaient à sauter partout sur le lit conjugal. Ah, ces deux-là. Ils étaient incorrigibles. Malheureusement.

Retournons maintenant chez Vanitas et Xion, qui ont encore des choses à nous faire découvrir, contrairement à Riku, Sora et Naminé ayant eu une soirée monotone, à part Sora qui avait du la passer à s'occuper de sa petite sœur de deux ans, Olette.

Vanitas, au beau milieu de la nuit, se leva et partit silencieusement dans la cuisine, où il ouvrit lentement un tiroir et en sortit une paire de ciseau. Ensuite, il remonta à l'étage, toujours le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas réveiller les habitants. Comme personne ne se réveillait, et qu'aucun danger n'était à signaler, il entra dans la chambre de sa cadette, un immense sourire tout à fait malintentionné au visage. Il s'approcha de sa sœur, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était adorable lorsqu'elle dormait, le visage serein (qui ne le resterait pas longtemps, croyez-le). Puis, retenant un ricanement, il se mit au travail, une expression sur le visage certainement proche de celle de l'artiste occupé à sculpter un modèle. Tout le monde aurait une bonne surprise demain.

-Ça lui apprendra à se moquer de nous, pensa Vanitas, dont le cœur palpitait avec l'appréhension d'être surpris. Douce drogue que le danger.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et cacha son arme sous son lit, sa cachette favorite, et cachette favorite de la plupart des enfants,en fait. Puis, il partit se coucher et fit de nombreux rêves qui parlaient surtout de victoire et de vengeance assouvie.

Le lendemain matin, la maisonnée entendit un hurlement dans la chambre de Xion. Sa mère, qui avait pour habitude de la lever, n'avait pu retenir un cri en voyant son état. En effet, les cheveux jadis longs de la petite fille étaient maintenant répandus par terre, et cette dernière se retrouvait avec des cheveux plus courts qu'un garçon et absolument artistiques, des touffes de cheveux noirs rebelles se dressant un peu partout sur son crâne et pointant dans tous les sens. Catastrophe. Calamité. Cataclysme. Désastre. Fléau.

-QU'EST CE QUI EST ARRIVE A TES CHEVEUX ? Hurla sa mère.

La petite fille se mit à pleurer, essayant d'expliquer qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé et que c'était peut-être les lutins qui les lui avaient mangés.

Vanitas, réveillé, riait silencieusement dans sa propre chambre, et entrebâilla la porte pour admirer le résultat de son travail. Magnifique. Un chef-d'œuvre, sans aucun doute.

Il dut fermer la porte pour pouffer sans être entendu, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues, quand il vit sa mère tirer sa cadette par le bras jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et quand il l'entendit hurler à Tifa qu'il fallait absolument faire quelque chose pour arranger _ça_. Ça, c'était fait. Satisfait, il se permit de récupérer quelques minutes de sommeil avant la tempête. Car, il le savait, il allait se faire punir méchamment pour ses actes. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait. C'était drôle, et puis, elle l'avait mérité. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de ses amis. Il ferma les yeux,couché, un sourire éternel à la bouche.

Le weekend suivant, les enfants étaient de nouveau conviés à rejoindre la maison de garde, ou le lieu dans lequel ils s'étaient tellement demandés quoi faire la semaine précédente. On leur proposa gentiment d'aller dehors, même si l'injonction sous-jacente était « dégagez de la, sales marmots, et partez jouer aux poneys au pays des bisounours comme vous savez si bien le faire, et en passant, laissez nous tranquilles, histoire qu'on ait quand même droit à un peu de calme de temps en temps dans notre pauvre vie de parents au bout du rouleau. ». Au bout du rouleau de quoi ? Auraient demandé les charmants bambins s'ils avaient entendu cet ordre sympathique, ce qui aurait sans doute encore plus désespéré leur géniteurs, étant donné que personne n'avait jamais pensé à préciser au bout du rouleau _de quoi_ il était question dans cette expression. En effet, on l'utilise fréquemment en cas de grosse fatigue ou alors de dépression nerveuse, ou encore en étant au bord du suicide, sans savoir vraiment de quoi on parle. Rendez-vous compte, si en fait l'inventeur de cette expression l'avait dégoté dans ses toilettes, alors qu'il faisait sa grosse commission et que, tragédie, il aurait trouvé le rouleau de papier WC vide ? Peut-être avait-il crié : « Chérie, me voilà au bout du rouleau ! Pourrais-tu m'en rapporter un nouveau, que je puisse m'essuyer l'arrière train sans me salir les doigts ? », et peut-être que sa femme lui avait répondu : « démerde toi trou du cul, je te quitte, je pars m'acheter un poney, je ferai mon ranch en Californie comme tu n'as jamais voulu me l'offrir mais que mon grand ami Hubert qui est très vieux et surtout très riche me donne sans rien en échange, parce que je suis fatiguée de tes histoires », et, le facteur passant par là ayant entendu ce doux échange aurait fait l'amalgame « être au bout du rouleau » égal « être fatigué de ses histoires », et qu'avec le temps et la déformation de la phrase de base, on en avait conclu qu'on ne savait pas de quel rouleau il s'agissait et que c'était une expression littéraire comme une autre pour dire qu'on en pouvait tout simplement plus. Et que remplace le « en » dans cette expression-là ? Bon, on ne va pas vous faire un speech la dessus, au risque de vous ennuyer, alors retournons à nos bambini trottinant joyeusement dans l'herbe fraîche du jardin.

En fait, tous ou presque étaient déjà présent, excepté Vanitas et Xion. Après quelques minutes, l'aîné arriva tranquillement, suivi de sa cadette. A l'entrée de cette dernière, les yeux se firent ronds, car personne n'avait l'habitude de cette magnifique nouvelle coupe, que Tifa avait réussi à arranger pour que ça aie l'air plus ou moins normal et voulu. Tous les enfants s'approchèrent et après les traditionnels saluts, ce fut Roxas, qui, de nouveau, posa la question qui tue, et qui n'était pas pour une fois « qu'est-ce qu'on fait » mais :

-Eh, Xion, tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

A ce moment là, elle aurait voulu répondre comme tout le monde l'aurait fait, avec un brin d'ironie tout à fait exquis : « non, ils sont tombés tout seuls pendant la nuit ». Mais elle ne le fit pas, parce que, premièrement, ses interlocuteurs étaient si crédules qu'ils l'auraient gobé, et deuxièmement parce que c'était presque comme s'ils étaient tombés pendant la nuit, grâce à son grand frère. Elle se contenta donc de répondre :

-C'est pas moi qui me les suis coupé, j'étais pas vraiment d'accord et ma maman non plus. On a pas fait exprès.

Un nouveau mystère à éclaircir ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? Demanda gentiment Naminé.

-C'est Vanitas qui est venu pendant la nuit et il m'a coupé mes cheveux !

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers lui, qui prit d'abord un air innocent auquel personne ne croyait, ensuite un air vilain et étrangement content qui choqua les âmes sensibles présentes.

-Il t'a _quoi_ ? Dit Naminé, avec quelque chose dans les yeux qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, mais pas à Xion.

-Il m'a coupé mes cheveux, répondit-elle simplement.

Les autres restèrent silencieux.

-Tu lui as coupé les cheveux pendant qu'elle dormait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Exposa la blonde d'une voix calme et posée qui faisait encore plus peur que si elle s'était mise en colère.

-Parce qu'elle l'avait mérité, elle a triché et on punit les tricheurs.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il reçu une gifle comme il n'en avait jamais encore reçue dans le visage (mais comme il en recevrait beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres). Un silence de mort s'était installé dans le jardin, et il regardait la scène en fumant un vieux cigare. Personne n'osait dire un mot, parce que, pour une fois que Naminé faisait quelque chose de ce genre, il fallait au moins lui faire cet honneur.

-C'est pas une raison, murmura-t-elle.

Vanitas sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pas vraiment des larmes de douleur, surtout des larmes de haine, de honte et d'effroi. Il s'était fait frapper par une fillette, plus jeune que lui qui plus est. Quelle humiliation. Il ne méritait pas un tel châtiment ! (C'est vrai, se prendre une gifle est tellement horrible).

-Pauvre Xion... dit doucement Ven en s'approchant d'elle.

Ce qui eut le don de mettre encore plus en colère. Pourquoi allait-il vers elle au lieu de venir vers lui ? Il était son meilleur ami quand même (quel ingrat) !

-Ouais, c'était pas très gentil ça, Vanitas... l'accusa Riku (pour une fois qu'il était d'accord avec quelqu'un)

-C'est quand même drôle, expliqua Axel avec un sourire.

-Drôle ? Tu trouve ça drôle ? T'aurais aimé qu'on te fasse ça ? S'exclama Roxas.

-Ben...

-Bah, ça lui va pas mal les cheveux comme ça, dit Sora en pouffant de rire.

-C'est pas une raison, ça se fait pas c'est tout ! La défendit Ven.

-Ça se fait quand on a envie de rire un coup ! Objecta Kairi. Vanitas a juste voulu blaguer, pas vrai ?

-Ouais...

-Y a des blagues qui se font pas ! Dit Riku. (décidément.)

Sur ce, tout le monde se mit à se crier dessus, jusqu'à ce que Naminé, d'une neutralité sans égal, hurle plus fort que les autres.

-CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! VOUS VOUS CALMEZ OU C'EST MOI QUI VOUS CALME !

Ce qui figea l'assemblée. Elle fait peur, cette petite.

-Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, continua-t-elle plus calmement, le problème est réglé et vous arrêtez de vous battre pour ça. COMPRIS ?

-Oui chef, chuchotèrent-ils tous en cœur, les yeux baissés.

-Bien. On joue ? Reprit-elle avec un sourire de petit angelot, et personne n'osa la contredire.

Ils partirent donc jouer, et testèrent toute sorte d'activités diverses et variées. Et bien sûr, les animosités étant encore présentes, tous voulurent refaire leur nouveau jeu qu'ils avaient appelé avec énormément d'originalité « la forteresse ». Naminé s'occupa de nouveau à faire l'arbitre et les deux équipes, boostées à bloc, les bleus par désir de revanche, les oranges par défense de Xion, se dépêchèrent de trouver une nouvelle tactique qui ne laisserait aucune chance à leurs adversaires.

Il n'est plus nécessaire de décrire le déroulement du jeu aujourd'hui, alors je vous dirai seulement que le désir de revanche étant plus fort que le reste, l'équipe de Kairi, Vanitas, Axel et Sora sortit gagnante. Ils montrèrent grandement leur joie et en profitèrent pour se moquer allègrement des perdants, qui le prirent mal. Très mal.

A partir de ce moment, les deux équipes commencèrent à se détester cordialement, et désormais et pour longtemps, tous les coups seraient permis pour faire comprendre aux autres leur supériorité. Avec ce premier acte de vandalisme qu'était le massacre aux ciseaux de Vanitas commença une série d'actes qui avaient pour but de mettre en colère, de traumatiser ou d'ennuyer seulement l'équipe adverse, le tout dans une discrétion absolue pour que personne ne se mêle de leurs affaires. Car ils obéissaient à une loi stupide et sans fin, celle du « tu me fais quelque chose, je te le renvoie dix fois plus fort », appelée aussi la Vengeance. Mais cela ne se ferait pas tout de suite, car pour le moment, ils étaient surveillés en permanence, et parce qu'il fallait un peu de calme avant la tempête.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : vive les oranges :D**

**Si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas, je réponds toujours aux reviews 8D Surtout au sympathiques.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre est moins long à lire qu'à écrire, ah ah. A la prochaine pour une avancée dans le temps :D**

**Merci pour votre soutien (:**

**Merci à Sakura-san pour m'avoir montré un monstrueux lapsus que vous ne verrez pas AH AH AH 8D (j'ai honte, vous savez, très très honte x))**


	4. Arrivées et Départ

**Discl... Ahahah. Vous vous en foutez en fait... Donc.**

**REFEREZ VOUS AU CHAPITRE 1. OU AU 2. ENFIN VOILA.**

**Warning :** Homophobes ou anti-yaoistes, vous pouvez partir 8D. Quoique pour le moment, vous pouvez rester. Encore. Toujours.

**_PS : Je tiens à signaler que tous les avis émis dans ce chapitre, le précédents et tous ceux qui suivront dans cette fiction ne sont pas forcément les miens. Le narrateur doit être considéré comme un personnage fictif à part entière, ses opinions ne sont donc pas (toujours) les miennes. Sans oublier qu'il n'est pas très net dans sa tête. Bonne lecture ! 8D_**

* * *

**__**

_Deux ans plus tard. _

_Printemps._

Xion, assise à la table de la cuisine, occupée à faire des devoirs terriblement compliqués, tels que faire des divisions monstrueusement ardues comme 40:5 ou, encore pire, 5:5. Se creusant la tête plus profondément que le puit le plus profond existant à ce jour, elle suait pour trouver la réponse toute seule. Son frère, maintenant grand garçon de 10 ans, passa dans son dos et se pencha pour regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle soupira, exaspérée par ce frangin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'ennuyer dès qu'il le pouvait.

-Je fais mes devoirs, répondit-elle simplement. Et je dois les faire _toute seule_.

-Ah, je comprends. En fait, 40:5 ça fait 6.

-J'ai dit _toute seule_ ! S'énerva Xion en écrivant rageusement la réponse (fausse) de Vanitas, qui l'avait évidemment fait exprès.

Parce que Vanitas adorait ridiculiser sa sœur, qui en plus de remarquait rien dans des cas de ce genre parce qu'elle était nulle de chez nulle en mathématique, contrairement à lui qui était fort en tout. Sauf en sympathie, mais nul n'est parfait, non ?

-Laisse moi travailler maintenant.

-Moui...

L'aîné n'avait aucune intention de la laisser travailler, et décida, sur un coup de tête, de boire un verre de jus d'orange. Il partit en prendre un dans l'armoire fixée au mur, le déposa sur la table où travaillait sa cadette et partit chercher le délicieux jus d'orange fruité -parce qu'un jus d'orange pas fruité c'est bizarre- aux délicieuses oranges du Brésil, dont vous pouvez être sûr qu'elles ont été cultivées pour rien et qu'en vérité, votre verre n'en contiendra pas plus de 0,2%, malgré les conneries que vous pouvez lire sur la boîte. Bref, ceci fait, il versa avec euphorie ce liquide plein de faux sucres dans son verre. Puis, poussé par une force mystérieuse derrière lui, qu'on appelle plus communément cruauté (celle-ci adorait faire des choses malignes et peu plaisante pour la victime de ses agissements), il fit malencontreusement tomber la bouteille pleine et ouverte sur la table, son contenu se répandant partout, cahier d'exercice compris, et faisant par la même occasion tomber le verre sur se sol (ce dernier se fit une joie de se briser en mille morceau bien pointus).

-VANITAS !

Le susnommé fut pris d'un rire sadique, et se dépêcha de sortir. Il ne fallu pas attendre pour que leur mère arrive, des éclairs dans les yeux, pour vérifier l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

-Xion ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?

Choquée par le fait que ce soit elle qu'on accuse (quoiqu'elle devait en avoir l'habitude maintenant), elle mit un temps avant de répondre, ce qui énerva encore plus sa mère.

-Alors ? J'attends !

-J'ai r-rien fait... C'est Vanitas qui...-

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de rejeter la faute sur ton frère ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus jeune que nous allons être plus cléments avec toi ! Je déteste les menteuses, Xion. C'est la dernière fois ! Maintenant, tu vas nettoyer ça et _en vitesse_, ou nous allons être en retard. Et pense à te changer aussi.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit, laissant sa fille au bord des larmes, comme son fils d'ailleurs, à la différence près que, dans son cas, il s'agissait de larmes de rire.

-Allez, esclave, nettoie-moi ça avant qu'on y aille ! Dit-il en se fichant ouvertement d'elle.

-Je te déteste...

-Oh, j'en suis désolé.

-Je te déteste ! Va-t-en ! Laisse moi tranquille! Cria-t-elle alors que sa tristesse commençait à dépasser la barrière de ses paupières.

-Oh la la, elle est en colère, la pauvre chérie qui n'est même pas capable de boire quelque chose proprement...

-C'est toi qui a fait ça, menteur !

-Moi ? Voyons, je suis bien élevé, contrairement à certaines. Bon, je te laisse à ton boulot, à la prochaine petite sœur.

Et il partit avec son sourire machiavélique. Xion, quant à elle, tenta de récupérer plus ou moins son cahier, puis entreprit de nettoyer le sol avec ses pleurs, aidée par Tifa qui, elle, avait pris une serpillère. Ceci fait, elle partit s'habiller « correctement » comme disait sa mère, comme si un pantalon était quelque chose d'incorrect. Mais sa chère et tendre génitrice semblait penser que porter un pantalon quand on a les cheveux courts (parce qu'elle les avait gardé courts, finalement, c'est plus pratique et au moins Vanitas ne testerait plus ses talents de coiffeur sur elle) c'était vulgaire, et qu'une jeune fille (de huit ans, presque neuf) se devait de porter une jolie robe lorsqu'ils avaient des invités ou lorsqu'ils allaient chez d'autres gens.

Ainsi, ceci fait, elle se rendit au salon où ses parents et son (c*nnard de) frère l'attendait avec le sourire. Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse (tout en pensant : je te déteste... Tu vas le regretter...), et ils partirent pour l'endroit où on les attendait.

Ce lieu était en vérité une bien jolie maison de maître où les enfants n'étaient jamais entrés, et pour cause, personne ne connaissait ses habitants. Aujourd'hui, s'ils pouvaient y entrer, c'était parce que les propriétaires précédents étaient partis sans mot dire, et qu'une nouvelle famille s'y était installée, famille que les parents de Vanitas s'étaient empressés de se mettre dans la poche, comme une bonne famille bourgeoise qui reconnait une autre bonne famille bourgeoise.

Après être passé par une allée en gravier (comme dans les films, et comme dans les maisons de maîtres) ils sortirent de leur voiture et se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la porte d'entrée (immense, soit dit en passant). En attendant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la porte, la mère de nos deux enfants préférés (ce qui est tout à fait discutable selon les gouts et les couleurs, d'ailleurs ce ne sont pas forcément mes enfants préférés, mais, comment dire, il fallait que je trouve un nominatif pour ne pas répéter leur prénoms à tout bout de champs, car je sais que vous savez que je sais que vous savez que je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable de relire trente fois la même chose, comme je sais que vous savez que je sais que vous savez ou autres exemples du genre, comme la question si ultime « qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant » ou le mot « elle » qui revient si souvent il me semble, et puis parce que je crois que vous savez maintenant comment se nomment Xion et Vanitas, et si vous ne le savez toujours pas, eh bien, ils se nomment Xion et Vanitas) se refaisait belle, même si sa beauté n'était pas discutable, vu que sa fille en avait hérité (à part que sa fille avait les yeux bleus de son père, tandis que sa mère avait les mêmes yeux dorés que son fils) mais comme les femmes aiment le faire, elle refaisait ses cheveux ou repassait les plis de sa robe à la main.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec une espèce de portier (oui, vous m'avez bien entendu ou lu, une espèce de portier, non pas que portier soit une insulte, ni qu'il y ait différentes espèces de portier comme il n'y en aurait de chien ou autre chose... Quoique, au fond, tout le monde sait que les portiers du nord et du sud sont très différents, et on pourrait leur attribuer à chacun une espèce... En fait, ce n'est pas une si bonne idée, car si je sépare ces deux classes de portier, on va me traiter de raciste et je suis tout sauf raciste. Enfin bref, cela pour dire que « une espèce de portier » veut dire ici : un homme semblant être un portier.) ... une espèce de portier, oui, qui leur indiqua le chemin vers le salon après les avoir débarrassés de leurs affaires inutiles, comme veste ou manteau. Là les attendait la famille fraîchement installée, c'est-à-dire le père (qui s'était habillé d'une façon tout à fait extravagante pour des personnes extérieures à leur comité de richards, un chapeau haut de forme absolument horrible et un costume qui le faisait ressembler à Abraham Lincoln), la mère (on aurait dit une affreuse sorcière), et les deux enfants (qui avaient certainement été adoptés.) Ces deux enfants devaient certainement avoir été adoptés (ah, vous voyez, je l'avais dit) car, premièrement, ils n'avaient rien en commun avec leurs parents, deuxièmement, ceux-ci avaient l'air si vieux qu'il paraissait impossible qu'ils aient eu deux enfants de onze ans, troisièmement, que eux même n'avaient rien en commun et quatrièmement, parce qu'il fallait un quatrième point pour faire joli. En effet, la fillette (de onze ans, quand même) avait des cheveux bleus (oui, bleus. Vous voyez comment la théorie des dieux schtroumpfs s'applique ici. Où aurait-elle été cherché des cheveux bleus, dites moi ? Elle serait tombée dans un chaudron de teinture quand elle était petite ? Non, chers lecteurs, c'est juste qu'ils étaient bleus comme certains avaient des cheveux gris à dix ans ou orange pour la vie, parce que certains là haut, sur leurs champignons, s'étaient bien amusés), des yeux bleus, histoire d'être assortis à ses cheveux, et à la quasi-totalité de la ville en fait, parce que, si je ne l'ai pas précisé, ils ont bien entendu presque tous les yeux bleus (comme, pour ne pas citer d'exemple, Sora, Roxas, Ven, Xion, Riku -même si certains rageront en disant : ils n'a pas les yeux bleus il a les yeux turquoises-, Kairi, Naminé, et bien d'autres. Seul Axel, déjà original par sa couleur de cheveux avait voulu prolonger l'originalité par des yeux verts, et Vanitas, qui lui en avait des dorés, faisaient exception, pour le moment) et un visage plus ou moins anguleux, alors que son frère (adoptif ?) avait les cheveux bruns (la même couleur que Sora, en fait), les yeux bleus (on ne peut pas vraiment prendre ça comme point commun, parce que sinon, tout les habitants seraient consanguins) et en plus était très grand déjà pour son âge. Bref, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, et on se demandait s'il était possible que deux personnes aussi horribles aient pu mettre le jour à ces grandes œuvres d'art. Tous se firent un bref salut, puis les femmes se mirent à avoir une conversation passionnantes, les hommes pareils, et les gosses eux restaient en silence, ne sachant quoi faire.

Puis, on entendit encore des coups à la porte, et le portier partit ouvrir sur la petite famille qui avaient gagné le forfait blond, c'est à dire les jumeaux et leurs parents. En les voyants entrer, Xion fit un immense sourire à Roxas et Ven, Vanitas pareil (sauf qu'il sonnait un peu faux, d'autant qu'un sourire puisse sonner), mais lui avec une lueur d'étonnement dans le regard, car manifestement il n'était pas au courant de cela. Les deux autres enfants ne bronchèrent pas, les saluèrent seulement poliment et restèrent debout comme des soldats bien entraînés, jusqu'à ce que leur mère leur fasse signe de disposer. A ce signal, tous les jeunes se rendirent à l'étage, puis arrivèrent dans la pièce que le brun leur montrait, une sorte de chambre presque vide, une chambre d'invité.

Ils s'installèrent tous plus ou moins, jusqu'à ce que Vanitas brise le silence.

-Bon, et ben... euh...

Tentative maladroite de briser le silence, en fait. En regardant les nouveaux venus, nos héros se dirent qu'ils ne connaissaient en vérité même pas leur nom. (Mais vous vous les connaissez, hein ? A moins que les cheveux bleus ne vous aient rien rappelé)

-On ne s'est pas présentés, je pense, dit gentiment Roxas, comme de peur de choquer quelqu'un. Je m'appelle Roxas, lui c'est mon frère jumeau Ven (comme si le fait qu'ils soient jumeau pouvait échapper à quelqu'un), elle c'est Xion et lui c'est son frère Vanitas. Et vous ?

-Aqua, répondit la ... fille aux cheveux bleus tout bas, et mon frère c'est Terra, désolée de ne pas nous êtres présentés plus tôt, mais il est interdit de parler en présence d'adultes ici, et même dans cette pièce, mieux vaut ne pas nous exprimer trop fort.

-Ah.. se mit à chuchoter Xion, alors qu'elle aurait pu rester silencieuse vu que ça n'aurait rien changé à la conversation.

-On pourrait aller quelque part où parler plus librement, dit Terra, dont on entendait la voix pour la première fois. Il y a moyen, si on va vers le grenier.

Sur ce, ils se levèrent et suivirent ledit Terra qui leur montrait le chemin dans cette grande maison. Il était surement facile de s'y perdre, alors ils essayèrent de retenir un maximum le chemin. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à la pièce du dernier étage, et s'installèrent à leur aise une fois sur place.

-C'est mieux ici, soupira Aqua plus normalement. Je suis désolée pour cette fâcheuse habitude qu'ont nos parents, mais ils sont très stricts quand il s'agit du calme de la maison, et selon eux, les enfants sont l'exact antonyme de calme.

Eh bien, l'éducation dans cette maison devait être stricte, elle aussi, pour qu'une fille de onze ans parle d'une telle manière. Mais il n'appartient qu'à cette famille d'en juger, en plus des services d'aide à l'enfance, et nous n'avons rien à voir là dedans. Soudain, Terra se leva et partit vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ven avec une once d'appréhension dans la voix.

-Je ferme la porte à clé, comme ça on ne viendra pas nous ennuyer.

Ven sentit son estomac se nouer rien qu'au mot clé associé au mot porte, et incapable de dire quoi que ce fut, il serra le bras de la personne à côté de lui, qui se trouvait être Vanitas. Ce dernier, après avoir vu son malaise, même s'il n'éprouvait plus vraiment grande amitié à son égard pour une raison qu'il avait déjà oubliée, apostropha le brun avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de glisser la clé dans la serrure (au sens propre du terme, je vous en prie !) :

-Excuse-moi (dit-il avec une nuance très subtile de dégout dans la voix, comme si s'excuser était la pire des choses), ça te dérangerait de la laisser ouverte ? J'aime pas les endroits fermés.

Terra se retourna, étonné, et lui demanda :

-Tu es claustrophobe ?

-Un peu. (Roxas, Xion et Ven s'étonnèrent de le voir mentir alors qu'il aurait pu ridiculiser encore une fois son voisin. D'ailleurs, il s'en étonnait lui même. Surtout que, ces deux dernières années, il s'était pris à développer une sorte d'aversion envers le plus jeune des jumeaux, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi hormis le fait qu'il détestait maintenant à peu près tout le monde -il se mettait très vite en colère et détestait facilement les gens, ce qui expliquait pas mal de choses- peut-être parce qu'il l'avait réellement apprécié avant. Peut-être parce qu'il en était jaloux. Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas y réfléchir.)

-Ah, très bien, tu aurais du me le dire avant, alors.

-Mh.

Il se dégagea nerveusement de l'emprise de Ventus et se plongea dans ses sombres pensées sans dire un mot. (Il ne manquerait plus qu'on se mette à parler pour se plonger dans nos pensées, franchement. Ce serait d'un ridicule ! « Attention les amis, je plonge dans mes pensées, sortez moi de là si je me noie ! ». Oui, c'est mieux de garder le silence.). Terra vint se rasseoir et les enfants entamèrent une discussion, faute de savoir quoi faire d'autre dans ce vieux grenier. Curieuse d'en savoir plus sur ses compagnons, Aqua commença par prendre la parole.

-Alors, dit-elle, vous avez quel âge ?

-Neuf ans, dit Roxas, et Ven qui était occupé à se calmer l'en remerciait.

-Moi dans deux mois ! expliqua Xion en souriant.

-Dix ans... marmonna Vanitas.

-Oh, nous sommes plus âgés que vous, dans ce cas. J'ai onze ans, dit Aqua.

-Moi j'en aurai douze dans deux semaines, exposa Terra.

La faible différence d'âge entre les frère et sœur posait encore plus de question quant à leur origine.

-Vous êtes dans la même école tous les quatre ?

-Oui, répondit Roxas. Mais pas dans la même année ni dans la même classe.

-Hein ? Toi et ton frère êtes dans une classe différente ?

-Ben, oui. Nos parents n'ont pas voulu qu'on soit avec les mêmes élèves et dans le même local, pour ne pas qu'on reste contrés sur nous-même et qu'on se fasse des amis de notre côté, ou quelque chose dans le style, expliqua Roxas.

-Ah, classique. C'est vrai qu'on dit que les jumeaux, s'ils restent trop proches l'un de l'autre finissent par ne plus voir le monde extérieur par leur propres yeux.

-N'importe quoi, chuchota Ven juste assez fort pour que seul Roxas l'entende. Ce dernier sourit et resta silencieux à sa remarque.

-Et vous, demanda Vanitas pour couper court à cette conversation qui ne le concernait pas, où irez vous a l'école ?

-Oh, on reste à la maison, dit plus bas Terra. Nos parents ont engagé un professeur particulier pour notre éducation.

Ce qui expliquait pas mal de choses, encore.

-Ça doit être chouette de ne pas devoir aller à l'école... Murmura le cadet des jumeaux comme pour lui-même.

-Pas tellement, en vérité, répondit la plus âgée des filles présentes. On ne voit presque personne, ici. Je crois que vous êtes les premiers enfants de notre âge qui viennent chez nous.

-Oh... C'est triste, commenta Xion.

-Je trouve aussi, répondit Aqua avec un sourire. Mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous accueillir ici. J'espère qu'on pourra être amis.

-Moi aussi.

Xion sourit et son sourire fut contagieux.

-Ça ne doit pas être drôle de rester tout seul dans une maison comme celle-ci, lâcha Roxas.

-Bah, on est habitués. Et puis, du moment où on est à deux, ça va.

-J'aimerais pas devoir rester avec mon frère toute la vie sans voir personne, dit Xion avec une expression de dégout dont on ne savait préciser si elle était feinte ou véritable. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil un peu inquiet à son aîné, ne sachant s'il allait prendre sa remarque sérieusement ou pas.

-Oh, pas d'inquiétude, c'est tout à fait réciproque, lui répondit-il avec une expression indéchiffrable, mais dont la voix frôlait le sarcasme.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait se sentir rassurée ou non. Les autres se mirent à rire et elle se laissa prendre.

Finalement, ils s'amusèrent comme ils pouvaient encore un petit temps, avant d'entendre leurs parents les appeler pour partir.

Au fond, sous leurs grands airs de gosses de riches bien élevés, Aqua et Terra n'étaient pas (trop) coincés. D'ailleurs, la plupart des enfants présents s'entendaient bien avec eux. (Je dis bien la plupart, parce que l'exception restait d'actualité.) En vérité, Vanitas était devenu de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avançait, si bien qu'il avait fait très mauvaise impression à Terra qui ne l'aimait déjà pas du tout. Il faut dire qu'à force de répondre soit par monosyllabe, soit avec une ironie ou un sarcasme presque déplacé, ou alors ne pas répondre du tout n'incitait pas à la sympathie. Et puis, les regards tantôt haineux, tantôt dégoutés qu'il jetait ne plaisait pas trop au brun. De plus, Terra (qui, rappelons le, n'a jamais connu de jeunes avant eux, ce qui renforce le fait que les enfants choisissent très, très rapidement leurs amis et ennemis. Et comme il était trop souvent seul, il avait besoin de personnes dans ces deux catégorie, et compte tenu l'attitude du gamin aux yeux dorés, il l'avait très rapidement classé) avait vite fait d'apprécier les trois autres, surtout les jumeaux. Les jumeaux, parce que premièrement la troisième était la sœur de quelqu'un de vachement désagréable, deuxièmement parce que Roxas le faisait rire, troisièmement parce que Ven, s'il n'avait pas été très démonstratif ce jour-là, lui inspirait une sorte d'empathie dont l'origine restait mystérieuse.

De son côté, curieusement, Aqua semblait plus ou moins s'entendre avec Vanitas, alors que rien en apparence ne semblait pouvoir les réunir. Enfin,c'était peut-être parce qu' Aqua avait une capacité d'entente assez spectaculaire qu'elle avait réussi à tenir un semblant de conversation sincère avec lui, sans pour autant se faire détester, ce qui était plutôt rare étant donné qu'il détestait à peu près tout le monde (il y a des gens antipathiques comme ça, on ne saura jamais pourquoi. Peut-être juste pour mettre un peu d'originalité dans le monde et pour pouvoir donner tous les problèmes du monde à quelqu'un.)

Quand on les appela, la troupe se surprit à penser qu'ils auraient voulus rester plus longtemps, si ça avait été possible. Mais comme on ne désobéit pas aussi facilement dans cet endroit, ils s'en allèrent docilement sans dire un mot. Seulement, au moment de sortir de la pièce où ils avaient passé leur temps, un des garçon s'arrêta.

-Vanitas, dit-il doucement.

L'appelé se retourna, tandis que les autres partaient. Il regarda Ven en pensant « qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? », et ça devait certainement se marquer sur son visage. Le blondinet (parce qu'il est petit et blond) prit une inspiration avant de dire :

-Merci pour tout à l'heure...

Vanitas ne dit rien tout d'abord, et le regarda pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, comme s'il réfléchissait activement ou qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre. Puis, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit d'un ton sec, assez méchamment d'ailleurs :

-Me remercie pas, c'était pas mon but de t'aider. J'ai pas fait exprès.

Sur ce il se retourna, laissant celui de qui il avait été si proche et à qui il ne pouvait plus penser sans ressentir une étrange colère seul et désemparé par cette réponse dénuée de compassion à son égard (et de sens, par ailleurs.)

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ? Entendit-il dans son dos.

Une question à laquelle il ne savait pas répondre, bien sûr. Alors, au lieu d'essayer de s'expliquer et d'entrer en conflit avec son lui intérieur, il haussa juste les épaules et se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres.

Ven ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. C'est vrai, ils étaient amis, puis d'un coup, ils s'étaient éloignés sans raison, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. De plus, l'amitié qui les avait liés avant s'était, chez Vanitas en tout cas, transformée en une sorte d'aversion ou de haine, il ne savait pas trop. Cette attitude semait chez Ven l'incompréhension et une légère tristesse. Oh bien sûr, l'amitié ça compte aux yeux d'un enfant, mais tout le monde le sait, généralement ça finit par passer. Comme si on restait ami toute sa vie avec les même personnes !

Il soupira et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, prêt à rentrer chez lui.

_Été. _

Aujourd'hui, Riku était sur les nerfs. « Évidemment », allez-vous me dire, « dans cette histoire que tu passes ton temps à nous compter, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu une seule fois se montrer vraiment content. » ou encore « Il est toujours sur les nerfs de toute façon! » ou, mieux, « Moi j'adore les chips au fromage. C'est bon, sauf qu'après on a mauvaise haleine ! Mais la mauvaise haleine, c'est drôle, quand même. Alors les chips au fromage, je les aime. » et enfin quelqu'un me sortira « Pourquoi diable est-il sur les nerfs ? ». On peut remarquer que cette personne, contrairement à celle qui adore les chips au fromage, est certainement douée d'une grande intelligence, de part l'utilisation de ce mot désuet qu'est « diable » en temps qu'interjection. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Qui donc utilise le mot « diable » comme adverbe ? C'est vieillot ! Suranné ! Obsolète ! Vétuste ! Vous en avez d'autres ?

Bref, cessons ces viles joutes de langage.

Si Riku était sur les nerfs, c'était non seulement parce qu'on l'obligeait à faire un pique-nique en famille,assis dans un coin fleuri, non loin d'un lac (qui attirait bien évidemment des tas et des tas de bestioles en tout genre, comme les moustiques, les taons, les mouches -elles sont partout-, les libellules, les grenouilles, les crapauds, les araignées d'eau -aussi appelées gerridae. D'ailleurs, ce sont plus des punaises que des araignées, mais passons-, les salamandres -quand on a de la chance-, sans oublier toutes les espèces d'oiseaux, les autres insectes et les poissons horribles) et parce que les insectes volants se faisaient une joie de voler autour de lui allègrement , mais aussi parce que cette merveilleuse après-midi d'été où la température montait jusqu'à 35 degrés se faisait en compagnie de Sora et de sa gentille petite famille. Et non seulement Sora énervait Riku comme il ne devrait pas être permis (ce dernier trouvant ce premier trop immature... Alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une petite année d'écart. Enfin, tous les prétextes sont bons pour expliquer le fait qu'on n'apprécie pas quelqu'un.), mais en plus sa petite sœur qui avait maintenant quatre ans et à qui on n'arrêtait pas de dire « Ooooooh elle a quatre ans, c'est une grande fille maintenant ! », alors qu'à quatre ans on est tout sauf une grande fille (d'ailleurs, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi raconter de telles conneries aux enfants ? C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas bien intelligents et fort crédules, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour leur faire gober de telles salades, quand même ! Le jour où ils pourront être considérés comme grand ne viendrait pas tout de suite, donc qu'on cesse de leur faire croire qu'ils ont quelque chose de spécial ! Après tout, que font ils de bien, à cet âge ? Ils parlent, ils savent boire dans un verre, faire caca sur leur petit pot, ils marchent, eh bien dis donc, c'est de la grande classe. De vrais scientifiques ! Enfin, ils semblent plus ou moins humains... Et du haut du mètre qu'ils mesurent, on va leur faire croire qu'ils sont déjà entrés chez les grands. Mais essayez maintenant de les laisser tout seul, et là, vous verrez, ils se rendrons compte de leur immaturité et de leur incompétence. Quoique. En fait, mieux vaut les garder à l'œil.) Alors, autant dire que l'argenté (non pas qu'il soit argenté, mais c'est surtout une allusion à ses cheveux gris. Pour faire plus poétique) n'appréciait pas que son calme soit perturbé par une mignonne fillette courant partout autour de lui et par un gamin qui s'amusait à énerver encore plus la petite.

Alors que les conversations et les jeux allaient bon train, agacé par tout ce remue-ménage, il se leva et quitta le semblant de cercle formé par ces pique-niqueurs bruyants.

-Riku, où vas-tu ? Lui demanda sa mère, qui était quand même un minimum responsable.

-Promener, répondit-il froidement avant de s'éloigner.

Et en effet, il se promena le long des rives du lac, qui n'était pas très propre, pour préciser, et il se mit à savourer le calme ambiant. Si un spécialiste avait été là, il aurait sans doute dit que cet enfant était beaucoup trop calme. Beaucoup trop réfléchis. Que cela pourrait rester et affecter sa future vie sociale. Mais ses parents n'en auraient pas tenus rigueur, car de toute façon, on ne peut changer la nature profonde de quelqu'un. Et alors qu'il respirait l'air pur et sans bruit (oui, on peut respirer le fait que le bruit soit absent) il fut interrompu par le son de pas qui s'approchaient de lui, manifestement en courant, vu la vitesse de frappe.

Sora arriva à ses côtés, essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Riku leva les yeux au ciel. On ne pouvait jamais espérer le calme. Il s'assit.

-Je profite d'un moment seul avec moi-même.

-Ah, répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

Sur ce il s'assit par terre à côté de l'argenté (ou le gris), faute de chaise ou autre mobilier, et se mit à jouer avec une sorte de petit bracelet fin qui semblait en or. Il l'envoyait vers le ciel pour le rattraper tout de suite après, encore et encore, sans se lasser.

Ce qui tapait encore plus sur les nerfs de notre pauvre Riku.

Alors, d'un geste rapide de la main, il attrapa le bracelet encore en l'air. Sora le regarda un moment puis fit mine de le reprendre, mais Riku le tint le plus haut possible de manière à ce que le brun ne puisse l'attraper.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est un bracelet que ma marraine m'a offert quand j'étais petit (bien que d'une certaine manière, il était encore petit.)

-Ah... Je vois. Tu y tiens ?

-Bien sûr. C'est un porte bonheur.

-Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, dit-il en se relevant.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une provocation, il se leva à son tour et tenta de récupérer son bien. Malheureusement, Riku étant bien plus grand que lui, il ne réussit même pas à effleurer la main qui tenait son bracelet si précieux.

-Rends-le moi ! S'exclama Sora.

-Et si je dis non ?

-S'il te plait !

-Ah, t'es poli au moins. Mais non.

-Riku !

-Je te laisse le récupérer, dit-il en envoyant la fine chaîne d'or droit devant lui.

Malheureusement, il se trouve que droit devant lui se trouvait le lac dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Il s'était, par un hasard monstrueux, retrouvé accroché à une vieille branche qui ressortait de l'eau (oh, ouais, le mon-stru-eux hasard!) Épouvanté, Sora s'approcha de l'eau et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Riku fit pareil, sauf que lui n'avait aucune expression faciale.

-Comment je vais le récupérer maintenant ? Je vais me faire tuer si je le perd ! S'exclama de nouveau Sora.

-Débrouille-toi, c'est une vieille breloque et moi je m'en fiche.

-C'est pas une vieille breloque, c'est important pour moi !

-Triste.

Sora était au bord des larmes (pauvre petit chou, il a perdu son jouet.), d'abord parce que son porte-bonheur était presque perdu, ensuite parce que Riku ne pensait même pas à l'aider.

-Je fais quoi maintenant... murmura-t-il, désespéré.

-Riku poussa un soupir exaspéré et se coucha sur l'herbe.

-T'as qu'à nager pour le récupérer, il est pas très loin.

-Mais je sais pas nager !

-Ça, c'est pas de chance.

Cela dit, il ferma les yeux et fit mine de s'endormir. Sora, lui, stressé par la situation, prit son courage à deux mains, puis mit un pied dans l'eau.

Riku se rassit pour observer la scène. C'était quand même assez drôle, de voir un petit garçon de neuf ans entrer dans de l'eau glacée tout habillé et tremblant de peur, qui plus est. Bien sûr, il ne riait pas, mais dans sa tête il pensait que c'était assez drôle. De son côté, Sora ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il avançait prudemment dans l'eau, en espérant qu'il ait encore pied jusqu'à la branche. Et évidemment, comme ça aurait été bien trop facile, il se trouvait que le sol plongeait brusquement à quatre ou cinq mètres du rivage.

Sora ne le savait pas, lui. Il avança jusqu'à ce qu'il perde pied. Il cria et tenta de se débattre pour rester à l'air. Et plus il se débattait, plus il s'éloignait de la rive.

Riku était fasciné. Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus fascinant que quelqu'un se battant pour sa vie et qui s'en éloignait au fur et à mesure ? Bien sûr, mais pour le moment, il n'y pensait pas. Et après avoir regardé quelques longues secondes, il se mit à courir.

Le brun, déjà paniqué parce que l'eau commençait à l'entrainer vers les profondeurs, le fut encore plus quand il vit son compagnon s'éloigner de lui et partir en courant. Il tenta de rejoindre la terre, sans succès. Il cria le plus fort qu'il le put, mais rien à faire. Alors, fatigué, il cessa de se débattre et se laissa emporter vers le fond du lac. Il ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau et ne vit que le noir. Évidemment, dans un lac, on ne voit généralement pas grand chose, étant donné le nombre de crasses qui s'y trouvent. C'est à se demander pourquoi les gens vont parfois s'y baigner, en fait. Ce n'est quand même pas très propre. Bref, il voyait les entrailles même du bassin, d'un noir d'encre à ses yeux, quelques bulles s'échappant encore de sa bouche entrouverte. Alors il pensa qu'il allait peut-être finir noyé, et que finalement, ce n'était pas une mort si horrible que ça (forcément, à ce moment là il a encore de l'air, c'est après que c'est pénible), et regretta de ne pas avoir eu le temps de dire au revoir à Olette, à sa famille, à Axel, Kairi et Vanitas, et puis même à Ven, Roxas et Xion. Mais pas à Riku. Ça, jamais.

Alors que ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus sombres et de plus en plus rares, il sentit l'air lui manquer, en même temps que quelque chose le tirait. Il ne savait pas dire si c'était vers le fond ou la surface, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de se demander qu'est-ce qui le tirait ainsi, il sentit les ténèbres l'envahir, et sombra dans le sommeil (si on peut appeler ça un sommeil.)

Puis, il sentit quelque chose pousser violemment sur sa poitrine, et de l'air entrer dans sa bouche. Et une irrépressible envie de tousser. Il cracha de l'eau sur le sol et toussa à s'en étouffer. Clignant des yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par le soleil, il vit devant lui le visage d'un homme qu'il reconnut comme son père. Ce dernier le secoua et il se sentit sonné, mais commençait à se réveiller peu à peu. Autour de lui il entendait des cris, des voix, mais il ne savait pas d'où elles venaient, et encore moins à qui elles étaient.

On l'assit et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour récupérer. Après, voyant et entendant de nouveau convenablement, sa mère le prit par les épaules, hystérique, en lui hurlant qu'il était irresponsable, qu'il aurait pu se tuer, qu'heureusement que Riku était là et les avait prévenus et qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, enfin ? Tu sais ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si nous n'avions pas été là ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je suis dé...désolé... dit-il en tremblotant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé !

-J'ai... Je...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Riku qui se trouvait un peu en retrait. Il ne manifestait aucun sentiment, comme à son habitude. Même pas une once d'inquiétude. Et pourtant, il était inquiet, oui, parce qu'il savait que Sora allait le dénoncer et qu'il se ferait punir plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Je...

Le fait que Sora semblait hésiter dans sa réponse ne fit que l'énerver encore plus, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

-J'ai voulu rechercher mon bracelet...

Ouille. Ça commençait mal.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?

-Je... Je le lançais pour faire mon malin et il est tombé là-bas, dit-il en désignant la branche qui ne portait manifestement plus la petite chaine.

-MAIS T'ES BETE OU QUOI ? TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU NE SAIS PAS NAGER !

-Désolé... Je croyais que j'y arriverais... Pardon...

Il se fit encore bien crier dessus, mais Riku n'écoutait plus, tellement il était soulagé. S'il trouvait Sora assez con (disons les choses telles qu'elles sont), au moins il avait le mérite de pas être une balance.

Il fit apparaître un semblant de sourire avant de repartir, comme ses parents semblaient le souhaiter. Quelle plaie que d'être soumis à ses parents.

_Automne._

Kairi et Axel adoraient l'automne. Surtout Axel. C'était sa saison préférée. Il aimait les couleurs, les tons rouges, oranges, dorés, ambre qui dégageait des arbres (et en plus, ajouterais-je, c'est assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux. Si ce n'est pas le tableau parfait !) Et la température. Au moins il ne faisait pas trop chaud.

Les seuls points négatifs qu'il trouvait à l'automne, et ils n'étaient pas des moindre, étaient au nombre de trois. Le premier, il y avait la rentrée. Et Axel n'étant pas un intello comme on en trouve bien peu, détestait l'école. La rentrée était une vraie plaie. En plus, dans les classes où il se trouvait, il fallait toujours qu'il soit le plus grand, et en plus, il y avait à chaque fois un petit malin pour faire des commentaires sur soit sa coupe de cheveux, soit leur couleur. M'enfin, c'est idiots là, il avait vite fait de les remettre à leur place. Comme quoi, être grand, intimidant et traîner avec de la graine de psychopathe avait aussi des avantage. Après, il était très vite respecté (bien sûr qu'il était respecté, quand on s'amuse à tabasser tous ceux qui nous regardent de travers où qui dépassent à la cantine, on a vite une réputation qui fait que personne n'ose approcher, de peur de devoir aller à l'hôpital. Du coup, Axel passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa sœur, Vanitas et Sora, même s'ils n'étaient ni dans la même année, ni dans la même classe -exception faite de Sora et Kairi-, bref), mais, même si faire peur aux nouveaux et aux plus petits l'amusait, cela ne l'empêchait pas de détester sincèrement les établissements scolaires. Le deuxième gros inconvénient était la pluie. Parce qu'avec la pluie, ses cheveux, qui étaient déjà une œuvre d'art à la base, ressemblaient encore plus à un Picasso ou un Dali. Et, si en plus d'être roux ils n'avaient aucune forme, ça n'allait pas du tout. Et par malheur, il pleuvait souvent en automne. Le troisième, et c'était de loin le pire, le plus horrible, celui qu'il détestait le plus et qu'il redoutait par dessus tout, de loin une abjection qui n'aurait jamais du exister et qui lui menait la vie dure : c'était l'anniversaire de Kairi. Et malheur, elle s'évertuait à le lui rappeler encore et encore, au point qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il priait les schtroumpfs pour que ça s'arrête. Comme si l'anniversaire de sa sœur était quelque chose d'exceptionnel, il fallait qu'il soit à son service, qu'il fasse tout un tas de choses atroces que jamais il n'aurait voulu faire, comme devoir lui préparer son petit-déjeuner et autres choses du genre. (Et oui ! On ne l'aurait pas cru comme ça, mais le pauvre Axel est totalement soumis à sa cadette, qui lui menait la vie bien dure.)

Il se trouvait que, ô joie, l'anniversaire de la petite fille était déjà passé, et que donc, pour le moment en tout cas, il était plus ou moins tranquille. Si on ne comptait pas le fait qu'elle ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle avait dix ans maintenant, et qu'elle était assez grande pour faire des bêtises avec lui.

Comme ce jour-là ils n'avaient rien à faire, ils décidèrent ensemble de faire quelques mauvais tours aux personnes qu'ils n'aimaient pas, et à ceux qui passeraient trop près à ce moment-là. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

Ils commencèrent par passer chez des voisins qu'ils détestaient (des espèces d'idiots avec un chien qui ne cessait d'aboyer, et cela les énervait fortement). Ayant vérifiés qu'ils n'étaient pas surveillés et que personne ne pourrait les voir, ils s'amusèrent à faire des choses très intelligentes comme mettre du chewing-gum dans la serrure, et ensuite écrire des insanités sur la porte à l'indélébile (qui est en vérité parfaitement effaçable, pour peu qu'on ai la tactique).

Ensuite, ils se mirent en tête de prendre le courrier qu'ils trouvaient dans les boîtes aux lettres pour les envoyer chez quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui allait mettre un joli désordre. Oh, la liste de saletés à faire étaient nombreuses : ils écrasaient des œufs (plus ou moins) frais sur les voitures, appelaient des taxis et commandaient des pizzas en indiquant l'adresse de personnes qu'ils n'aimaient pas, firent d'autres blagues pas terribles et surtout pas racontables à diverses personnes. Oh, oui, ils méritaient leur réputation de sales gosses, ces deux-là.

Puis, ils passèrent devant la maison des jumeaux. Là, dehors, il y avait deux vélos tous neufs qui semblaient les appeler à faire des conneries. Ne pouvant y résister, ils s'en approchèrent en prenant soin de ne pas être vus et s'amusèrent (ô que c'est amusant) à couper les chaînes de frein et à badigeonner la selle de choses immondes que je ne citerai pas ici. Ensuite, ils mirent dans leur boîte aux lettres des menaces de mort, histoire de bien leur faire peur, puis partirent en riant sous leurs capes.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, toujours riant en repensant à leurs activités constructives, ils furent surpris par leur mère les attendant sur le pas de la porte.

-Où est-ce que vous étiez, les enfants ? Dit-elle gentiment (leur mère n'avait vraiment aucune autorité..)

-En ville, répondit Axel, et il fit un clin d'œil à Kairi qui se mit à rire comme une démente.

-Enfin, les enfants, il faut qu'on aille à la gare, comme je vous l'avait dit.

-Tu nous a dit ça toi ? Dit innocemment la rousse.

-Oui, il y a une semaine au moins.

-Et pourquoi on doit aller à la gare ?

-Pour dire au revoir à votre amie, tiens !

-Notre amie ?

Axel et Kairi étaient sceptiques.

-Naminé, elle déménage, je vous l'ai dit, elle et sa maman partent pour Illusiopolis, c'est une grande ville loin d'ici. Mais je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, vous savez...

-'me souviens pas, dit Axel.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et les poussa vers l'automobile garée sur le bord de la route.

-Aller, dépêchez-vous, en voiture !

Il est inutile de décrire le voyage qui fut court et sans intérêt. Les enfants ne faisaient même pas de bruit. Maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, on leur avait parlé du départ de Naminé. Mais ils étaient encore choqués par ce départ si soudain. Les parents sont des tortionnaires. Pourquoi fallait-ils toujours qu'ils prennent des décisions si terribles ?

Arrivés à la gare, ils s'activèrent pour atteindre le quai où déjà leurs connaissances étaient réunies.

Naminé serrait Ven dont les larmes coulaient déjà dans ses bras. Roxas avait les larmes aux yeux, Xion sanglotait doucement, Vanitas avait un air peiné, Sora regardait le sol, Riku... difficile à dire, comme d'habitude. Les parents quant à eux se faisaient des adieux en bonne et due forme, assez statiques en fait.

Tous les enfants étaient tristes du départ de leur amie. La seule qui avait jamais su les aimer tous et rester neutre lors des conflits. La seule qui savait les calmer lorsqu'ils étaient en colère ou qu'ils se disputaient. Elle était comme un point de ralliement, en fait. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans elle ? (Question qui tournait encore et toujours dans la tête de Xion, la torturant depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. C'était comme sa meilleure amie, quand même.)

Leurs « au revoir » ne durèrent pas longtemps. Juste le temps pour la blonde de calmer Xion et de la rassurer une dernière fois. Elle la prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de rentrer dans le train en partance avec un sourire.

-Sois prudente ! Lui cria Kairi alors que le train démarrait.

-A la prochaine, répondit Naminé.

Le train démarra et ils gardèrent tous son sourire en mémoire en attendant cette prochaine fois.

Un quatrième mauvais côté de l'automne.

_Hiver_

Kairi retrouva Sora qui l'attendait dehors.

-Te voilà ! T'en a mis du temps !

-Désolée. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit une sorte d'étoile faite en coquillage. Elle le lui tendit.

-Tiens.

Sora prit le cadeau dans ses mains. Il l'examina sous toute ses coutures. (Comme pour se rassurer sur son authenticité, comme si ça pouvait être autre chose qu'authentique.)

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

(Comment ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il s'agit de coquillage attachés ensemble d'une manière mystérieuse pour formé une œuvre d'art qui vaudrait peut-être très cher si un jour Kairi devenait maître sculpteur ou juste célèbre.)

-Je l'ai fait comme les fruits qu'on trouve sur l'île du destin, dit-elle. J'y suis allée à la fin de l'été. Alors j'en ai fait un avec des coquillages Thalassa.

-Mh.

-C'est un porte bonheur... Tu m'avais dit que t'avais perdu le tien, alors... J'aurais voulu te le donner avant, mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de l'offrir le jour de ton anniversaire.

Un éclat émerveillé s'alluma dans les yeux de Sora.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mmh mmh. Bon anniversaire.

-Merci, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Fais-y attention, à celui-là. Commence pas à le jeter dans l'eau hein !

-Compte sur moi.

Il lui sourit sincèrement et tous deux partirent sur le chemin pour rentrer chez eux.

On dit qu'il suffit d'arrêter de chercher pour retrouver quelque chose que l'on a perdu.

* * *

**Cette conclusion est d'une beauté si exceptionnelle que j'en pleurerais bien. **

**Merci DL pour tes charmants commentaires ;).**


	5. Rédemptions

**Discl... Ahahah. Vous vous en foutez en fait... Donc.**

**REFEREZ VOUS AU CHAPITRE 1. OU AU 2. OU AU 3. ENFIN VOILA.**

**Warning :** Attentions âmes sensibles, les personnages utilisent des mots vils et impolis. Si vous ne voulez pas les connaître, il s'agit de chier, chiant et con. Alors si vous n'aimez pas et avez été élevé dans un milieu très sain où on parle parfaitement la langue sainte de Molière, ne lisez pas ce chapitre ~ (en gros il y a rien à signaler)

**Note 2** : Précisions sur l'âge des personnages (puisque les sauts dans le temps peuvent un peu embrouiller les esprits.) Dans ce chapitres, Roxas, Ven, Sora et Kairi sont âgés de 14 ans, Riku de 15 ans, Axel, Vanitas, Aqua et Terra de 16 ans, et enfin, Xion de 13 ans et un peu plus de dix mois (précision futile).

* * *

_5 ans plus tard (encore)._

Un gémissement apeuré résonna dans le noir. Le son se répercutait sur les quatre murs qui lui paraissaient si proche les uns des autres. Ça lui donnait mal au crâne. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin après avoir frappé comme un forcené sur la porte close. Ses sanglots s'étaient rapidement taris, pour laisser place à une angoisse grandissante et qu'il lui était impossible de calmer. Il essayait, en vain, de penser à autre chose, mais le peu d'espace qu'il y avait le rendait malade et l'obscurité l'oppressait, sans qu'il ne pu rien faire. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, les palpitations bloquant sa respiration et résonnant à ses oreilles comme le son de la mort qui approche. Il étouffait, les séquences de tremblements et de bouffées de chaleurs s'imposant à lui tour à tour. Il luttait pour rester conscient. Et, épuisé, il ne trouvait même plus la force d'appeler au secours. De toute façon personne ne l'entendrait. Et pourquoi ? Parce que personne ne pensait à écouter les semblants de bruits venant du placard, et puis de toute façon, au moment où il avait crié, il n'y avait pas une ombre dans le couloir du lycée. Et maintenant, il était seul avec sa peur, en espérant qu'on penserait à le chercher avant qu'il ne s'étouffe.

Dans un lieu plus ou moins éloigné (ce qui est absolument subjectif, car pour certains, 1 km pourrait sembler éloigné, tandis que pour d'autres non, suivant la taille, le poids, la forme physique, la vitesse, le moyen de locomotion, l'humeur du moment, ou le laps de temps écoulé depuis le dernier repas. Pour un escargot par exemple, une distance d'une centaine de mètre pourrait sembler énorme, tandis que pour un ogre des Carpates, elle serait dérisoire, si on prend en considération le fait que les ogres des Carpates existent. Ici, plus ou loin éloigné signifie : dans le même établissement, mais pas dans la même pièce. Juste histoire de situer. Dans un lieu plus ou moins éloigné, donc...) Xion était tranquillement assise en attendant Roxas. Ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver là, sur le temps de midi du moins. Elle et les jumeaux étaient devenus très proches au cours de ces dernières années, au grand dam de son frère, qui,malgré le fait qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps, se souciait un minimum de sa sœur et de ses fréquentations, en disant, je cite « Si tu continues à trainer avec des imbéciles pareil, tu vas finir par attraper leur connerie », fin de citation, ou un truc du genre. Bref, pour le moment elle attendait le plus âgé des deux frères (non pas qu'elle se fichait du plus jeune, mais elle s'était attaché à lui encore plus qu'à Ven sans qu'elle ne sache expliquer pourquoi), qui commençait à tarder, en fait. Elle soupira et plongea dans ses pensées pour passer le temps.

-Salut, dit Roxas en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle sourit et le salua rapidement. Puis, après avoir admiré le nouveau venu comme elle le faisait si souvent (d'ailleurs ça ne paraissait même plus bizarre à Roxas, pour qui c'était devenu une habitude), elle s'étonna de la non-présence de son frère. Elle était tellement habituée à les voir tous les deux, toujours ensemble, que Roxas tout seul, ça lui semblait, comment dire... Vide ? Elle ne manqua bien sûr pas de poser la question.

-Ven n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non.

-Ben... Il est où alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, je suis pas sa mère, répondit-il en souriant.

Ah, en effet, réponse pleine de profondeur. Il aurait été étrange qu'il soit sa mère, premièrement parce que, aux dernières nouvelles (et même si en secret le gouvernement fait des recherches poussées sur le sujet) un homme ne peut enfanter, deuxièmement parce que à l'âge de 14 ans en ce beau mois de mai, on n'avait généralement pas d'enfant. Enfin généralement, bien sûr, il y a toujours des exceptions. Mais voyons, ce n'est pas une excuse, puisque Roxas aurait très bien pu savoir où se trouvait son frère en ce moment, même en n'étant pas sa mère. Rien ne vaut dans ces cas une bonne preuve par l'exemple : à ce moment précis, Xion sait exactement où se trouve Roxas et Roxas sait où se trouve Xion, bien qu'ils n'aient pas de lien de sang (évidemment, on pourrait réfuter cette théorie en disant que eux se voient tandis que le cadet des jumeaux -et non le cadet des soucis- est dans un lieu dans lequel on aurait bien du mal de le voir.) Mieux, on peut dire que Kairi sait exactement où se trouve Ven, même si elle ne le voit pas et qu'ils n'ont pas de liens de sang (mais cela est peut-être dû au fait qu'elle est impliquée dans le fait qu'il se trouve dans le lieu où elle pense qu'il est, et dans lequel il est, d'ailleurs.) Et puis, histoire de casser encore plus sa réplique à deux balles (il faudra qu'on m'explique ce que des balles viennent faire là dedans) moi je sais où ils se trouvent, alors que je n'ai aucun lien avec tout ceci, cela du au fait que je suis omniscient, comme on dit, tel un dieu immortel.

Tout ça pour dire que ça ne servait à rien de rajouter ce petit bout de phrase.

Xion haussa les épaules, et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien (comme si c'était possible de discuter de rien), enfin certainement pas de tout vu le temps qui leur fut accordé avant l'arrivée de trois autres petits personnages ayant décidé de venir entamer un brin de causette.

Kairi et Sora, main dans la main, s'assirent en face de Xion et Roxas, tandis que Vanitas était à moitié couché sur la table (histoire de bien faire * le monde.) Le blond les regarda d'un air, comment dire, figé, alors que Xion levait les yeux au ciel l'air de dire « Il manquait plus que ça ».

-Alors frangine, encore en train de fricoter avec blondie ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tout d'abord parce que 'fricoter' n'était pas le verbe qu'elle aurait employé, en suite parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle frangine.

-Qui est-ce que t'appelles blondie toi ? Lança Roxas (avec un ton qui se voulait sans doute menaçant, mais ça ne lui réussissait pas beaucoup.)

-Je ne fricote avec personne, siffla la sœur de l'intrus.

Sora étouffa un rire et se fit méchamment écraser le pied par sa douce voisine. Vanitas lui ne fit que sourire (ce qui est, en soi, déjà pas mal.)

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Roxas, méfiant.

-On venait juste dire bonjour, on a pas le droit ? Répondit Sora.

-Ah, la belle ironie qui teinte tes propos...

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Alors ! S'exclama Vanitas, sans doute pour se faire entendre. Comment vous allez ?

-Arrête ton jeu Vanitas... C'est pas parce que t'as 16 ans depuis deux jours que tu peux te la péter, le réprimanda (si on peut appeler ça réprimander) sa cadette.

-On a plus le droit d'être poli ici ? Soupira-t-il. Bon, on va dire que vous avez répondu « bien et vous? »

-Super, dit Sora.

-Bien aussi, répondit Kairi.

-Moi aussi !

-C'est quoi cette comédie... Persifla (quel beau mot) Roxas qui en avait déjà raz-le-bol.

-Impoli !

-Tiens, Riku et Ven sont pas là ? Demanda Sora.

-On dirait bien que non, lui répondit méchamment Xion.

-C'est marrant ça, d'habitude vous êtes toujours ensemble. Dit Kairi.

-Riku a cours.

-Et Ven ?

Roxas haussa les épaules.

-C'est marrant, j'aurais juré l'avoir vu tout à l'heure, fit Sora d'un air embêté.

-Ah bon ? Lui retourna Vanitas. Où ça ?

-Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose dans un des placards.

-C'est drôle ça, je l'ai pas vu.

-Ah, c'est sans doute pour ça que t'as fermé la porte à clé derrière lui alors...

-QUOI ? S'exclama Roxas (qui se rendait seulement compte qu'en fait ils étaient venu juste pour lui dire ça.)

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Roxy ? Demanda Sora.

-Putain ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-On vient de te le dire, blondie.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Lâcha Xion, manifestement en colère.

-On a pas fait exprès, madame, lui répondit Sora.

-Où il est ?

-'Sais pas. J'ai oublié, je crois.

Vanitas affichait maintenant son espèce de sourire machiavélique, pendant que Sora laissait voir un air faussement innocent. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Roxas bien sûr.

-T'es vraiment un sale con Vanitas. Dis moi où il est !

-J'en sais rien. Par contre tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, je suis pas sûr qu'être enfermé dans le noir se soit hyper bon pour lui, tu vois. Ça fait quand même une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il est là. Venez, on y va nous.

Il avait repris un air très sérieux qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Il partit avec un ricanement tandis que Roxas se mettait déjà à fouiller le lycée.

Xion partit elle aussi de son côté. Rester avec Roxas dans l'état où il était n'était pas très indiqué. A peine se fut-elle un peu éloignée qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Kairi, seule. Elles se toisèrent quelques secondes (les filles savent si bien faire ça) avant que la rousse ne prenne la parole.

-Il est au deuxième étage. La porte à côté du local 524.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Lança Xion, méfiante.

-Avec mon frère, on a toujours aimé foutre la merde. Mais il y a des limites que je ne préfère pas dépasser. J'aime pas être cruelle juste pour être cruelle... Je dois te laisser.

Et elle partit sans même que son interlocutrice pût dire le moindre mot.

Xion se dépêcha alors de retrouver Roxas pour lui indiquer le lieu où se trouvait présentement son frère. Ceci fait, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le lieu en question, à ouvrir la porte (on ne sait comment) et à sortir enfin le pauvre Ven de son calvaire. Décrire la scène qui suivit et l'état dans lequel se trouvait le martyr n'est pas vraiment utile, et par respect pour les protagonistes, je vous en ferai grâce.

Passons directement aux conséquences que cet acte de vilénie a eu sur l'ensemble de la communauté.

D'abord le principal intéressé (même si je doute qu'il soit fort intéressé par cette barbarie absolue) mit évidemment un peu de temps avant de s'en remettre. Inutile de dire que ses cauchemars s'intensifièrent à partir de ce moment (on se demande comment personne n'a pensé à lui dire que faire des cauchemars comme ça tout le temps sur le même sujet ce n'était pas tout à fait normal et qu'il fallait voir un psy), et que ses nuits se faisaient de plus en plus agitées. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les évènements, encore et encore, à se poser des questions comme, entre autre : « Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Pourquoi à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que j'ai peur à ce point ? Est-ce qu'ils me détestent vraiment ou est-ce qu'ils sont juste cruels et méchants ? Pourquoi se croient-ils tout permis ? Est ce que les lapins mangent leurs petits ? » et autres choses intéressantes de ce revers là. Ses réflexions l'avaient conduit à la conclusion que Vanitas, Sora et Kairi (Axel aussi, certainement, mais n'étant pas présent au moment des faits il était considéré comme ayant une chance de rédemption) étaient foncièrement mauvais et que jamais rien ne les arrêteraient. Et comme réponses à ses questions, il avait déterminé qu'ils avaient sans doute fait ça pour le ridiculiser ou le martyriser parce qu'ils trouvaient ça drôle, à lui parce qu'il était beaucoup plus facile à manipuler et que de toute façon ça n'aurait pas fonctionné avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il avait peur parce qu'il était né comme ça et qu'il n'avait pas envie de chercher une quelconque raison freudienne à son angoisse, qu'ils le détestaient vraiment ET étaient cruels et méchants, qu'ils se croyaient tout permis d'abord parce que Kairi n'avait jamais subit la pression d'une autorité, parce que Vanitas était un gosse de riche sans aucune pitié pour les autres, et que pour Sora il suivait le groupe, et enfin que les lapins ne mangeaient sans doute pas leurs petits, car dans ce cas, il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de lapins sur terre.

Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que de vaines tentatives de réponses (parce que les lapins pourraient manger leurs petits et en laisser assez pour peupler la planète de lapins). Il était vrai que Vanitas et sa bande étaient des sales types, qu'ils ne manquaient pas souvent une occasion de rabaisser les quatre autres (même si pour Riku ils avaient du mal) mais là, ça frisait quand même l'agression ouverte ou la torture psychologique. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils soient devenu des ordures à ce point-là. Lequel en avait eu l'idée d'ailleurs ? Au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse à sa question, mais il ne préférait pas y penser, parce que ça l'aurait encore plus traumatisé si ça avait été le cas.

Du côté de son frère, ça respirait la colère et le désir de vengeance, mais il n'en laissait transpirer goutte. Ça n'aurait fait qu'inquiéter plus Ven, de toute façon. Mais au fond de lui il se jurait qu'ils ne les auraient plus de cette manière et que si ça devait recommencer, il se battrait avec eux jusqu'à la mort d'un des deux partis. Évidemment si ça devait être contre Axel ou Vanitas il n'avait à peu près aucune chance, mais contre ce crétin de Sora et Kairi, il n'aurait aucun mal (le problème était qu'Axel défendrait surement sa sœur dans ce cas là. Et puis, on ne bat pas une fille.) Bah, de toute façon, il verrait bien à ce moment-là.

Pour ce qui était de Vanitas, il avait d'abord bien rigolé (parce que c'est un être insensible dans l'âme) puis, une fois rentré chez lui, il avait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure. Peut-être que Xion était plus jeune que lui de 756 jours, mais ça ne l'empêchait absolument pas de savoir se faire respecter quand il le fallait. D'habitude elle ne disait rien sur ses activités, parce qu'il était son frère quand même, mais cette fois c'en était trop et elle n'avait pas tardé à exploser (et une fille de 13 ans qui explose ça fait mal.) Il n'est pas peu dire que Vanitas s'était excusé en long, large et travers, qu'il avait promis de s'excuser auprès de Ventus aussi, qu'il en avait eu plein les oreilles et qu'en plus, il le méritait. Après ce superbe orage qui s'était abattu sur lui, Vanitas était retourné dans sa chambre pour « réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait », et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait que finalement sa petite blague était excellente et qu'elle avait fait rire tout le monde, hormis les quatre rabats-joies de service. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Ils n'allaient pas en mourir. Et oui, Vanitas n'éprouvait absolument aucun remord et était même très fier de ses actes.

Il adorait voir les autres se soumettre devant lui. Comme cela n'avait pas fonctionné avec sa petite sœur (dont la soumission aurait dû être naturelle, selon lui), il se défoulait sur les autres, et ça marchait plutôt bien. Peut-être que ça faisait de lui une sale ordure ou que savait-il encore, mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. Pour preuve, rien que de se remémorer la scène lui donnait un plaisir presque malsain (absolument malsain en fait, mais je ne voudrais pas porter de jugement de valeur... Même si au fond, c'est plus une constatation qu'un jugement de valeur), et le fait qu'il ait pu faire du mal à celui qui avait été son ami ne lui donnait qu'une allégresse morbide qui le rendait encore plus machiavélique (alors que cet acte aurait du le révulser ou au moins le culpabiliser. Personne n'est parfait.)

Bref, ne nous attardons pas sur ce qu'est-en train de faire Vanitas là, il a besoin d'être seul.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir été harcelé par Xion, très douée dans cet art, il se rendit (sans aucune envie) auprès de celui qu'il avait martyrisé auparavant. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, avoir insulter Xion, toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, le ciel, la terre, la mer et la planète entière et avoir attendu que Ven soit tout seul (parce que rappelons le ce geste lui coute énormément et le blesse dans sa fierté, alors mieux valait qu'il soit tout seul), il s'attaqua à une épreuve qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de surmonter : faire ses excuses à quelqu'un.

-Ventus ?

L'interpelé se retourna et ne parut même pas surpris. Xion avait dû lui en parler, pensa Vanitas avec raison. (Comme si elle allait le laisser s'approcher de son ami sans même prévenir celui-ci.)

-Euh... Je...

Ah, franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire ça ? C'était au dessus de ses moyens. Malgré tout il inspira lentement et reprit la parole.

-Je-

-C'est pas grave, répondit Ven en le regardant à peine. Je ne t'en veux pas.

La froideur inhabituelle qui se dégageait de sa voix fit taire Vanitas, qui, pour une fois, ne trouva rien à dire (peut-être parce qu'il était choqué, personne n'a jamais pu le savoir). Il regarda le blond un instant puis lui tourna le dos pour retourner auprès de ses amis. Ven savait vraiment comment le blesser dans son honneur (à moins qu'il n'ait pas fait exprès bien sûr... Il n'était pas du genre à dire ça juste pour le casser dans son élan... Du moins le pensait-il.) Il avait déjà eu du mal à aller s'excuser pour quelque chose dont il n'avait aucun remord, et en plus ce gamin le coupait au milieu de sa phrase juste pour avoir le dernier mot. A la limite, il aurait préféré qu'il l'insulte ou qu'il s'énerve, qu'il refuse de lui pardonner, juste histoire d'avoir eu une chance de répondre quelque chose (et ça lui aurait permis d'affirmer encore plus sa supériorité), mais non, il n'avait rien su faire d'autre que rester là à rien dire, et cela le faisait enrager. Il l'avait fait exprès, sans doute. Impossible autrement.

Tandis que notre psychopathe maudissait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, deux mystérieuses entités discutaient posément, assises à une table en l'attendant. La première gribouillait de jolis dessins sur la première surface à sa portée (c'est-à dire ladite table), alors que la seconde semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Cette dernière soupira un grand coup ce qui exaspéra la première très concentrée sur les caricatures figurant maintenant devant elle.

-T'es chiant ! Arrête de soupirer comme ça !

-Ohlala, pauvre chérie...

S'en suivit un nouveau soupir, plus long et marqué que le précédent, qui ne tarda pas à engendrer une nouvelle exclamation.

-Axel ! Tu fais chier !

-Mais je m'ennuie... Ils font quoi les deux autres ?

-Sora est en rattrapage.

-Quel con...

-C'est bon là !

-Ouais je me tais. Et l'autre ?

-Vanitas est parti faire ses excuses à blondie second.

-Oh mais quel...

-Arrête de traiter tout le monde de con !

-Je l'ai pas encore traité de con.

-Non mais t'y a pensé.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? On est pas jumeaux pourtant !

-Non mais presque.

-Tu marques un point.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Tu parles !

Il sourit, puis un élément lui sembla étrange.

-Attends Kairi, t'as dit que Vanitas était parti faire ses excuses à Ven ?

-Non j'ai dit à Blondie second, mais c'est la même chose oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il a de la fièvre ?

-Euh, non...

-Il s'est drogué ? Il a fumé ? Il est malade ? Il est devenu fou ? Il est gay ? On lui a fait un lavage de cerveau ? Il est devenu sympa ? C'est pas possible.

-Rien de tout ça.

-Quoi alors ?

-Si je te le dis il va me tuer, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Allez ! Je suis ton aîné !

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Je sais pas mais dis-moi quand même.

-Il s'est fait engueuler par sa sœur et elle l'a menacé pour qu'il le fasse, je crois.

-Aaaaah, je vois.

-Enfin il ne me l'a pas dit mais je suppose qu'il ne fait pas ça par gaieté de cœur..

-Ça m'étonnerait, en effet. Le pauvre, il va avoir l'air con.

-C'est pas plus mal, d'une certaine manière... Peut-être que ça le rendra moins mégalomane ?

-Rien ne pourrait le rendre moins mégalomane, je pense...

-Peut-être oui. De toute façon, que ça le soigne ou pas, c'est une bonne chose qu'il aille présenter ses excuses.

-Tu trouves ? C'est surtout humiliant.

-Il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin cette fois-ci.

-Vous avez poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Enfin, moi je trouve ça marrant.

-Marrant ?

-Ben oui. Un coup de pute peut-être, mais drôle.

-Pour toi ! T'as pensé un peu à Ven là dedans ?

-A vrai dire, je m'en fous un peu...

-Vous les mecs n'avez aucune compassion. C'est regrettable.

-Peut-être, mais au moins on n'est pas embêtés par des remords inutiles.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient inutiles...

-En quoi ils sont utiles d'après toi, miss?

-Ils me donnent la preuve que je suis humaine au moins, contrairement à vous trois.

La dessus, Axel se mit à rire, ce qui ne ravit pas tout à fait sa voisine.

-C'est pas drôle ! Des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous êtes de beaux salauds.

-Les salauds ne sont-ils pas humains ?

-T'as raison. Des animaux plutôt.

-Méchante.

-Réaliste !

-Ouais, c'est ça...

Leur conversation prit fin lorsqu'un petit gars aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés s'assit à leur table. Axel ne put résister à l'envie de le taquiner un peu.

-Tiens, Vanitas ! T'as pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Vanitas le toisa quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

-Ferme-la Axel. C'est déjà assez dégradant comme ça et j'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires à la con.

Il soupira avant de dire :

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Kairi se demandait si on était des animaux sanguinaires ou juste des salauds.

-Axel tu fais chier !

Ils se mirent à rire (alors que ça n'avait pas grand chose de drôle, au fond.) Ensuite, ils se mirent à discuter d'un peu de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, en évitant le sujet Ventus, pour ne pas trop ennuyer le nouvel arrivant.

-En fait, dit ce dernier, Aqua est passée ?

-Non, pas encore, répondit Kairi.

-Elle devrait pas tarder.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, elle vint s'installer auprès du petit groupe d'ami déjà présent.

Prenons le temps de préciser ici quelques détails techniques. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir qu' Aqua a toujours les cheveux bleus, même si cette information est complètement inutile. Depuis sa rencontre avec les jumeaux, Vanitas et Xion, elle et Terra avaient décidé de tout faire pour pouvoir sortir de temps en temps de chez eux en dehors du cadre des soins médicaux intensifs (même si ce n'était jamais arrivé), et après moult péripéties et manipulations, ils avaient gagné le droit d'avoir aussi une vie a l'extérieur.

Du coup, Aqua passait de temps en temps voir Vanitas, et avait rencontré par son biais un peu toutes les personnes gravitant autour de lui. Terra quant à lui, ne tenant pas plus au frère de Xion qu'avant, préférait aller voir de l'autre côté. Ou alors c'était pour s'éloigner de sa sœur (j'avoue qu'après tant d'années enfermés ensemble, il semblait normal qu'elle commence à lui taper sur les nerfs).

Bref, de toute façon, malgré leurs fréquentations, le duo n'a pas vraiment de parti pris. Ils n'approuvaient pas vraiment les agissements des huit autres, en fait, cela sans doute dû à leur éducation. Dès que quelque chose allait un peu trop loin selon eux, ils le disaient, même si généralement ça ne servait à rien. Cette neutralité faisait d'eux des personnes un peu particulières aux yeux des autres : d'abord ils pouvaient à peu près tout leur raconter, de plus ils pouvaient aller se plaindre (même si c'était inutile), et enfin ils pouvaient relier d'une certaine manière les deux clans opposés, ce qui n'était pas mauvais en fin de compte. Sans oublier qu'ils avaient réussit à changer certaines mentalités : Kairi commençait à être aussi dégoutée qu'eux par les sales coups qu'elle faisait, et de son côté Ven avait renoncé à engager une vendetta envers Vanitas à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait quelque chose (ça n'avait pas d'intérêt de toute façon, puisqu'il n'arrêterait jamais de le martyriser. Ven savait bien qu'il était sa cible favorite et que de toute façon, rien n'y changerait), ce qui était une belle avancée.

Évidemment, cela ne calmait pas ceux qui restent, et qui avec le temps avaient développé une imagination extrêmement fertile lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inventer des choses tantôt marrantes, tantôt horribles à leurs ennemis. Bien sûr, tous en avaient déjà fait les frais beaucoup plus d'une fois, mais ça ne les empêchaient absolument pas de recommencer encore et encore, malgré les protestations de quelques personnes avisées (et dont les voix ne parvenaient jamais jusqu'à leurs oreilles), car logiquement, à force, tout le monde était plus ou moins au courant, et tous se faisaient une joie d'ajouter leur grain de sel, de se placer dans un camp ou l'autre, de commenter l'affaire et même, pour certain, de mettre une note sur dix pour chaque acte commis contre un tiers (à force, c'était Axel qui avait le meilleur score -comme quoi être roux ça paye parfois-, suivit de près par Riku et Vanitas qui se battaient pour la seconde place).

Breeeef, passons, et retournons joyeusement à l'arrivée de cette jolie demoiselle.

-Hello ! Dit elle tout aussi joyeusement.

-Salut.

-Coucou.

-... Bonjour.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui ! (ça c'était Axel)

-Pas mal. (ça c'était la sœur d'Axel)

-Non. (ça c'était Vanitas)

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? (ça c'était Aqua. Bon d'accord vous vous en doutiez surement, mais c'est utile de le préciser)

-Il a le cœur brisé, chantonna le roux.

-Il a honte parce qu'il a dû être gentil pour une fois, expliqua Kairi.

-Vous arrêtez ou quoi ?

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Demanda Aqua.

-Tu parles, il s'est rendu ridicule !

-Arrête Axel, c'est normal qu'il s'excuse après ce qu'il a fait.

-Ce que vous avez fait...

-Surtout lui.

-Tu rejettes la faute.

-J'ai pas fait grand chose. Et je l'ai pas laissé crever là, moi.

-Crever ? T'y vas un peu fort...

-Peut-être mais c'est comme ça que je vois les choses !

-Bon vous vous calmez tous les deux ? S'exclama le centre de la conversation.

Aqua soupira.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu m'expliques ?

-Pfff... (il leva les yeux au ciel.) C'est juste que Kairi, Sora et moi (il souligna surtout le Kairi et Sora) avons fait une petit blague à Ventus et que ses amis l'ont mal pris.

-Et ?

-Et je me suis dit que peut-être on y avait été un peu fort, j'ai donc été lui présenter mes excuses...

-Ah bon ?

-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Kairi. Il a oublié de dire que c'est _lui_ qui avait eu l'idée, et qu'après il s'est fait engueuler par sa sœur de treize ans (autant souligner l'âge pour accentuer le ridicule de la chose) qui l'a obligé à aller dire qu'il était soit disant désolé, alors qu'il s'en fiche complètement.

-Ah, ça semble déjà plus plausible... dit Aqua en souriant.

-C'est à peu près pareil.

-Et tu nous as pas dit, comment ça s'est passé ? S'intéressa soudain Axel.

-Super bien.

-Tu te fous de nous ou quoi !

-Oh, c'est bon ! C'est pas ma faute, il fait chier et c'est tout. Y a rien à ajouter.

-Le pauvre, ricana Kairi, il a été blessé dans sa fierté de mâle alpha.

-Ça suffit, je me casse.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il s'en alla, laissant les trois autres derrière lui.

-Il est tellement susceptible... Soupira Kairi.

-Je me demande ce que lui a dit blondie second, commenta Axel.

-Pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça ?

-Bah, commença Kairi, parce que étant donné que Roxas c'est blondie et que c'est le plus âgé...

-Forcément, celui qui suit c'est blondie second. Second parce qu'il y a pas de troisième.

-C'est logique... dit Aqua avec un sourire.

Comme ils en parlent, passons maintenant de l'autre côté.

Ven n'avait pas été ravi quand il avait su par Xion qu'il allait devoir parler avec le sale type qui avait failli le traumatiser à vie. Alors, lorsqu'il était venu pour lui parler (ce qu'il ne faisait approximativement jamais) il avait décidé de couper court à la conversation, même s'il savait que Vanitas lui en voudrait certainement. Il n'avait pas envie de penser aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir (d'ailleurs ça n'en aurait pas beaucoup, à part exalter l'envie de Vanitas de lui faire peur.)

S'il savait que c'était à force de harcellement que son amie avait réussi à convaincre son frère de s'excuser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu étonné. Il ne pensait pas que Vanitas soit à ce point soumis à sa cadette. Quelque chose lui disait que peut-être il avait pu ressentir un soupçon de remords... Néanmoins, cette idée lui semblait étrange, voire grotesque. Il devait juste avoir eu de la fièvre avant.

Mais s'il s'en voulait et qu'il était désolé ?

Ven se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se disant que si c'était le cas, il aurait peut-être dû être moins froid avec lui. Il se détesta sur le coup. Au final, il n'agissait pas différemment que son « ennemi ».

Il le vit de loin traverser un couloir et décida de partir à sa rencontre, pour se faire pardonner, et aussi pour se persuader que _lui_, il avait un cœur. Il se dépêcha de le rattraper avant que son courage ne l'abandonne, et l'interpella non sans mal, une fois à sa hauteur.

-Vanitas !

Celui-ci lui lança un regard mi-étonné mi-méfiant, puis lui répondit froidement :

-Quoi encore ?

« Encore? » pensa Ven qui se disait, avec raison, que ce mot n'avait rien à faire dans cette phrase, vu que la dernière fois c'était lui qui était venu à sa rencontre. En plus, son interlocuteur avait l'air un peu en colère (ce qui n'était pas si rare, tout compte fait), et se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne idée avant de lui dire, enfin, ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Pardon, dit-il doucement.

Sans attendre de réponse ou de réaction, il se hâta de tourner les talons et quitta l'autre garçon avec un soupir de soulagement. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que son opposé.

« Il est vraiment bizarre... » Pensa Vanitas.

Xion avait voulu des excuses, et excuses il y avait eu ; seulement, pas celles auxquelles elle avait pensé.

* * *

**Mais je suis très très douée pour les conclusions (à la con) ! :3.**

**A suiiiiiiiiiiiiivre ~**

**Un énorme merci à Laemia qui suit depuis le début, ainsi qu'à ma plus grande fan et à Lucile pour leurs encouragements :D (L)**

**A la prochaine :3**


	6. Pax Romana

**Ouais, des fois j'mets une intro, des fois pas... CF : chapitres précédents.**

**Note :** Univers Alternatif - Yaoi (allez, au prochain chapitre disons.) - possibilité d'OOC... surement.

**Warning :** S'il y a des fautes, allez vous plaindre à DL. C'est lui, mon bêta-lecteur :D

* * *

Pax Romana (enfin presque).

Le mois de mai tirait sur sa fin quand, dans un endroit bien différent de ceux exposés jusqu'à présent, une jeune fille se réveilla difficilement. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi, et le fait qu'on la réveille si tôt un samedi ne l'aidait pas à récupérer le sommeil qu'elle avait presque perdu, et ce depuis quelques années déjà.

Elle se frotta les yeux (les gens ont tendance à faire ça lorsqu'ils se réveillent... Enfin pas moi, mais c'est ce qu'on dit), bailla, s'étira et se leva, ce qui lui avait demandé une superbe capacité de persuasion. Car si elle savait si bien dicter les autres, c'est parce qu'elle réussissait toujours à s'ordonner des choses, et qu'elle s'obéissait toujours. Bon, dit comme ça, ça fait un peu comportement de schizophrène. En gros, ce matin, elle pensa : « Lève toi où tu ne pourras jamais sortir de ton lit » et, sur ses propres conseils, se redressa, fit un quart de tour vers la gauche, posa ses pieds à terre et se mit debout tant bien que mal.

Une fois debout, elle s'habilla en vitesse, sortit de sa « chambre », si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre, et entra dans la pièce principale pour souhaiter le bonjour à son père, et aux diverses personnes qui se trouvaient là.

-Enfin levée ! L'accueillit son cher paternel avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle lui décrocha un regard noir de ses yeux bleus (ça devrait donner quelque chose comme du bleu marine) qui passaient pour de vrais trésors là où elle se trouvait, contrairement à l'endroit où elle était née. Elle prit ce qu'elle avait trouvé à manger sur la table miteuse et déjeuna du mieux qu'elle put.

Son père avait l'habitude de sa mauvaise humeur matinale, et passait son temps à taquiner sa fille, histoire de l'exaspérer un peu plus chaque jour. Pour cette raison, il demanda :

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta nuit ? Bien dormi ?

Naminé (parce que, oui, c'était elle, au cas où les abrutis ne l'auraient pas deviné, ou alors au cas où les amnésiques l'aurait oubliée) avala ce qu'elle était en train de manger et répondit avec une joie immense :

-A ton avis? Comme toujours. Arrête de m'embêter, je suis en train de me réveiller là...

-Aah, ça explique tout ! Dit son gentil papa avec bonne humeur.

Il se leva et tapota la tête de Naminé en disant :

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'habitueras, ça finira bien par passer.

-Ça fait des mois que tu me dis ça...

Elle soupira (alors que c'est très impoli, mais son père ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure) et finit par s'asseoir sur une vieille chaise.

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ?

-Parce que c'était l'heure de te réveiller ma chérie (logique), et puis parce que j'aurais bien besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui.

-Ah... Pour quoi ?

-Pour le petit Houston, tu sais qu'il ne va pas très bien. Son mal a empiré et tu sais comme j'ai du mal à le soigner. Il ne veut absolument pas que je l'aide, et tu sais aussi que sa famille pense que mon unique but est de le tuer pour qu'ils gagnent encore moins que ce qu'ils ont maintenant...

-Cesse donc de répéter « tu sais, tu sais, tu sais » tout le temps... Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Que je convainque sa famille ou lui ?

-Pour l'instant, surtout lui.

-D'accord...  
-Ah, merci, tu es exceptionnelle.

Elle sourit, puis voyagea dans ses pensées (il y en a qui préfèrent voyager autour du monde, mais comme c'est à peu près déjà son cas, elle, elle voyageait dans ses pensées), et là elle dut rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui apprit une chose qu'elle avait oublié, vu l'air catastrophé qu'elle avait soudain pris.

-Il faudrait combien de temps pour que du courrier arrive à Illusiopolis ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en sait rien moi, un certain nombre de jours...

-On est quelle date, là ?

-Eh bien, nous sommes samedi 26 mai de l'an de grâce 2007, et il est 7h23 du matin, heure locale.

-Bon... Ben j'espère que ça ira. Il faut que j'écrive une lettre. Tu aurais de quoi écrire ?

-Bien sûr.

Il lui tendit de quoi écrire, et elle se mit à graver de jolis symboles appelés lettres de l'alphabet, jusqu'à ce que la feuille soit remplie de sa belle écriture.

Elle sembla réfléchir (et elle réfléchissait certainement), puis signa. Son père la regarda, interloqué, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit là, ma chérie », puis lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit là, ma chérie ?

-C'est une lettre pour Xion. Son anniversaire est dans pile une semaine, et j'ai failli oublier. Tu pourras la poster ? Dit-elle en pliant le papier. Je voudrais que tu l'envoies à maman, si c'est possible. Elle devrait passer pas très loin dans pas très longtemps, et comme je n'ai pas l'adresse de Xion, je préfère que ce soit elle qui lui donne. En plus, vu ses parents et son frère, c'est pas dit qu'elle pourrait seulement la lire...

-Pas de problèmes. Et pense à écrire à ta mère en même temps, ça lui fera plaisir.

-Très bien. Merci ! Au fait, où est Houston en ce moment ?

-Je suppose qu'il est en train d'attendre les camions...

-Ah, oui. Je vais le chercher. A plus tard !

Laissons là notre chère amie (bien que je ne la connaisse pas plus que vous, en vérité, donc il serait déplacé de ma part de dire « notre amie », mais enfin, passons) et éclaircissons ensemble quelques points obscurs de son histoire.

Naminé avait quitté la ville depuis environ 5 ans en laissant là ses amis, désemparés à l'annonce de son départ.

Depuis, elle leur avait à peine donné de nouvelles, hormis une lettre par an qu'elle destinait à Xion, la seule qui semblait lui manquer un minimum, sans doute parce qu'elle était plus jeune et surtout moins... disons, dissipée que les autres. Il faut dire que sa vie avait été plutôt mouvementée. Quelques mois après être arrivés à Illusiopolis, ses parents avaient fini par lui annoncer qu'ils se séparaient et que son père partait « ailleurs ». Sur le moment, ça l'avait choquée, mais elle avait fini par s'habituer, parce que tout le monde s'habitue toujours, c'est une caractéristique heureuse ou malheureuse qu'on attribue à l'être humain. Bref, après qu'elle ait passé deux années auprès de sa mère, son père était rentré.

Ce dernier travaillait comme médecin sans frontières et voyageait dans divers pays du monde, dans l'espoir de soigner un infime pourcentage des personnes qui avaient besoin de lui. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il avait proposé à sa fille adorée de le suivre et de l'aider dans son travail.

Elle avait accepté et, depuis, était devenue son assistante, et l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Une équipe leur était attachée, et elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, même si celui qui lui servait de professeur (parce que, malheureusement, elle devait quand même être scolarisée) lui plaisait un peu moins.

Elle avait elle aussi, bien sûr, remporté un succès immédiat. Ses qualités de modératrice, ses talents de persuasion et son apprentissage facile du langage se révélèrent plus qu'utiles lors des expéditions qu'ils faisaient. Nul besoin de préciser qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ses amis de l'autre bout de la planète... (ce qui est vachement égoïste de sa part, quand on y pense, mais bon, nul n'est parfait ! -excepté moi-)

Et à l'autre bout de la planète, justement, une dizaine de jours plus tard, Xion lisait la lettre, assise sur son lit, loin du regard de son frère ou de ses parents. Si trois mètre et cinquante-quatre centimètres peut être considéré comme loin... En effet, _comme d'habitude_, son frère adoré l'observait à la porte qui, _comme d'habitude_, était entrouverte pour une mystérieuse raison. (Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de laisser sa porte entrouverte ? Surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'un ennemi rôde dans la maison... Voilà qui défie toutes les lois de la logique. Enfin, pardonnons cette jeune demoiselle sans cervelle qui a d'autres choses à penser.) Donc, comme elle avait l'habitude, comme on peut s'en douter (quoique), elle finit par se retourner, déjà prête à le mettre dehors si l'occasion se présentait et s'il avait vraiment une mauvaise raison d'être là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? L'accueillit-elle de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

-Rien, lui répondit-il avec une innocence évidente. (Quoique, ce n'était peut-être pas comme ça que la scène s'était déroulée, mais passons les détails insignifiant tels que le ton de chacun, voulez-vous ?)

Xion se remit à la lecture de sa lettre, et Vanitas en profita pour entrer silencieusement, de manière à ce qu'elle ne l'entende qu'une fois qu'il fût à côté d'elle. Elle se leva avec une expression qui aurait fait se sentir n'importe quel terrien normal aussi bien qu'un éléphant devant une souris, ou qu'un élève devant un professeur de biologie peu sympathique, ou... Vous m'aurez compris. Mais monsieur n'était _pas_ un terrien normal... À se demander s'il était vraiment un être humain. Il la toisa donc d'un air supérieur avant de lui dire :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ça te regarde ?

-Non, mais moi je le regarde...

A ce moment, elle eut le fameux regard de la personne qui vient d'entendre une blague tout sauf drôle (que je connais malheureusement trop bien... Personne ne sait apprécier ce merveilleux humour), puis leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est une lettre de Nami, dit-elle finalement, en espérant sans doute que plus vite elle le dirait, plus vite il le laisserait tranquille, ce qui est, bien sûr, totalement absurde si on tient compte de son interlocuteur.

-Mais c'est merveilleux dis-moi ! S'exclama son frère, un tantinet sarcastique.

-Si c'est pour faire ce genre de commentaire, va-t-en.

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-Je m'en fou, va-t-en.

Il se mit à se promener dans la chambre, retournant par-ci par-là quelques breloques inutiles. Après vingt-sept secondes de silence (il faut être précis dans la vie, qui sait, ça pourrait être très utile) alourdi par les pensées meurtrières de Xion (oui, il y a des pensées qui alourdissent l'air comme ça, je ne l'explique pas), elle dit doucement :

-CASSE-TOI PU-(naise, soyons polis) ! ET T'ARRÊTES DE TOUCHER A MES AFFAIRES !

-Rohlala, si on a même plus le droit de dire bonjour à sa sœur...

-Genre !

-Oh l'expression de fermier...

-C'est pas une expression de fermier, c'est un mot, et je dis ce que je veux.

-Oui, oui... C'est bon, j'abandonne, je ferai plus de commentaires, dis-moi juste ce qu'elle raconte.  
-Qui ?

-De qui on parle là ?

-De genre ? D'un fermier ?

-...

-C'est bon. Elle dit qu'elle viendra peut-être passer une ou deux semaines ici.

-Aaaaah bon ?

-Oui... Enfin, c'est pas sûr...  
-Ah...

-T'es content maintenant ?

-Très content !

-Alors tu peux sortir d'ici, merci.

Pour une fois, il lui obéit et sortit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et, exceptionnellement, un sourire sincère, et pas l'espèce de courbure qui n'était destinée qu'à confirmer ses éventuelles mauvaises intention. Évidemment, ce fut à l'abri des regards. Un homme (enfin, c'est à prouver) de son envergure (très incertaine), de son (sale) caractère (misanthrope) et surtout de son attitude (mégalomane, cruelle et méchante) ne supporterait pas qu'on le voie sourire rien qu'à l'évocation du fait qu'une vieille amie pourrait bien passer quelques jours près de chez lui, quelques semaines plus tard. Il ne faudrait pas le confondre avec un sentimental quand même ! Quelle honte, quel abaissement, quelle humiliation, quelle indignité ! Lui, le roi de la vilénie ? Le mal incarné ? Non messieurs dames, ce genre de personne ne sourit jamais sincèrement devant un public. Ou alors très rarement.

xx

Dans une sombre ruelle d'une sombre ville à un moment sombre de la journée (voire de la nuit, puisqu'il fait sombre), un sombre jeune homme aux cheveux gris (et pas sombres, malheureusement) se rendit dans l'établissement le plus mal famé de sa commune. C'était un lieu pas très grand et souvent vide, car presque personne n 'osait entrer en son sein. En effet, on y voyait des choses infâmes, des choses qui pouvaient bouleverser une vie, qui pouvait rendre fou ; on y louait des cœurs, des âmes ; on y trouvait parfois le meurtre, la criminalité, la violence, la faim, la soif, ou pire, l'ennui. Oui, bien peu de gens venaient dans ce sanctuaire. Dans cette communauté en tout cas, car les hommes, les femmes et les enfants avaient mieux à faire ; et seuls les habitués, les courageux et les intellectuels osaient franchir son seuil.

« Mais quel est cet endroit ? » me direz-vous. « Une maison close ou quoi ? »

Bien sûr que non, pas une maison close, bande d'incultes ! Cette dernière était bien plus fréquentée ! En plus j'ai dit que c'était petit. Vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ? Non, le lieu sacré dont je parle aujourd'hui est... une bibliothèque (bah oui, logique !). Pas la peine de hurler, ça ne va pas vous manger !

La bibliothèque de la ville était souvent déserte, car la plupart des citoyens ne savait même pas ce que signifiait le mot « livre », exception faite des profs de français, du bibliothécaire et de quelques élèves courageux qui ne tarderaient pas à l'oublier. « Mais ils sont tous illettrés ou quoi ? » me demanderez-vous. Eh bien non, pas tous. Mais la plupart achètent leurs bouquins, ils ne les louent pas (mais il y a quand même pas mal d'incultes. Heureusement, vous et moi nous ne sommes pas comme ça bien sûr ! ... Si ?).

« Bon, c'est quand que tu continues ton histoire là, parce que pour le moment il se passe que dalle, tout ce qu'on a compris c'est qu'il y avait un lien avec un papy, une rue sombre et une vieille bibliothèque. » penserez-vous. Eh ! J'ai dit : « un jeune homme aux cheveux gris », pas un papy ! Mais puisque vous y tenez...

Donc, Riku se rendit à la bibliothèque. Celui-ci, même si au premier abord, étant donné sa capacité de communication phénoménale, ne le laissait pas vraiment voir, était un intellectuel, tout du moins si on le comparait aux autres personnes des environs. Pas que ces dernières fussent illettrées, non... Disons qu'elles avaient surtout d'autres choses à faire. Je vous vois venir avec vos grands chevaux, genre que « c'est pas possible, y en a bien quelques-un pour être cultivés quand même ! » mais vous vous trompez ! Je sais ce que vous pensez ! Mais ne croyez pas que la culture et l'intellectualisme sont des caractéristiques qui s'obtiennent seules. C'est simple. Si votre communauté a des carences en matière d'intelligence, j'ai comme un doute sur le fait que vous pourriez devenir intelligent. Regardez, aux Eta... Non, c'est mal de médire. Bref, disons que Riku était l'exception à la règle de sa propre communauté (si on compte le bibliothécaire comme extérieur à celle-ci.) Ça suffit maintenant ! J'élargis le thème si je veux.

Booooon ! Ainsi, il se rendit à la bibliothèque.

Il entra sans faire de bruit (parce que, comme dans tous les lieux saint, si on fait du bruit, on se fait houspiller et mettre dehors sans ménagement... Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça triste), jeta un regard sombre au propriétaire en guise de bonjour (d'ailleurs celui-ci le lui rendit bien) et partit se cacher quelque part derrière un ouvrage dont le titre vous ferait peur.

Alors que tout était parfaitement calme et que les seuls sons qui brisaient le silence étaient les ronflem... Hum, la respiration particulièrement forte de l'archiviste de corvée et le froissement des pages, la porte claqua d'une manière si peu discrète que le bibliothécaire se rév... Hum, sursauta fortement. Riku, quant à lui, ne sembla même pas le remarquer et resta assis, tel un mannequin, une statue, un épouvantail ou que sais-je encore lorsqu'il sentit une présence juste à sa droite. Il attendit d'avoir terminé sa page avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

Mais qui était-ce ? D'où sortait cette maléfique personne ?

Et bien, c'était...

AH AH ! Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous le dévoiler ? Faut pas rire non plus !

Ce jour-là, du côté de Sora, on s'ennuyait ferme. Pas vraiment le genre d'ennui du « j'ai rien à faire », mais plutôt ce lui du « j'ai quelque chose à faire, mais c'est trop infâme pour que j'ose seulement y songer. » Je perçois vos imaginations travailler, chers amis, mais rien de ce que votre jolie tête peut élaborer ne pourrait atteindre un tel niveau d'abjection.

En effet, comme vous ne l'aurez pas deviné, puisque vous l'avez certainement oublié, Sora devait (comme souvent d'ailleurs) faire le baby-sitter pour son adorable petite sœur (qui paraissait adorable pour à peu près tout le monde sauf lui, en vérité.) Celle-ci était maintenant âgée de neuf petites années qui étaient, pour son frère en tout cas, neuf années de trop.

Généralement, quand on a une petite sœur, on passe son temps à dire qu'on la déteste (c'est vrai aussi dans la situation inverse, bien sûr), mais au fond, y a de l'amour fraternel. Prenons Vanitas par exemple ; s'il est authentique qu'il passait son temps à la houspiller, à l'ennuyer, à la malmener, à l'agacer, il est juste aussi de dire qu'il l'aimait bien. Enfin, c'était sa sœur quand même ! On a beau dire, le sang c'est important ! Bon, bien sûr, il s'efforçait de le cacher, même si ça ne réussissait pas toujours (et même, pour ainsi dire, jamais), et ses amis préféraient ne pas le lui faire remarquer pour ne pas risquer de recevoir les éclairs de sa divine colère. En gros, vous aurez compris l'idée. Je suppose. J'espère.

Malheureusement, cette affirmation ne s'appliquait certainement pas au cas de Sora et Olette. C'était même plutôt aux antipodes. Ces deux enfants-là se détestaient cordialement. Et le pire, c'est que chacun en comprenait la raison.

La situation était simple : Sora ne supportait plus du tout sa frangine. Pourtant, ils s'étaient bien entendu pendant un moment... Quand Olette était plus jeune. Au moment où elle ne _réfléchissait_ pas. Parce que depuis qu'elle s'était mise à penser (vers ses cinq ans environs) elle avait développé des traits de caractères absolument infects, et était si sympathique qu'elle aurait pu être la sœur de Vanitas et Axel réunis, les bons côtés en moins. Et depuis ce temps-là, rien n'allait plus dans la petite famille.

Olette, ses jolies boucles brunes et ses jolis yeux vers qui faisaient toute sa personnalités était devenue la petite princesse du foyer. Quoique, elle était plus que ça. La reine. L'impératrice. La tsarine. Que dis-je, la déesse qui gouvernait le monde entier de son Olympe. Autant dire qu'elle était devenue le centre de la terre aux yeux de ses parents ; et c'était bien les seuls qui étaient assez aveugles que pour la considérer comme telle. Sora, lui, ne la voyait pas du tout comme ça. Disons que pour lui, elle se rapprochait plus d'un monstre maléfique, d'une succube sordide, d'une hydre hideuse, d'une vouivre violente (enfin, à sa manière), d'une tarasque infâme (aucun adjectif péjoratif en « t » ne me vient comme ça, quel dommage), bref, de quelque chose de très, très mauvais. Pour lui, elle était juste une malédiction. Et il ne comprenait absolument pas cette attention toujours centrée sur elle.

Non, Sora n'était pas jaloux. Il l'avait été, c'est vrai, et lui même ne le niait pas ; mais ce qu'il ressentait avait maintenant largement dépassé la jalousie.

De plus, la plupart des personnes qui les connaissait était d'accord avec lui. Bien sûr, à part ses amis proches, personne ne faisait de commentaire ; mais chacun en avait vraiment envie. Parce que cette fille devait être l'incarnation du diable. Elle était tout bonnement abjecte. Et elle avait neuf ans. Le pire âge de l'enfant. Le plus difficile à supporter.

Olette était née environ cinq ans après son frère (les cinq années les plus heureuses de la vie de celui-ci, sans doute). Ses parents, ravis d'avoir une fille après avoir engendré leur abruti de fils (enfin, c'était la vision des choses selon Sora, on ne saura jamais vraiment ce qu'avaient pensé ses parents, mais le fait est qu'ils étaient plus que réjouis d'avoir une fillette), la couvèrent bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, et contribuèrent ainsi à son estime d'elle tellement immense qu'elle en était presque honteuse. Enfant reine, elle avait commencé par être mignonne, et à ce moment-là Sora l'appréciait encore... Mais quand elle avait compris ce qu'elle pouvait faire de l'attention qu'on lui accordait, elle était devenue infernale. Douée d'une prétention hors du commun, ainsi que d'un orgueil démesuré, elle avait finit par se croire supérieure à tous, du haut de ses quelques années. Elle menait la vie dure à son frère et à chaque personne qui venait à croiser son chemin ; et lorsqu'on tentait de l'expliquer à ses parents, ceux-ci faisaient la sourde oreille.

Elle était tellement insupportable que Sora essayait toujours de s'éloigner le plus possible et d'échapper à sa divine personne ; mais, les jours comme celui-ci, où il était obligé de la « garder », il se devait de rester auprès d'elle. De toute façon, chaque fois qu'il cherchait à la fuir, elle lui rappelait qu'elle était la plus jeune, qu'elle le dirait à papa et maman s'il s'avisait seulement de partir. Il était obligé d'accomplir le moindre de ses désirs. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de se rebeller, mais sa sœur le laissait rarement faire : elle avait toujours des astuces et des ruses en poche pour le faire chanter et l'obliger à rester près d'elle à la servir.

Ce soir-là, elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait regarder la télévision, manger des gâteaux et que son aîné devait lui brosser les cheveux. Fatigué par sa journée, Sora ne songea même pas à lui désobéir, et céda à ses caprices sans faire d'histoire. Lorsqu'il en eut finit avec la chevelure d'Olette, il s'assit sur une chaise et soupira. L'ennui l'avait gagné et, connaissant ce genre de soirée, il savait qu'il ne le quitterait pas tout de suite. Et le pire, c'était que ce n'était que la première d'une longue liste de soirées à passer seul à seul avec sa frangine. Il haïssait les vacances d'été pour ça. Au moins, les jours de cours, il pouvait sortir tout un tas d'excuses ; mais les jours de congés, il ne trouvait rien à dire, et devait se plier aux désirs de ses parents.

Il regarda le calendrier, déprimé. Douze juillet.

Naminé devait arriver le lendemain,d'après ce qu'il avait appris de Vanitas. Il soupira. Enfin une occasion de se barrer très loin de son joyeux habitat. Soudain, il se leva, et se précipita sur le téléphone.

Sa sœur se retourna vivement, le toisa quelques instant avant de regarder son dessin animé, Kirikou (au moins, elle n'a pas des gouts trop pourris.)

Je sais. Vous êtes en train d'attendre.

Attendre que je vous conte quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qui vous fera patienter lors de vos longues heures de math, pendant que, vils rebelles que vous êtes, vous surfez au lieu de suivre.

Aaah, ou alors vous attendez juste que je poursuive le trip de la bibliothèque, avec Riku et le fantomatique personnage qui est venu l'interrompre dans sa lecture ? Mais enfin, il fallait le dire plus tôt !

_Il sentit une présence juste à sa droite. Il attendit d'avoir terminé sa page avant de tourner la tête vers elle. _

_Mais qui était-ce ? D'où sortait cette maléfique personne ?_

_Et bien, c'était..._

... Naminé qui avait eu la soudaine envie d'arriver plus tôt que prévu et de passer par la salle sombre dans laquelle se trouvait Riku. (Ahahah, vous croyiez pas que ça allait être original quand même !)

Elle s'assit à ses côté et ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole, et manifestement ce jour-là était son jour de chance, puisqu'elle n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps (ce qui aurait été fort peu probable, en temps normal.)

-Salut, marmonna-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en guise de bonjour, puis lui demanda :

-Tu me reconnais ? (Ça faisait quand même quelques années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, aussi)

Il soupira.

-Bien sûr.

-J'en doutais, pourtant. Ta mémoire n'a jamais été très bonne.

Il haussa les épaules. (On remarque que leur conversation est très énergique, n'est-ce pas ?)

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu ne devais arriver que demain.

-J'ai eu la soudaine envie d'arriver plus tôt que prévu.

-Et de passer par ici ?

-On dirait bien.

-Vous avez bientôt fini oui ? Dit le vieux bibliothécaire (qui avait l'air d'avoir écouté la conversation) d'un air mauvais. On est pas dans un café ici ! Vous savez lire ou quoi ? Vous savez ce que ça signifie « faire silence » ? Oui, non ou « je dors monsieur » ? Non mais oh ! Aucun respect ! La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, je vous jure ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Allez, partez d'ici ! Si c'est pas pour lire, allez vous-en ! C'est honteux, honteux !

Naminé le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Excusez moi, monsieur, mais...

-Mais ? Mais ? Mais quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !

-Hum... Je me disais juste que...

-Tu te disais que quoi, jeune idiote ? J'ai demandé le calme, il n'y a rien à ajouter, espèce de petite irrespectueuse...

-Mais enfin monsieur...

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Taisez-vous ! Vous nous dérangez !

-Nous ? Mais vous êtes tout seul...

-Ouais, ben c'est un nous majestatif ! (ou alors il est schizophrène, au choix)

-A quoi bon faire silence, de toute façon, il n'y a personne ici, alors qui voulez-vous qu'on dérange dans sa lecture ? Dit Riku qui venait manifestement de se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Le vieux marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que les jeunes s'en allaient. Enfin, en écoutant bien, on aurait pu deviner les mots « jeunes » « stupides » « irrespect » « idiot » et autres choses du genre, sauf que personne n'avait envie d'écouter.

-Alors ?

Naminé avait récupéré son sourire en retrouvant l'air frais.

-Alors quoi ? Lui demanda Riku.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Drôle de question. Pas grand chose, en vérité.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Très constructif... (elle soupira.) C'était ton anniversaire il n'y a pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Humpf.

-Cool.

Il y eut un silence, auquel Naminé répondit par la question fatale :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

xx

Kairi était tranquillement assise sur son lit et pensait. La nature de ses pensées naviguait entre divers sentiments envers diverses personnes, partait de ce jour fatidique de janvier, s'arrêtait en cet ennuyeux jour de juillet, en ne manquant pas de faire escale par le jour où, pour la première fois, elle avait décidé d'arrêter ses caprices. Je sais, vous êtes impressionnés ; désormais, vous m'appellerez « prince des métaphores ».

Ses yeux perdus dans le vide, on aurait pu croire à la mise en scène d'un tableau de maître. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait eu l'air si sérieuse.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira de son presque sommeil. Elle décrocha sans grande conviction pour découvrir que son interlocuteur n'était autre que Sora, le courageux garçon qui avait réussi à fuir sa sœur pour passer un appel.

L'appel en question se déroula à peu près comme suit :

« Allooooooooo ? C'est Sora, ça va ?

-Tiens, salut, Sora. On peut dire ça comme ça. Et toi ?

-Ça va ça va !

-Tant mieux.

-T'as la voix d'un poulet qui va à l'abattoir toi ! Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

-Répète trois fois se que tu viens de dire dans ta tête. Tu as déjà entendu la voix d'un poulet qui va à l'abattoir ? Non, ça m'étonnerait. Alors évite de faire ce genre de comparaison avec moi, merci.

-Oulalah ! J'ai compris, je te laisse tranquille...

-Non, c'est bon. Laisse juste mon humeur de côté. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Ben, tu sais, y a Naminé qui...

-Arrive demain, oui. Le sujet maintenant ?

-Hum... Ben je me disais juste que, comme elle venait, ce serait bien qu'on organise un truc. Quelque chose tous ensemble quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « tous ensemble » ?

-Eh bien, toi, moi, Axel, Vanitas...

-Je vois...

-... et puis Xion, Riku, Ven et Roxas.

-...

-Euh ? Kairi ?

-...

-Youhouuu, y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui. T'as raison, Sora. C'est une bonne idée.

-T'es d'accord alors ? Génial ! Je m'arrange pour prévenir les autres alors. À demain !

-Mh, oui. »

Là dessus, elle raccrocha, et soupira. C'était bien le genre de Sora, ça, d'attendre la veille au soir.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et, les yeux clos, songea à ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie jusque là. Et, sans lire entre les lignes, cela se résumait à pas grand chose. Pas grand chose du tout.

xx

Par miracle, le lendemain, l'information avait réussi à circuler parmi les huit concernés. En effet, la soirée précédente, Sora avait pu convaincre, tant bien que mal, Vanitas d'accepter son idée et de la faire accepter à sa sœur. On pourrait d'ailleurs se demander ce que Sora avait bien pu lui raconter comme bobards pour qu'il adhère plus ou moins à son opinion ; mais, comme certains d'entre vous le savent très certainement, parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir... Et c'est très certainement applicable dans ce cas-là.

Bref (ce mot revient très souvent, étrange non?) ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble dans la même pièce sans pour autant chercher le combat. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas en joie face à cette situation... Mais certains d'entre eux ne semblaient pas trouver la présence de leurs anciens adversaires tellement pénible.

Parmi ceux-ci, il y avait d'abord et surtout Kairi. Elle avait réfléchi à s'en faire fumer les méninges, et sans doute une divinité quelconque lui avait enfin fait don de ce qu'on appelle la raison et les remords. Elle avait fini par se persuader que, peut-être, une trêve était quelque chose d'envisageable, et elle attendait seulement qu'un complice potentiel se démarque.

Roxas rejoignait son avis, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître sur son visage. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs parlé à personne, contrairement à la rousse qui l'avait évoqué avec son frère, même si ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment accepté cette idée.

Xion et Sora avaient eux aussi pensé à cette possibilité, mais l'avaient vite rejetée.

Ven et Axel n'avaient pas vraiment d'avis sur la question.

Enfin, Riku et Vanitas n'y pensaient même pas. Pourquoi donc se polluer l'esprit avec une telle absurdité ? Quelle idée, voyons !

Le fait est en tout cas qu'ils avaient réussi à se réunir dans un but plutôt pacifique. Naminé venait de se joindre à eux, et malgré que certains se toisaient encore de haut en bas, d'autres affichaient des sourires sincères.

C'était quand ce genre d'évènement se produisait que ceux qui jadis avaient été des enfants un peu turbulents (pour rester courtois) caressaient l'idée que le pouvoir de savoir lire dans les pensées serait un atout non négligeable pour leurs projets et leurs relations à venir ; malheureusement pour eux, ils ne le possédaient pas, mais heureusement pour nous, moi je suis narrateur, et je suis omnipotent, tout-puissant et surtout omniscient.

Que pensaient-ils, ces jeunots-là ?

Eh bien voilà : Roxas se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire et... Non, c'est une blague. Roxas pensait que Naminé était devenue ravissante depuis qu'elle les avait quittés, mais qu'elle n'était pas son genre. Pas qu'il ait eu un genre particulier, en fait ; c'est juste qu'il n'y pensait pas vraiment. En voyant tout le monde réuni, il pensait aux années de sa folle jeunesse qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, aux jeux stupides qu'ils avaient inventés et qu'ils avaient déjà oubliés, aux longues journées où l'ennui avait été omniprésent mais moins lourd que celui qui tapissait ses journées d'été de plus en plus souvent. Il regarda Axel avec qui il s'était si bien entendu autrefois, se demanda comment aurait été sa vie si il était resté avec lui au lieu de défendre la petite Xion. La seule réponse qui lui vint fut « différente »,et il la balaya d'un geste pour observer les autres. Quand il dirigea son regard vers Kairi, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait l'air un peu triste ; elle lui adressa néanmoins un sourire timide dès qu'elle le vit. Roxas se demanda un instant ce qu'elle lui voulait, puis retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Vanitas, lui, songeait à quelques plans diaboliques à mettre en œuvre contre cette bande de crétins. En regardant sa jeune sœur tout sourire discuter activement avec cet idiot de Ven, il ressentit une étrange colère. Après avoir adressé mentalement ces tendres paroles, je cite (enfin si on peut appeler ça citer, étant donné qu'il les pensait seulement) : « Tu touches à ma sœur, j'te bouffe » à celui-ci, il divagua et se mit à penser à un tas de choses sans queue ni tête, pour ensuite se dire qu'il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Naminé, puis pour concentrer de nouveau son attention sur le (la nature des adjectifs associés au mot suivants ont été censurés, par bonne mesure. Quel dommage, vous auriez pu apprendre tout un tas de nouvelles insanités pourtant) garçon qui passait son temps à draguer sa cadette et qui l'avait maintenant quittée pour aller s'installer tout seul sur une chaise, un peu à l'écart.

Sora, de son côté, ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec celle qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme sa meilleure amie et au bonheur qu'il ressentait de la voir ainsi de retour parmi eux. Aux anges, il entendait à peine cette petite voix intérieure qui en voulait à celle-ci de ne pas l'avoir contacté et d'avoir prévenu Xion à sa place, de penser à elle plutôt qu'à lui. À côté de cela cependant, il gardait quand même un emplacement dans sa tête pour Kairi qui lui semblait de plus en plus triste et malade depuis quelques temps, ce que sa conversation de la veille lui avait confirmé. Mais pour le moment, il laissait ses inquiétudes de côté pour pouvoir admirer la jeune fille que Naminé était devenue.

Ven se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu des autres, surtout quand il repensait à la mauvaise blague que les trois vicieux lui avait fait. Il pensait que la haine cachée sous l'allégresse ambiante rendait l'air difficilement respirable et il se prit à espérer avoir vécu et grandit ailleurs. Certes, il n'était pas malheureux ; mais il n'était pas totalement heureux non plus. En fait, se trouver dans la même pièce que Kairi, Axel et Vanitas sans rien faire et sans qu'eux ne tentent quelque chose ne lui semblait pas naturel. Et, en y réfléchissant, il aurait aimé que ça le soit et que l'amitié qu'ils avaient tous tissés ensemble n'ait pas été consumée si vite. Son malaise s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le frère de son amie s'avancer vers lui avec un air furieux (même si, sur son visage, toutes les expressions qu'il pouvait faire finissaient par lui donner un air furieux.)

Riku quant à lui ne pensait pas à grand chose. Un vague bruissement intérieur qui se rapprochait presque d'un sentiment de joie occupait approximativement son corps, et seule sa vision lui tenait lieu de pensées. Ou alors, il les gardait tellement bien scellées que, même moi, réincarnation de la divinité sur terre, je ne peux les atteindre.

Kairi se sentait un peu mieux qu'avant, et était d'autant plus heureuse qu'elle était quasiment certaine que Roxas regrettait leur passé autant qu'elle. Elle avait tellement retourné ça dans sa tête ses derniers jours qu'elle en devenait presque malheureuse de ne pas être l'amie des jumeaux et de Xion, même si elle n'appréciait pas vraiment cette dernière. Elle était persuadée que le retour, bien que d'une durée limitée, de Naminé pouvait n'être que bénéfique aux relations que chacun pourrait tisser ou réparer. Elle n'avait plus que cette idée à l'esprit et ne permettait à aucune autre pensée parasite de la souiller.

Axel s'ennuyait un peu et se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Pourtant, il s'en félicitait, car le regard que sa sœur portait à tout le monde lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. À part ça, il s'assit en ne manquant pas d'écouter plus ou moins involontairement la conversation qu'entretenait Sora avec l'invitée d'honneur. Il se concentra sur son ennui pour éviter d'avoir mal à la tête en méditant sur un sujet plus compliqué.

Enfin, Xion ne pensait à rien de spécial. Comme elle le faisait souvent, elle songeait à tout et à rien, à des sujets divers qui traitaient de différentes affaires obscures, elle s'évadait au loin sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne se sentait ni bien ni mal. Elle avait prit le parti du juste milieu et avait décidé de ne pas céder au reste.

Très instructif, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, si eux avaient pu lire tout ça, peut-être auraient-ils légèrement modifié leur façon de penser. Ou peut-être pas. Bref, on s'en fout.

Et maintenant qu'ils ont tous bien pensé et que nous, vilains voyeurs que nous sommes, nous avons tous bien trituré leurs cervelles gluantes, que vont-ils faire ensuite ?

Et bien, la réponse est des plus simple ; ils vont continuer leur conversation en se demandant pourquoi leur cerveau chatouillait, ou bien vaquer à leurs diverses occupations plus distinguées les unes que les autres. C'est à dire, en gros, que Roxas sortait de la pièce pour d'obscures raisons, Kairi le suivait des yeux pour d'autres obscures raisons, Sora discutait toujours avec Naminé et curieusement Xion avait rejoint la conversation tout en ignorant assez magnifiquement le premier, Ven était toujours assis sur sa chaise, Vanitas se dirigeait vers lui pour lui faire part de ce qu'il pensait de lui (ça fait tout plein de lui), Riku... Ben voilà quoi, et Axel mangeait comme un ogre et buvait comme un trou. De quoi faire un magnifique tableau qui deviendrait sans doute une immense œuvre d'art, à n'en pas douter. (Je le nommerai : « Comment les schtroumpfs ont foiré leur boulot ». Ça sonne plutôt bien, non ?)

Donc, tandis Vanitas arrivait en fronçant les sourcils (ou alors il avait un mono-sourcil très étrange) et s'affalait sur un vieux tabouret sur lequel même le plus crétin d'entre vous n'aurait oser s'affaler sans en avoir préalablement vérifier la solidité, Roxas sortait de la pièce parce qu'il en avait marre de se retrouver avec cette bande de... Enfin, cette bande.

Axel observa ce dernier partir presque en catimini avec des yeux vides. Soudain, son estomac se mit à gargouiller étrangement, et il sentit une âpre brûlure gravir vaillamment le tunnel horizontal qui lui servait d'œsophage pour passer par sa gorge et finir sur le sol autrefois propre. Lorsqu'il se releva, pas tout à fait dans son assiette, il remarqua que sa cadette avait disparu. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea courageusement vers les toilettes afin de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Naminé et Xion poussèrent des cris d'orfraies en découvrant le massacre et partirent évaluer la les dégâts, laissant là un Sora pantois, qui n'eut d'autres loisirs que d'observer Vanitas et Ventus (que c'est laid) se quereller de loin, pour quelque raison futile.

Riku ferma les yeux et se souvint des journées qu'il avait passé avec les personnages présents. Il sourit lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Finalement, rien n'avait changé, même si chacun semblait s'évertuer à le démentir.

* * *

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! (même si je recense plus de lectrices que de lecteurs)**

**Et voilà, un autre chapitre est bouclé, et s'il semble ne pas se passer grand chose dans celui-ci, c'est qu'il donne des informations importantes ! (Enfin, peut-être. Attendez, il parle de quoi encore celui-là ?)**

**Dans le prochain épisode : la suite du prologue ! Vous l'attendiez, je le ferai pour vous !**

**Merci à DL qui m'a corrigée (plus ou moins) et donné quelques conseils avisés (je crois) :D**

**Et grand merci pour toutes vos reviews :3 Je vous aime vous savez. 8D**


	7. L'ennui

**Disclaimer : **Mais pourquoi tout le monde se fait chier à le dire ?

**Couples** : Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu.

**Note :** Univers Alternatif - Yaoi (shonen-ai plutot 8D)

**Warning :** S'il y a des fautes, allez vous plaindre à DL. C'est lui, mon bêta-lecteur :D

* * *

L'ennui (se cache mais jamais n'est absent.)

L'ennui...

C'est pour certain le pire fléau que l'humanité ait connu. Pour d'autres, c'est l'étincelle qui fait jaillir le feu de l'évolution humaine. Pour les enfants, c'est une chose qui ne devrait jamais exister, pour les étudiants, un sentiment bien trop présent, surtout lors de l'écoute d'un professeur particulièrement soporifique. Pour l'un, une caractéristique de son métier (par exemple pour les narrateurs de récits grotesques... Non pas que ce récit me semble grotesque, bien sûr, c'était un exemple comme un autre) pour l'autre... On en a pas grand chose à faire.  
Alors, je vais vous raconter une petite histoire.

Un jour, un... Hum, quelque chose entre l'être humain et le singe, appelons-le monsieur X, attendait joyeusement dans sa grotte sombre et froide en compagnie de ses marmots/animaux de compagnie (on ne sait pas trop), et marmonnait quelques borborygmes compréhensibles seulement par lui même et qui ressemblaient à quelques chose comme je cite : « ahou bouga bougaga », fin de citation (les mystères de cette langue riche qu'était celle de monsieur X à l'époque m'étonneront toujours). Après quelques heures de discussion intense avec lui-même, il se décida à sortir de la grotte dans laquelle il vivait pour se trouver à manger. Une fois dehors, alors que le soleil jeune éclairait la douce verdure recouvrant le sol, il se mit à chercher de la viande fraîche, parce qu'il en avait marre de manger des champignons de grotte (assez immondes à vrai dire), et passa des heures à marcher sans rien découvrir de mangeable.

Alors monsieur X rentra bredouille. S'ennuyant fermement dans sa caverne, il observa le ciel dehors. Encombré de nuages, celui-ci se faisait menaçant.

-Ahoug bouga hung hung ! S'exclama monsieur X, fasciné.

Il sortit pour admirer le spectacle. La nuit tombait et l'orage grondait dans la masse grise le contenant.

-Hongala... murmura-t-il.

Puis soudain, une grande lumière jaillit dans le ciel, un éclair descendit, et lorsqu'il frappa le sol, monsieur X ferma les yeux parce que la lumière, ben ça lui faisait mal.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit un être humain (du moins, ça s'en rapprochait) habillé d'un pagne et portant dans ses mains un joli flambeau.

Monsieur X appela ses marmots et s'en approcha. S'en suivit une vive discussion.

-Houuuuga houga houg ?

-Bonjour noble mortel, (pour la compréhension des incultes d'entre vous, j'écrirai ses paroles en français et non en Grec, comme il devait sans doute le parler à cette époque) certes alors moi je m'appelle Prométhée et je viens offrir à toi mortel un don venant des dieux, qui te permettra de manger plus sain pour toi, de devenir un grand artiste et accessoirement de te chauffer.

-NUNUNKU !

-Certes oui vraiment je n'ai pas ne pas compris la phrase que tu ne m'a dite également d'une façon honorable.

-Lolikana ! Parthdii !

-Assurément moi je ne comprend pas certainement ce que vous dites déjà à moi maintenant ...

Ainsi, après trois heures d'intense conversation, monsieur X s'en alla avec le précieux cadeau qui lui avait été offert -ou qu'il avait pris de force, mais ça, l'histoire ne le dit pas- laissant là Prométhée qui désespérait de l'intelligence inférieure de ce mortel-là.

ET ALORS ? Me direz-vous. Alors, cela prouve que l'ennui peut nous faire sortir une nuit d'orage pour rencontrer un titan qui pourrait par hasard nous donner un joli cadeau. Si c'est le cas chez certains, ce n'était pas vraiment celui de Vanitas. L'ennui n'avait fait que lui donner des idées pires les unes que les autres, destinées à le combler.

L'ennui assommait Vanitas depuis plusieurs années déjà. Et chaque fois qu'il lui trouvait une parade, celui-ci revenait au galop le tourmenter lors de longues nuits sans sommeil et de longues journées sans saveurs.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été encore pire que d'habitude. Son imagination était tarie, il ne savait que faire ; il avait l'impression d'avoir puisé dans ses dernières ressources depuis le jour où il avait été réprimandé par sa jeune sœur. Cette dernière avait peut-être provoqué la fuite de son inspiration, qui, traumatisée, aura préféré rejoindre des êtres susceptibles de l'utiliser dans des buts bienveillants.

Désespéré, il soupira bruyamment et entreprit de détailler le paysage. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, la brise soufflait, un parachute tombait, un oisillon ne sachant pas voler se prenait une branche dans la... tête, Axel attendait qu'on lui ouvre, les canards faisaient coin-coin et les chats miaou-miaou et les chiens wouf-wouf et...

Qu'est-ce qu'Axel faisait là au juste ?

Vanitas leva un sourcil, et nullement enthousiasmé par la nature estivale, il pesta contre la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et descendit ouvrir à son ami. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un chaleureux :

-Ah ben quand même ! Ça fait cinq minutes que je suis planté là à attendre qu'on m'ouvre !

-Si tu sonnais, on viendrait peut-être t'ouvrir...

-Mais j'ai sonné !

-... Pas entendu.

-Et les autres ?

-Quels autres ?

-Ben tu sais, tes parents, ta sœur, les personnes qui vivent avec toi en gros...

-Pas là.

Axel leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, je peux entrer peut-être ? Demanda-t-il, impatient.

-Je t'en prie, répondit son hôte en ouvrant la porte plus grand, même s'il avait l'air de tout sauf de l'en prier.

Axel entra et s'épouvanta intérieurement du luxe de la maison de son ami. La richesse, selon lui, ne devrait même pas être permise. Enfin, c'était son point de vue.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Dit son hôte en soupirant.

-Ben... Je viens te rendre visite, imbécile !

-T'avais rien d'autre à faire...

-Non ! Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je suis sûr que t'étais encore en train de te faire chier...

Vanitas ferma les yeux et se détourna. Depuis quand les roux avaient raison ?

Ils montèrent tous deux dans la chambre de Vanitas pour (non, je vous interdis d'imaginer des choses qui pourraient être imaginées par un adolescent dont les hormones travaillent trop) discuter plus calmement.

-Bon ! S'exclama Axel. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive ?

-Je réfléchissais.

L'invité lui lança un regard consterné.

-Tu réfléchissais ? Toi ?

-Oui, ça m'arrive...

-Aaaaaah... dit-il sans avoir l'air très convaincu.

Vanitas s'assit tout en luttant contre l'envie de le mettre dehors.

-Alors, Vanitas, t'as prévu quelque chose ces vacances ?

-Prévu ? Dans quel sens ?

-Eh bien, prévu dans le sens participe passé de prévoir, tu vois, prendre des mesures en prévision de quelque chose, voir à l'avance, quoi. (Voyant le regard affligé de son ami, il développa :) Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose à faire, concernant les autres ?

-Ils ont des noms, tu sais.

-Ah ah ah ! Tu les appelles jamais par leur nom !

-Ben maintenant, si. Et non, je n'ai rien trouvé à faire...

-Ah, mais t'es nul !

Vanitas haussa les épaules et Axel s'affala sur une chaise qui trainait au milieu de la pièce, sans raison connue. Ils se mirent à parler et à réfléchir ensemble, pour tuer une pauvre entité qui s'est déjà maintes et maintes fois faite assassiner : le temps. Ils discutèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une ravissante jeune fille, qui vivait dans la maison où nos deux protagonistes étaient en pleine conversation, les interrompe en défonçant la porte avec un coup de pied à la force modérée.

-Vanitas ! Je veux tout savoir !

Les deux garçon ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lui répondit son frère.

-De la conversation que tu as eu avec Naminé ! Elle m'a dit que « tu avais changé » et que « tu devenais de plus en plus raisonnable » et d'autres conneries pareilles, non mais, c'est n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? De quoi vous avez parlé ? Pourquoi vous avez parlé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? C'est quoi ces débilités ?

-Hum, dit-il en se raclant la gorge, on a un invité là, au cas où tu...

-Je suis pas aveugle, merci ! J'en ai rien à faire, je veux savoir, tout de suite, t'as pas le choix, et je m'en bas les nageoires de ton honneur ou de savoir si tu vas te ridiculiser devant tes « amis » ! (Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec un reniflement dédaigneux.)

-Franchement, Xion, va-t-en, ça vaut mieux.

-Ah, ah, ah. Fais genre que t'as de l'autorité avec moi ! Bon, tu me racontes, oui ou merde ?

-Bah euh... Bon, Axel, tu peux partir ?

Axel lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de répondre :

-Pas question. Ça m'a l'air très intéressant, tout ça. Je t'en prie, confie-toi !

-Non, mais, franchement... Vous êtes...

-Horriblement chiants ? Termina Xion.

-Des crétins finis ! Repris Axel.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Bon alors, lui dit sa sœur horriblement chiante et crétine finie, elle a dit quoi ?

Vanitas s'assit sur son lit avant de parler.

-Eh bien, elle ne m'a rien dit de spécial, en fait. On a parlé d'un peu tout le monde, et voilà.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?

-Ben oui. Je lui ai dit que je comprenais que mon attitude vous blessait et elle est partie. C'est tout.

Xion resta silencieuse. Axel l'imita. Puis elle sortit toujours sans dire un mot.

Vanitas soupira, regarda son invité avec un regard exaspéré et finit par se coucher sur son lit parce qu'il en avait déjà marre d'être assis.

-Vanitas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait fermé les yeux, peut-être pour ne plus voir la sale tête de son interlocuteur (quelle impolitesse.)

-Eh oh, tu dors ? Allez, raconte moi, je suis ton ami, je le dirai à personne ! Je te connais alors pas la peine de faire semblant qu'elle t'a juste dit ça. S'il te plaît, quoi, j'suis ton pote depuis qu'on est tout petits !

Sans rouvrir les yeux (évitait-il d'avoir la nausée ?) il lui répondit :

-Elle m'a parlé de Ventus (non, décidément, je ne m'y ferai jamais, c'est affreux.)

-Ah bon ? Lâcha Axel en haussant un sourcil. Et elle t'a dit quoi ?

-Un tas de trucs.

-Intéressants ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il y eut un silence qui s'étira.

-C'est bon, j'en ai marre de ton suspens ! Dit Axel en tuant un ange qui passait par là. Le pauvre, il n'avait rien fait en plus ! (Si vous n'avez pas compris, ce n'est pas grave ; enfin, si, mais on va faire semblant que vous êtes quand même intelligents.) Vas-y, crache le morceau !

Vanitas sourit et cracha le morceau (c'est une expression que j'ai toujours trouvé de la première fraîcheur, pas vous ?) Ensuite, lui et Axel re-passèrent de longues minutes à discuter. Ce dernier avait eu une idée géniale, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre son ami de la mettre en œuvre... Ce qui promettait d'être très, très difficile.

xx

Non loin de là, en cette belle journée de juillet, Kairi était elle aussi de sortie. Son frère étant parti voir Vanitas et ses parents étant en plein travail, elle avait décidé de faire un tour dehors et de flâner dans les rues.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle serait bien allée au parc mais ça faisait bien trop cliché dans une histoire pareille ; elle aurait peut-être été faire les magasins, mais elle était certaine que, vu sa chance légendaire, elle aurait croisé Xion, et puis, faire les soldes, ça faisait trop... Comment dire, stéréotype de la fille qui s'ennuie en été.

Elle avait d'abord pensé à aller chez Sora, mais celui-ci gardait sa sœur et elle n'avait aucune envie de l'avoir dans les pieds (pas moyen d'être seule avec son frère, quand elle était là.) Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Vanitas ni Axel. Elle aurait pu rendre visite à Aqua, mais elle la détestait de toute son âme. (« Nan mais sérieux, pour qui elle se prend cette fille avec ses quelques années de plus que moi et ses tifs bleus ? »)

Elle se décida alors à continuer de se promener dans les ruelles de la ville.

Peu de temps après cependant, elle reconnut une silhouette familière : un des jumeaux se tenait effectivement là, non loin d'elle, et la regardait arriver. Espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle tomberait sur Roxas et pas sur Ven (c'est quand même plus joli comme ça), elle s'avança vers lui.

C'était heureusement son jour de chance, et c'est sur lui qu'elle tomba. Une fois réunis, ils décidèrent tous deux d'aller au parc, parce que, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre dans cette ville pourrie et tant pis pour le cliché.

-Roxas, dit Kairi au bout d'un moment. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Mon aide ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

-Pour Sora.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, supportant à peine d'entendre ce nom qui, selon lui, ressemblait beaucoup trop à un nom de fille.

-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, si ? Pourtant, tu perds bien ton temps à me parler.

-Mmh... Parce que nous avons les mêmes objectifs.

-Si tu m'aides, il te sera reconnaissant, crois moi.

-Aah... bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, si ? D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

Elle inspira profondément avant de développer sa théorie que, par chance, nous connaissons déjà mais dont Roxas n'avait entendu que de vagues rumeurs.

-Tu sais que Sora a une sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Olette. Elle a neuf ans, et c'est une vraie peste. Je crois qu'il n'existe pas pire dans le monde, et que, à côté, même le vieux Xehanort de la légende passerait pour un bisounours.

-Attends, attends, wait please. C'est quoi un bisounours ?

Bon. Pause.

Vous pensiez qu'il allait demander : « C'est quoi ça, la légende de Xehanort ? », mais ce n'est pas le cas, parce que, comme l'histoire de Blanche-Neige dans nos contrées exotiques, tous les enfants (et même ceux qui n'en étaient plus) connaissaient cette histoire (malheureusement, ils ne connaissaient pas l'histoire de Blanche-Neige, mais bon, comme de toute façon ça ne constitue pas un grand manque à leur culture, on leur pardonne). Alors, moi, le grand narrateur, contre trois prières en ma faveur par jour, par nuit, les lundis et le week-end compris, je vais vous la conter en très très très résumé.

C'est l'histoire d'un homme, qui souhaitait devenir le maitre du monde (comme c'est original... Franchement, les méchants n'ont aucune imagination.) Soit, voici une ambition qui ne fonctionne jamais mais voilà, il n'était pas très cultivé et ne savait pas ces choses là. Un jour, il échafauda un plan pour réussir son rêve : tuer et découper en morceaux la moitié de la planète, puis faire de l'autre moitié qui refuserait de le suivre des esclaves pour qu'ils lui fassent à manger, parce que, quand on élabore des histoires pareilles, on a pas le temps de faire la cuisine. Comme on s'en fiche de la fin (sauf si vous avez peur qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'il vienne vous manger), on dira donc qu'il était très méchant et qu'on menaçait les enfants de l'appeler pour les découper en morceau et en faire de la soupe. Reprenons maintenant la question de Roxas, et la réponse de Kairi.

-Ben, c'est les feux de l'amour mais pour les petits et en moins trash. On appelle ça aussi les Calinours, je sais pas pourquoi. Un bisou et un câlin, c'est la même chose non ? C'est super connu, pourtant (chacun ses références, comme on dit. Certains préfèrent se référer à Dora, certains aux bisounours et d'autres aux teletubbies ; mais dans le fond, c'est pareil.)

-On doit pas avoir la même éducation, toi et moi. Et puis, les feux de l'amour, c'est pas trash, c'est super intéressant, très original et puis c'est passionnant.

Il y eu un long silence, le temps que Kairi absorbe l'information.

-Certes... dit-elle enfin. Bref ! Elle l'utilise comme majordome et le traite comme son esclave.

-Est-ce qu'elle le menace de le découper en morceau s'il n'obéit pas ?

-T'es con, Roxas. C'est sérieux. Il faut qu'on le sorte de ce régime totalitaire.

-Et comment tu comptes faire ?

-Il faut qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre à martyriser.

-Ah... Et pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce qu'elle change de cible ?

-Parce que, pas moyen que je passe du temps avec Sora, sinon...

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Quueuuuaaaah ? Meeeeuuuh nooooon !

-Ah, dit-il d'un air mystérieusement soulagé. (Ah, que les hommes sont niais ! Un truc comme ça, aucune fille ne l'aurait cru ! On se demande pourquoi ils se font toujours rouler par elles. Quels faibles. Et quelles manipulatrices.)

-Bref ! (encore) dit la jeune fille. Qui on pourrait trouver ?

Roxas réfléchit un instant, avant de dire :

-Je sais pas, des filles de son âge ?

-Idiot. Ça ne fonctionnerait jamais ! Aucune des filles de cette ville n'est soumise à ce point, elles ne se laisseraient pas faire ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Roxas, qui de Vanitas et Xion est le plus subordonné ? Qui, d'un seule geste, peut faire taire tout le monde et même organiser une trêve ? Qui, entre Axel et moi, obéis le plus facilement quand on lui donne un ordre ?

-C'est vrai... Les garçons sont maltraités, par ici...

-Bien !

-Alors, faut lui trouver un garçon de son âge.

-Bien vu.

-Elle a quel âge, encore ?

-Neuf ans.

-Génial. J'en connais deux qui feront parfaitement l'affaire. Ils s'appellent Hayner et Pence. Ils se prennent pour des durs, mais en vérité, ce sont des lavettes. Ça te va ?

-Cool ! Il ne reste plus qu'à les présenter !

-Et... On va faire comment ?

-Aucune idée !

-Merci, Kairi... Voilà qui nous aide énormément...

Elle se leva et se mit à tourner en rond (en même temps, essayez de tourner en carré, vous allez avoir du mal) tout en essayant de trouver une solution.

-Bon... Bon... Bon...

-Bon..?

-Bon. Dit-elle encore. Bon. Je sais.

-Allez, accouche !

-Tu es un fan de Socrate ? (« Mais quel rapport avec Socrate ? » me direz vous. Et bien, je vous répondrais de vous référer à votre cours de grec -qui peut étudier une connerie pareille... Comme si ça servait à quelque chose de savoir lire du grec ancien !-, de philo, ou alors vous pouvez aussi aller sur Wikipédia. Si vous ne voulez pas essayer de comprendre, tant pis, laissez tomber.) Non, laisse tomber. Je sais ce qu'on va faire. On a qu'à appeler Sora à venir et puis...

-Oh nan, la coupa Roxas. C'est une blague, ça.

-Laisse moi finir ! On lui demande de venir. Il sera obligé de venir avec sa sœur. Puis, quand Olette se mettra à râler, comme d'habitude, tu lui dit que tu connais des gens avec qui elle pourrait bien s'entendre.

-C'est débile. Ça marchera jamais.

-Tu es d'un pessimisme... C'est pas grave. Je l'appelle quand même !

xx

-Vanitas.

-Tu rêves.

-S'il te plaît...

-Va te faire.

-Allez quoi ! C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eu !

-Tu parles ! Fais le toi-même, je suis pas ton chien !

-Mais ça fonctionnera pas avec moi. C'est pas de moi qu'il...

-Dis pas ça tout haut, ça me dégoute. Pas question. Je ferai jamais ça. Jamais.

-Mais avoue que c'est une idée géniale !

-Mais tu ris ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit non, c'est non. Va t'en, maintenant.

-Mais euh...

-Attends, quand une tarée de yaoïste te propose de faire des expérience sur toi pour savoir si deux hommes peuvent quand même faire des enfants, tu dis oui toi ?

Axel ricana.

-C'est pas exactement pareil.

-Un ou une, ça change pas grand chose.

-Je veux pas faire des expériences sur toi, crétin ! Et je suis pas un yaoïste ! Et puis, c'est quoi un yaoïste, hein ?

-C'est des gens qui lisent des fictions où il est écrit « Warning : Yaoi. ». Mais c'est pas le sujet. Je refuse, c'est tout. Casse-toi.

-Réfléchis-y. C'est pas comme si c'était hyper désagréable.

-Ouais, c'est ça, j'y penserai. Au revoir, merci.

-Pour une fois que t'es poli. Okay, okay, j'y vais. A la prochaine. Donne moi de tes nouvelles.  
« Mais oui, mais oui, tu peux toujours rêver. » Pensa Vanitas. Axel partit, satisfait, parce qu'il savait que l'idée finirait par germer dans la cervelle de son ami qui, à force de s'ennuyer, chercherait une activité. Et que la seule activité qui s'imposerait à lui, ce serait celle-là.

Axel connaissait Vanitas presque aussi bien que lui même. Pas tout à fait normal, d'ailleurs, mais ne nous posons pas de questions. Il savait donc comment s'y prendre pour que celui-ci fasse tout ce qu'il voulait. En fait, à y repenser, il y avait plusieurs personnes dans ce cas, à commencer par Xion ; mais personne ne le lui avait jamais dit, et il se croyait donc extraordinairement puissant, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Tout ça pour dire qu'Axel attendrait le temps qu'il faut et sauterait sur l'occasion dès qu'il sentirait Vanitas prêt.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester (il adorait ça, manifestement) contre le roux et ses idées de roux, sa sœur et sa façon pourrie d'entrer dans sa chambre avec des sujets de conversation qu'il aurait préféré ne pas aborder, Naminé qui lui avait parlé de choses qu'il n'aurait même pas voulu savoir, ses parents qui n'étaient pas capable d'être présents pour mettre les intrus dehors et Riku, pour le fun et parce qu'on en parle jamais.

Bon, cessons ce suspens intenable (je ne veux pas vous entendre vous étouffer, merci ; quand je dis : ce suspens intenable, c'est qu'il est intenable, c'est tout. Ben oui, essayez de tenir du suspens, on verra ça après !) La question est : « mais qu'est-ce que Naminé a bien pu lui raconter qui soit si utile à Axel pour trouver des idées de taré ? » En fait, pas grand chose. Et elle avait sans doute cru bien faire (quoique, on ne saura jamais ce qu'elle pense vraiment ; en fait, je me suis toujours demandé si elle utilisait plutôt « L'union fait la force » ou « diviser pour mieux régner. » Peut-être un peu des deux.) En gros, ayant appris on ne sait comment les différentes altercations et autres sales coups qui avaient existé entre les différents partis durant son absence, elle était partie dire à Vanitas ce qu'elle pensait clairement. Elle lui avait dit de se calmer et de calmer les autres, et elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de lui faire prendre conscience de l'impact que ça avait eu sur ses victimes. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle ajoute : « Je dis ça surtout pour Ven. C'était ton meilleur ami. Tu sais combien tu comptais pour lui. Et tu comptes encore... Beaucoup, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Alors, s'il te plaît, sois gentil avec lui, et évite de lui briser le cœur, d'accord ? »

Non mais, c'était du gros n'importe quoi. D'abord parce que, sans doute, Ventus (sans commentaires) lui-même n'était sans doute pas au courant de ses soit-disant penchants pour son pire ennemi (bon, Naminé ne l'avait pas dit comme ça, peut-être, mais elle l'avait quand même fortement sous-entendu, et puis l'imagination débordante d'Axel avait fait le reste lorsque Vanitas lui avait rapporté ces paroles mot pour mot.), ensuite parce que celui-ci n'était pour ainsi dire jamais gentil, enfin parce que... Non mais, de quoi elle se mêle celle-là ?

Bien sûr, dès qu'Axel avait eu accès à cette information, il s'était dépêché de puiser dans ses ressources intérieures pour, premièrement, l'interpréter de la manière la plus ludique qui soit pour lui, deuxièmement, utiliser cette interprétation pour se foutre de la gueule de Vanitas, troisièmement, inventer un plan débile pour, quatrièmement, porter enfin ce qu'il pensait être le « coup de grâce » à cet idiot de Ven, celui qu'il avait désespérément cherché depuis des années et qui ferait office d'effet papillon sur les autres. (Bon, il aurait pu chercher un coup de grâce pour les autres, c'est vrai ; mais il lui était impossible de connaître les points faibles de Riku, et ce dernier aurait bien été capable de se venger, et Xion était pour ainsi dire intouchable. Ah, le complexe du grand frère.)

Et dernièrement, il avait fallu que cette « idée géniale » implique juste Vanitas et qu'elle l'oblige à se rendre monstrueusement ridicule et à blesser profondément son honneur de cerveau (hum, c'est lui qui se qualifiait comme tel) de la bande et de sale petit con sadique (là, c'est moi qui le qualifie comme tel).

Bon, je vais partir du principe que vous n'êtes pas des crétins et que vous avez sans doute pigé l'idée, alors rien ne sert de vous la raconter, si ?

xx

Avez-vous déjà utilisé une machine à voyager dans le temps ? Non ? Mais où vivez-vous, pauvres imbéciles, pour n'avoir jamais fait une chose pareille ? Quelle inculture ! Quelle honte ! Quelle abomination ! Bref. Il y a une première fois à tout, comme à ouvrir une boîte de conserve en se coupant le doigt ou à rêver de bisons roses avec des dents en haricots verts (comment, vous n'avez jamais fait ce rêve ? Et bien, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ça va venir, alors.) Aujourd'hui est donc une grande journée, car en une seconde, vous allez passer du vingt-et-un juillet d'une certaine année au mois de septembre de cette même année, et ce sans aucun effort. Prêts ? C'est parti !

C'était donc le mois de septembre de cette année-là. Le rock'n roll venait d'ouvrir ses ailes, et sous ma douche je chantais belle, belle, belle... Comment ça, c'était nul ? D'accord, je passe à la scène suivante, si ça vous dérange tant que ça de savoir ce que je chante sous ma douche...

En septembre, donc, il se passait tout un tas de choses plus ou moins intéressantes pour vous pauvres mortels ; comme, par exemple, l'anniversaire de Kairi (mais ça, vous le saviez déjà, si vous avez plus ou moins suivi) et bien sûr, la fin des vacances. La fin de l'ennui, pour certain, et la fin de l'amusement, pour d'autres. Ce qui était certain, c'est que certains étaient très heureux de rentrer à l'école, tandis que d'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Parmi ces dernier, un était particulièrement stressé par cette veille de rentrée. En effet, Sora, qui avait malheureusement échoué lors de ses examens de fin d'année (et oui, ceux-ci ont des examens de fin d'année et pas un brevet une fois tous les dix ans), avait reçu des examens de passage qui, en cas d'échec, pouvaient l'empêcher de passer à l'année supérieure. Et, par conséquent, de perdre une année sur tous les autres. Et même, peut-être, de se retrouver dans la même classe que Xion. Et ça, se disait-il, il ne le supporterait pas.

Ses vacances, malheureusement pour lui, ne lui avaient pas permis d'étudier et de se préparer psychologiquement pour ce test : en effet, elles avaient consisté d'abord à s'occuper de sa petite sœur, et ensuite, quand sa petite sœur eut trouvé, pour une raison inconnue de lui, de nouvelles victimes de son âge, de Kairi qui avait décidé de squatter sa maison presque sept jours sur sept et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre (peut-être que j'exagère, mais n'en soyez pas si sûrs.) Ce qui ne lui avait laissé pour ainsi dire que très, très peu de temps pour lui, si on retire les moments où il devait se sustenter et s'occuper un minimum de son hygiène personnelle.

C'est donc la tête presque vide qu'il s'était rendu à son examen. Et aujourd'hui, il attendait de recevoir enfin ses résultats.

C'est ainsi que débutèrent ce qu'on pourrait appeler « les malheurs de Sora » (même si on aurait pu considérer qu'ils avaient commencés dès les cinq années de sa sœur. Ou même lorsqu'il avait failli se noyer. Enfin bon). Durant sa vie, ce pauvre gamin avait été plus ou moins gentil et plus ou moins digne de confiance. C'était un des seuls qui ne s'amusait pas tout le temps à détester quelqu'un. C'est vrai quoi ; au fond, les quatre autres, il n'en n'avait rien à foutre. Disons donc que, de Kairi, Vanitas, Axel, Ven, Roxas, Xion, Riku et Naminé qui avaient tous quelque chose à se faire pardonner, c'était bien le seul qui ne méritait pas le châtiment que les vilains créateurs de l'être humain allaient faire tomber sur lui. Pas de chance, petit ! Les schtroumpfs ont joué à la courte paille et c'est sur toi que c'est tombé ! (Certaines personnes n'ont vraiment pas de cœur.) Bref. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

xx

C'était un jour de septembre comme un autre. (Enfin, pas pour Sora qui lui s'amusait à revoir des cours qu'il avait déjà vu un an auparavant. Ah ah ! Quel crétin !) Axel était affalé sur un banc dans sa classe et attendait patiemment que la sonnerie retentisse. Il avait cru entendre que Vanitas (on devrait l'appeler Vani, c'est moins chiant à écrire... Mais non, ne portons pas atteinte à sa virilité) s'ennuyait comme un rat mort (c'est-à-dire encore plus que d'habitude) et il savait qu'enfin la conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui lors des vacances d'été allait enfin porter ses fruits.

Il faut croire qu'avoir les cheveux d'une couleur aussi... Comment dire, voyante, donnait un don divinatoire, car ce jour-là Vanitas allait laisser de côté sa fierté pour enfin briser la monotonie de son quotidien.

En effet, il ne fallu qu'à attendre le temps de midi pour qu'Axel surprenne son ami (non, pas Sora, l'autre ami) discuter quelques secondes (enfin, discuter... Il avait surtout parlé tout seul, en fait) avec Ven et le voir revenir à table avec un drôle d'air, mi-contrarié, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré (ça fait un air et demi, essayez de faire ça une fois chez vous, vous allez voir, ce n'est pas si facile) lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le roux avait tout compris. Axel l'attendait avec un petit sourire en coin, et Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel en réponse. Il lui chuchota juste un sympathique « Ta gueule, Axel » avant de s'asseoir et de faire comme il faisait d'habitude, comme par exemple râler, persifler et se tenir comme un paysan (à force de vivre dans un milieu de bourges, il avait eu envie d'imiter la classe ouvrière... Oui, c'est un garçon étrange.)

Comme Kairi et Sora venaient de se lever pour, disons, discuter un peu loin des regards indiscrets, Axel ne se priva pas d'ennuyer un peu plus le nouvel arrivant.

-Tiens, dit-il, mais qui voilà ? C'est drôle, j'aurais juré te voir parler à Venichou il y a trente secondes ! De quoi vous avez discuté, lui et toi ?

-Axel, soupira Vanitas, c'est drôle, j'aurais juré t'avoir dit « ta gueule » en arrivant, pourtant, alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à me parler ?

-Il fallait préciser si je devais l'ouvrir ou la fermer, Vani.

-Vani ? C'est pas à moi que tu parles là, j'espère ? Non, non, tais-toi. On va faire semblant que tu n'as jamais dit ça, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! Alors, tu lui as filé un rencard ?

Il y eu comme un silence. (Disons que, si on soustrait le bruit des gens qui mangent, qui parlent, qui crient et qui chahutent, on aurait peut-être pu sentir un silence relatif.)

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Tu pourrais répondre à ma question quoi !

-Excuse-moi, j'ai envie de vomir... (ça, c'est pas gentil).

-Aaaaaah. A quelle heure, donc ?

-Cinq heures et quart.

-Du matin ?

-De l'après midi, débile !

-Et pourquoi ce quart d'heure en plus ?

-Je sais pas. Une inspiration soudaine.

-Je vois... Bien ! On va s'amuser, à partir de maintenant !

Vanitas s'étrangla (enfin, c'est une façon de parler.)

-TU vas bien t'amuser oui ! On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui vas te taper tout le sale boulot!

-Petite nature va.

-On voit bien que t'es pas à ma place.

-En effet. Bon, il faut que j'y retourne. Je viendrai admirer tes « talents » tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ouais, c'est ça, bien sûr...

Cela dit, Axel se leva et y retourna, pendant que Vanitas restait seul, accablé.

xx

Il était cinq heures et demi de l'après-midi quand Vanitas eut terminé son sale boulot, comme il l'appelait. Axel l'attendait à quelques mètres de là et avait observé toute la scène de loin.

Vous voulez sans doute savoir ce qui s'est passé et en quoi consistait ce rendez-vous, non ? Et bien, d'accord. Entrons dans les détails.

Ven avait entendu les cinq coups retentir avant de se mettre en route. Une fois arrivé, perdu dans ses pensées, il avait vu Vanitas qui... Comment ça, vous êtes déjà au courant ? Un prologue ? Non, je n'ai jamais rien écrit de tel. Sans doute êtes vous tombé sur des documents secrets et confidentiels... Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Mais comme vous m'avez l'air très au courant, il est inutile que je vous conte cela.

À cinq heures et demi donc, Axel observait son ami venir vers lui avec un air très étrange et, le voyant ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire goguenard. Vanitas lui répondit par un regard aussi noir que ses cheveux et s'abstint de faire tout commentaire. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du rouquin qui n'avait rien de mieux à foutre ce jour là.

-Ouah, Vanitas ! Dit-il en riant. Quel acteur ! Quelle performance ! Quel artiste tu es ! Sérieusement, tu devrais faire carrière dans le cinéma. Ou le théâtre. Quoique, non, le théâtre c'est pour les péquenots. Je suis époustouflé là. Estomaqué, si je puis dire. Je pensais pas que tu le ferais aussi bien. Franchement, je vais penser à te trouver un agent. Enfin, quoique... Rassure-moi, mon grand, c'était bien du chiqué ?

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Évidemment. Écoute, Axel, c'est pas que j'en ai marre de t'entendre dire des conneries mais si j'avais eu envie d'entendre des commentaires à la con, je te l'aurais dit, tu vois.

-Ooh, t'as l'air de vachement bonne humeur !

-Bien sûr ! T'as vu ce que j'ai été obligé de faire ou quoi ? Et puis, c'est sûr qu'il ne m'a pas cru. J'ai pas l'air homo, quand même. Personne le croira.

-Bah un peu quand même ! Ça va, ça va, ma gueule, j'ai compris. Je rentre chez moi. Tu veux passer ?

-Sans façon, merci, répondit Vanitas avec froideur (comme d'hab, quoi). Faut que je prenne un bain de bouche. Même trois. A plus.

Axel fit un grand sourire avant de rentrer chez lui. Cette histoire promettait d'être intéressante.

xx

Comme on aura beaucoup parlé des bleus, aujourd'hui, parlons un peu de l'équipe adverse. Xion était assise tranquillou sur son lit en écoutant une chanson que peu supportent mais qu'elle aimait bien puisqu'elle était dans la bande originale de son film préféré (qui était aussi celui de son frère) mais dont le titre ne vous sera révélé que plus tard, pour ne pas vous choquer. Riku, lui, prenait une douche tranquillou dont je m'interdis de faire toute description et que je vous interdis d'imaginer.

Mais intéressons nous plutôt à Ven et Roxas, les jumeaux dont la vie est pour l'instant bien plus, disons, surprenante que celle des autres.

Ven rentra chez lui vers cinq heures et quarante-cinq minutes, soit six heures moins le quart de l'après midi.

Roxas l'attendait tranquillou (décidément, tout le monde est tranquillou aujourd'hui) dans son salon, affalé comme un phoque sur le canapé.

Lorsque son frère entra, il se leva d'un bond et lui sauta à la gorge pour lui poser des questions.

-VEN ! S'exclama-t-il. T'étais où ?

-Dehors...

-Ah ben oui je m'en doute ! Où ça dehors ?

-En ville.

-T'as un air bizarre. Tu faisais quoi ?

-Rien de spécial...

-Tu ris ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu t'es barré trois quarts d'heure pour ne rien faire de spécial !

-Si.

-Allez, dis moi ce que tu faisais !

-Ça te regarde ?

-Oui !

-Je crois pas non.

-Si ! Allez, dis-moi !

-Dis moi ce que tu faisais, toi, hier après les cours ? Et il y a trois jours, quand tu as disparu toi aussi pendant quelques heures ?

-Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te dirai ce que j'ai fait quand toi tu me diras ce que tu faisais.

-Ça, jamais. Je ne cèderai pas à ton vil chantage.

-Alors, tant pis pour toi...

-Mais allez quoi ! Je suis ton frère !

-Moi aussi je suis le tien, et pourtant tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité. Alors, laisse tomber et je laisserai tomber, sinon, je te harcèlerai jusqu'à la fin des temps, et même après ma mort, mon fantôme reviendra te hanter...

-Crétin. D'accord, j'abandonne.

-Trop facile !

Roxas soupira.

-Ça va hein. Parle moins fort, je dois regarder ma série.

En fait, Ven se fichait éperdument de savoir qui son frère allait voir lorsqu'il était absent. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que, jusqu'à la tombe, jamais au grand jamais il n'avouerait ce qui s'était passé une demi heure plus tôt, et que jamais personne ne saurait à quel point il avait été faible. (Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que nous sommes quelques uns à le savoir, sinon je crois qu'il se pendrait, hihi. Non, c'est pas drôle.)

Roxas de son côté ne dirait jamais non plus qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Kairi. Il ne fallait pas rire, non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait dit son jumeau, s'il avait su ? (M'est avis qu'il était trop choqué pour en penser quoi que ce soit ; mais ça, ça ne nous regarde pas.)

* * *

**Chose promise, chose due, voilà la suite du prologue. Vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein ? 8D -sort-**

**Une question ou un truc que vous n'avez pas compris ? Je suis là ! :)**

**C'est drôle, j'aime bien ce chapitre. Bref !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et ça me motive un max (regardez comment j'ai posté vite ! :P). Un merci tout particulier à DL qui s'occupe du service marketing (ah, ah ;D), et qui me fait ses petits commentaires hyper constructifs (Aheum) qui me font bien plaisir ;) Ainsi qu'à Yumi et ses dizaines et dizaines de commentaires qui m'ont bien fait rire ! :D**

**Merci à vous tous, bien sûr, qui lisez ma fiction. J'espère que la suite ne tardera pas, mais elle promet d'être plus compliquée à écrire, donc, souhaitez moi bonne chance ! :D (Ps : VanVen power.)**


	8. Les secrets

**Disclaimer : **Le narrateur il est à moi !

**Couples** : Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu.

**Note :** Univers Alternatif - Yaoi (shonen-ai plutot 8D)

**Warning :** Choupi choupi chewbacca. Oui madame.

* * *

Les (très vilains) secrets.

Terra mangeait tranquillement un bon steak-frite-salade lorsqu'il entendit retentir la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Se souvenant soudain qu'il avait dit à ses amis de le rejoindre ce jour-là, profitant de l'absence de ses parents et de toute autre autorité, il se dépêcha d'avaler un gros morceau de viande et manqua de s'étouffer avec.

Une fois remis de ce traumatisme certain, il ouvrit la porte à ses invités (son espèce de portier était sans doute absent, à la retraite, mort ou enterré dans le jardin. Mais ça, l'histoire ne nous le dit pas.)

Après avoir saluer décemment Roxas, Xion, Riku et un peu plus décemment Ven qui avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme depuis quelques jours, il les invita à entrer et à se sustenter, ainsi qu'à se mettre à l'aise dans la salle de réception qui lui tenait lieu de salon.

« Mais », me direz vous (enfin peut-être pas, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que vous n'y avez même pas pensé), « tu ne vas pas nous faire croire qu'une maison de maître comme celle-ci peut rester sans domestiques comme ça, n'ayant pour toute surveillance que deux enfants qui ne sont plus tellement des enfants puisqu'ils ont presque atteint leur majorité ! » Alors, premièrement, pauvre chose, je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer alors que je fais l'effort de vous vouvoyer. Deuxièmement les enfants qui ne sont plus tellement des enfants ont atteint leur majorité (mais ça ne les empêche pas d'être toujours coincé dans leur grande baraque) et troisièmement, qui a dit que les domestiques avaient disparus ?

Non, ils sont dans une pièce annexe et reçoivent les ordres d'Aqua qui s'est vu confier la bonne marche de la demeure, pendant que son frère s'amuse à manger des choses infâmes.

Bref ! (je crois qu'on devrait compter le nombre de fois où ce mot revient dans mon récit ; il faudrait que j'arrête d'élargir le sujet, mais rien à faire, ne pas commenter m'est impossible, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un mot pour abréger mes divagations. Bref. -ça en fait deux-) les cinq amis discutaient joyeusement de sujets et d'autres, comme des chips au fromage, des yoghourts périmés, de la situation politique en Ouzbékistan ou encore du dernier épisode du visiteur du passé (enfin, un truc qui ressemble), bref, de toutes sortes de sujets plus intéressants les uns que les autres.

Enfin, joyeusement... Ne parlons pas trop vite. Car pour Riku, ce mot n'avait de sens que lorsqu'il était appliqué à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ; or, comme il est compris dans les cinq amis, disons qu'au final ce n'était applicable qu'à quatre d'entre eux. De plus, pour Ven, ces sujets n'avaient aucun sens et ne l'intéressaient qu'à peine ; comprenez-le, il avait bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser, en ce moment. Donc, ils discutaient joyeusement excepté pour deux d'entre eux.

Le second, d'ailleurs, qui avait encore l'air dans le vague (quelle petite nature), inquiétait de plus en plus les autres, à part son frère qui avait décidé de ne pas y faire attention. Malgré cela, ils parlèrent comme si ne rien n'était... Jusqu'au moment fatidique où le cadet des jumeaux décida soudainement de soulager sa vessie (pour dire joliment qu'il doit aller pisser.)

C'est toujours quand le principal intéressé s'en va qu'on se met à en parler ; vous avez sans doute déjà connu ça, non ? Il suffit qu'une personne parte pour qu'on se mette à casser du sucre sur son dos.

C'est ainsi que Terra entama la conversation au sujet de Ven.

-Mes amis, dit-il (alors qu'il aurait pu tout simplement dire « dites, les gars », m'enfin passons), ne trouvez-vous pas que Ven a une attitude... Comment dire, étrange ces derniers temps ?

-... , Répondit Riku, plus imperturbable que jamais.

-Un peu, fut forcé de reconnaître Roxas.

-C'est sûr, lâcha Xion.

-Tu veux dire quoi par « étrange » ? demanda Riku qui venait de se réveiller, en fait.

-Je veux dire, entama Terra avec un air exaspéré, qu'on dirait qu'il est toujours ailleurs.

-Il passe son temps à penser, les yeux dans le vague, renchérit Xion, pensive elle aussi.

-C'est pas faux (donc c'est vrai), avoua Roxas. Il a ça depuis vendredi.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Interrogea la seule figure féminine de la pièce.

-Je pense, oui. Je le lui ai demandé, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi.

-Très étrange... Commenta Terra. Je me demande ce qu'il a. J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose.

-C'est sans doute ce qu'il fait. Je voudrais bien savoir quoi.

-Moi aussi. Réfléchissons. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait rendre un type bizarre et rêveur ?

-Il se drogue, dit Riku.

-Mieux, il deale, dit Xion.

-Mieux, il fait partie de la mafia et a un attentat sur le dos, dit Roxas.

-Ou alors c'est un tueur à gage qui veut tous nous couper en morceau, dit Terra.

(Ou alors il s'est fait enlevé par un vaisseau martien nommé E667-TTR5-1410, et là les aliens lui ont sucé le cerveau et l'ont remplacé par de l'eau, après avoir injecté en lui un embryon d'œuf spatial... Non mais, ils n'ont rien de plus intelligent ?)

-Peut-être qu'on lui fait du chantage... Suggéra Xion.

-Il a sûrement rencontré une fille, sortit Riku qui de temps en temps n'était pas si loin de la vérité que ça.

Ils échangèrent des regards (c'est un peu comme échanger de l'argent, une sorte de troc, dirais-je. Disons qu'ils commerçaient par les yeux.) Puis Roxas lâcha :

-Lui ? Ça m'étonnerait, quand même...

-Après tout, pourquoi pas, ça expliquerait un tas de choses... songea Terra.

-Qu'est-ce qui expliquerait quoi ? Intervint Ven qui venait manifestement de finir ses petites affaires.

-Rieeeeen !

-Pfffff mais de quoi tu paaaaarles ?

-Ouaais on a jaaaamais parlé de toiii...

-Hum. D'accord, répondit Ven avec un certain scepticisme.

Il se rassit et remarqua d'un coup que tout le monde le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Il leva un sourcil (On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est super dur!)

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais rien, dit Xion, pourquoi ?

-Ben, je sais pas, vous avez l'air bizarre...

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-Dis moi, Ven, l'interpela innocemment son hôte, tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Comment ça « j'ai quelqu'un » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je ne fais pas du trafic d'esclaves, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez...

-Ben, on se demandait... Commença Roxas.

-Si t'étais en couple, quoi ! Termina la jeune fille.

Si Ven avait eu un quelconque liquide en bouche (roooh mais ça suffit oui), il n'aurait pas hésiter à tout cracher comme dans les films, pour montrer son étonnement.

-Quoi ? Euh... Mais... Aheum, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

-Mh. (Terra s'éclaircit la gorge.) C'est juste que ton attitude a un peu changé.

-Ah bon ? Ah, ah...(C'est pas qu'il trouvait ça drôle, c'était juste un rire jaune. Non, ne me parlez pas de ça, je me fiche de savoir pourquoi il est jaune et pas rouge ou bleu, d'accord ? Je sais que ça m'arrive de temps en temps de digresser, mais ne poussons pas mémé dans les orties, voulez vous ?)

Ven se rendit alors compte de la chance qu'il avait de prendre des rougeurs plus facilement que n'importe qui. Comme ses joues étaient joliment teintées la plupart du temps, personne ne prêta attention, cette fois-là, aux couleur apparues sur ses pommettes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en félicita.  
Ce que j'entends par « la plupart du temps » ? Disons que... S'il faisait un peu plus chaud que d'habitude, il rougissait. Quand il faisait froid, il rougissait. Pareil lorsqu'il parlait à quelqu'un, quand il se levait trop tôt, quand il se couchait trop tard, quand il mettait le nez dehors, quand il se levait trop brutalement, quand il mangeait épicé (même si ça ne lui arrivait que rarement), quand il pensait à quelque chose de gênant, quand il avait honte, qu'il était content, qu'il revenait d'activités, comment dire, éprouvantes, quand il était embarrassé, bien sûr, quand il était flatté, quand il devait répondre en classe, quand il faisait des exposés, quand il... hum, enfin, tout n'est pas bon à dire. Et maintenant, en plus, quand il pensait à cette demi-heure qui l'avait gravement perturbé ou qu'il voyait celui par qui c'était arrivé.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il avait souvent « bonne mine » et que ça n'étonnait même plus ses amis.

Les autres continuèrent longuement de lui lancer des petits regards interrogatifs mais ne lui posèrent plus de question.

Ven fut donc soulagé lorsqu'il sortit. Le ciel soit loué, il n'avait pas du dévoiler toute sa vie privée... (mais ça n'allait pas tarder ! Et oui, sachez qu'il est IMPOSSIBLE de garder un secret trop longtemps pour un adolescent. Ça finira bien dans les oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre, tout ça.)

Il soupira une fois dehors. Un stress en moins...

Et un autre qui revient (ça rime. Je suis un poète.)

Le lendemain était lundi et il allait devoir se trouver de nouveau face à son pire ennemi. Il en tremblait déjà. Il espérait juste qu'il ne lui parlerait pas (et ne ferait pas autre chose non plus, d'ailleurs.)

xx

Aqua les regarda partir, l'air songeur. Elle s'assit, fatiguée de ses efforts journaliers ; de fait, elle s'était occupée d'un tas de choses utiles et inutiles mais qu'on l'avait forcée à faire, et son (crétin) charmant frère n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de l'aider dans ses tâches, qui pourtant le touchait tout autant qu'elle.

Désemparée, elle le regarda de loin dire au revoir à ses amis et attendit qu'il revienne vers la maison pour l'interpeler.

-Terra ? Dit-elle en le voyant rentrer.

-Aqua ? Répondit-il très intelligemment sans penser une seule seconde que peut-être l'appelait-elle juste pour attirer son attention et non pour le plaisir de prononcer son nom et d'entendre prononcer le sien en retour.

-Tu te souviens de ce que la fille blonde nous a dit ?

-Qui ça ?

-...

-Aaaaaah ! Naminé ! Tu peux l'appeler par son nom, tu sais.

-Je m'en souvenais plus.

-C'est pas difficile à retenir pourtant.

-Tu parles... Elle pourrait pas avoir un prénom en lien avec un élément naturel, comme tout le monde ?

-Faut croire que non.

-Bref..

-Ah, euh oui, je m'en souviens.

-Bien ! Toi qui t'inquiètes tant pour Ventus, tu ne penses pas que ça a peut-être un lien avec ce qu'elle a dit...?

-L'appelle pas comme ça, Ventus c'est moche et ça fait auteur latin.

-Et Terra alors ?

-Ouais ben Aqua aussi en fait...

-Bref, bref, bref. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Terra... T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Je le fais exprès, bien sûr.

-Tu ris ! Je t'ai jamais vu faire une remarque un tantinet intelligente de toute ta vie...

-C'est parce que je le fais exprès depuis ma naissance.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que ton cerveau était déjà difforme à ta naissance et que ça t'a gravement atteint.

-Tu permets ?

-De quoi ?

-Je sais pas...

-Moi non plus.

-De quoi on parlait à la base ?

-Je sais plus.

(Et qui est-ce qui parle là ? Ah, attendez... Je pense que la dernière réplique est bel et bien de Aqua...)

-Idem...

-Bon. Tant pis, on va manger ?

-J'ai déjà mangé.

-Ah bon ? T'aurais pu m'attendre...

-La flemme. Mon estomac n'attend pas.

-Certes. AH !

-Quoi « AH » ?

-J'ai bien cru que tu allais répondre « B ».. Mais on dirait que tu n'es pas si bête que ça...

-T'as vu ça ? Je me suis retenu. Je suis trop fort.

-C'est cela oui...

-Exact. Donc. Quoi « AH » ?

-Je me souviens de quoi on parlait. De la conversation avec Naminé.

-Ah oui... C'est vrai. T'as vraiment une mémoire de merde, tu le savais ?

-Et la tienne alors ?

-Quoi la mienne ?

-Ben de mémoire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma mémoire ?

-Rien, rien.

-Ah, j'me disais bien... On parlait de quoi déjà ?

-Mais t'as vu !

-Quoi ?

-T'as une mémoire de merde.

-Je t'en prie !

-Tant mieux.

-Tais toi, Terra, tu me saoules...

-Mais où donc as-tu appris à parler autrement qu'en langage châtié ?

-Et bien, tu sais, à force de fréquenter certaines personnes...

-Axel par exemple...

-Ouais déjà...

-Ben t'apprends pleins de trucs, j'imagine. J'ai pigé le truc.

-D'accord, d'accord.

-Dis, Aqua, il y a un but à cette conversation ?

Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef ! (Je crois que ça méritait un gros bref. Qui doit être le... Mmmh... neuvième depuis le début du chapitre.) Une heure et demi de discussion acharnée plus tard, ils finirent par revenir sur le sujet de base, c'est-à-dire la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec Naminé pendant les vacances estivales. Aheum, comme je n'ai aucunement l'envie de vous emm-, euh, ennuyer avec ce que le frère et la sœur se disent, utilisons cette machine que nous avons sortie dans le chapitre précédent, la machine à voyager dans le temps.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, à la veille du départ de Naminé qui avait du rentrer chez elle, ils avaient eu une discussion fort intéressante avec elle, que je ne vous citerai qu'en partie, sinon on serait parti pour quelques dizaines de milliers de mots.

Elle se passa à peu près comme suit (disons, au milieu de la conversation) :

-Aqua, Terra, je ne suis pas venue juste pour vous rencontrer, vous vous en doutez certainement.

Aqua avait hoché la tête avec un air compréhensif, tandis que son frère avait froncé les sourcils.

-J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Je ne suis venue que quelques jours ici, cette année. Et, sachez que même après les courriers échangés avec certains de mes amis, j'avais l'espoir de retrouver dans cette ville un semblant de calme. C'était bien trop demander, bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter, mais ce que j'ai trouvé en les revoyant tous en ces quelques jours était bien pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. La situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais... Je repars dès demain, vous le savez peut-être, et si la situation avait l'air plus paisible en ma présence, j'imagine que les hostilités reprendront de plus belles dès ma disparition. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide ; j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez plus ou moins proches d'eux, non ?

Terra approuva.

-Bien. Alors, s'il vous plaît, j'ai une demande à vous faire. Pitié, ne prenez pas parti. Je vous en prie, ne les laissez pas se détruire comme ça. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça maintenant. S'ils continuent ainsi, j'ai peur qu'il leur arrive malheur. N'étant plus là pour les surveiller, je vous somme de le faire à ma place, et je pourrai ainsi dormir plus tranquillement. Non, ne dites rien.

Il ne dirent donc rien (puisqu'elle le leur avait demandé.)

-Je ne dis pas que vous devez rétablir la paix, parce que ça me semble impossible. Je veux juste que vous les empêchiez de faire trop de conneries. Ils vont de plus en plus loin. Certains n'y font pas attention, mais s'ils n'en prennent pas conscience, il finiront par tomber et se faire de mal. Ils ne le méritent pas. Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'ils ont déjà fait... Oui, c'est vrai, la plupart du temps ils en étaient presque inconscient, mais viendra le jour où ils chercheront vraiment à blesser l'autre. Ils en sont capables. Je le sais... Savez-vous que Sora a peur de l'eau depuis que Riku a faillit l'y noyer ? Que si Xion porte la coupe courte aujourd'hui, c'est parce que son propre frère s'est amusé à les lui couper par simple vengeance ? Que Ven dort à peine la nuit, parce qu'il fait de terribles cauchemars à cause de la mauvaise blague que lui ont fait Vanitas et Axel ? Que Kairi déprime de plus en plus souvent parce qu'elle voudrait retourner auprès de ses anciens amis, et qu'elle ne peut pas juste par _principe_ ? Non, sûrement pas. Je ne tolèrerai pas de nouvelles conséquences, qu'elles soient pire ou de valeur égales à ces dernières.

Terra cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

-Vous devez les surveiller et les empêcher d'aller trop loin, mais n'intervenez pas trop dans leurs affaires, parce que, justement, ce sont les leurs. Je vous préviens, vous deux ; peut-être êtes-vous âgés de trois ans de plus que moi, peut-être moins ou peut-être plus, mais je vous promets de vous tomber dessus si jamais il se passe quelque chose. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas trop les faire chier, parce que si c'était le cas et que j'étais au courant, vous le regretteriez. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je ne vous demande pas d'arranger leurs problèmes, juste d'arrêter leur croissance. Compris ? Si j'apprends un jour que vous avez pris position et que vous êtes entrés dans leur jeu, moi aussi j'y prendrai place. Et je jure de tout faire pour vous rendre la vie la plus difficile possible. Enfin, pour terminer, je vous dirai juste ceci : le prochain coup porté dépassera en violence tout ce que pourrait penser sa victime et même son auteur. Faites-y bien attention. J'ai terminé.

Elle s'était levée et se préparait à rentrer chez elle. Elle avait juste ajouté, avant de partir :

-Vous avez décidé de prendre ma place, assumez la. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop peur. (Tout en pensant : je reviendrai et vous avez intérêt à avoir respecté tout ce que je vous ai dit. J'espère vous avoir inspiré de l'angoisse, les gars.)

Hum. Hum. Hum. Je dirais même plus, hum. Que cette jeune fille est sympathique ! Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal qu'elle ne vienne que pendant les vacances...

Bon, je vous avouerai qu'au final, il s'agissait plus d'un soliloque que d'une véritable conversation, les interventions de terra et d'Aqua s'étant résumées à cligner des yeux ou hocher la tête. Mais bref, ça les avait bien choqués, et Aqua s'en souvenait comme si ça c'était produits la veille.

Revenons à leur époque... De quoi parlaient-ils encore ?

Ah, je blague. C'était drôle hein ? Non ? Vous n'avez pas d'humour. J'abandonne.

Disons que mademoiselle j'ai les tifs bleu et j'en suis fière ou alors j'en ai honte et je ne le montre pas se demandait sérieusement si l'attitude bizarre que lui avait décrite son idiot de frère n'avait pas un vague lien avec ce que mademoiselle j'ai les tifs blonds et tout le monde s'en fout leur avait dit. Malheureusement, Terra ne semblait pas de cet avis : il ne s'en foutait pas de ses cheveux blonds. Euh, pardon, il n'avait pas l'impression que ça avait un lien quelconque avec l'avertissement qu'il avait entendu et qu'il avait presque oublié. Après s'être foutu de la gu-... Tête de sa chère et tendre sœur, il retourna chez lui pour manger un pot de Nutella qu'il avait vicieusement caché dans un recoin sombre de sa chambre, pour que ses parents le laisse tranquille.

xx

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le weekend était terminé et que les monotones journées de cours se succédaient, ce qui ne ravissait pas particulièrement les élèves, Ven profitait de sa pause de mi-journée pour se nourrir (parce que le midi sert aussi à ça) et pour discuter avec ses amis (enfin, disons qu'il les écoutait discuter, plutôt).

Comme il en avait marre de la conversation qui animait sa tablée, et qui avait pour sujet très intéressant : « Après les dégâts causé par les guerres mondiales, serait-il encore possible, pour les nations concernées, de retomber dans l'extrémisme ? », ce qui, soyons francs, ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup, il se leva, prétextant une activité quelconque, et sorti du réfectoire pour respirer un peu d'air pas encore pollué par l'odeur des différentes alimentations et des bouches grandes ouvertes des jeunes gens qui peuplaient l'établissement.

Quelques mètres plus loin, à la table maudite, comme on l'appelait (c'est-à-dire celle de Sora et tout le toutim, comme vous ne vous en doutiez absolument pas), Axel fit un discret coup de coude à Vanitas qui, excédé par ce trente-huit millième coup qui finirait par lui briser les côtes, se leva à son tour et sortit lui aussi de ce terrible endroit.

De son côté, Ven n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander ce qui se passait que quelqu'un l'attrapa sèchement et l'emmenait vers un endroit sombre et désaffecté... Pardon, une salle de classe vide dont le prof avait certainement eu la flemme de fermer la porte.

D'abord surpris, puis outré (ou outragé, en fait, personne n'a jamais su quelle était la différence), il passa par la case perdu avant d'en arriver à l'air choqué (voire traumatisé) qui se promenait sur son visage (comme il s'ennuyait, il avait décidé de sortir un peu) lorsqu'il vit qui l'avait ainsi emmené loin du couloir (façon de parler) de cette manière quelque peu brutale.

Oh, je suis sûr et certain que vous ne vous doutez absolument pas de qui ça peut bien être... Aller, un indice. Il a les yeux jaune comme un chat (je refuse d'entendre des « non, c'est pas vrai, ils sont ambrés » ou des « arrêtez, ils sont dorés... TROP BEAU ! » ou alors des « de quoi vous parlez là ? J'ai pas suivi... Attendez, je relis le début du paragraphe », parce que si je dis qu'ils sont jaunes c'est qu'ils sont jaunes. POINT.) Vous ne savez toujours pas qui c'est ? Aller, un autre indice, il a les cheveux de sonic sauf qu'ils sont pas bleus et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment la même forme (« ouais, donc en gros il a pas les cheveux de sonic quoi... » Si si, regardez une image de sonic et puis regardez-le, si vous le croisez à tout hasard dans les rues de Mumbai. ) Mais ! Attendez ! Je viens d'avoir un flash ! Moi qui ai passé mon temps à me demander comme une telle couleur fut possible, je viens d'avoir la réponse ! Alors c'est ça ! Aqua n'est pas vraiment humaine... Brr. Quelle horreur. Je ne porte jamais de jugement sur les cheveux de quelqu'un (« rofl ! Port'naouak ! » Quoi ? Quelque chose à redire ? « Nan, m'sieur. » Bien.) mais là, c'est quand même ultime. Finalement, elle n'était pas tombée dans un pot de peinture petite, elle était juste issue d'une lignée dont le fondateur était une zoophile extrêmement bizarre... Ah ! Ah ! Ça mérite un prix Nobel. La prochaine fois que je la croise, je l'enverrai chez des chercheurs. Moi qui ai toujours cru qu'une telle union était impossible... Mais bon, comme l'a dit Marc Twain : « Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait ». M'enfin, quand même, il y a des choses qui... Hum. Cela me répugne un peu, à vrai dire. Je n'ai jamais apprécié la zoophilie. La nécrophilie non plus d'ailleurs. Et bien d'autres choses, en fait. Est-ce que ça vous intéresse ce que je dis, en fait ? Allez, si vous avez lu ce long paragraphe sans intérêt, dites moi « orchidée. » Je vérifierai, tiens. (« Euh, le vieux puisque t'as pas de nom, ça te dirait pas de te taire, d'arrêter de nourrir les piou-piou et de fumer du bousier ? Parce que, c'est pas qu'on se fait chier à lire des, comment dire, délires de vieillard, mais presque. Si on est là, nous, c'est parce qu'on veut que t'avances dans l'histoire ; malheureusement, je constate que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, pitié, fais nous le plaisir de laisser tes pensées chez le Père Noël, comme ça il te fera un joli cadeau sur mesure, et puis on pourra aussi savoir ce qui ce passe dans cette catin de salle de déjection ! Merci. Bien à vous, le chieur de service. » De rien, jeunôt. Puisque tu y tiens tant, d'accord ! J'écrirai un livre sur mes découvertes plus tard, et je continue. Sale môme. Les jeunes, de nos jours, ça ressemble à rien. Et on s'étonne que je n'en laisse pas pénétrer dans mon établissement.)

AHEUM ! C'est un de mes bon jours, aujourd'hui, alors, comme je vois que vous avez passé ce paragraphe, je vous met la suite de l'action que vous attendez parce que vous êtes vicieux.

Ven reprit vite contenance (il s'était entraîné chez lui, en prévision d'un tel incident) et fusilla du regard le beau Vanitas (chacun ses goûts, moi je dis ça juste pour ajouter un adjectif) qui l'avait importuné dans ses activités (c'est-à-dire traîné dans le couloir comme de la racaille.)

Celui-ci para le coup avec une merveilleuse phrase muette : « Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater comme ça ? ». Blondinet (c'est son petit nom) fronça les sourcils et cracha :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Il sourit (Vanitas avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire ça quand on lui sortait une réplique cinglante ; et généralement, ça ne calmait pas la conversation.)

-Rien, ironisa-t-il, je m'ennuyais (on commence à en avoir l'habitude), ce qui m'arrive assez souvent et j'ai soudain pensé : « Tiens ! Justement, j'ai cru voir Blondie deux passer tout seul, il y a quelques secondes, si j'allais le taquiner un peu ? » Suivant mes propres conseils, je t'ai donc suivi jusqu'ici. T'es content ?

-Non.

-T'as l'air en colère. T'es jamais satisfait hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je réponde, Blondinet ?

-Depuis quand tu m'...

-Appelle comme ça ? Depuis que je l'ai décidé et depuis que j'ai appris que ça te faisait particulièrement chier. T'as vu, je fini tes phrases. C'est génial non ?

-Mon frère aussi finit mes phrases, soupira-t-il.

-Tu me considère comme ton frère,Ventus ?

-Mais bien sûr. Et ton chat mange des pâquerettes.

-T'es un comique mon grand. Viens, on va t'inscrire à une école de comédie.

Ven ne répondit rien. Il dévisageait Vanitas avec un air dégoûté.

-Ah ben ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Rage de pas être grand ?

-Ta...

-Voyons, laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Enfin, pas envers toi.

-J'en ai...

-Rien à foutre, je vois.

-Arrête de...

-Terminer tes phrases ? Pas de problème, p'tit chou, il suffisait de demander. C'est pas ma faute si tu es si prévisible. Je lis dans tes pensées comme dans un...

-Livre ouvert. Ta gueule... et laisse moi partir, maintenant, ajouta-t-il comme il se levait et que Vanitas campait devant la porte.

-Déjà ? T'es pas drôle, Ventus. Je commençais juste à m'amuser.

-Tu parles, lança-t-il entre ses dents. Vas-y, casse-toi.

-Mais où t'a-t-on élevé, mon pauvre ? Tu pourrais user d'un minimum de courtoisie, quand même !

Son pauvre le regarda un regard noir avant de tenter un pas vers la sortie. Vanitas ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir et se plaça juste devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer. Il souriait à belles dents et avait l'air de beaucoup se divertir.

-Tu fais chier.. Grimaça-t-il. Je veux partir. Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi. Tu n'es pas mon ami, je ne veux pas te parler. Je dois retrouver Terra et les autres.

-Ce glandu ? T'inquiète pas, p'tite tête. Il a pas besoin de toi pour nourrir les oiseaux. Et puis, c'est quoi cet argument à la con ? Comment tu te fais des amis, si tu leur parles pas d'abord ? (J'avoue. J'accuse ce manque de discernement.)

Il ne répondit pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel, recula pour être sûr de ne pas perdre son adversaire de vue et s'assit sur une chaise. Vanitas lui adressa un petit regard étonné.

-Tiens ? Plus envie de partir, finalement ?

-À quoi ça sert, tu bloques la sortie... Alors je m'installe. Quoi ? Plus envie de parler, finalement ?

(Hum.. ce qui est chicou -autre mot pour dire « chiant », moins vulgaire et compris par les portables- avec les personnages comme Vanitas et Xion, c'est qu'on ne peut pas les désigner par leur couleur de cheveux. C'est vrai : dire « le blond », pas de problèmes, « le roux », aucun souci, mais « le noir », ça sonne beaucoup moins bien. Certains auteurs diront « Tu n'as qu'à dire le brun. C'est presque pareil ! » Sauf que c'est faux. Parce qu'il n'est PAS brun. Ah, ah, c'est drôle, maintenant que vous savez de qui je parle, je n'ai même plus l'obligation de le nommer !) Il eut un petit rire tout à fait charmant (quoique), prit une chaise, l'adossa à la porte et s'affala dessus, dans une tenue tout à fait élégante, l'inverse de ce qu'on s'était échiné à lui inculquer.

-T'as raison, blondinet ! Discutons, papotons, parlons comme des rhétoriciens ! On a tout le temps devant nous ! La pause est encore assez longue, et puis personne n'occupe ce local à l'heure suivante. Une aubaine, hein ?

Ven fit un sourire forcé, tandis qu'il pensait aux meilleurs mots pour définir son interlocuteur, tels que -Attention, les insultes qui suivent sont classées comme choquantes aux oreilles et aux yeux des jeunes enfants de moins de deux ans, sauf s'ils s'identifient à eux- « connard » « enflure » ou encore « ce mot a été viré par le comité de censure. Merci de ne plus l'utiliser à l'avenir. » Vous voyez le genre ?

-Oooooh ! S'exclama Vanitas. Ça doit bien être la première fois que tu me souris depuis... Au moins huit ans. Comme je suis heureux !

-Ferme-la. En fait, c'était au mur que je souriais.

-Oh. Tu viens de me briser le cœur.

-Le cœur ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

-Est-ce que tu sous-entend subtilement que je n'en aurais pas ?

-Je sous-entend que tout ce que tu as dans la cage thoracique, c'est une pierre qui commence sérieusement à s'effriter.

-Tant de poésie juste pour dire que je suis un sale con.

-C'est bien, Vani, la prise de conscience est la première étape vers la guérison. (C'est drôle, j'allais le dire.)

-Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et j'te promets que ça va aller mal.

-Ah, au secours, j'ai tellement peur que je vais m'évanouir...

-En effet, tu sais bien ce que c'est toi, d'avoir peur au point d'en tomber dans les pommes, hein ?

Le visage de Ven se durcit.

-Ta gueule. Ça me fait pas rire.

-Oh, le pauvre chéri, il est vexé !

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance de prendre mal toute moquerie au sujet de ses peurs, quelles qu'elles soient. La remarque de son ennemi l'avait touché profondément et il n'avait plus envie de dire quoi que ce soit. Les lèvres closes, il gratifiait Vanitas d'un regard noir. Il était certain que ce dernier l'avait fait exprès parce qu'il avait eu le dessus sur lui, un instant (et il avait certainement raison, le petit est pas si con que ça !) et que sa fierté avait encore reçu un coup qu'il lui avait fallu renvoyer.

-Et quoi ? Tu réponds plus ?

« Si, connard, c'est juste que t'es tellement sourd que tu l'entends pas. » Finalement, pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien répondre en pensées. C'était plus simple comme ça. (Mais bien sûr, mais bien sûr...)

-Tu boudes ?

« Non, je danse le Sirtaki. »  
Évidemment, qu'il, hum... Boudait. On aurait pu choisir un autre terme, mais bon. On fait avec ce qu'on a. Bref. D'ailleurs, Vanitas connaissait assez bien Ven (disons qu'il l'avait plutôt assez bien connu) que pour savoir qu'il était terriblement susceptible sur le sujet et qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'agacer avec ça.

Mais l'envie avait été trop forte ; avec une ouverture pareille, il lui était impossible de résister. N'importe qui (selon lui) aurait fait de même (tu parles.)

-Je vois, dit-il donc. C'est bon, je la ferme.

Ven était décidé à ne plus ouvrir la bouche de la journée et, en dépit du silence qui s'installait tranquillement (manifestement, c'était sa journée camping), il ne cèderait jamais.

Les deux garçon restèrent en silence un moment (voilà qui est très approximatif), malgré que le blond (lui au moins on peut l'appeler comme ça) eut très envie de crier à Vanitas d'arrêter de le dévisager comme ça, parce que ce regard qui pesait sur lui le mettait très mal à l'aise et qu'il aurait voulu, à ce moment-là, se retrouver à trois mètres sous terre (pourquoi trois, on ne sait pas, sans doute parce que c'était le jour de sa naissance) plutôt que dans cette salle de classe paumée dans laquelle personne ne pourrait le sauver si le cinglé devant lui se mettait à appliquer une quelconque idée sadique.

Il se doutait bien que ledit cinglé ne l'avait pas attiré là, loin du regard de tous, juste pour parler ou le faire tartir. Depuis ce qui s'était passé une dizaine de jour avant, il s'attendait à tout. D'ailleurs, la lueur qui s'animait dans le regard de son opposé était loin d'être rassurante et il avait la forte impression qu'elle allait lui donner raison.

Vanitas lui non plus ne voulait pas parler le premier. C'était le genre de mec qui prenait tout, tout, tout voire absolument tout à la compétition. Pourquoi ? Ne me le demandez pas, je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! Il y a des gens comme ça, on ne saura jamais pourquoi ils sont ce qu'ils sont. On ne saura jamais pourquoi certains passent leur temps enfermés chez eux devant leur ordinateur plutôt que de prendre l'air, on ne saura jamais pourquoi d'autres se tuent à lire des bouquins bien trop compliqués pour eux au lieu de lire un pingoo. Et bien, on ne saura jamais pourquoi quelques personnes s'amusaient à prendre tout pour eux et à considérer chaque chose comme un défi. Vanitas se refusait donc à briser le calme en premier, parce qu'il se disait que ça ferait de lui un perdant (mais quel crétin.)

C'est pour cette (stupide) raison qu'il se décida enfin à bouger et à le faire réagir autrement.

De fait, il se leva et s'approcha de sa victime sans qu'on puisse rien lire sur son visage (du moins le croyait-il.)

Il s'approcha de Ven sans faire de bruit se pencha en avant (parce qu'en arrière ça aurait beaucoup moins bien fonctionné) et déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres fermées.

Stupéfait par ce changement radical de situation, l'autre garçon sans défense battit des paupières et se figea lorsqu'il eut la très nette impression que Vanitas allait revenir à la charge.

Ne trouvant pas assez de volonté en lui pour le repousser et lui hurler dessus (ce que, de toute façon, Vani n'aurait pas laissé faire) il se laissa faire pour la seconde fois et, conscient qu'il passait pour un faible soumis (ce qu'il n'était paaaaas du touuuuut), il se leva subitement et se jeta sauvagement sur lui pour... Non, je déconne. Vous y avez cru hein ?

Il se leva subitement et lui roula une... hum, l'embrassa à son tour (chacun sa croix, hein, il n'allait pas le laisser faire comme ça tout le temps non plus !) pour lui prouver que, non, il ne manquait pas de courage et qu'il ne se laisserait certainement pas surprendre par ces manières à chaque fois.

Du coup, ce fut au tour de Vanitas de se demander quoi, et Ven était ravi de cette petite vengeance qu'il avait pu effectuer à son niveau. Bien sûr, le pas- brun-pas-blond-pas-roux-pas-gris-pas-bleus-enfin-on-se-comprend eut vite repris ses esprits et continua à mener la danse, c'est à dire qu'il (disons les choses comme elles sont) roula un patin (en fait les choses ne sont pas vraiment comme ça parce que si on prenait l'expression au pied de la lettre, on devrait se poser de fameuses questions) à Blondinet (le pauvre) tout en le poussant délicatement sur la table.

C'est à peu près ainsi qu'il passèrent leur pause de midi, et une partie de la première heure de l'après-midi aussi, d'ailleurs.

La voilà, l'injustice du monde. Il y en a certains qui travaillent et pendant ce temps là, d'autres prennent du bon temps. Abusif.

xx

Loin de là, dans une cours de prison, se dressait un terrible dictateur qui semblait former un régime autoritaire sur ses codétenus.

Ceux-ci avaient tellement peur de lui qu'ils s'en tenaient le plus éloignés possible, en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, de peur qu'il ne leur demande de l'approcher et de faire quelque sale besogne à sa place, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Malheureusement pour eux, il avait deux bras droits (et pas un bras droit et un bras gauche, comme tout le monde) qui devaient souffrir sa présence tous les jours depuis qu'on les avait présentés, et ces deux hommes avaient pour habitude de faire eux aussi respecter l'ordre et de tout mettre en œuvre pour que leur chef bien aimé soit satisfait d'eux. Aussi, il leur arrivait de chercher une pauvre victime pour accomplir les désirs et réaliser les souhaits de leur commandant.

Comment ? Vous pensez que cette introduction n'a aucun rapport avec notre histoire ? Et bien, vous vous trompez ! Car elle touche très précisément à nos personnages ! Enfin, certains personnages. Trois en particulier.

Il vous suffit de remplacer les mots « prison » par « récréation », « dictateur » par « dictatrice », « ses codétenus » par « les autres enfants de primaire » et enfin « homme » par « petit garçon », parce que Hayner et Pence n'étaient pas encore tout à fait des hommes.

Olette avait, de fait, bien profité de cette nouvelle année pour faire régner la terreurs sur ses camarades.

C'est ici que nous commencerons notre superbe feuilleton : « dictature dans la cour de récré » qui sera très très instructive, hum, hum.

Ce jour-là, alors que le ciel d'acier menaçait de faire tomber la pluie, Olette sétait assise bien en vue et en hauteur, de sorte que ses camarades puissent la voir de loin et sachent que c'était elle qui gouvernait ce royaume et elle seule, et qu'elle ne laisserait personne jamais lui prendre sa place.  
Il était midi et son estomac commençait à crier famine ; en effet, bien qu'elle ait mangé son repas, elle ne supportait pas de voir tous ces... enfants avec toutes ces choses délicieuses qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à prendre.

La jalousie la prenant, elle décida d'utiliser les deux personnes qui la collaient en permanence et qui, s'ils lui fournissaient un certain divertissement, ne se rendaient utiles que trop rarement. Elle appela donc Pence à elle.

-Toi ! Lui dit-elle, viens ici. J'en ai marre d'attendre et j'ai faim. Trouve moi quelque chose à manger.

-Euh, répondit Pence qui n'avait pas tout compris, et où ?

-Où tu trouves. Je veux ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en montrant ce que tenait une fillette à la main.

-Mais...

-C'est bon, lui dit Hayner en lui coupant la parole, je vais chercher ça.

Et c'est ainsi que Hayner prouva sa soumission toute neuve et se créa une mauvaise réputation à l'école, en tant que voleur de biscuit (la honte.)

xx

Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Sora.

Malheureux et malchanceux Sora. Durant sa vie, il avait hérité d'une petite sœur diabolique, il avait vécu le départ de sa meilleure amie et puis son ignorance, il avait failli se noyer plusieurs fois, il avait des parents qui savaient à peine qu'il existait et avait doublé son année.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir vécu le pire, il se rendit compte qu'en vérité, ses malheurs venaient à peine de commencer ; et la preuve lui en fut fournie bien vite, lorsqu'il attendait sa dulcinée (je ne sais qui a inventé ce mot, mais en tout cas il avait des goûts étranges) à la fin des cours. Après une dizaine de minutes, ne la voyant pas arriver, il se mit à se poser bien des questions. Se disant, au final, qu'elle avait sans doute eu fini plus tôt que ce que l'exigeait la loi, il rentra chez lui, déprimé.  
En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait : alors que tous les deux avaient pour habitude de se retrouver à des heures précises dans des lieux précis, plus les jours passaient, moins Kairi venait. Il avait donc un peu l'impression (et ce n'était pas qu'une impression d'ailleurs) qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui et bien sur, cela lui sapait encore plus le moral que ce qui aurait du être vu les événements.

Comme d'habitude, ce jour-là, Sora décida d'ignorer sa maléfique conscience qui lui susurrait des mots terriblement déprimants et qui cherchait à l'enfoncer un peu plus chaque seconde et de chercher quelques excuses stupides destinées à le rassurer.  
Alors qu'il était sur le chemin de sa maison, il ressassait des idées noires, les couleurs ayant foutu le camp, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette année qu'il devait refaire juste à cause de sa sœur et de Kairi, mais surtout de sa sœur. Il ne pensa bien sûr pas que c'était un peu de sa faute et que s'il avait travaillé un minimum, il aurait pu la réussir, parce que c'était plus facile de remettre la faute sur le dos des autres. Déprimé à l'idée de relire ce livre horrible qu'il avait déjà lu l'année précédente, il sourcilla à peine lorsqu'il aperçut de loin la rousse qui se riait avec...  
Choqué, Sora s'arrêta et sentit son cœur s'arrêter une seconde. Il écarquilla les yeux et Kairi sembla soudain le voir.

Elle courut vers lui et lui sauta au cou.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda Sora.

-J'ai eu terminé plus tôt, désolée.

-T'aurais quand même pu m'attendre...

-Oh, Sora, tu sais bien rentrer chez toi tout seul non ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il haussa les épaules, toujours contrarié (ce garçon est d'une susceptibilité... C'est effrayant.)

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

-Avec qui ?

-Avec Roxas, tiens, pas avec le pape...

-Bah, comme on avait fini plus tôt, on s'est dit qu'on allait faire une sortie de classe !

-De classe ?

-Oui, Sora, de classe. Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'étais dans celle de Roxas, cette année ? Désolée, j'ai du oublier. Et bien quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu vas pas en faire une maladie, quand même !

Il l'ignora et la raccompagna avant de retourner chez lui.

Ce soir-là, il fut encore plus déprimé qu'à son habitude. Il décida de sécher les cours, le lendemain, juste pour ne pas voir la tête de tous ceux qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

xx

Le lendemain justement, on remarqua non seulement l'absence de Sora qui était un rebelle de la life et qui n'allait pas à l'école parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais aussi celle de Ven.

Si personne ne savait ce qu'avait Sora (à part nous) et que tout le monde, à vrai dire, s'en fichait, la conversation s'animait autour de la mystérieuse disparition de Ven. Roxas n'étant pas encore arrivé, les paris fusaient sur la cause de son absence. Tout s'éclaircit enfin lorsque Roxas vint s'installer auprès de Xion et Riku.

-Alors ? Demanda Xion.

Je ne sais pas comment il sut de quoi elle parlait (sans doute étaient-ils en communion spirituelle), mais toujours est-il répondit :

-Il est malade.

-Ah bon ? Et il a quoi ?

-Oui, ajouta Riku, il a quoi ?

Il faut avouer que cette dernière réplique ne servait à rien, mais bon, pour une fois qu'il parle on va pas chercher la mouche dans les carbonnades.

Roxas soupira (ils soupirent beaucoup, je sais.)

-La mononucléose.

-Lamononuclequoi ?

Riku leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il y a moyen d'être ignare ou quoi? C'est une maladie qu'on appelle « la maladie du sommeil ». En gros, quand tu l'as, tu es très fatigué.

-C'est tout ? (manifestement Xion était déçue... Peut-être qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ait quelque chose de grave ? Non mais c'est quoi ces gens, au lieu d'être soulagée...)

-Bah, oui...

-Nul.

-Pas forcément...

Riku avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un petit sourire (d'ailleurs, Xion en resta coi quelques instants, tellement elle n'en avait pas l'habitude.) Puis elle se reprit, soudain.

-Hum, comment ça « pas forcément ? »

-Bah, la mono... Ça s'appelle aussi la « maladie du baiser »

-Ooooooooooooooh s'exclama Xion en utilisant quatorze « o » pour bien qu'on l'entende, c'est mignon !

-C'est cela oui...

-Mais alors, entama lentement Roxas, s'il y avait une autre personne malade...

-Ca voudrait dire que... Continua Xion.

Riku leur adressa un clin d'œil pendant que Xion ouvrait grand la bouche.

-Trop bien ! Ça mérite une enquête ça !

-Riku... Il y a des fois où tu m'impressionnes...  
-Je trouve qu'il fait peur oui ! Bon, qui est malade aujourd'hui ?

Il y eut un instant de silence alors que chacun se posait la question. Ensuite, tous en même temps, ils se regardèrent avant de lâcher, en chœur :

-Nooooooon...

C'est vrai que Sora était aussi absent, mais il fallait pas déconner, quand même.

-Bon bah... On le saura jamais, soupira (encore) Roxas.

-Il faut surveiller tout le monde, c'est clair, dit Xion, pensive.

Riku approuva.

-En attendant, reprit-elle, vous auriez pas un truc bon à manger ? Ce machin est immonde...

xx

Ce soir-là, quand Xion était assise dans son salon pour faire ses devoirs (quelle idée), elle fut étonnée de voir son frère jeter ses affaires comme si c'était des vieux sacs de patates et se diriger vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui cria-t-elle de loin.

-'Vais me coucher. 'Suis crevé.

-Tu ris ? Il est même pas cinq heures !

-Rien à faire, faut que j'dorme.

-T'as peut-être la mononucléose... Il y a des cas à l'école, paraît...

-La quoi ? Qui ?

-Bah Ven, et puis peut-être Sora aussi, il est absent.

-Génial... Bonne nuit... Dis à maman que je viendrai pas manger...

-Euh, d'accord. Bonne nuit !

-C'est ça...

Heureusement pour Vanitas qu'elle était trop innocente (quoique, ça se discute) pour le soupçonner. Il étouffa un bâillement. Il repensa vaguement à Ven et aux quelques fois déjà où ils s'étaient vu depuis la rentrée, puis s'effondra sur son lit en jurant.

Quelle idée de chopper un truc pareil...

* * *

**Un peu plus long que d'habitude, ce chapitre :D**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a VRAIMENT des gens rouges tout le temps, et c'est pas pratique. Quoique ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews, c'est très gentil :3 Puis merci à Dama qui a lu ma fiction :D**

**Sinon, que tiens-je à dire... Le chapitre suivant a, conformément à mes prévisions (je suis devin, vous dis-je) fortement tardé. Mais il arrive, il est là... IL EST VIVANT ! D'accord, je m'en vais.**

**Merci de lire ma fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît pour l'instant et qu'elle vous plaira par la suite !**


	9. Mutation

**Disclaimer** : Choubidou.

**Couples** : non mais genre on les dit avant pour que vous lisiez pas quoi !

**Note** : 20/20. Euh, excusez-moi : Univers Alternatif. Ah, et mes bêta lecteurs (enfin disons une correctrice et un choupinet bêta) n'ont corrigé/lu/commenté que la moitié du chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'autre moitié a été écrite dans un coin perdu loin de toute civilisation et que je suis teeeellement heureuse de l'avoir écrit que je vous le fait partager de suite après l'avoir relu 150 fois. Ne suis-je pas géniale ? Aheum.

**Warning** : Attention. Ce chapitre peut contenir des scènes sexuelles susceptibles de choquer ou de... Mmh, les hommes voient à quoi je pense. Si vous êtes innocent / Impressionnable / Influençable, prière de ne pas aller plus loin, merci. Si vous souhaitez profiter du chapitre sans être perverti (quoique si vous êtes arrivés là c'est déjà mal parti...), vous pouvez passer la scène -18 située entre les balises [_ATTENTION, le segment qui suit est interdit aux moins de dix huit fraiches années._] et [_Vilains curieux_]. Merci de votre compréhension. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Mutation (mais non, pas X-Men...)

-Hé ! Ven !

Terra lui adressait des grands signes de loin pour être certain qu'il ne lui foutrait pas un vent pour ne pas avoir la honte. Ven rejoignit donc Terra en souriant.

-Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

-Oui, merci, ça va.

-Ah, tant mieux. Dis, ça te dirait de venir chez moi ? Si t'as rien à faire, bien sûr.

-Bah, c'est à dire que...

-Ouais, tu dois peut-être remettre tes cours en ordre...

-Non, ça, ça va. Mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-Euh...

-Comment ça, « euh » ? Tu sais pas ce que t'as à faire ?

-Si, si, mais...

-Dis-le tout de suite si tu veux pas me voir !

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

-Merci, je me sens aimé !

-Tais-toi Terra ! Laisse-moi parler.

-D'accord, d'accord. Alors, tu vas faire quoi ?

-C'est personnel.

-Ah bon ! Personnel ! Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Et quoi, tu travailles pour la CIA ?

-Idiot...

-Tu vas où ?

Ven l'attrapa par les épaules (comme il le pouvait, parce qu'il y avait de la différence de taille, quand même), le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Allez quoi !

-Non. Il est quelle heure là ?

-Quatre heures et quinze minutes, pm.

-Je suis en retard...

-T'as un rendez-vous ?

-Laisse tomber Terra.

-J'le savais ! Dis-moi qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Ven sourit. « L'heureuse élue » ne serait certainement pas ravi qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

-Il n'y a pas d'heureuse élue, Terra, maintenant laisse-moi, je dois y aller !

-T'es pas drôle quoi ! Je suis ton ami, j'ai le droit de savoir... Un indice, au moins... Pourquoi tu me fais tant de cachoteries ?

-Bon, à plus !

Ceci dit, le plus petit tourna le dos au plus grand et s'en alla.

-Ven ! T'es horrible !

Ce dernier lui lança, par-dessus son épaule :

-Je sais ! À demain !

Terra, terriblement frustré, ne put s'empêcher de l'observer s'éloigner. Il marcha dans sa direction, non pas pour le suivre, bien sûr, mais pour retourner chez lui en faisant un long détour qui justement utilisait le même chemin que celui de Ven. Tiens donc.

Et il apparut que ce détour inutile lui fut riche en enseignements. En effet, il fut rapidement soufflé lorsqu'il aperçut quelle était la personne qu'il avait rejointe. Il ne savait pas exactement qu'en penser, mais décida de rentrer chez lui pour y réfléchir. Une fois chez lui, d'ailleurs, il décida qu'il allait coller Ven du matin au soir pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

De l'autre côté, Vanitas bâillait encore quand il vit qui arrivait.

-T'es en retard, grogna-t-il.

-Désolé, je discutais avec Terra. Il voulait pas me laisser partir.

-Mh...

Il étouffa un bâillement.

-T'aurais pas dû venir. Tu devrais te reposer...

-J'en ai marre de me reposer.

-T'es sûr que tu ne serais pas mieux chez toi ?

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi toi ?

-Quoi ? Je... non, c'est pas ça...

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Rien ! Laisse tomber. Et arrête de bâiller, ça m'énerve !

-Pauvre petit chou...

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche encore une fois.

-Tu le fais exprès !

-Un peu...

S'il avait été en bonne santé et de bonne humeur, il aurait sans doute fait son sourire diabolique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Arrête, on dirait ton frère.

-Excuse-moi, on a le même ADN...

-C'est bien dommage.

-T'as quelque chose contre mon frère ?

-Ouais.

-C'était une question stupide...

-Faudrait être intelligent pour poser des questions intelligentes...

-Vanitas, je te déteste. Je rentre chez moi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il lui tourna le dos et fit mine de partir.

-Oh, c'est bon Ventus ! Pardon, ça va, j'arrête...

Le susnommé lui fit de nouveau face.

-D'accord, lui répondit-il. Vu l'effort que ce mot t'a coûté, je te pardonne pour cette fois.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois...

Il l'ignora.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles pas Ven, comme tout le monde ?

-C'est moche. Et puis, si je t'appelais comme ça, tu pourrais pas t'empêcher de m'appeler « Vani » ou un autre nom débile...

-Comme tu veux.

Vanitas l'attrapa par le bras.

-Viens, dit-il.

Ven se laissa faire et le suivit jusque dans une sorte d'endroit désaffecté. À la porte cependant, il s'arrêta.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il pour être un peu plus cultivé.

-Serais-tu donc aveugle, Ventus ? C'est une vieille baraque. Ça se voit quand même.

-On va pas entrer là-dedans...

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ça appartient sûrement à quelqu'un.

-Sûrement, oui. On s'en fout, personne vient jamais.

Il entra sur ces mots, mais se retourna vers Ven encore une fois. Celui-ci se tenait toujours à l'entrée, refusant de mettre un pied dans la bâtisse.

-Et quoi, t'as la frousse ?

-J'ai pas la frousse, je suis juste bien élevé et je ne veux pas passer pour un voleur en m'introduisant illégalement dans ce genre d'endroits...

-Tu parles. T'as la frousse quoi. T'aurais préféré que je t'emmène où, hein ?

-Euh... Je...

-Bah tu vois, tu sais même pas quoi dire. Ou alors t'oses pas ?

Il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres à reculons et tendit la main vers son interlocuteur.

-Aller, viens, je vais pas te manger, lui dit-il d'une voix pas tellement rassurante.

-Tu m'as déjà dit ça un jour.

-Ah bon ? Et je t'ai mangé ce jour-là ?

-Mais bien sûr...

-Alors arrête de trembler comme une fillette et ramène-toi.

Sur ces mots, il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna vers lui.

-Tu vois, susurra-t-il, c'était pas si difficile...

-J-J-J-Je- arrête !

-Pique pas un stress, Blondinet, j'laisse la porte ouverte.

-T-tais-toi !

-Oh, pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas entendre ma douce voix ?

Ven soupira en levant les yeux au ciel (même si de là, le ciel n'était pas très visible.)

-C'est tellement débile ce que tu viens de dire que j'ai même pas envie de te répondre.

-Génial, ça me fera des vacances.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence que Ven brisa rapidement, peu rassuré par les craquements sinistres de la maison.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Ah ah, t'aimerais bien le savoir hein ?

-À vrai dire, pas tellement...  
Vanitas se tourna vivement vers lui. Ven regretta soudain que le manque de lumière ne lui permette pas de discerner son regard dans l'obscurité. On peut lire beaucoup de choses dans un regard. Et surtout les mauvaises intentions.

-« Pas tellement » ? À quoi tu penses, exactement ?

-Écoute, tu m'emmènes dans un endroit lugubre loin des regards indiscrets, c'est normal que je ne sois pas très rassuré, si ?

Vanitas bâilla avant de répondre.

-T'as pas de raison d'avoir peur, je suis pas cannibale. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse dans cet endroit lugubre loin des regards indiscrets, voyons ?

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules et grommela vaguement quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour un être humain.

-Oh, Ven. Franchement, t'es dégueulasse.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit !

-Ouais, ouais, tu l'as quand même pensé très fort. Pervers va !

Il se mit à rire pendant que Ven s'exclamait :

-Heeeeeeiinnnn ?

-Fais pas l'innocent.

-Si y a un pervers ici, c'est pas moi !

-Ouais, ouais, bien sûr, j'te crois, dit-il avec un sourire qui ne démentait ab-so-lu-ment pas ses dires. Bon, ramène-toi et cesse de faire ta mijaurée !

-Je te hais, répondit l'autre en le suivant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il éclata de rire et sombra dans les ténèbres.

[_ATTEN..._ Ah ah, vous aviez espéré hein ?]

xx

Vers six heures de cette après-midi-là, Xion faillit faire une crise de nerf lorsque Vanitas entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

-XION !

-Quoi, encore ?

-C'est une blague ?

-Mais de quoi ?

-Cette histoire !

-Laquelle ?

-Celle qui dit que tu sortirais avec Roxas ?

Xion ouvrit des yeux immenses (non, elle ne disséquait pas des animaux avec des yeux immenses, elle ouvrait juste les yeux de manière à ce qu'ils aient l'air grand... Il faut tout vous expliquer, à vous !)

-Avec qui ?

-Roxas. R-O-X-A-S. Petit, blond à l'intérieur, blond à l'extérieur. Le frérot à Ventus.

-Mais où t'as entendu une chose pareille ? T'es fou ou quoi ?

-Ça veut dire que c'est pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr que non. Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?

-Oh, quelqu'un...

-Est-ce que ce quelqu'un est grand, roux et se prend pour un porc-épic (et non pas un porc épique, quoique ce n'est pas loin) ?

-Pas du tout.

-Qui alors ?

-Secret.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses, toi. T'es bizarre depuis quelques temps...

-Tu as dû rêver.

-Mmh... Certes.

Elle retourna à son travail. Vanitas s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Xion ajouta :

-De toute façon, Roxas a déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Il se retourna.

-Ah bon ?

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-Ouais, j'ai toujours été passionné par les histoires de cœur...

Et, comme une fille ne manque jamais une occasion de colporter des ragots, elle continua sur sa lancée :

-Et oui, et tu la connais en plus.

-Sérieux ? Qui c'est ?

-Tu connais un grand nombre de filles susceptibles d'intéresser Roxas ?

-Naminé ?

-Pas son style.

-Kairi ?

-En plein dans le mille.

-C'est une BLAGUE ?

-Euh, non.

-Mais de toute façon elle est avec Sora, donc tout va bien...

-Plus maintenant.

-Je suis choqué. Oh mon Dieu. Elle se rallie avec l'ennemi ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, sois en sûre ! Va falloir qu'on ait une petite conversation ! Sur ce, je vais me changer, bonsoir.

Xion lui adressa un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si énergique ?

Il rit.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je suis plus malade, j'ai passé une bonne journée, voilà, ça suffit non ?

-Un jour je saurai ce que tu as.

-Et ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui !

Elle le regarda partir l'air vague. Pauvre Sora. Il était con (enfin, c'est son point de vue... Qu'il serait importun de dire que je partage), elle le détestait, mais elle avait quand même de la peine pour lui. Son pauvre petit cœur allait être brisé et personne n'allait s'en soucier. Elle haussa les sourcils puis retourna au livre qu'elle devait lire pour son cours de français : « Comment créer un univers », de B.C. (A était sans doute parti faire une promenade.) Sa pauvre prof ne devait pas savoir qu'il suffisait de parler aux schtroumpfs pour le savoir (ça faisait longtemps qu'on en avait pas parlé, de ceux-là. Quel enthousiasme les amis ! Je laisse tomber, au revoir.)

De son côté, Sora, le fade de l'histoire était, comme d'habitude, affalé sur quelque chose (ici son lit) et réfléchissait (aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, ce qui n'était pas gagné.)

Il pensait à des choses et d'autres : Comment tuer Roxas, 100 manières de l'empêcher de nuire, « Comment créer un univers » ce bouquin horrible, « La haine », une histoire géniale sur un bonhomme qui détestait tout le monde (livre qu'il appréciait soit dit en passant ; ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu son état mental, il devait sans doute s'identifier au personnage principal), ce qu'il allait manger au soir, ce que Kairi faisait en ce moment (même s'il faisait tout pour éviter d'y penser, son imagination débordait de trop de réponses ; vous savez comment sont les hommes, et si vous ne le savez pas, tant pis pour vous !), sa sœur qui pour l'instant le laissait tranquille parce qu'elle torturait deux de ses nouveaux « amis » (même si tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas d'ami dans la tyrannie, comme le dit Prométhée, on ne peut pas avoir confiance en eux – à raison.), et je cite : « enfoiré de Roxas ».

Il n'avait aucune envie de voir sa sale tête (chacun son avis mais je suis sûr que tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord, Kairi la première et bien d'autres fangirls. Que veux-tu, Sora, tu ne fais pas le poids. Pas de chance) et pourtant, trois jours plus tard, il y serait forcé : ce serait l'anniversaire des jumeaux et absolument tout le monde était invité. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et préféra penser à une chanson de Henri Dès plutôt qu'à ses problèmes de la journée.

À ce sujet (non, pas celui de Henri Dès), de nombreuses questions taraudaient nos héros (si eux sont des héros, alors moi je suis le président des United States of America, mais c'était ça ou dire « nos amis », ce qui ne se révélait pas plus vrai) Quelle idée avait bien pu passer par la tête de Ven et Roxas pour qu'ils aient envie d'inviter tout le monde, même leurs pires ennemis ?

La réponse n'est pas simple. Je ne suis pas dans leur tête voyez-vous (comment, vous ne me croyez pas ?) mais il y avait plusieurs possibilités discutées par les jeunots :

a-C'était les parents qui avaient organisé ça (huhuhu, la honte) et ils n'étaient pas au courant que certains gamins ne s'entendaient pas fort bien (à ce moment, ils seraient plus qu'aveugles, mais passons.)

b-C'était Roxas qui avait voulu inviter Kairi, et finalement, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux dire à tout le monde de venir (ça, c'était surtout une idée de Sora)

c-C'était Ven qui avait voulu inviter Vanitas, et finalement,... Non, c'est impossible (ça, c'était surtout une idée d'Axel)

d-Vanitas et Axel les avaient menacés (ça, c'était surtout une idée de Xion)

e-Ven et Roxas étaient drogués ou bourrés quand ils ont pris cette décision (Ça, c'était une idée de Vanitas)

f-Ils préparaient sans doute un sale coup (Ça, c'était mon idée.)

g-En réalité, ils sont des terroristes et veulent prendre des jeunes en otage (ça, c'était l'idée de... Non, mieux vaut garder le secret et éviter les problèmes.)

Aucune ne semblait plausible, et finalement tout le monde cessa de se poser des questions.

Quelques jours plus tard donc, alors que le mois d'octobre avançait bon train, tous se retrouvèrent pour fêter une année en plus dans la vie des jumeaux.

Ce soir-là, il se passa nombre d'évènements/incidents fort utiles à l'avancement de cette histoire, ou du moins à la compréhension de certaines choses.

Tout le monde était là pour « féliciter » les deux blonds de leur quinzième année (quelque chose me dit que vous avez du mal à suivre avec les âges : en fait, moi aussi. Récapitulons donc : ce jour précis, Ven, Roxas, Kairi et Naminé avaient quinze petites années à leur actif ; Vanitas et Riku, une de plus ; Aqua et Terra avaient atteint leur majorité ; Axel s'en approchait de plus en plus ; Xion, toujours à la traîne, attendait sa quinzième année avec beaucoup d'impatience (elle pouvait encore attendre, vu qu'elle ne l'atteindrait qu'à la mort du printemps suivant) ; et enfin, Sora restait sur ses quatorze ans (pas pratique de naître en fin d'année))  
Bref, je suis certain que vous attendez avec impatience les évènements de la soirée... Vous avez besoin d'un contexte ? Non ? Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Faisons donc ce que j'aime le plus : me promener parmi les personnages en cachette pour espionner leurs plus noirs secrets. Oh, je suis sûr que vous appréciez aussi ; si ce n'est pas le cas, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous voulez savoir la suite sans digression ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Et remarquez que j'ai fait un effort, cette fois-ci.

Bref, par qui commencer ? Terra, Aqua, Ven, Vanitas, Axel, Kairi, Roxas, Sora, Xion, Riku ou Naminé (biffez les mentions inutiles). Certes, pas Naminé puisqu'elle n'est pas là. Alors...

Commençons par mon petit préféré, Riku. Assis quelque part, il promena son regard noir sur l'ensemble de la pièce avant de croiser les bras et de grogner (il savait très bien faire ça.) En fait, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Pauvre garçon, toujours là, sur le côté, à attendre qu'on parle de lui... Ne t'inquiète pas, le jour viendra !

Parlons de quelqu'un d'autre. Ah ! Axel par exemple. Comme à son habitude, ses idées n'étaient pas très claires. Où avait-il trouvé de la vodka, personne ne le savait : il avait sans doute une bouteille sur lui en permanence. Il existe des gens qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de boire pour se sentir à l'aise, d'autres qui pensent que se sentir à l'aise c'est être pompette, chacun son truc. Peut-être était-il comme ça naturellement... Ou alors, il simulait juste pour pouvoir dire ce qu'il pensait. Je ne l'ai jamais su ; c'est à dire que la source confidentielle qui me dévoile les informations n'est pas très bavarde.

Soit ; Axel s'approcha de Roxas un sourire malsain aux lèvres (une technique apprise par Vanitas, sans aucun doute ; au fond, c'était lui le maître du sourire malsain) et engagea la conversation.

-Salut Roxy !

Kairi, qui était en pleine.. discussion avec le susnommé, haussa les sourcils.

-Axel, c'est pas vrai que t'es déjà...

Mais si, Axel était déjà. Il s'assit sur un tabouret mystérieusement vide. Roxas l'observa un instant (c'est plus pratique que de regarder le plafond quand on veut parler à quelqu'un).

-Euh, salut.

-Comment ça va ?

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

-Bien merci, mais je peux savoir depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

-Quarante-cinq secondes approximativement... Ou plus... Ou moins...

-Depuis quand tu veux me faire la conversation ?

-Pourquoi pas, tu causes bien à ma sœur...

-Bien sûr, Axel, sauf que moi j'ai jamais été dégueulasse avec lui, soupira Kairi qui avait manifestement d'autres choses à foutre que d'écouter son aîné.

-Hé là-bas, je suis son... meilleur ami moi !

Roxas et elle ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

-Tu étais, différence !

-Ouais, c'est pareil... Mais j'ai encore une place dans son petit cœur hein !

-Je pense pas non.

-Mais c'est comme si c'était hier, hein, Roxy ?

-Huit ans, t'appelles ça « hier »? Dit Roxy (c'est un nom de fille, ah ah ! Pardon.)

-T'as compté en plus ! C'est mign... Euh minillan...

-Tu te sens vraiment plus toi, répondit-il.

Il se leva et partit sans un regard. Kairi jeta un regard méfiant à son frère.

-Axel, à quoi tu joues ?

-Je joue pas, je, euh...

-Je te connais assez bien. Ah, ça me dégoute...

-Pff, faut être ouverte dans la vie sœurette !

-Ouverte ? Ou-verte (c'est toujours mieux de répéter deux fois face à un mec bourré) ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire alors que tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais en fait ? Tu lui fais la cour ?

-Pffff, n'importe quoi, ah ah ah...(Ceci est un faux rire. Un vrai rire ça ressemble plus approximativement à ça : Ahh ahahaHAHHahh AHAHHAh ahahaHAah ahHA !.)

-Si ! Tu m'énerves Axel, toi et tes amis, Sora et Vanitas aussi ! Vous êtes vraiment trop...

-Trop quoi ?

-Vous êtes des (remplaçons les différentes insultes par des mots ou expressions plus sympathiques :) fifrelins !

-Et ben merci !

-C'est bon tu me cours sur le bonbon (c'est déjà plus sympatoche que « tu m'emmerdes ». Zut alors ! J'ai dit un gros mot ! 10 cents!)

-Quelle maroufle ! Tant d'années on t'a soutenue et c'est ainsi que tu nous remercies ? Bien, va avec les autres fades, tant pis.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire ! Sale chenapan !

Elle partit vers Roxas qui avait entamé la conversation avec Xion et Ven, l'air furieux. Axel qui, lui, n'avait à peu près pas compris un mot de la conversation (sa conscience, ou sa deuxième personnalité, avait répondu à sa place, sans aucun doute) décida que finalement, une table, ce n'était pas un endroit si inconfortable pour dormir.

Du côté de Ven justement, ça jasait pas mal : Roxas avait bien envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et son frère était la parfaite victime ; il s'était mis à insulter Axel de tous les noms (ces gens qui ont besoin de dire des obscénités, c'est fatiguant...) jusqu'à ce que Xion lui change les idées en lui ôtant toute envie de continuer à l'emmerder. Comment ? Vous aimeriez le savoir, hein les filles ? Je vous apprendrais bien comment remballer les mecs lourds, mais... De toute façon, toutes les femmes savent faire ça non ? Faire chier. Je m'égare.

Tandis que Roxas prenait une expression torturée (ce à quoi je compatis totalement, j'ai souffert la même douleur) et que celle de Xion était plutôt réjouie, Ven observait les alentours d'un air désintéressé. Son regard passait successivement du bar (mais il est trop jeune pour boire, pas de chance !), aux toilettes (on sait jamais), à la porte (voilà voilà), à la sortie de secours (fort utile), à Axel qui divaguait auprès de Vanitas (on ne sait pas comment il était arrivé jusque là), à Vanitas parce que... Voilà, à redenouveau Xion et Roxas, au plafond, et enfin à un grand type qui courait dans sa direction et menaçait clairement son équilibre.

De fait, Terra venait d'arriver et avait décidé d'appliquer sa précédente décision, je répète : « il allait coller Ven du matin au soir pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. » Hum. Bon.

Chez lui, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait retourné la scène dont il avait été témoin (c'est à dire approximativement rien du tout, en fait ; c'est comme si voyiez deux personnes que vous connaissez se croiser dans la rue et que vous vous faisiez directement tout un film dans votre petite caboche ; maintenant, peut-être pas le même genre de film que ceux que se fait Terra, la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, je ne la connais pas tellement) sous toutes ses coutures. Quoique, techniquement, il lui aurait été impossible de retourner une scène visuelle sous toutes ses coutures étant donné que, premièrement, elle n'avait pas été recousue, et deuxièmement, elle n'était même pas solide (je suis certain que vous la sentiez venir, celle-là.) D'où, quelle drôle d'idée de tenter de la tourner... La langue française regorge d'expression bizarre. On est pas finis, les gars.

Enfin soit. Il y avait repensé et avait réfléchi à toutes les interprétations qu'on pouvait y prêter (enfin qu'IL pouvait y prêter) et avait décidé que, finalement, il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'eux deux se donnent rendez-vous un après midi ensoleillé au point que Ven refuse d'en dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il fuie les autres personnes, qu'il en fasse un secret mondial et qu'il disparaisse toute l'après-midi sans répondre au téléphone. Une bonne raison qui excluait toute relation amicale (ou autre, précisons) entre lui et Vanitas. Il devait y en avoir une. Certainement. C'était obligatoire. Ah. Ah. Ven ne pourrait jamais être ami avec Vanitas. Leurs caractères étaient complètement incompatibles.

... Du moins l'espérait-il.

Néanmoins, Terra s'était mis en tête d'enquêter sur ce mystère en restant auprès de Ven toute la soirée, même plus s'il le fallait. En même temps, il garderait un œil sur l'autre antipathique.

Il sauta donc au cou de Ven (même si il devait plutôt se pencher pour pouvoir le faire, sans oublier que s'il lui avait VRAIMENT sauté dessus, le petit se serait retrouvé écrasé au sol et aurait même peut-être gagné un séjour à l'hôpital) en hurlant des trucs qui ressemblaient de (très) loin à un « bon anniversaire » et y resta accroché comme une sangsue à son repas à peu près tout le reste du temps.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Vanitas écoutait le discours d'Axel qui, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, semblait partir de plus en plus loin dans l'absurde et le baragouinage. De mauvaise humeur (je ferais bien un commentaire mais comme vous le savez, on s'en fout), il ne répondait que par monosyllabes et son attention, quoique tournée un minimum vers son ami qui risquait de rendre à tout moment, gambadait (dans la forêt) de temps en temps vers le grand brun dont le lourd regard semblait peser sur sa personne. Son humeur redescendit encore d'un cran (du jaune elle était passée au orange) et lorsque Terra, toujours en pleine, hum... discussion avec Ven se tourna et adressa un clin d'œil à son rival (enfin, chacun son point de vue) Vanitas se leva et partit faire un tour à l'extérieur.

Non pas que le fait que Terra gravite un peu trop autour de son... hum... sa victime le gavait, ne croyez pas ! Et ce n'était pas non plus le fait qu'il se foute de sa gueule en prime et qu'il avait l'air d'en savoir un peu trop, voyons. Il ne faut pas rire.

C'est juste que le ni-brun-ni-blond-ni-roux-ni-bleu(encore heureux)-ni-gris-ni-aucune-autre-couleur-de-cheveux-qu'il-aurait-été-plus-facile-de-nommer-sans-faire-référence-à-une-couleur-de-peau-bref-vous-m'aurez-compris avait un peu trop chaud et qu'il avait besoin d'air. Il aimait les grands espaces. C'était la SEULE et UNIQUE raison. Ne cherchez pas ailleurs.

Il ne profita de sa solitude que peu de temps car, de fait, Aqua (qui, finalement, ne peut pas non plus être nommée la bleue, sinon on pourrait la prendre pour un membre de l'équipe des méchants... pour un schtroumpf ou pour une baleine, au choix) l'avait suivit du regard (décidément, tout le monde le suit du regard ce type, c'est sans doute dû à son incroyaaaable sex-appeal) et s'était dit que suivre du regard quand la porte était fermée, c'était fort peu pratique et qu'il valait mieux le suivre tout court. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, par terre dans la rue sombre (à la manière baraki-clochard) laissa quelques secondes s'écouler (pour si jamais Vanitas avait voulu parler... C'est beau d'avoir de l'espoir) avant de prendre la parole.

-Salut.

C'était une fort bonne introduction pour signifier au garçon qu'elle souhaitait avoir une conversation avec lui. Ce dernier étant bien impoli (surtout hors de chez lui), haussa les épaules sans même la regarder, l'air grincheux en admirant la façade des maisons d'en face.

-Comment ça va ?  
Oui, Aqua, essaie toujours. C'est beau l'espoir. C'est très, très beau.

-T'es de mauvaise humeur ?

Tu connais vraiment des gens qui répondent « Mmh oui, de très mauvaise humeur ! Tiens, si on discutait entre amis ? N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ? Et puis on pourrait se raconter des blagues, aussi. Des histoires drôles. Ça me déridera sans doute. Ah ah ah ! »? On voit clairement le manque de vie sociale de cette pauvre jeune fille. Les conséquences de l'enfermement, du vol de son enfance et de son apprentissage domestique étaient quand même déplorables. Comprenant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas à moins qu'elle lui inflige un traitement de choc, elle soupira, regarda le ciel, pensa que mettre des spots lumineux en ville c'était peut-être pratique pour marcher sans se torcher royalement (ça ne l'empêchait pas de le faire de temps en temps, évidemment – mais peut-être pas royalement, juste bourgeoisement), mais que ça ne l'était certainement pas pour regarder les étoiles (elle n'était manifestement pas consciente du fait que, quand il y a des nuages, on ne voit pas vraiment les étoiles), réfléchit au fait qu'avec ce qu'elle avait mangé elle serait sans doute très malade cette nuit et qu'il valait mieux ne pas rentrer trop tard, qu'elle devrait sérieusement penser à passer son permis, que la rue la nuit ça ne sentait pas très bon, que les gens qui boudent pour un rien, c'est très ennuyeux, et enfin se décida à faire chier le pauvre malheureux à son côté (quand je vous disait que les femmes sont très douées pour faire ça) en lui ébouriffant sympathiquement les cheveux tout en disant :

-Ooooh, qu'il est mignon quand il boude comme ça ce petit-là !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Vanitas dégagea rapidement de son emprise, excédé, et fronça encore plus les sourcils qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il marmonna :

-Lâche-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ah ben quand même ! J'ai bien cru que t'étais vraiment devenu muet.

-...

-Donc, comment ça va ?

-Super bien.

Elle eut un léger rire moqueur.

-Je vois ça. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ton asocial en restant seul dans le froid ?

-Non.

-Allez, Vanitas. Personne ne peut t'aider ou compatir à ta douleur si tu ne la partages avec personne.

-...

-Dire des points de suspensions n'arrange en rien ton cas.

-Pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir ce qui me met en colère ? C'est ton imbécile de frère qui t'envoie ou quoi ?

-Je veux le savoir parce que, justement, je te considère comme mon frère autant que lui (Eh ben, elle doit VRAIMENT être désespérée.) Tu ne te confies jamais à personne. Je suis inquiète pour toi, tu sais ?

-Très bien !

-Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

-C'est ton crétin de frère.

-Terra ?

-T'as d'autres frères idiots ?

-Imbécile, crétin, idiot... Quoi d'autre encore ? Vas-y, défoule toi.

-Non.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il m'énerve. Il triche.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sers à rien en fait, à part à poser des questions pour que je développe (de sorte que le lecteur comprenne ce qui le taraude, huhu.)

-Si tu disais tout clairement et en une fois ce serait plus facile, vois-tu.

-Certes.

-Doooooooooooooonc ?

-T'as vu comment il se comporte ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et la neutralité dans tout ça ? Tu m'avais dit que vous ne vous mêliez pas de nos affaires. Pourtant Terra prend un plaisir évident à me narguer et à se foutre de ma gueule dès qu'il le peut. Il me déteste.

-Il a le droit de ne pas t'aimer. De toute façon... (elle avait failli ajouter : personne ne t'aime -ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, ni tout à fait vrai d'ailleurs- mais s'était abstenue de justesse)

-Je sais ça. Mais s'il se met de leur côté la guerre ne sera plus égalitaire.

-La guerre ?

Elle rit (manifestement tout le monde avait envie de se foutre de sa gueule) mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Elle reprit :

-Tu y vas un peu fort. (Pas qu'un peu, si vous voulez mon avis.)

-Mais t'as vu ou quoi ?

-Vu quoi, Vanitas ?

-Comment il se comporte avec Ven.

-Avec Ven ?

-Il devrait arrêter de lui faire la cour.

-Lui faire la cour ?

-Ouais. S'il continue ça serait prendre parti.

-Prendre parti ?

-Tu vas continuer longtemps de répéter tout ce que je dis ?

-Ce que tu... Non je rigole.

-Bref, s'il continue comme ça à le... Enfin, à être sur son dos (... ... ... ça c'est fait), je ne l'épargnerai pas.

-Ah, parce que tu « l'épargnais »? Tu me fais rire. Laisse les vivre leur vie, Vani.

-M'appelle pas comme ça. J'en ai marre, j'me casse.

-Salut... Tiens en passant, depuis quand tu ne l'appelles plus Ventus (... allez, ça fait longtemps alors je me le permets : ahahah, qu'est-ce que c'est moche ce nom!) ?

Il ne répondit rien (aah, la fierté masculine) et partit sans prévenir personne.

Passons donc à sa chère sœur. Xion était auprès de Roxas, Ven, Kairi et Terra et écoutait les conversations. Comme c'est très intéressant, nous allons la laisser tranquille et passer à autre chose. Enfin, à d'autres personnes (même si je n'en suis pas si sûr.)

Naminé et Sora arrivèrent alors que la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Rayonnant, Sora eut tôt fait de s'attirer les regard tantôt interrogateurs, tantôt noirs des autres invités (et parfois même indifférents.) Alors que la plupart s'approchaient de la jeune fille pour la saluer ou lui poser des questions (par exemple ce qu'elle foutait là, ce qui est une fort bonne question) l'asocial de service continuait de faire son asocial.

Naminé s'approcha de lui, vite accompagnée par Sora.

-Salut, Riku, dit-elle en souriant.

-Salut.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, répondit-il avec froideur.

Sora fronça les sourcils sans dire un mot, tandis que le sourire de Naminé, bien que léger, ne disparaissait pas.

-Moi aussi je vais bien, merci, ironisa-t-elle.

-Génial.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un vent frais ici ce soir. On va te laisser, ça vaut mieux. N'est-ce pas Sora ?

Il acquiesça et tous deux s'en retournèrent à leurs occupations, non sans avoir au préalable échangé un regard qui en disait long sur leurs profondes pensées.

Riku fronça les sourcils. (C'est une information capitale et certes très importante donc retenez bien ce fronçage de sourcils dans vos petits cerveaux, attention.)

Je crois que nous sommes passés par tout le monde. Non ? Comment ça, non ? Olette ? Mais on s'en fout !

Tifa, Cid, Aerith, Yuna ? C'est qui ceux-là ? Ils servent à rien, on s'en fout !

Les autres invités ? (Parce qu'il n'y a pas QUE les personnages principaux, faut pas croire ; ils ont quand même plus que 3 amis chacun, puis leur lycée n'est pas occupé que par eux, non mais ! C'est juste que ceux-là...) On s'en fout !

Et la parents ? Ils boivent et alors, on...

D'accord, d'accord, passons à autre chose.

Pour quelle raison (hormis celle du deus ex machina ou du « sauvetage de scenario en réintroduisant un personnage censé être parti depuis longbrin ») était revenue Naminé ? Je ne vais pas répondre à sa place, donc :

-Pourquoi t'es là, Naminé ? Dit Ven avec un tact digne d'un gentleman.

-Je reviens vivre ici.

-Sérieux ? Ajouta Roxas.

(Non en fait je déconne, j'suis venue d'Outsiplou-les-bains-de-pieds juste pour venir te raconter cette petite blague, que je suis comique ! Allez, salut hein !)

-Mmh, oui !

-Ben... Re-bienvenue parmi nous !

Et voilà comment Naminé qui était partie au chapitre 3 reviens au chapitre 8, peut-être pour de bon, peut-être pas.

FIN.

... Ne me dites pas que vous avez besoin d'une raison pour son retour ? Si ? Très bien.

Un jour vous saurez. Un jour... Mais pas aujourd'hui !

Mais attendez, il me semble que j'oublie quelque chose.

[_ATTENTION, le segment qui suit est interdit aux moins de dix huit fraiches années._]

Et un hérisson se trouvant dans la forêt copula avec une madame hérisson, dans un but de reproduction et de maintien de l'espèce.

[_Vilains curieux_]

Ne me dites pas que vous êtes frustrés ! Hey... What did you expect ?

* * *

**Bonjour (ou bien bonsoir) chers lecteurs. Ou plutôt lectrices. J'ai l'impression que les mâles ne sont pas très nombreux dans le coin. Bonheur ou malheur ? Telle est la question. AHEUM.**

**J'ai relu et corrigé l'entièreté (excepté le prologue. Tuez moi si vous voulez, mais je suis incapable de le lire. xD) de cette jolie fiction. J'en ai retiré un tas de choses :**

**-Ne jamais écrire le soir. Ni la nuit. C'est mal.**

**-Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu. Ce que l'être humain peut-être idiot.**

**-MAIS POURQUOI, nom didjou, ces foutus « s » ne veulent jamais se trouver au bon endroit ? é_è.**

**-... Je crois que ... Je vais relire genre ... Trente fois avant de poster. Parce que tant de fautes c'est plus possible.**

**-Le cours de grec m'a clairement traumatisée. :D.**

**-Mon chapitre préféré c'est le 3. Le départ de Naminé en serait-il la cause ? Je ne sais pas. Je me pose la question. Celui que j'aime le moins... le 4. Et je compte pas les deux derniers parce qu'ils sont trop récents dans ma vilaine caboche pour que je pus y porter l'attention qu'ils méritent.**

**Huuum en fait vous vous en fichez de ma vie, c'est ça, HEIN ? DITES LE QU'ON EN FINISSE !**

**Bref, ce petit message pour dire que... TATATATATAAAA...**

**Ma fiction a plus d'un an ! Bientôt elle pourra parler et marcher ! Ouaaaah ! *érige un hotel à Dionysos***

**Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, de supporter ses fautes (\o/) et le caractère de son (auteur) narrateur. Merci pour vos réactions (positives \o/).**

**Désolée pour ce long moment d'absence, j'espère ne plus vous en faire subir encore... Mais c'est foutu d'avance ! Parce que l'année prochaine c'est boulot-boulot (ah ah, les résolutions -)! Je rentre à l'Université donc on verra (alors ça ça veut dire : félicitez moi. Non, je déconne.)**

**J'ai une autre fiction qui avance lentement mais sûrement en réserve donc voilà. Si quelqu'un veut en faire la bêta-lecture ou juste l'avoir en avant-première pour me donner quelques conseils et se la pêter, qu'il me le signale que j'en discute :3.**

**Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui ont lu et reviewé cette fiction et les deux espèces de one shot incompréhensibles. VOILA.**

**Merci à Laemia, Yumeless qui me soutiennent depuis le début, à ma jeune pour les commentaires et particulièrement à Alice qui continue de reviewer gentiment. (Malgré le fait que je sois une vraie sloerie :u). Et scusez à ceux/celles (m'est avis qu'on peut biffer le ceux) dont je lis les fictions et que j'ai pas encore reviewé parce que (j'avais la flemme) j'étais très occupée ! (Big dédi Laemia et Kino-Yaoiste, vous pouvez me fouetter, je le mérite) Ça ne saurait tarder. Dès que j'aurais internet ! (Oui, là j'écris de la profonde Ardèche sans aucune connexion wifi... ... ... ... Ok ma gueule.)**

**Merci aussi à tous les revieweurs anonymes à qui je ne sais pas répondre sauf si je les connais personnellement, parce que ça me fait très très très plaisir. J'ai l'impression d'être aimée *sbarf*.**

**Certes. Sur ce, chers amis : à la prochaine !**

**PS : Cette fiction est tellement bizarre que je suis sûre de pouvoir y inclure les mots les plus improbables de la langue française sans que ça ait l'air louche. Si si. Allez-y, filez moi des mots, j'attends ! xD**


	10. Sombres découvertes

**Petite intro inutile :**

**À Pitioti : défi relevé ! ;). Merci de lire cette fiction et pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir :)**

**À red-47 : Idem, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et ta lecture **. Et au passage, le système belge n'étant pas exactement pareil je ne sais pas les équivalents et tout ça mais je vais à la faculté des sciences politiques et sociales, en anthropologie :D. **

**Warning : tout plein de vilains mots. Tss.**

* * *

« Chers auteurs, chers lecteurs,

Sans doute avez-vous remarqué le nombre incalculable de choses que la société, le gouvernement, le sénat ou que sais-je, cache à la face du commun des mortels.

Pour ne pas en citer, les ovnis, ces véhicules volants qui ne sont autre que des moyens de locomotion inter-galactiques transportant de la nourriture -quelques baies et autres champignons- destinés à nourrir toutes ces créatures mises dehors car non conformes à l'idée que se fait le président d'un certain pays (évitons le citer clairement, je ne voudrais pas me faire arrêter) d'un monde normal (nous pouvons, par exemple, penser à E.T., aux schtroumpfs -qui ne s'en sortent pas si mal dans la vie-, aux Hobbits, aux personnes atteintes du JL3, aux lamasticots, aux maïs vivants et à Michael Jackson) ; les plantations massives de haricots verts en Ouzbékistan, qui servent de terrains de reproduction aux pucerons du Cap, espèce très rare qui cause la disparition d'un tas d'animaux (et en plus ils essayent de nous faire croire qu'il n'en n'est rien et que les extinctions d'espèces sauvages sont dues à l'être humain et ses pratiques : ah ! C'est beau la manipulation) ; la Matrice dans laquelle vous vivez sans le savoir, alors que de vilaines machines triturent vos petits cerveaux en ébullition ; les utopicsouneukh, que vous ne connaissez évidemment pas étant donné que leur existence est secrète ; la fabrication et la véritable recette du Coca, qui contient en fait des éléments servant à asservir le monde entier (d'ailleurs, pour l'instant, seuls les plus pauvres ont encore l'esprit libre) ; et enfin, surtout, la véritable vie quotidienne des femelles humaines, qui est pour une raison mystérieuse et mystique connue seulement des intéressées.

Oui, chers lecteurs, chers auteurs, on vous le cache !

Avez-vous déjà vu, au court de votre vie, une œuvre sérieusement consacrée à ce dernier thème ?

Il existe des centaines, des milliers de romans et autres émissions mettant en scène la vie privée des animaux de toutes tailles, tous poids, toutes races ; depuis l'invention des magazines féminins, les mâles et leurs (ignobles) habitudes n'ont plus aucun secret pour la gent féminine ; mais avez-vous déjà vu la vie privée de jeunes filles en fleurs dans un roman, un magazine, ou tout autre vrai récit ?

On serait certes tenté de me répondre que, oui, il existe des livres, romans, bandes dessinées, documentaires décrivant de manière correcte la journée de femmes ; on aurait tort. Car ce ne sont que mensonges, destinés à embellir la réalité et à rassurer le cerveau pointu des mâles. Dans aucun roman sérieux on ne décrit ce qui se produit quand une fille se réveille le matin, quand elle se lave, quand elle va aux toilettes, et tout un tas d'autres choses. Réfléchissez-y; dans Harry Potter, avez-vous vu un seul instant le signal qu'Hermione était devenue une femme ? Vous a-t-on décrit les salles de bains et leur utilité ? Certes, les toilettes des filles sont vaguement évoquée, mais n'est-il pas précisé qu'elles ne sont plus utilisées ? Sait-on à quoi ressemble les chambrées des sorcières ?

La réponse est : non. En aucune façon !

Jamais, mes amis, vous ne saurez qui sont réellement les femmes !

C'est pourquoi je vous invite à lire la suite et à vous instruire, et ensuite à divulguer ce secret à tous les mâles vous entourant, pour qu'enfin ils cessent de s'abrutir avec des légendes à la con. Les personnages fictifs ont aussi une vie privée. Il est temps de lever le voile !

A.P. »

Riku haussa un sourcil d'un air perplexe.

Non seulement il vivait dans une ville de barges, mais en plus il avait fallu que même les bâtiments les plus sérieux le deviennent. Il soupira. Il aurait dû avoir l'habitude, pourtant ; il manquait une case à ses amis, à ses ennemis, à ses parents, à ses profs ainsi qu'à la plupart des habitants de cette ville, en clair à tous ceux qu'il côtoyait sans joie tous les jours de la semaine. Mais malgré ses quelques seize années d'existence, il ne parvenait pas à s'adapter. La vie lui était pesante tous les jours, avec tous ces idiots autour de lui.

Et maintenant, le propriétaire de la bibliothèque s'y mettait aussi. Trop, c'était trop ; il fallait qu'il lui parle, à cet homme, et tout de suite.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et se plaça devant le bureau de l'homme-sans-nom (appelons le comme ça, son identité doit-être gardée secrète, il en va de la sécurité nationale.) Celui-ci semblant fort occupé à écrire quelques conneries sur son ordinateur (car il avait un ordinateur ; les bibliothécaires sont de plus en plus modernes de nos jours) ne lui prêta guère attention. Riku leva les yeux au ciel et s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence, ce qui ne lui valut mieux qu'un « CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT » impoli.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il en pensant que peut-être que s'il s'adressait directement à l'homme-sans-nom, il lui répondrait.

-Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, petit impudent ?

-C'est quoi cette affiche sur votre porte ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? C'est un avertissement à la population.

-Ça me paraît... -Il hésita un instant, se demandant si dire la suite était intelligent face à un homme comme celui-là, puis se reprit- complètement stupide.

Le bibliothécaire, outré, se leva de toute sa hauteur et regarda Riku dans les yeux. L'effet fut plutôt raté, étant donné que l'homme en question faisait à peu près la taille d'un nain ; mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de proférer des menaces :

-Répète un peu ce que tu as dit, et je te vire de mon établissement ! Ah, les jeunes de nos jours, ça ne connaît pas le respect ! N'as-tu pas honte d'ainsi parler à ton aîné ? Qui es-tu donc, pour dire ce genre de chose ?

-Mais je dis juste que cette histoire de plantation de haricots verts...

-Tu ne connais rien à la politique, alors ferme donc ton clapet bien trop souvent ouvert ! (Il ne connaissait pas vraiment son client, sinon il n'aurait sans doute pas ajouté cette remarque on ne peut plus fausse)

-Mais enfin j-

-PAS UN MOT MON AMI ! J'ai raison, tu as tort, fin de la conversation !

-Certes... Cependant, je ne comprend pas à quoi vous faites référence quand vous dites : « C'est pourquoi je vous invite à lire la suite et à vous instruire... »

-À rien qui te concerne, mon pauvre ! Va donc lire un de tes livres, et laisse moi travailler en paix.

L'argenté (comme c'est joli) haussa les épaules et partit se cacher le plus loin possible de ce vieux bonhomme qui passait son temps à le provoquer.

-Tu as de la chance d'être mon seul client, garnement !

xx

Pendant ce temps, dans un lieu très éloigné, un petit être bleu réceptionnait une capsule spatiale. Alors qu'il la vidait, il se rendit compte qu'une lettre avait été déposée en bonus. Il l'ouvrit. Elle ne contenait que 5 mots :

« Le secret est découvert. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Non seulement il ne savait pas compter correctement, mais il ne savait pas lire ce langage barbare. Il amena donc ce bout de papier dans la traductrice, qui s'exprima en ces mots :

« Le schtroumpf est schtroumpfé. »

Il sursauta. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. L'Homme paierait pour cet affront.

xx

Ailleurs encore (c'est à dire dans la maison de Vanitas -qui était aussi celle de Xion, bien sûr, mais il faut bien signifier de qui ce petit bout de chapitre va parler-) :

-Vanitas, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, annonça voix inconnue numéro 1.

-Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit Vanitas.

-Je t'aime.

-Euuh...

-Je veux qu'on se marie.

-Certes... Sora ?

-Quoi ? Lâcha le susnommé.

-Tu pourrais dire à ta sœur de se calmer ?

-Olette, Vani est trop vieux pour toi.

-C'est pas grave, j'attendrai !

-Je ne pense pas que le problème soit exclusivement là... Hein Vanitas ?

-En effet.

-Mais, quand je serai vieille et que j'aurai des gros seins tu te marieras avec moi ?

L'intéressé (ou plutôt l'inintéressé) ne put retenir le fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater depuis quelques minutes déjà. À la limite, sortir avec quelqu'un de plus âgé, pourquoi pas ; mais avec Vanitas, il faudrait manquer d'une énorme dose de discernement. Il y a des gens qui ont vraiment de drôles d'idées.

-Olette, l'apostropha Sora, de toute façon tu ne peux pas te marier avec ton cousin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon vous allez avoir des enfants difformes.

-Tant pis. De toute façon l'amour triomphe toujours !

-Mon Dieu...

Vanitas dût cesser de regarder l'intéressante conversation fraternelle lorsque son GSM (big up les Belges) se mit à lui signaler de façon particulièrement sonore qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il regarda vaguement son contenu avant de jeter l'appareil nonchalamment sur son lit.

-C'était qui ? Demanda innocemment Olette.

-Quelqu'un que tu connais pas.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit. Après avoir admiré le mur, elle dit :

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

xx

Ven se leva et (ils le font tous, j'ai l'impression) soupira. Il jeta nonchalamment son portable (big up les français) sur son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre en faisant un air de poète maudit / artiste incompris.

Mais pour quelle raison faisait-il donc cet air de... enfin, cet air ?

Comme vous ne l'avez pas deviné, cela faisait quelques jours que son anniversaire était passé, et quelques jours, donc, qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Vanitas. Vous comprendrez donc son désarroi ; même s'il était un peu niais, il était toujours resté méfiant vis-à-vis de ce dernier (à raison, mais ça il ne savait pas à quel point), et le manque d'information qui sévissait depuis ce petit bout de temps avait fini par déterrer les craintes qui l'avaient assailli au début de sa relation avec le garçon (notez que c'est la première fois que j'utilise ce terme « relation » dans ce sens pour eux ; n'est-ce pas mignon ?).

Au fond, Vanitas n'avait jamais été digne de confiance ; peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas non plus sur le sujet. Peut-être qu'il se fichait de lui depuis le départ. Peut-être qu'il cherchait juste à s'amuser. Peut-être qu'il ne méritait absolument pas la fragile confiance que Ven avait placé en lui. Peut-être que les utopicsouneukh existaient réellement...

Le silence ambiant l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Encore une fois la réponse au message qu'il avait envoyé ne venait pas, et elle ne viendrait sans doute jamais. Au désespoir, il attendait toujours la sonnerie ; d'ailleurs, sérieusement, qui était le con qui avait décidé de mettre du son aux téléphones portables ? L'avantage du silencieux, c'est qu'on entend pas les sms qui arrivent : donc, on a toujours l'espoir d'avoir une bonne surprise en regardant négligemment l'écran de son natel (big up les Suisses). (Évitons de préciser que ce n'est pas le cas la plupart du temps, et que regarder son téléphone en espérant y voir une marque d'affection d'un tiers et ne pas en trouver peut s'avérer dangereux pour les personnes à tendance dépressive ; sans oublier que c'est toujours dans ces cas-là que les gens se mettent à téléphoner. Et cet appel était attendu de longue date ; tant pis, nous n'aurons pas cette réduction sur les camemberts de Saint-Vincent-Les-Grenadines, ni les questions tant attendues de cet examen sur les acides désoxyribonucléiques.)

Tandis que les questions le titillant malicieusement devenaient si présentes que Ven pouvait les voir peintes sur les murs (avec du sang – ah non, excusez-moi, je me suis trompé d'histoire), il décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Au diable cet appareil terrifiant qui ne faisait que le stresser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ; il y jeta vaguement un nouveau coup d'œil (ce qui lui fit un effet humeur-50 durant 3h... Pas simple à rattraper) avant de descendre au salon.

Là l'y attendait son sympathique frère très occupé (lui aussi) avec son cellulaire (big up les Canadiens – je crois que je les ai tous fait, maintenant) et manifestement en pleine conversation avec une certaine demoiselle, vu le caractère assassin du regard qu'il lui adressa.

Bref, Ven n'y prêta guère attention et sortit sa solution pour oublier le fait que son, disons, grand ami, lui faisait la gueule depuis environ trois jours : les cours de la semaine.

Alors là, mes amis (cette fois on peut bien dire que nous sommes amis non, on a passé à peu près un an ensemble), vous pouvez l'admirer ! Cet homme (disons plutôt ce garçon) était quand même exceptionnel !

Certains, lorsqu'ils veulent se changer les idées, écoutent de la musique (ainsi était notre Sora), d'autres lisent des bouquins (Riku, parmi d'autres exemples), d'autres encore emmerdent les gens (salut Axel) ou les traumatisent (Naminé pour ne pas la citer), quelques autres encore regardent des films à l'eau de rose (je vous dirais bien qui mais gardons le mystère sur le sujet), et enfin d'autres écrivent/dessinent/font des activités illicites/dorment (non, ce n'est pas moi.) Mais le petit Ventus n'était pas comme ça ; à quoi bon s'adonner à un loisir quelconque quand on pouvait travailler (il est définitivement anormal)?

Il s'attela donc à la tâche rapidement ; après avoir en vitesse survolé mathématiques et autres sciences appliquées, il s'attarda sur le français (vous croyiez qu'il parlait quelle langue ?), loupa tout à fait in-vo-lon-tai-re-ment le grec (une si belle langue, pleine de tyrosémiophiles, d' Apopathodiaphulatophobes et d'autres Archiloque de Paros, vous voyez le genre), ignora son cours d'anglais, lut une fois son vocabulaire finnois et gaélique, admira le cursus de géographie et étudia avec intérêt le contenu de son cours d'histoire (ah, la guerre froide, quel sujet passionnant.) Après trois heures d'intense réflexion, il se décida à revenir à son cours d'anglais pour faire ces exercices qu'il devait rendre la semaine suivante – c'est charmant, les bons élèves.

Malheureusement, son jumeau ne cessait pas de dégoiser (il n'était pas tellement loquace, d'habitude, mais il fallait croire que son premier amour l'avait rendu plus volubile qu'un pingouin devant une meute de loup -la plus belle comparaison de ma vie, je pense que je devrais la faire imprimer en très grand et la coller à mon plafond-) ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur les écrits de la langue de Shakespeare (quelle belle circonluction...pourtant tellement désuète. Je trouve qu'on devrait dire la langue de Kennedy. Ou la langue de Rowling. Ou la langue de n'importe quel habitant d'un pays anglophone. C'est quand même pas Shakespeare qui a inventé l'anglais, si ? Alors si on fait comme ça, j'ordonne qu'on utilise mon nom pour parler du français !) qu'il devait traduire.

-Roxas, quand vas-tu donc cesser de dégoiser ?

Ledit Roxas décolla difficilement le téléphone de son oreille (après cinq heures il avait sans doute finit par s'accrocher après avoir fondu) pour répondre :

-Ventus, quand vas-tu donc cesser de parler en langage châtié ?

-Excuse-moi, je viens de m'attarder sur mon cours de français, et là, vois-tu, j'aimerais avoir un instant de paix -entends par là silence- pour pouvoir traduire ces pu**** de phrases d'anglais (quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas continué à parler en langage châtié.)

-T'es vraiment chiant tu sais. (Quel vilain mot)

-Dis au revoir à l'autre ou je pourrais oublier ma promesse concernant le mystère du pamplemousse disparu.

Roxas lui lança un regard noir (qu'il n'eut pas trop de mal à rattraper malgré ses performances sportives plutôt médiocres) qui sous-entendait fortement que l'autre avait un prénom, lui parla encore quelques secondes avant de raccrocher et de s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère.

-Bon, c'est quoi tes phrases ?

-Je sais me débrouiller tu sais. J'en ai déjà traduit plus de la moitié.

-Maintenant que j'ai plus rien à faire, autant que je fasse ça (aussi tarés l'un que l'autre...)

-Pas faux.

-Pourquoi t'as pas traduit la phrase 5 ?

-Je la comprend pas, crétin.

-Mmh, attends... « Go fuc... » Oulah, je crois bien que ta prof vous déteste.

-C'est un homme. Je crois.

-Je crois bien que ton prof vous déteste. On va éviter de la traduire, celle-là.

Ven haussa les épaules. Roxas reprit :

-On s'en fout, de toute manière, non ? Dis, by the way, ce serait pas ton téléphone qu'on entend sonner là ?

Toutes les bonnes résolutions que Ven avait prises trois heures auparavant volèrent soudain en éclat. C'est vrai qu'il s'était juré de ne plus espérer un message (ou mieux, un appel) de Vanitas ; c'est vrai qu'il s'était dit que si son gsm sonnait, il n'irait pas le voir ; mais la tentation était trop forte et la musique enchanteresse qui venait de l'étage agissait sur lui comme le chant des sirènes.

Il escalada donc les escaliers (parce monsieur escalade les escaliers, il ne les monte pas, autant rester conforme à l'étymologie du mot) et se jeta sur son mobile qui vibrait à outrance sur son bureau, tandis que de délicates notes de rock de la belle époque se dégageaient dans l'atmosphère.

« Allô ? »

Il n'obtint qu'un faible grésillement en réponse. Le silence s'éternisa, et Ven se dit que Vanitas ne savait peut-être juste pas quoi dire – oh, sa naïveté en devient mignonne.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Non, ton téléphone il sonne tout seul, gros con. Euh, je veux dire, petit vermisseau.

Le cœur de Ven faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui répondre (heureusement que c'est une voix et pas autre chose, non ?)

« Oui bonjour, ici canapés-lits & associés, avez-vous un instant ? »

Un instant, certes, il en avait. Il en avait même des milliers. Un petit peu trop.

Tandis que la déception se frayait progressivement une place de choix dans les dizaines de sentiments qui auraient pu habiter l'âme du pauvre garçon incompris, la voix mystique continuait de vendre ses canapés-lits. Il s'allongea, le téléphone toujours dans la main, en attendant que le vendeur ait fini de se payer sa tête. Après cinq minutes, il raccrocha (au moins il avait fait une bonne action en le laissant parler, étant donné que les personnages détestables du téléphone étaient payées selon la durée de la communication.) Après 6 minutes, il cligna des yeux. Après 7 minutes, il éternua. Après 8 minutes, il gratta négligemment le souvenir que lui avait laissé un moustique la nuit précédente. Après 9 minutes, il sursauta ; l'appareil n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui (les démons vengeurs non plus manifestement.)

« Allô ?

-Bonjour, Ventus. »

Mais quelle était cette voix énigmatique ? Et surtout, à qui appartenait-elle ? Le mystère reste entier...

xx

Mais pas pour longtemps !

La très très faible lueur d'espoir que Ven gardait au fond de lui s'amenuisa encore un peu plus lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de sa chère et tendre génitrice. Cette dernière entendit sans doute le soupir de découragement qui avait parcouru son fils, et n'en était pas particulièrement ravie.

« Merci l'accueil, j'osais espérer avoir droit à un simple bonjour au moins.

-Bonjour m'man.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à ton frère ce que je dois prendre exactement comme boîte de thon ?

-D'accord... »

Il descendit transmettre la question à Roxas qui lui répondit simplement :

-Dis-lui de prendre les bleues, celles qui sont à côté des rouges, je sais plus la marque.

« Il dit « de prendre les bleues, celles qui sont à côté des rouges, je sais plus la marque », et que tu devrais penser à acheter autre chose à manger aussi, y a plus rien à la maison. »

Il échangèrent rapidement de conventionnels « au revoir » et Ven raccrocha. Un instant plus tard cependant, la sonnerie (qu'il commençait à exécrer) retentit à nouveau dans le salon.

« Allô ?

-Salut Ven.

-C'est qui encore ?

-Mmh, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne te feras probablement jamais à ma présence mais euh...

-Ah, je vois. Je suppose que je dois te passer Roxas ?

-S'il te plaît, oui. Je crois qu'il n'a plus de batterie. »

Ce dernier appel avait finit par décimer ses derniers espoirs. Il songea sérieusement à envoyer valser son téléphone par la fenêtre, puis se reprit ; faut pas abuser, il y avait toutes ses musiques dessus, quand même. Il fit donc un sourire des plus hypocrites en le tendant à son frère.

-Appel pour toi. Kairi.

-Ah, merci ! J'attendais depuis quelques minutes déjà, confia-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Trop, c'en était trop. Ventus ravala les centaines de grossièretés de toutes origines qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer contre son pareil et décida de faire un tour dehors. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui, manifestement ; il pensait pouvoir clamer haut et fort qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours occupé à ruminer sa colère, sa déception, son angoisse et tous les autres sentiments négatifs qu'il se permettait de ressentir, il fut interrompu par quelques coups donnés sur la baie vitrée dans son dos.

Roxas semblait tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait (encore) un appel ; Ven, blasé, ne se retourna même pas. Son jumeau repartit donc en lui signifiant qu'il posait son téléphone sur la table.

Il fallut que le soleil ait depuis quatre bonnes heures commencé à descendre pour que notre blondinet préféré (tous les gouts sont dans la nature) se décide à rentrer. Il attrapa nonchalamment ce qu'il appelait maintenant l'appareil maudit et risqua un coup d'œil. Trois appels manqués. Certes.

N'y croyant qu'à peine, il voulut quand même regarder qui en était l'auteur. Et quelle ne fut pas sa rage (et son étonnement) quand il vit que la loi de la vexation universelle venait de se prouver à lui ; de fait, un d'entre eux venait de Xion, les deux autres de Vanitas.

Cette fois, l'envie de jeter le maudit téléphone dans une marmite bouillante devenait presque insurmontable. Malgré cela, il résista ; peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il allait retenter de le contacter.

Ventus semblait oublier que depuis son réveil, la chance ne l'avait pas aidé le moins du monde ; elle l'avait même plutôt boudé. Heureusement pour lui, recevoir un signe de vie de Vanitas était plutôt un signe de malchance, et il ne tarda pas à voir son souhait s'accomplir.

Il sentit son portable vibrer, lui indiquant par là même qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

Il le lut sans attendre (il en avait marre du suspens, ce que je peux aisément comprendre) :

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

AH AH ! Je sais, vous êtes choqués. Vous auriez cru lire quelque chose du type : « fo kon parl mdr lol ». Mais non, je vous ai évité le martyr et je ne l'ai pas écrit. J'aurais pu, certes ; mais quand même, c'était une blague facile. Ne provoquons pas le diable.

Ven leva les yeux au ciel ; ce mec, là, il en avait quand même de bonnes. « Il faut qu'on parle », c'est génial ça. Pas comme si c'était Vanitas qui lui avait mis des vents toute la semaine, hein. Pas comme s'il avait justement évité toute conversation avec lui. Ne rions pas. Et puis, même ; il faut qu'on parle, c'est bien, mais comment ? Par la pensée ?

Oh et puis tant pis, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de lui sonner et de se ramasser encore un silence. Il irait jusque chez lui, et s'il voulait parler, il allait parler, c'était certain.

C'est ainsi que Ven se rebella contre le destin qui avait décidé de lui pourrir sa journée.

xx

Les rideaux étaient fermés. La porte battait à un rythme régulier. Une odeur sordide (un mélange entre vieilles chaussette, ocelot – pour ne pas dire chacal, transpiration, et d'autres choses moins sympathiques à dire à des enfants innocents) faisait plisser le nez du garçonnet qui se cachait, prostré dans un coin, en proie à une angoisse réelle. De nombreux vêtements, ainsi que d'autres objets non-identifiés et quelques araignées parsemaient le sol de la pièce.

L'enfant savait que sa cachette serait découverte un jour. Il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne pourrait plus se cacher. Que malgré sa force et son courage, il ne pourrait se protéger de la menace qui l'attendait patiemment.

Il n'avait aucune chance.

Son dernier refuge était la chambre d'un adolescent. Une chambre dans un désordre incroyable qui sentait le renfermé. La chambre du dernier être qui connaissait sa douleur.

Il pensait que le monstre n'oserait pas entrer ici.

Il avait tort.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de son bourreau.

Il était piégé. Désormais, c'en était fini de lui.

Olette sortit de sa poche le vieux maquillage que Kairi lui avait un jour docilement prêté.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Adieu, sa virilité à peine éclose. Adieu, son estime.

Il sortit de la chambre, tenu fermement par le bras. Il baissa les yeux quand il croisa une jeune fille blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas dans le couloir de la maison. Celle-ci ne put retenir un léger ricanement. Et encore moins un commentaire.

-Dis donc, Olette, qui est la charmante personne à ton bras ?

-C'est ma nouvelle meilleure amie, elle s'appelle Minnie !

-Enchantée, Minnie... Je m'appelle Naminé.

Hayner grommela vaguement quelque chose qu'il avait sans doute appris à l'école sans lever les yeux. Il se prit un violent coup de coude dans les côtes accompagné d'un charmant :

-Tu pourrais au moins lui dire bonjour !

-S'lut...

-Naminé, tiens, annonça la fillette en tendant un appareil photo à la jeune fille. Prends une photo de nous deux.  
Naminé esquissa un sourire amusé mais ne prit pas l'objet. Hayner fut soulagé ; au moins, il n'y aurait pas de preuves de la situation on ne peut plus désobligeante qu'il était en train de vivre. Mais il n'était pas mis au secret ; il ne comprenait pas que la blonde n'attendait qu'un mot de plus pour accéder aux désirs de la brune. Cette dernière, plus maligne, reprit aussitôt :

-Naminé, s'il te plaît, aurais-tu l'amabilité de prendre une photo de moi et ma meilleure amie ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, répliqua-t-elle d'un air faussement pensif.

-De ma meilleure amie et moi, pardon, coassa-t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

-Dans ce cas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit simplement Naminé avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Olette s'approcha plus près du châtain pour que la tâche soit plus aisée, et au moment où le « clic » sonore avait retenti, elle s'était même permise jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur la joue rosie de maquillage de sa victime. Elle reprit ensuite l'appareil et partit en courant, tirant toujours Hayner par le bras, et toute la maisonnée put entendre un rire mauvais résonner dans le couloir.

J'ai toujours dit que les fillettes étaient dangereuses. Méfiez-vous.

xx

Xion regarda son téléphone en soupirant. Pourquoi Ven ne répondait-il jamais ?

Tant pis, au pire, elle réessayerait une autre fois. Elle sortit de son lit (elle avait eu la flemme de se bouger toute la journée, et ses jambes avaient décidé de lui rappeler douloureusement qu'elles avaient besoin d'être dégourdies de temps en temps), fit trois fois le tour de la chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre (autant profiter de l'été indien) puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, elle

xx

Vanitas, pour une fois, n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il n'avait pas sur le visage la joie malsaine qui le teintait pourtant souvent. En fait, on aurait pu y regarder de très près sans voir la moindre trace de sentiments.

À croire qu'il ne pensait à rien. Je sais, les hommes en sont tout à fait capable ; mais ne soyons pas malades, ne rien penser pendant plus de vingt minutes c'était quand même pas simple. Et Vanitas n'avait jamais été doué pour la méditation.

En vérité, il venait de prendre une décision. Il regarda de nouveau l'écran du portable qui trônait fièrement sur le coin de son bureau. Il pouvait encore y lire la réponse de Ventus. Un simple « J'arrive ». Il s'attarda un instant sur sur sa montre. 16H12. Sa maison était à un quart d'heure de là. Il ne tarderait pas.

Il se leva et entra dans la chambre de Xion (normalement, on entre pas dans la chambre des gens, encore moins quand il s'agit de celle de sa sœur) en faisant fit du panneau « KEEP OUT » (accompagné de la charmante représentation d'un pendu, avertissement on ne peut plus clair) menaçant placardé à la porte (Xion est sans doute du même avis que moi) et se promena un peu, pour passer le temps. Et pour surveiller, étant donné que, quelle coïncidence, la chambre de sa cadette était la seule qui permettait de voir l'entrée du domaine. Il s'arrêta devant l'étagère et sourit vaguement en voyant le nombre de coquillages qui s'y trouvaient. Elle en ramassait à chaque fois qu'elle allait à la plage. En y repensant, il se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'y étaient plus allés. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans la dernière fois. Il en prit un dans sa main puis, se rendant compte qu'il devenait dangereusement sentimental (sa pseudo fierté le perdra), le reposa et passa à autre chose.

Pas de chance ! Cette autre chose ne le mit pas de meilleure humeur. Il s'agissait d'une photographie, assez récente lui semblait-il, de Xion et de ses amis – Roxas, Riku, Ven et Naminé. Il l'attrapa et l'examina les yeux vagues. Il ne sursauta même pas en entendant un bruit dans son dos.

xx

Là elle

elle

elle

...

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Aurait-on raison ? La vie privée des protagonistes féminines est-elle vraiment touchée par une malédiction ? Le secret influerait-il même sur les plus innocentes âmes ? Est-il réellement impossible de savoir ce que fait une fille dans sa salle de bain ? Sommes nous condamnés à ne connaître que l'ersatz, que la copie de la réalité ?

Vu la réticence peu commune qu'ont mes mains de poursuivre la phrase arrêtée brusquement précédemment, je serais tenté de dire que oui ; soit, tant pis, et désolé les mecs, vous et moi ne serons jamais mis au parfum, je le crains.

xx

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, très occupée à se sécher les cheveux, et leva un sourcil en voyant son frère manifestement passionné à regarder une photographie qu'elle avait posé sur son étagère. Tout en pensant « il en rate vraiment pas une pour m'emmerder » elle s'approcha de lui le plus discrètement possible, et avec une vitesse tellement fulgurante qu'on aurait pu la croire devenue un vampire (ou une lointaine cousine d'Obama), elle encercla son aîné de ses bras, posa ses mains sur les yeux de ce dernier et lui demanda avec une évidente maturité :

-C'EST QUIIIIII ? !

-Attends, réfléchit-il, en prenant en compte le fait que le paternel est encore à une de ses réunions de riche, que Cid et Tifa sont en bas en train de jouer au poker et que ma mère est en pleine conversation téléphonique avec un de ses associés, je dirais... Mmh, je ne sais pas, le poisson rouge ?

-Raté ! C'est le chat !

Elle se mit à rire toute seule.

-Restons sérieux. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu profites de mon absence pour te glisser en douce dans ma chambre ?

-C'est parce que je t'aime tellement que je ne peux me passer de toi plus d'une seconde et demi...

-À d'autres.

-Je m'emmerdais.

-Ça me parait déjà plus plausible. Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui arracha la photo des mains.

-Ah, elle date de cet été, celle-là. J'ai vraiment une sale tête dessus, ajouta-t-elle en plissant le nez.

-T'as toujours une sale tête.

-C'est drôle, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

-Mon sens de l'humour n'est plus ce qu'il était...

-On dirait un vieux, arrête, tu me fais peur.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'assit sur son lit.

-T'as l'air bizarre, lui confia-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi, je pensais à des choses et d'autres.

-Je peux savoir lesquelles ?

-Non.

-D'accord...

-Dis, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est plus allés à la plage ?

Elle croisa les bras, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, puis se redressa.

-Je ne sais pas, 3 ans, 4 ans ? Ça fait longtemps en tout cas.

-On devrait y retourner un jour.

-Oui. À moi aussi ça me manque, fit-elle remarquer simplement.

-J'ai pas dit que ça me manquait, objecta-t-il.

-T'as pas besoin de dire les choses pour que je le sache, Vanitas.

Elle se mit à rire en lançant :

-Des fois, tu me fais penser à Riku, tu ne dis jamais ce que tu ressens quand c'est plus ou moins humain.

-T'as pas honte de dire des horreurs pareilles ?

-T'as raison, Riku est quand même vachement plus beau et intelligent que toi. Et non, soupira-t-elle en prévision d'une éventuelle remarque, je ne sors pas avec non plus.

-Encore heureux, pesta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Où tu vas ?

-Faire un tour dehors, ça te dérange ?

-Non, c'était juste pour voir. Amuse toi bien tout seul dehors alors, monsieur je-me-fiche-de-tout.

-C'est ça.

xx

À la grande surprise de Ven, il n'eut même pas besoin d'entrer dans le domaine pour trouver Vanitas ; en effet, celui-ci l'attendait déjà dehors, l'air passablement maussade. Le visage fermé, il n'accueillit même pas son invité forcé lorsqu'il arriva. Le blond, qui en avait marre de son attitude, ne le salua pas non plus et se planta devant lui sans rien dire.

Après un silence qui lui parut une éternité, il se risqua quand même à poser une question.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as évité ces derniers temps ?

Vanitas ne répondit même pas. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, les bras croisés.

-Je croyais que tu voulais me parler, alors vas-y, réponds à ma question.

-Non.

-Comment ça, non ?

-C'est difficile à comprendre, Ventus ? Un mot de trois lettres, c'est trop compliqué pour toi ?

-Pas besoin de m'agresser comme ça, entre toi et moi, ce n'est sans doute pas moi qui est à blâmer ici.

-Tu m'énerves.

-C'est une raison pour me traiter comme de la merde ?

-Je t'ai traité comme ça pendant huit putain d'années, ne viens pas me faire croire que ça te choque maintenant.

-Donc en fait là, t'avais besoin de passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un, et c'est tombé sur moi. C'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Réponds-moi quand je te parle, insista le blondinet.

Au vu du manque de réponse il continua :

-J'en ai marre là. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire cette fois d'accord ? Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de me faire perdre mon temps et tu me dis ce que tu as.

-J'ai rien du tout, c'est de ta faute.

-Ah, c'est de ma faute maintenant ? On aura tout vu !

-Tu-

-Ce n'est pas moi le problème ici, Vanitas ! S'emporta-t-il. Tu le sais très bien ! Réponds-moi, pourquoi tu t'éloignes ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de tout façon ?

Ven haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

-Comment ça, ce que ça peut me faire ?

-T'as pas besoin de moi, si ?

-Là n'est pas la question.

-Si, elle est là. T'as quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de toi, non ? Alors laisse-moi tranquille avec tes questions à la con.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Fais pas semblant. (Attention, ici scène stéréotypée et fort classique à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas du tout depuis le départ et le chapitre précédent :) Figure-toi que j'étais là aussi, samedi passé.

-Sans dec, j'aurais juré ne pas t'avoir vu. Et il s'est passé quoi ?

-T'as vu, t'es tellement aveugle que tu trouves ça normal !

-Trouver _quoi_ normal ? Tu vas continuer longtemps à éluder comme ça ?

-Oh, Ven, t'es lourd, tu comprends rien. Tu vois rien.

-Ah là c'est sûr que je ne comprend rien. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ton cerveau dérangé. (Sur le coup, il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que c'était la première fois depuis leur enfance qu'il l'avait appelé « Ven », ce qui est fort dommage.)

-Il a passé son temps collé à tes basques et t'as rien remarqué ?

-Tu sais, Roxas est mon frère, il a le droit de...

-Mais t'es vraiment aussi con que t'en as l'air, ça devrait pas être permis !

Ven ne releva pas la remarque et réfléchit un court instant.

-Non, Vanitas, tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de me faire croire que tu es jaloux de _Terra _?

-Je suis pas jaloux ! (On attendait pas du tout cette réplique de sa part, applaudissements aux muses qui l'ont inspiré pour leur originalité redoutable ! Qu'on leur érige une statue et qu'on leur dédie une chanson, c'est tellement beau !)

-Ah, non ? Donc là, je pourrais aller chez lui tout seul et tu ne dirais rien ?

Il y eut un silence qui parut durer plusieurs centaines d'années (bon, j'exagère un peu) puis la réponse sonna comme une victoire aux oreilles du plus jeune :

-Bon, d'accord, peut-être que je suis un peu jaloux, mais...

-Pas de mais. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

-Prends ça comme tu veux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te promets que si je le revois faire ça, je ne lutterai plus contre l'envie de le frapper.

-Tu te ferais massacrer de toute façon. Dois-je comprendre que je ne dois plus l'approcher ?

-C'est ça.

-Dans tes rêves. C'est mon ami.

-Je m'en fous.

-Dans ce cas moi aussi je m'en fous de ce que t'as à dire. D'ailleurs, c'était pour me dire ça que tu m'as appelé ?

Vanitas ferma les yeux, l'air perdu (car on peut avoir l'air perdu _même_ les yeux fermés, oui.)

-Non.

-Alors déballe-moi ce que tu as à dire, qu'on en finisse.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Rien d'important.

-Donc en fait, je suis venu pour rien. Merci Vanitas, franchement, merci. Ma journée avait déjà mal commencé, et grâce à toi elle va mal finir. Félicitation, t'auras vraiment réussi à m'énerver. La prochaine fois, je te préviens, c'est moi qui te lâcherai des vents.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il était rare qu'il se mette en colère ; mais cette fois, Vanitas avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Ven dégomma rageusement un malheureux caillou qui passait tranquillement par là (le pauvre, sa maman l'attendra encore de nombreux jours avant de se rendre compte que c'en était finit pour lui.) Il ne se retourna même pas.

Xion, quant à elle, avait aperçu la scène de loin. C'est vrai, quoi ; son frère ne se gênait pas pour s'incruster dans sa vie privée, elle ne se gênerait donc pas pour regarder la sienne par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, sans le son, elle avait du mal à interpréter ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle pensa donc qu'une petite discussion avec son aîné s'imposait, et que cette fois, même si pour cela elle devait bafouer toutes les règles de la politesse élémentaire, elle arriverait à lui tirer les vers du nez.

xx

Passons à un autre personnage.

Non en fait, ceux-là sont trop cool pour qu'on les laisse tomber maintenant, ah ah.

Donc, lorsque Vanitas fut arrivé à l'étage, il fut légèrement surpris par la présence de sa cadette qui l'attendait, les bras croisés, le regard décidé. N'ayant plus l'envie de parler avec qui que ce soit, il tenta de passer près d'elle et de l'ignorer pour atteindre sa chambre. Malheureusement, l'adolescente ne semblait pas voir la chose de cette manière ; à peine fut-il passé à ses côté qu'elle l'attrapa par le bras et lui lâcha :

-Toi, tu me caches des choses.

-Lâche-moi, Xion, je suis fatigué, l'avertit-il en essayant toujours d'arriver à son havre.

-Rien à foutre, « frérot », je ne te laisserai pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu de réponses à mes questions.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, tu perds ton temps.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas d'une humeur exceptionnelle.

-Bravo ! Tu veux un bonbon ?

-Ce qui signifie que si je t'emmerde assez longtemps, tu finiras par tout me dire.

-Tu rêves, oui.

-Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûre, assura-t-elle.

-C'est bon, je m'en vais, informa-t-il.

-Comme tu veux, cher frère.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre après s'être dégagé de la poigne de sa sœur, et ferma la porte pour éviter son entrée intempestive.

Malheureusement pour lui, Xion n'était pas du genre à abandonner si vite ; et lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'emmerder son monde, mieux valait ne pas se trouver à proximité. Elle se mit à frapper doucement à la porte, puis à tambouriner de plus en plus fort (technique fort utile; à retenir.) Voyant, après cinq minutes, que cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté, elle y ajouta une chanson de son cru qu'elle chanta de plus en plus fort (méthode testée et approuvée, je vous la conseille grandement). Je vous en épargne les paroles ; disons que ça mélangeait du foutage de gueule et du « et moi je connais une chanson pour emmerder les gens », vous voyez.

Vanitas tint ainsi près de dix minutes. Sa tête était au bord de l'explosion lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, l'air un chouilla énervé.

-Entre et pose-moi tes foutues questions, tu me fais trop chier.

-Ah ah ! Je suis trop forte ! Je suis exceptionnelle !

-Exceptionnellement chiante, c'est sûr.

Elle s'installa sur le lit de son frère.

-Tu sais que les adolescents sont censés être désordonnés ?

-Et alors ?

-Ta chambre est plus rangée que lorsque la pièce était vide.

-C'est pas tellement logique, ton raisonnement... Soit. Alors ?

-Ah, oui, le sujet... Premièrement, où sont passées toutes mes tablettes de chocolat-noisette ?

Il désigna le bureau d'un geste du bras.

-Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas, lui fit-elle remarquer innocemment.

Elle prit une des tablettes, en mis deux autres dans sa poche et entreprit de le savourer petit à petit.

-Je suppose que maintenant j'aime bien.

-Certes... Bon, ne partons pas dans des tergiversations inutiles. Tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure ?

-Quand ça ?

-Dehors.

-Je me promenais.

-Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?

-Je peux savoir qui t'a appris à parler comme ça ?

-Sérieusement, Vanitas. Je t'ai vu à la fenêtre.

-Et ?

-Et, expliqua-t-elle lentement de sorte qu'il comprenne bien, tu n'es pas censé parler avec Ven. Dois-je te rappeler que vous vous haïssez depuis que j'ai 6 ans ?

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Donc, continua-t-elle, je me pose des questions. Depuis quand tu lui parles ? Et pourquoi ?

-Pour rien d'important.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule maintenant, reprit-elle l'air sévère. Ça fait quelques jours que t'es bizarre. Et pas que toi d'ailleurs. Figure-toi que c'est le cas de Ven aussi.

-Peut-être, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? (Fais l'innocent, Vanitas, fais l'innocent, ça te va si bien.)

-Je vous connais tous les deux depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que quelque chose se trame. Dis-moi quoi.

-T'as qu'à le découvrir toute seule, miss détective...

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-En fait, c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais j'espérais que tu me le dises en face.

-Te dire quoi ?

-Que Ven et toi étiez redevenus amis.

-C'est cela oui...

-Même plus qu'amis, d'après les éléments que j'ai.

Il s'attendait presque à la voir sortir une mallette pleine de photos et de documents compromettants lui servant de preuves. Heureusement, elle n'en fit rien (elle la gardait sans doute pour plus tard... Ou alors elle l'avait déjà refilé à la CIA. On sait bien que toutes les petites sœurs travaillent en douce pour la CIA. C'est là qu'elles se vengent de leurs aînés. J'espère que vous n'avez pas de petite sœur, sinon je vous préviens, il existe un dossier à votre nom dans les services secrets.)

-Vous disparaissez toujours en même temps, développa-t-elle fièrement. Il est de plus en plus secret depuis quelques semaines, comme toi. Il a toujours l'air ailleurs, comme s'il pensait à _quelqu'un_, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'ai vaguement soulevé l'hypothèse qu'il avait une petite-amie, tu vois, mais je me suis rapidement reprise. Ce n'est quand même pas son, disons, _genre_. Et puis, cet après-midi, il y a une bonne semaine, où tu étais absent... Et où il nous a gentiment congédié, alors qu'on voulait faire une activité de groupe. Terra m'a confié vous avoir vu, ce jour-là. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de réponse, et poursuivit :

-Tout ça sans parler de votre fatigue soudaine durant presque la même période. Et n'oublions pas les sms compromettants.

-Tu rigoles, t'as quand même pas fouillé...

-Dans ton portable ? Bien sûr que j'ai fouillé, toi même tu ne te gênes pas pour le faire ! J'ai un tas de preuves, Vanitas, et votre petite conversation n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. J'ai jugé que c'était le moment opportun pour t'en parler.

Elle se releva et l'attrapa par les épaules, pour un contact de regard à regard.

-Avoue-moi tout et je te laisserai tranquille.  
-Je...

-Et cesse de réfuter mes propos, je ne te croirai pas.

-Tu es terrifiante, comme ça... Bon, d'accord, t'as peut-être un peu raison...

-Un peu ?

-T'as raison, t'es contente maintenant ?

Elle s'assit, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle lâcha sympathiquement après un bref silence :

-Putain, j'en reviens pas. Mon frère est homo. Ça explique bien des choses.

-Je suis pas gay !

-Attends, tu sors avec un mec. Si tu l'es pas, faudra m'expliquer ce que tu es.

-Il ressemble à une fille.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Pas faux (je suis sûr que l'intéressé serait ravi de se voir trahir de la sorte par une de ses amies.) N'empêche, il a toujours une paire de couilles. Enfin je pense, personnellement je n'ai pas été vérifié, mais je l'aurais su. Puis si on suit ton raisonnement, Kairi serait pas totalement hétéro.

-Hein ?

-Ben, puisqu'elle sort avec Roxas...

-Tais-toi, Xion. Franchement, tais-toi.

-J'y crois pas. Je suis un brin choquée, vois-tu.

-C'est toi qui l'a cherché.

-... Ça cache quelque chose.

-Pardon ?

-Vanitas, ça fait trop d'années que je te connais. Il y a sans doute une autre raison à pourquoi tu fais ça, et puis... Voilà, c'est quoi l'idée saugrenue qui se cache derrière cette histoire ?

-Il n'y en a pas, je te dis.

-C'est ça, et mon cul c'est une salade de choux !

-T'es pas une lunaire que je sache (ne cherchez pas, il faut un minimum de culture générale pour comprendre), de toute façon j'ai raison.

-Tu le jures ?

-Si tu veux.

-Vanitas !

-Promis. Je ne te cache rien.

-Tu es sincère ? (Bien sûr, c'est un modèle de sincérité.)

-Oui.

-Je te préviens, si tu trahis ma confiance et par conséquent la sienne...

-J'ai compris ! T'es lourde. J'y vais.

Il sortit de la pièce. Xion cligna trois fois des yeux avant de retourner près de lui.

-Tu t'es disputé avec lui ?

-Xion, lâche moi.

-À quel sujet ?

-Mais, ça te regarde ?

-Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?

-...

-Quelqu'un est au courant ?

-Xion...

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous...

-Xion. J'ai l'air de bonne humeur là ? Non. Alors laisse moi tranquille avec ton interrogatoire à la con.

-Vanitas. J'ai l'air d'une balance ? Oui. Alors si tu me réponds pas j'aurai bien envie de le dire à touuuut le monde.

-Je me suis disputé avec lui à cause d'une sombre affaire de pseudo-jalousie, je suis avec lui depuis... Je ne sais pas moi, fin septembre, oui on s'est déjà embrassés, et personne n'est au courant je pense, à part toi et Axel.

-Axel ?

-Ouais.

-Sans déconner. J'en reviens pas.

-Bah voilà. C'est fini maintenant ?

-Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel (et s'étrangla mentalement – exercice fort difficile)

-C'est quoi cette question ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

(Et après c'est les hommes qu'on traite de pervers, franchement, mesdames, vous devriez avoir honte)

-Vas-y, dis moi tout, ajouta-t-elle en battant des cils.

Il décida d'adopter la technique spéciale du Jésuite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par tout ?

-Ben, la réponse à ma question.

-Est-ce vraiment important ?

-Vu comment tu éludes, je dirais que oui... Mais finalement en y réfléchissant, je pense que parfois l'ignorance vaut mieux que le savoir.

-Imagine-toi ce que tu veux, de toute façon, je m'en fous.

-Mmh. (Elle ajouta, histoire d'en remettre une bonne couche :) Mon Dieu, mon frère sort avec un de mes meilleurs amis.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, ça...

-Oui mais comprend moi, c'est trop, trop bizarre. (Un sourire machiavélique traversa son visage) C'est marrant, pourtant t'as pas tellement l'air d'une tafiole comme ça...

-Xion. Un jour tu vas te retrouver enfermée dans la cave et tu ne comprendras pas pourquoi.

-Bon. À part ça, tu vas laisser la situation comme elle est ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas laisser ta journée se terminer sur une vile dispute ? C'est triste. Moi je trouve ça triste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Je sais pas moi, mmh... T'excuser ?

Cette fois, il s'étrangla vraiment.

-Pas mon genre.

-Ah, parce que c'est ton genre de sortir avec ton « pire ennemi » ? Laisse-moi rire.

-T'as fini de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Je sais pas ce que t'as mangé aujourd'hui mais t'es vraiment chiante.

-Je sais, oui. Bon, tu l'appelles ?

-De toute façon il me répondra pas.

-Utilise mon téléphone.

-Non, je te dis.

-D'accord ! Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais l'appeler.

-T'as pas intérêt.

-Tu vas faire quoi sinon ?

-Je vais...

Il fut interrompu par une sonnerie stridente. Tout en pensant « c'est quoi ce bordel, encore » il décrocha. Xion lui lança un regard des plus mystérieux.

« Âllo ?

-Salut, l'asticot. »

Il articula un muet « c'est Axel » à sa sœur qui sortit docilement.  
Ne jamais faire confiance à une fille qui a une idée derrière la tête. Ne jamais la lâcher des yeux.

xx

« Âllo ?

-Salut, l'asticot.

-L'asticot ? Et moi je dois t'appeler comment ? Le hérisson ?

-Axel me semblerait plus justifié. Surtout que j'ai l'impression que le mot hérisson ne conviendrait pas qu'à moi.

-Sans doute, n'empêche qu'asticot c'est un peu péjoratif comme terme, alors t'évites.

-Certainement, la prochaine fois je t'appellerai autrement.

-Tant mieux.

-Alors ? Avec Venichou ?

-Euh...

-Oui ?

-Je crois que c'est pas le bon moment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il... N'est pas très attaché à moi.

-Ah ah, tu rigoles j'espère ! Il suffit que tu te trouves dans la même pièce que lui pour qu'il ne te lâche plus des yeux. Tombeur va !

-Écoute Ax', je déconne pas.

-Ohla, monsieur aurait-il changé d'avis ?

-Mh ? Non, bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'entends comme un doute dans ta douce voix.

-Voyez-vous ça.

-Et je ne suis pas bourré, monsieur.

-Encore heureux. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Tu sais bien que je l'honorerai.  
-Je sais, oui. Mais ne t'y prends pas trop tard, c'est tout.

-Je sais. Ah, au fait, tu l'as pas dit à Kairi hein ?

-Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Xion est au courant. Enfin, pas de ma promesse, mais... Elle a un doute, je crois. Je me suis dit que ça venait peut-être de ta sœur.

-Je ne pense pas, je suis muet comme une tombe. De toute façon, 'me semble que ta sœur n'a besoin de personne pour découvrir ce qu'on lui cache.

-Sans doute pas... Tu as raison. Bon, je te laisse...

-Au revoir mon lapin !

-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te fais bouffer tes cheveux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, salut ! »

Axel raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. La partie allait durer plus longtemps que prévu (oh, je vous entends de là ou vous êtes avec vos « oh, quel salaud. » Ne le jugez donc pas trop vite... Quoique, en fait, si, vous avez raison.) Il descendit au salon pour se servir un petit (cognac) verre d'eau et s'installa dans le canapé. Kairi entra quelques minutes plus tard.

-Salut, sœurette ! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir. La jeune fille passa dans son dos sans lui accorder la moindre parole. Elle disparut dans le couloir.

Axel soupira. Ah, les femmes, fallait toujours qu'elles vous fassent la gueule pour rien.

xx

Lorsque Vanitas eut terminé son appel, il se mit en quête de sa jeune sœur, portée disparue. Lorsqu'il la retrouva, il fut forcé de constater que son autorité n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été.

-Non... oui. Oui, sans doute. Je comprend tu sais mais... Quoi ? Non, sérieusement, il est vraiment... (silence.) T'as raison. Oui, je t'approuve totalement. Tu sais, je l'ai à dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Si, bien sûr. Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? (Elle gloussa – non pas comme un dindon, plutôt comme une fille qui rigole. Enfin, qui se force à rire.) D'accord. Ouais. Moi aussi. Je t'en prie. À demain !

Xion laissa tomber son téléphone sur son lit avant de lancer un regard entendu à son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté, toi ? L'apostropha-t-il en craignant le pire.

-Pleins de trucs sur toi !

-C'est pas vrai...

-Non.

-Alors ?

Elle sourit. Pas un sourire sympa, non, plutôt un sourire : « j'ai encore réussi mon coup et tu vas devoir faire avec ! Ah ah ah ! »

-Il vient demain et t'as intérêt à préparer des excuses en bonne et due forme parce que je lui ai dit que tu étais désolé et bla, bla, bla.

-Putain, Xion...

-Soigne ton langage, tu veux ?

-Ouais, ouais... Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

-Super ! Et dis, tu sais ce qui passe à la télé ce soir ?

-Non, quoi ? Trente trucs et astuces pour ne pas être emmerdé par sa sœur à longueur de temps ?

-Raté ! Essaie encore !

-J'en sais rien moi...

-Ça commence par un T.

-Un T ? Euh...

-Titanic, gogol ! Où est-ce qu'on t'a élevé, toi ?

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils échangèrent un long regard. Tout à coup, une lueur passionnée apparut dans leurs yeux. Pour une fois, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Personnellement, je préfère Jurassic Park à Titanic, mais après tout... Chacun ses goûts.

* * *

**J'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long. Je l'aime bien \o/. Désolé Sora, Naminé, Kairi, Axel, Riku... Je vous aurai un peu laissé en plan cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine sera pour vous !**

**Voilà voilà... Merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews, j'espère que le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas, pour celui-ci j'étais très motivée, je sais pas pourquoi. xD.**

**BTW : ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici (paaas bien) mais qui veulent être prévenus de la sortie des chapitres (qui n'est pas régulière) et bien, je les invite à me le dire et à fournir un moyen que j'vous prévienne quoi. *sort*. Bonne rentrée à tous ! ;D.**


	11. Trahisons

**Disclaimer : Square Enix, on le sait tous :D.**

**Note : Les filles - et les mecs - si je ne réponds pas à une review que vous m'avez mise, n'hésitez pas à venir me tirer les oreilles et me harceler de MP ! Je suis la reine de la procrastination et des fois j'oublie. Donc, faites le moi remarquer, que je sache :3.**

* * *

Trahisons

Nous nous sommes largement assez intéressé à ce cher petit Ven, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je mettrai son analogue à l'honneur... Le temps de quelques mots.

Roxas donc (pour si jamais vous n'aviez pas compris – auquel cas il serait temps de vous poser des questions) se retrouvait, une fois de plus, seul dans sa cuisine à manger du (c'est mal de citer les marques) choco à même la cuiller. Après avoir englouti l'équivalent de 56 sucres, avoir eu bien mal aux dents et s'être senti tout déshydraté, il décida de boire un verre d'eau. Comme cette information est peu intéressante, nous pouvons passer directement à la suite :

Son frère (nous ne pouvons décidément pas passer à côté) ayant mystérieusement (enfin, pour Roxas, pas pour nous) disparu en ce jour de vacances, ses parents étant eux aussi absents (contrairement à ces feignasses d'étudiants, ils n'avaient pas de vacances fin octobre) et les programmes télévisuels ne le captivant que peu (non que le télé-shopping ne l'intéressât pas, mais il préférait de loin quelques feuilletons bien plus attrayants. Puis, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'épiler avec le nouveau épilator-3000, ni celui de se remuscler les abdos sans bouger grâce au super patch vibrant à appliquer sur les aisselles. Il avait d'ailleurs comme un doute concernant leur efficacité), le jeune homme (ou le vieux garçon) était assis tel un chien en attente de sa pitance en se demandant que faire. Ses années d'expérience lui ayant appris qu'à chaque fois qu'il se posait cette question, il risquait fort de lui arriver quelque chose de peu plaisant, il tâcha de se lever et de se distraire. Il commença par se promener dans son salon, puis dans sa cuisine (en luttant contre l'envie d'accéder à la demande de ce paquet de chips délicieux qui lui hurlait de le goûter), en passant par sa buanderie, son couloir, sa chambre (il caressa machinalement la couverture de ses albums préférés avant de quitter son antre), et enfin atterri dans la chambre de son cher jumeau.

C'est là qu'il découvrit la vérité, l'affreuse, la terrible vérité.  
Quoique, non en fait ; Ven n'était pas SI débile, il avait quand même pensé à cacher les preuves de son inavouable trahison (même s'il n'en possédait pas vraiment ; enfin, d'après ce que je sais.)

Ne trouvant rien à se mettre sous la dent, il redescendit au rez-de chaussée. C'est là qu'il remarqua une ombre rousse à la fenêtre ; son cœur rata un battement, espérant déjà que sa chère et tendre se trouvait dehors à l'attendre, dans une folle envie de le revoir. Sa déception en était d'autant plus épouvantable lorsqu'il découvrit que ce n'était qu'un chat.

Il risqua néanmoins de mettre un pied dehors. L'espoir est immortel, et il vient généralement dans les cas où il n'a aucunement besoin de se trouver ; Roxas s'en rendit bien vite compte.

En effet, par un monstrueux hasard, passait innocemment par-là un jeune homme du nom d'Axel. Ce dernier toisa son vieil ennemi de haut en bas, lèvres pincées, sans commentaires. Roxas haussa les sourcils et le dépassa, ressentant soudain le besoin de faire un tour le plus loin possible de ce macabre individu qui restait planté sur le pas de sa porte. C'était sans compter sur les propres désirs de Monsieur Roux.

-Roxas ?

L'appelé fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continua son chemin (quel manque de courtoisie de sa part.)

-Houhou, Roxas !  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Réponse pleine de sollicitude. Sans doute. Hum.

-Taper la causette.

-Si j'ai pas envie ?

-T'as pas le choix.

En voilà un sympathique personnage ! Notre deuxième petit blondinet préféré se sentit légèrement indigné par le ton, le contenu et le locuteur de la phrase. Il fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras, et puis prit un air le plus fâché possible (même si ça ne lui réussissait pas vraiment.)

-Bon bah vas-y, tape donc la causette. (Il aurait pu ajouter : « mais s'il te plaît ne lui fait pas trop mal » ; seulement, ce genre de jeux de mots est fort peu apprécié et un peu décalé dans ce genre de conversation, surtout quand on s'adresse à un de ses « ennemis jurés » - quoique, d'après ce qu'on a pu en voir, tout est relatif)

-J'préfère être clair avec toi : soyons amis.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux, choqué par la demande de son vis-à-vis (en ce sens je le comprend, son comportement n'est pas tout à fait logique.) Il utilisa tout son sens de la répartie pour rétorquer :

-Je préfère être clair avec toi : si tu crois que je vais te répondre « bien sûr, avec joie ! » tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule. (Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas très beau à voir.)

-Pourquoi ?

-Hum... Attends voir... Qui est-ce qui a passé son enfance à me faire des coups-bas dans le dos ? Qui est-ce qui a enfermé mon frère dans un placard en sachant pertinemment qu'il était claustrophobe ?

-Eh oh, c'était de Vanitas, ce coup-là...

-C'est la même chose, vous êtes tous les deux des connards.

-T'y vas un peu fort. Et puis il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas.

-C'est ça. Et toi Axel ? Pourquoi tu veux tout à coup être mon ami ? Un autre de tes coups de pute, sans doute ?

-T'es tellement négatif ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, Roxas, je peux aussi être... Fiable. Crois-moi...

-Je ne suis pas mon frère. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que lui. La ressemblance n'est qu'extérieure, ne t'y trompe pas.

-Je sais. Mais...

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question il me semble.

Troublé par ce retournement de situation (Roxas qui se faisait dominateur, c'était pas courant), il balbutia vaguement une excuse avant de riposter :

-T'as oublié notre enfance ?

-N'essaie pas de me faire le coup des « vieux souvenirs d'enfance »...

-J'essaie pas, je...

-Tu te tais Axel.

-Bon, d'accord ! Écoute mec, tu te fais ma sœur, alors essaie de comprendre que j'ai pas envie d'être en mauvais termes avec toi.

Roxas parut un instant perturbé, ouvrit la bouche (sans doute pour parler), se ravisa, bref avait l'air en pleine conversation avec lui même. Quelques secondes plus tard, la solution du problème devait lui être parvenue car il répliqua :

-Aaah, je vois... Tu veux qu'on soit, disons-le en tes termes, « amis » pour que tu puisses me surveiller de plus près et te réconcilier avec ta sœur...

-Qui te dis que -

-Oh, je ne suis pas idiot. Elle m'a parlé de vos relations un peu conflictuelles ces derniers temps... Je ne suis pas crédule au point d'accepter tes propositions opportunistes.

-En voilà des mots scientifiques !

-Oui. Je les ai appris dans un excellent livre qu'on appelle « le dictionnaire ».

-Ton sens de la répartie aussi tu l'as choppé là-dedans ?

-Ah, ah.

-Bon, Roxas, fais pas chier et accepte d'enterrer la hache de guerre...

-Je pense pas que ça t'aidera tu sais. Vos disputes c'est ton problème, pas le mien, alors tu me laisses en dehors de tout ça.

-Que dira ma sœur quand elle saura que tu refuses mon amitié ?

-Elle comprendra. Tu n'as fait que nous emmerder, Axel. Je ne pardonne pas.

-T'as pardonné à Kairi.

-Kairi n'avait rien fait.

-Elle avait surtout une belle paire de seins, ouais.

-La bave du vilain crapaud glisse sur la carapace de mon indifférence. (C'est fort joliment dit, vous ne trouvez pas ?) Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps. J'ai dit non.

-T'as pardonné à Kairi !

-C'est une exception.

Axel eut un rire jaune (il aurait pu être orange, pour être assorti à ses cheveux mais non, il était jaune)

-Pas la seule exception d'après ce que je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ven a pardonné lui aussi.

-Normal. Kairi s'est jointe à nous.

-Hum. C'est pas d'elle que je parlais.

-Hein ?

Ébahi, Roxas n'avait pu lâcher que cette onomatopée peu constructive.

-Surpris hein ?

-De qui tu parles, Axel ?

-T'aimerais le savoir, hein ?

-Axel fais pas chier. Tu me le dis. Puis tu t'en vas.

-Oh, ne fais pas semblant que t'as pas remarqué...

-Remarqué quoi ? (Il était soudain plus intéressé par la conversation que les quelques minutes précédentes, on se demande pourquoi)

-Sa toute nouvelle amitié. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une amitié, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Non je vois pas. Tu me dis qui c'est. Sora ?

-Pff. Sora vous hait.

-Qui ?

-Ah ah...

Roxas commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Nous d'autant plus, vu qu'on sait de qui ils parlent... Et puis, sérieusement, qui aime ces passages où les personnages apprennent la vérité ? Pas grand monde. Du coup, je vous raccourci la suite de « dis c'est qui, non j'te le dis pas, mais allez euh, mais non mais non » pour arriver directement au dévoilement du nom du traitre.

-Bon, très bien, accepta finalement Axel. Vanitas, ça te dit quelque chose ? (Oh my God no, it's impossible ! Je ne peux croire qu'il s'agisse de Vanitas ! C'est une surprise totale ! Par tous les saints, me voilà choqué à vie ! Je ne peux assimiler une telle information sans en être totalement chamboulé ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela ? Oouh la la !)

Je vous laisse le soin de vous imaginer le visage de Roxas à l'entente de ce nom.

-Vanitas ? Tu déconnes. Je ne te crois pas.

-Et bien, pose la question à ton frère. Ou à Xion. Paraît que vous êtes assez proches, non ? Étrange qu'elle ne t'ait pas parlé de ça. Elle est au courant pourtant. Bizarre...

-Encore une de tes manigances pour foutre la merde ça. Allez, casse-toi, j'ai des courses à faire.

Axel éclata de rire, ayant manifestement oublié la raison de sa venue, et repartit en gambadant.

Roxas, lui, ne riait pas du tout. En fait, il y avait tant de sentiments qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête qu'il aurait plutôt dû en pleurer.

xxx

Laissons Roxas ruminer ses nouvelles informations tranquillement tandis qu'il rentre chez lui ; et passons à quelqu'un d'autre tout aussi blond bien qu'un peu moins viril : (mais non, pas Ven ; je sais bien qu'il n'est pas totalement... Hum, qu'il correspond à la brève description mais ne poussons pas pépé dans la marmite fumante voulez-vous ?) Naminé.

Parce que, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, aucune information n'a encore filtré quant à sa venue parmi les protagonistes ; les seules éléments dignes de ce nom qui sont parvenus jusqu'à vous sont :

-Naminé s'est ramenée en plein milieu d'un truc où elle n'était pas invitée (puis a jeté un sort sur le berceau du bébé en disant qu'elle allait mourir le jour de ses 16 ans – ah, pardon, mauvais scénario)

-Naminé s'est retrouvée on ne sait comment chez Sora/Olette (ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on pense) lors de la transformation d'Hayner.

-Naminé... Ah ben non. En fait, c'est tout.

Ce qui ne fait approximativement pas grand chose.

Et comme j'aime le suspens, je vais vous laisser avec ses non-informations jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Ah ah.

xxx

Xion était perplexe. Non, pas perplexe ; en fait, elle était complètement abasourdie. Une personne qu'elle tenait en si haute estime n'avait pas pu faire ça. Certes, chacun avait ses défauts et ses moments de psychose, mais... Là, c'en était presque... Comment dire, décevant ? Elle était embarrassée pour l'auteur du message.

Non mais, franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'afficher ça partout dans les couloirs ? Et pas seulement dans les couloirs, d'ailleurs ; dans les tableaux d'information des classes, chez les commerçants, elle en avait même vu collés aux poteaux du centre-ville. Décidément, il ne se produisait que des choses étranges ces temps-ci.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie stridente qui marquait la fin du cours de math (la fin du sommeil aussi, soit dit en passant – elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour les calculs.) Elle se leva en douceur, bailla un coup puis sorti de la classe sans tarder. Devant l'attendait déjà Ven, fidèle au poste comme depuis quelques jours. Il lui sourit, elle répondit de la même façon (en même temps, répondre à un sourire par un geste obscène de la main n'est pas toujours indiqué quand on s'adresse à ses amis) puis lui sauta au cou (tout le monde avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire subir ça à Ven, depuis quelques temps ; il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions) en riant.

-Xion, t'as pas bientôt fini ?

-Non ! Je suis infatigable tu comprends. Et j'ai besoin d'affection.

-C'est ça...

Il partirent tous deux vers la cour intérieure tout en continuant à faire la conversation.

-Et puis t'as horreur de ça, et tu sais que je ne peux m'empêcher de te taquiner de temps en temps...

-À chaque fois que tu me vois, en fait.

-Voilà !

-Et pourquoi c'est près de moi que tu viens chercher de l'affection ?

-Tu veux que j'aille vers qui ? Roxas ? Je me ferais butter par Kairi.

-Je suis certain que t'es plus forte que cette greluche.

-T'es pas sympa avec elle. Mais t'as pas tort !

-Et pourquoi t'emmerdes pas Riku ?

Elle éclata de rire (je la comprend, je ris avec.)

-Avec Riku ? Autant essayer de discuter avec une statue.

-Alors, hum...

-Y a personne, te fatigue pas. Vanitas est pas du genre affectueux... Enfin, pas avec moi en tout cas (elle ajouta un clin d'œil appuyé pour si jamais Ven n'avait pas compris, et il grimaça légèrement.) Terra, n'y pense pas, j'ai pas envie de mourir étouffée. Naminé... Mmh, non.

-Et dans ta classe ?

-Arrête, c'est tous des attardés. T'es le seul gentil, et de toute façon t'es homo, on s'en fout que je te fasse des câlins ou pas !

Le blond (non pas Pierre, Ven) se renfrogna.

-T'en as pas marre de toujours remettre ça sur le tapis ?

-Non.

-Humpf...

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit muret de pierre. Ven s'assit et soupira. Xion croisa les bras.

-Je m'emmerde.

-On en a encore pour une heure et demi à rien foutre, alors évite de dire ce genre de truc, tu vas apporter la poisse.

Elle l'ignora.

-Roxas est où ?

Il avait l'envie furieuse de répondre : « avec sa pouffe, sans doute », mais étant un minimum bien élevé garda ses pensées pour lui.

-Tu sais que le mardi il a cours sur le temps de midi. Il arrivera à cinquante.  
-Ah bon...

-Tu sais que ça fait presque six semaines qu'on est rentrés et qu'il a cet horaire ?

-Euh...

-C'est bien de t'en rendre compte maintenant, Xion !

Elle se mit soudain à chercher dans son sac, l'air catastrophé. Elle tourna autour de Ven, souleva les feuilles d'arbres qui trainaient là.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Ta gentillesse naturelle. Elle a disparu il y a quelques temps.

-Tu es d'une exquise drôlerie.

-Je sais. Bon, on fait quoi ?

-On fait bli.

Pas de réponse (enfin, c'est pas comme si on avait pu attendre une réponse à ça, non plus.)

Kairi arriva une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Ven était désormais couché sur le muret et regardait les nuages, l'ai rêveur. Xion, elle, était assise en tailleur à ses pieds et récitait quelques répliques de la pièce à laquelle elle participerait dans quelques mois.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

C'était... une tentative d'attirer l'attention sur elle par Kairi ! Applaudissements dans la salle.

Dommage que ça ne fonctionne pas très bien.

-Aheum, moi aussi je vais bien, merci...

-Serait-ce une manière subtile de nous faire remarquer qu'on pourrait te dire bonjour au lieu de t'ignorer comme une vieille serpillère ? Dit Xion, toujours aussi affutée.

-Exactement.

Émue par cet excès de chaleur dans les paroles de bienvenue que lui avaient adressés ses... comment dire... mmh, pas facile de trouver un terme exact. Ce n'étaient pas ses amis, ce n'étaient pas ses ennemis non plus ; elle ne pouvait dire qu'ils n'étaient que de simples connaissances (elle avait passé plus de 8 ans dans leur horreur), ni même qu'ils étaient proches ; ils étaient juste le frère et la meilleure amie de son charmant copain. Breeef, elle s'adossa aux briques et ouvrit son livre de sciences, dans l'espoir de glaner encore quelques informations avant son interrogation. Xion cessa sa répétition, songeuse.

-Tu es en sciences fortes ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. J'imaginais pas que t'étais...

Elle aurait pu ajouter « intelligente », mais chacun avait compris. Ven eut un léger sourire.

-Et bien oui. Tu vois, j'ai envie de pouvoir faire quelque chose de ma vie.

La plus jeune ne tiqua pas (pourtant elle aurait dû, vu que le « pas comme les idiots qui ont pris option théâtre » était fortement sous-entendu) et reprit sa tirade depuis le début.

C'est un groupe étonnement silencieux que rejoint Roxas un peu plus tard.

-Salut les gars !

Tous le toisèrent un instant, immobiles. Ils retournèrent à leurs occupations.

-Quelle joie de se sentir aimé, accueillit par ses amis proches...

-« Je sais de quels remords son courage est atteint :  
Le lâche craint la mort, et c'est tout ce qu'il craint.  
Quoi ? sans qu'elle employât une seule prière,  
Ma mère en sa faveur arma la Grèce entière ? » entonna Xion avec un air digne de la plus grande des actrices tragiques du siècle dernier.

-Euh, certes... C'est quoi ? Demanda Roxas, curieux.

-Le texte que je dois savoir.

-Merci, mais je l'avais deviné tout seul...

Une voix grave et mystérieuse répondit :

-Andromaque de Racine. Acte cinq, scène deux.

Tous se retournèrent, étonnés. Riku s'assit à quelques centimètres de la tête de Ven, l'air de mauvaise humeur (ce qui était déjà mieux que pas d'air du tout.)

-Tiens-toi un peu à l'écart de mon soleil, Riku, l'apostropha celui-ci.

-Oh, je vois que monsieur possède aussi quelques bonnes références, approuva-t-il.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent, on dirait... Soupira Kairi en fermant son livre. Xion suivit son exemple et rangea ses affaires. Ven se rassit (pas comme du pain rassi, plutôt comme quelqu'un qui se rassied, vous voyez ?) lui aussi et lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à « Monsieur j'ai des cheveux couleur souris » (c'est une fort belle expression.)

-D'où tu connais les répliques de Xion par cœur, toi ? Lui lança-t-il.

-J'ai de la culture, c'est tout.

-Mouais, ajouta Roxas. N'empêche que si tu me lâches « Je vais me rendre dans les airs : j'emploierai cette nuit à l'accomplissement d'un projet fatal et terrible », je peux pas te dire d'où ça vient comme ça, nickel.

-C'est facile comme tout, rétorqua Kairi. Ça vient de...

-Arrêtez on dirait une guerre d'intellectuels... Marmonna Xion. Et puis on a un autre sujet important à évoquer, je crois.

-Ah bon ?

-Sérieux ?

-Lequel ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord... Bon. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué ça ?

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche. Une petite affiche avec une écriture stylisée.

-Ah... souffla Ven. C'est vrai.

-Mmh, enchérit Kairi.

-C'est sûr, glissa Roxas. J'avais trouvé ça bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se renseigna Riku.

-Oh, fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais, Riku – Xion posa une main sur son épaule, l'air compatissant – C'est normal d'avoir des moments de vide. Mais quand même... T'aurais pas du afficher ça partout. Je sais que tout le monde est bizarre, dans cette ville, mais pas au point de ne pas y faire attention. Puis, personne ne te connait très bien, alors ici ils vont encore plus avoir peur de toi et -

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-De ta petite affiche. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de coller ça partout ?

Quatre paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

-De coller quoi ?

-Ben, ça !

Elle agita le papier devant ses yeux. Il le lui arracha des mains (ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa part) et lut quelques phrases.

« Sans doute avez-vous remarqué le nombre incalculable de choses que la société, le gouvernement, le sénat ou que sais-je, cache à la face du commun des mortels.

Pour ne pas en citer, les ovnis – »

-C'est une blague... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi qui l'ai affiché ?

-La signature ?

Il cilla. C'était signé. De son nom.

-L'enfoiré...

-Riku, ça ne te ressemble pas d'écrire ce genre de choses... soupira Ven.

-C'est vrai, et puis à quoi tu te réfères en disant « ce qui suit » ? Demanda Roxas, inquiet.

-Mais c'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça !

-C'est ta signature, Riku... ajouta Xion.

-Mais -

-Tu me fais peur parfois.

-Je vous jure que -

-Tu sais, tu peux te faire aider...

-C'est pas moi, c'est le bibliothécaire qui -

-Oh non, ne recommence pas avec cette histoire de nain schizophrène...

-Mais bordel de -

-Tss, pas de vilains mots !

Riku comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas la peine. Évidemment, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Quand on la ferme trop souvent, les gens finissent par ne plus écouter (en fait c'est plutôt l'inverse, mais ils sont très bizarres.) Pauvre Riku.

Ailleurs, loin, un vieil homme riait sous sa cape. « Ah ah » pensa-t-il (car il riait en pensant, oui) « ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! »

La discussion de groupe fut interrompue de nouveau par l'arrivée inopinée de trois drôles d'individus.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, manquait plus que ça... ronchonna Kairi.

-C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjours à ton frère et tes potes ? Et ben. Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, ricana Vanitas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Xion, qui elle n'avait pas l'air plus ennuyée que ça (en même temps c'est facile de faire la forte tête quand on tient son maléfique frère par la peau des... hum)

-C'est marrant que tu nous le demande sœurette, Sora disait justement qu'à chaque fois qu'on venait on se prenait ce genre de question dans la face en lieu et place d'un « bonjour », alors que dans la situation inverse vous avez toujours droit à un comportement correct de notre part.

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! Bougonna Sora.

-Forcément, « frérot », riposta-t-elle, vu qu'on ne vient jamais vous voir. Ou alors, quand ça arrive, il n'y a que moi. Et tes copains sont pas assez débiles pour être impolis envers moi, si ?

Axel passa une main dans sa nuque, un sourire moqueur rivé aux lèvres. Sora marmonna quelque chose, Vanitas ignora sa sœur.

-Alors, la raison de votre venue ? Reprit Roxas, de mauvaise humeur, d'un coup.

-Hum... On avait envie de vous emmerder ? Répondit Axel.

-Et à part ça ?  
-À part ça, rien.

Sora sourit.

-Alors les gars, c'est quoi cette affiche débile ? Dit-il.

-Oh nan, pitié, tout mais pas ça...

Riku se leva, l'air en colère.

-Sérieux, vous commencez à me saouler tous. C'est pas moi qui ai écrit cette putain d'affiche, c'est encore moins moi qui l'ai collée partout, alors pitié arrêtez de m'emmerder avec ça !

-Oulah... Il est pas content.

-Nope.

-En effet.

-J'avoue.

-C'est clair.

-J'aurais pas dit mieux.

-C'est certain.

-Bande de cons...

Tous le regardèrent partir sans bruit. La sonnerie retentit dans l'air, mais personne ne semblait vouloir bouger. Jusqu'à ce que Kairi prenne la parole.

-Bon, vous avez pas cours ?

-Oh, si, c'est vrai, dit Sora.

Il retourna sans se presser au bâtiment. De toute façon, il avait déjà tout vu l'année d'avant, alors bon...

-La flemme, annonça Axel qui partit néanmoins.

-Si, mais j'ai éducation physique de toute façon, fit remarquer Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

-Sérieux, éducation physique... Ils auraient pas pu trouver un nom moins ambigu ? Style, sport ? Lâcha Roxas. Moi j'ai fourche maintenant (une heure de glandouillage, en gros), je reste ici.

-Mmh, j'y vais du coup, informa Vanitas. Adjos, les mecs. Je me languis de vous revoir !

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Ven sans se départir de son sourire sarcastique, puis tourna les talons.

-J'ai rien non plus, fit Xion aux personnes restantes (Kairi, Ven et Roxas, quoi.)

-Moi si. Tu m'attends devant la classe, tout à l'heure, Xion ? Se renseigna Ven.

-Pas de problèmes. J'aurai sans doute fini plus tôt.

-Parfait. À tantôt, alors.

-Ouais. Dis, Kairi, et toi t'as pas cours ?

Elle prit un air bouleversé.

-Putain, merde, j'ai une méga interro en Bio... Bon, à plus.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Roxas tandis que Xion faisait une grimace des plus sympathique. Les deux derniers restants décidèrent par un accord tacite de se lever et de se promener négligemment aux alentours des bâtiments pour profiter de la nature et de la chaleur extérieure (on ne se promène pas dehors quand c'est pour sentir la chaleur intérieure, généralement.) Ils étaient en plein automne, et pourtant le soleil ne semblait pas avoir fini son passage. Les températures avoisinaient les vingt-trois degrés, et ça arrangeait bien tout le monde.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Xion déposa ses affaires, ressortit son bouquin et le tendit à Roxas.

-Tu me fais répéter ?

-Oh, nan...

-T'as pas le choix ! Bon, je commence. Acte 5. Ok ?

-Ça va, ça va...

Elle prit une pose théâtrale, porta sa main à ses yeux et entama :

-« Ah ! qu'ai-je fait, Cléone ? et que viens-tu me dire ?  
Que fait Pyrrhus ?

-Il est au comble de ses vœux,  
Le plus fier des mortels, et le plus amoureux... »

-Tu pourrais mettre un peu plus de vie, non ?

-Mais... Attends, t'as vu tout ce que j'ai à dire ?

-Ouais, et alors ?

-T'as vu ce que je dois dire ?

-Où est le problème ?

-Comment tu veux que je mette de la vie la dedans ? En plus la femme s'appelle Cléone, quoi...

-T'es difficile. Bon. De toute façon je connais. Laisse tomber...

Elle suivit des yeux le groupe de garçons qui courait sur la piste d'athlétisme.

-Aaah, fit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi y a aucun mec bien ici ?

-Euh, ça va? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Mmh ? Oh, à part toi bien sûr...

-C'est ça, pirouette de rattrapage. Et puis y a pas que moi.

-Conseille moi alors.

-Hum... Ven.

-Ah, ah. Non, sans déconner.

-Riku ?

-Je t'ai dit sans déconner, Rox.

-T'es difficile, Rouky.

-Voilà. Je m'ennuie.

-Moi aussi. T'as qu'à répéter.

-Tu veux pas m'aider.

-Mmh.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants.

-Xion. Y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

-Et bah dis le moi tout de suite au lieu de faire une introduction.

-Axel est venu me voir il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas trop... (ou plutôt : j'ai pas envie de te le dire) Mais il a dit quelque chose à propos de ton frère et -

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ce con ?

-J'en sais rien. Il a dit que Ven... Hum, un délire comme quoi il aurait « pardonné » à Vanitas. Un truc du genre.. Tu vois.

-Non, je vois pas. Comment ça, pardonner ?

-Il m'a dit de te poser la question. J'ai demandé à Ven, mais il a dit qu'Axel disait des conneries.

-Bah alors.

-Il est pas doué pour mentir.

Xion tortilla les doigts. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise. Ce que je comprend aisément.

-Tu penses quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien... Mais tu penses qu'il est ami avec Vanitas ? Et qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi...

-C'est ton frère.

-Et alors ? Il ne me raconte pas sa vie. Il sait bien que je peux tout retourner contre lui si je le voulais.

-Je sais. Mais Ven cache quelque chose. D'habitude il me raconte tout, pourtant. Mais là... Je sais pas. Je suis inquiet.

-Ah.

-Xion, si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi.

Ou comment mettre sa meilleure amie dans une très mauvaise position. C'est vrai, la pauvre : elle avait juré à son aîné de ne pas vendre la mèche ; mais malgré tout, Roxas était son meilleur ami et qui plus est le frère jumeau du concerné. Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça... Mais s'il le prenait mal, ce serait très mauvais. Et tout lui retomberait dessus.

-Xion, s'il te plaît... On est amis, pas vrai ? On est censé être sincère l'un envers l'autre.

Elle vit Vanitas passer en courant sur la piste. Oh et puis tant pis ; c'était un connard, et il ne lui en voudrait pas, de toute façon. (Elle avait manifestement oublié que Ven aussi était un paramètre de l'équation. Mais bon, elle s'en fichait, elle n'était pas douée en math.)

-Bon, d'accord. Mais jure-moi de ne le dire à personne.

-Pourquoi, c'est si important ?

-Jure-le.

-Je le jure sur ma vie. Enfin.

-Bon. On peut dire que Ven a... Pardonné. Axel à raison.

-...

-En fait, ils s'entendent plutôt bien...

-Ils sont amis ? C'est pas possible.

-Ils sont un peu plus que ça, en fait...

-Tu veux dire qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien que quand on était gosses ?

-Euh, aheum... Comment dire ça...

C'est vrai que lâcher à un individu psychologiquement instable « ton frère se tape mon frère » n'était pas très indiqué. Surtout que l'expression était un peu mal choisie.

-Allez, accouche.

-D'accord... Ven et Vanitas -

Cinq secondes plus tard, on pouvait entendre résonner un « QUUUUUUOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII ? » terrifiant dans chacun des locaux. Les élèves qui avaient des activités dehors s'arrêtèrent un instant, choqués. Puis ils se mirent à rire tout en pensant « mais quel idiot, celui-là. »

-Roxas, calme-toi, tout le monde nous regarde...

Il respira un grand coup, maître de ses émotions. Hum.

-Comment il a pu me cacher ça ?

-Euh, c'est-à-dire que...

-Je suis son frère, putain !

-Tu peux m'appeler Xion.

-...

-À sa place, qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait ?

-Mais je serai jamais à sa place ! Nom de -

-Oui, oui, zeeen, geeeentil.

-Et ça fait combien de temps ?

-Euh... Depuis fin septembre, pour ne pas dire début octobre ?

-TU TE FOUS DE -

-Arrête de hurler !

-Mais t'es en train de me dire qu'ils se bécotent en secret depuis quelques semaines là ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à part hurler ?

-Accepter ?

-C'est ça ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je te jure... Il va m'entendre, celui-là !

-T'avais promis ! Lui rappela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut l'air de réfléchir.

-... Ouais.

-Et puis y a pas de quoi en faire une histoire non plus...

-Si !

-Moi je les trouve mignons ensemble. (Et je suis sûr que plein de gens sont d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?)

-Ça me rend malade...

-Voyons.

-J'te jure, j'dois gerber.

-Je te savais pas comme ça...

-Mais arrêtes, tu les as vu ? Aaah, bordel...

-Hé Roxas, j'ai une idée...

-Quoi ?

-Si tu la fermais ?

Il soupira. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

Son frère était en couple.

Son frère était en couple avec un mec.

Son frère était en couple avec un mec qui se trouvait être un connard de grande envergure.

BON. Ils allaient avoir une « conversation » tous les deux, et tant pis pour la promesse (les guillemets signifiant : bonne engueulade en approche, je sens qu'on va rigoler.)

xxx

-Isa...

-Quoi ?

-C'est vraiment débile.

-Vas-y, mec. Fais-nous part de ta pensée intime.

Lea s'assit plus confortablement dans un des vieux fauteuils qui décoraient la pièce. Il se gratta machinalement l'arrière du crâne -une fâcheuse habitude qui lui restait depuis cette contagion massive de poux- et continua.

-Pourquoi faut-il forcément un mâle et une femelle pour créer un être vivant ?

-Quoi ?

-Si on y réfléchit, c'est complètement con. Ça complique tout pour rien. La nature aurait du faire en sorte que chacun puisse perpétuer l'espèce à lui seul.

-Euh...

-C'est vrai quoi ! (Il se leva, le poing en l'air, tel superman se préparant pour une périlleuse mission.) Ça sert à rien.

-C'est vraiment génial, Lea. Mais en fait, je m'en fous.

Ceci était une petite introduction pour dire : voici vos nouveaux amis, Lea et Isa, ils sont potes et parlent de trucs idiots.

Pour ne pas vous perturber plus, passons aux traditionnelles et toujours utiles présentations.

Commençons par l'hyperactif qui se posait des questions idiotes : Lea.

Non, non, pas Léo. Lea. Et non, pas hyperactive, hyperactif. Car oui, mesdemoiselles (et quelques rares messieurs), Lea n'a pas de poitrine. Il n'a pas d'utérus. Il ne sait pas faire deux choses en même temps. Il n'a pas une intelligence supérieure. Et le roux lui va mal. Vous avez bien compris ; c'est un garçon. Pas très viril, certes ; mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, la nature n'en a pas encore finit avec lui.

Lea était né dans une famille humaine mais d'étranges rumeurs comme quoi il serait mi-homme mi-porc-épic couraient à son sujet. Certains poussaient même l'audace jusqu'à dire mi-femme mi-porc-épic, mais c'était bien sûr plus pour se moquer de lui et de son prénom que pour aider la science. Il avait 14 ans – le même âge que Xion, en fait – physiquement, mais d'aucuns prétendaient que dans sa tête il en avait 3 et demi. Sa passion était le frisbee (on comprend mieux pourquoi Isa est son seul ami), il n'allait pas à l'école parce qu'il trouvait ça nul, et personne n'y faisait attention parce que sa présence dans une classe rendait infernale la vie de n'importe quel professeur.

Isa, lui, est aussi un garçon. Oui, il a un nom de fille. Hum, pourquoi pas. Il avait 14 ans – le même âge que Lea, en fait – physiquement, mais d'aucuns prétendaient que dans sa tête il en avait 25. Bon, bien sûr, chacun sa façon de voir. Sa passion était... Il n'avait pas vraiment de passion. À part peut-être l'astronomie. En fait, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur lui.

Ces deux garçons étaient « meilleurs amis », comme ils le disaient, depuis bientôt 10 ans. Depuis, en fait, qu'ils avaient compris la signification d' « unis dans l'adversité. »

Ils s'étaient rencontrés, un jour, lorsque par un monstrueux hasard leurs mères respectives s'étaient croisées dans un rayon de supermarché. Ayant sans doute mutuellement reconnu l'aura de « jeune mère qui a tellement été déçue d'avoir un fils qu'elle lui a donné un nom de gonzesse », elles ne tardèrent pas à faire papote, à s'entendre, à rire et à parler de choses de bonnes femmes. Les deux dames finirent par se voir assez souvent, au grand dam de leurs fils, qui eux ne s'appréciaient pas plus que ça ; la disparité de leur caractère leur donnait l'impression d'essayer d'être ami avec un alien.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à changer d'avis.

C'est un jour, en classe de maternelle, qu'ils se rendirent compte du fait que s'ils ne faisaient pas de l'autre un ami, ils resteraient à jamais seuls. Lorsque Lea s'était approché d'un gamin à l'air sympathique, il s'était fait éjecter aussi sec, sous prétexte que « on ne veut pas d'amis qui n'ont pas d'âmes. » Ils étaient des parias, des rebuts de la société. Tout ça à cause d'un prénom de fille, et de cheveux bizarres. C'est vrai quoi ; après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de Lea s'il était roux et si tout le monde le prenait pour un travlo (il avait beau passer son temps à dire « ça se prononce Li », tout le monde s'évertuait à l'appeler Léa). Isa connaissait cette situation. Les cheveux bleus n'étaient pas très à la mode (qui sait, c'est peut-être un membre lointain de la famille d'Aqua, non ?), et « Isa » n'était pas tellement plus viril que « Lea ». Bon, d'accord, ça se prononçait Aïza... Mais ça restait quand même un prénom de fillette.

Ils se reconnurent l'un l'autre, connaissant la peine que chacun endurait. Ils se jurèrent de faire payer au monde leur humiliation. De ne plus jamais se quitter. De se dire meilleurs amis même s'ils ne le sentaient pas. Bref, de faire face aux autres attardés en s'unissant pour être plus forts.

Isa avait eu un mal fou à supporter Lea, au début. Ce dernier était extraverti, joyeux, souriant, légèrement moqueur et parlait tout le temps (une fille, vous dis-je !), au contraire d'Isa qui était (asocial) plutôt taciturne, calme voire grincheux et qui employait le sarcasme à tout bout de champs. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix ; il fallait qu'ils s'entendent, s'ils voulaient mener leur projet à bien. Ils s'habituèrent à la présence de l'autre après quelques temps et avaient fini par être inséparables. Tellement inséparables, en fait, qu'ils passaient la plupart de leurs journées à parler/lire/s'envoyer un frisbee/s'engueuler/commenter l'état de la pièce/manger/chanter/râler/rire/etc. dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, dans ce qu'ils avaient appelés leur repaire – une pièce désaffectée abandonnée au coin de la rue dont ils avaient délogé l'habitant, un vieil SDF qui n'avait rien demandé.

Certes. Mais pourquoi parler d'eux me direz-vous ? Ce n'est pas pour les fangirls, en tout cas. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que ajouter des personnages c'est trop cool. C'est encore moins pour lutter contre le réchauffement climatique. En fait, la raison... Et bien vous allez le savoir tout de suite !

-Isa ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Ca va mec, calme ! (Ils avaient tendance à toujours s'appeler « mec », « gars » ou « mon pote », sans doute pour souligner leur virilité. Bon,ça change rien au fait qu'ils aient des prénoms de gonz, mais ça aide.)

-Ouais. Bon. Quoi ?

-Je m'ennuie.

-Tout le monde s'ennuie. Les hommes s'ennuient. Les enfants s'ennuient. L'univers s'ennuie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

-On devrait se trouver une gonz.

Pour le coup, Isa leva les yeux de son livre d'aventure et regarda Lea dans les yeux, perplexe.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais dire que ça, mon pote ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'une fille ?

-C'est malsain de rester tout le temps à deux.

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Ma mère.

-Bah ta mère est conne.

-Tu veux un frisbee dans la gueule ? Non. Alors évite ce genre de remarque.

-Tu m'as provoqué...

Il soupira et se cala au fond du canapé, l'air songeur. Lea se leva et s'installa à ses côté. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et murmura :

-Je dis ça pour toi, gars. À force de passer du temps ensemble, les gens vont finir par croire qu'on est des tapettes. J'trouve que c'est déjà assez dur qu'on nous prenne pour des meufs, alors on a pas besoin de ça, si ?

-Mmh... T'as sans doute raison. Et où tu veux qu'on se trouve une fille ?

-Je sais pas, ça vit où ces choses-là ?

-Mmh... Dans les magasins.

-Ou alors dans les laveries.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'elles apprécieraient tes propos machistes. Je suis sûr que tu ne pourrais te lier d'amitié avec aucune d'entre elles. Tu es tellement immature.

-Tandis que toi tu es d'une exceptionnelle intelligence, pas vrai ? Hum, très bien. Quand on en trouvera une correcte, je te laisserai faire le premier pas.

-OK.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers là porte – enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une porte, étant donné que c'était plus « une ouverture dans le mur qui permettait à chacun d'aller et venir à sa guise, avec pour toute séparation une vieille tenture rongée aux mites. Lea l'observa sans comprendre.

-Hé mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je pensais que tu voulais que le duo se transforme en trio. Ou bien n'était-ce que des paroles en l'air ?

-Non, t'as raison. On y va.

Et c'est ainsi que Lea et Isa se mirent à la chasse.

* * *

**Voilà un rythme de publication relativement rapide. C'est parce que je suis en période inspirée... Mais c'est fini maintenant. Et puis avec les cours, j'ai plus trop de temps pour moi. Donc n'attendez pas le prochain chapitre ( si vous l'attendez d: ) avant... Hum... Mi voire fin octobre ? 8D (qui sait peut-être même début, mais il faut toujours prévoir plus loin xD.)**

**"La bave du vilain crapaud glisse sur la carapace de mon indifférence". Dédicace à Eline qui m'a sorti cette magnifique expression :d Très utile, à tester !**

**Sur ce - Merci pour votre lecture :). Et n'oubliez pas ; une review fait toujours énormément plaisir et ce faisant vous participez activement à mon bonheur sur Terre ! :3. Je vous aime, vous savez. **


	12. Surprises

**Disclaimer : Square Enix et Disney qu'on oublie si souvent. **

**Note : Les filles - et les mecs - si je ne réponds pas à une review que vous m'avez mise, n'hésitez pas à venir me tirer les oreilles et me harceler de MP ! Je suis la reine de la procrastination et des fois j'oublie. Donc, faites le moi remarquer, que je sache :3.**

**Aah, je déteste ne pas pouvoir répondre aux anonymes . Donc je dirai : Merci ! :D.**

* * *

Il attendait. Silencieux, rapide comme une ombre, il avança prudemment dans les contrées sauvages et se rapprocha de sa proie. Le chasseur était tendu. Sa victime, innocente, continuait à gambader sans savoir ce qui l'attendait ; sans savoir qu'un bourreau était caché derrière le buisson, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Le chasseur banda ses muscles, respira un grand coup. Il était temps maintenant.

Il se redressa et avec un cri démoniaque, sauta sur sa proie innocente qui se retourna et...

Se demanda ce que c'était que ce bordel, qu'est-ce qu'un gosse faisait là accroupi derrière la haie en hurlant comme un malotru. Elle murmura un vague « espèce de taré » avant de partir on ne sait où, pour faire on ne sait quoi.

-Aaah, soupira Isa, t'es vraiment pas possible, mec. On fait de l'observation, pas de la... Quoi, en fait ?

-On fait du repérage de terrain !

-Ok, si tu veux. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de faire le con, ça m'arrangerait... Vois-tu, le terrain risque de ne plus être très habité si tu joues à l'Apache toutes les deux minutes.

-Ça va, ça va. J'ai quand même le droit de rire un peu, quoi...

Isa soupira (c'était un dieu du soupir, si je puis dire, et on comprend pourquoi – vivre avec Lea tous les jours valait au moins un soupir de dépit par minute) et décida de partir de son côté, en laissant là son copain autiste.

-Eeeet ! Tu vas où ?

-Dans un café.

-Un café... Cool ! On trouvera peut-être une fille !

Isa n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça. C'est vrai ; ils trouveraient peut-être une fille. Il exhala à nouveau et reprit la route, tout en ignorant son... Enfin, le type qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et qui le suivait partout (comme c'est étrange !)  
Après diverses péripéties du style : « un étrange adolescent court derrière moi en essayant de me parler mais comme je ne le connais pas et qu'il me fout la honte je fais en sorte de l'ignorer un max », ils arrivèrent dans un petit café où ils s'installèrent nerveusement.

N'oublions pas que leur but était d'être discrets ; chose malaisée, et ce pour plusieurs raisons aisément identifiables. Premièrement (vous l'aurez deviné), malgré le fait que la ville était peuplée d'individus tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, leur tignasse se remarquait à (au moins) trois kilomètres à la ronde ; surtout les cheveux bleus d'Isa (qui étaient en plus mis en scène dans une coupe absolument ignoble... Enfin, je veux dire, improbable, bref absolument pas discrète.) Deuxièmement, leur style vestimentaire n'était pas des plus... Comment dire, « normal ». Bon d'accord, disons-le clairement : ils se sapaient comme des racailles. Et forcément, les gens les regardaient de travers (les vilains, ça ne se fait pas de juger les autres sur leur apparence !). Et puis, soyons francs ; deux gamins aussi bizarres, qui en plus regardent les autres comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de gens dans un même endroit, qui jettent des regards méfiants à tout le monde et qui ont des prénoms de fille (bon, c'est vrai que c'était pas visible de loin, mais quand même, ça se lisait sur leurs visages) ne passaient pas inaperçus.

Tout ça pour dire qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas discret, et que n'importe quelle personne sensée ne se serait pas approchée à moins d'un kilomètre de ces deux énergumènes.

Ah, mais je sais ce que vous pensez ! Qu'il n'y a pas de personne sensée dans cette ville, que depuis le début on ne parle que de cas sociaux... Et bien vous avez raison ! Et c'est pourquoi en cette journée d'automne, le café était tout aussi rempli que si les deux (travestis) garçons n'avaient pas été présents.

Ils commandèrent de quoi se désaltérer, puis restèrent assis en silence à ne rien faire pendant vingt bonnes minutes. C'était une de leur ancestrales traditions. Il arrivait qu'ils s'asseyent quelque part (mais pas là où il y avait de la populace, attention), sans rien dire, sans même se regarder pendant des heures. « Pour recharger leur batterie », comme disait Isa. Pour avoir un peu de calme aussi, sans doute ; ils n'étaient pas faciles à supporter, même l'un pour l'autre.

Ce fut Lea qui brisa le silence. Il frappa sur la table avec tant de force que tous les clients se retournèrent, tandis que le personnel leur adressait un regard noir. Isa ne broncha pas (il avait l'habitude, faut l'avouer, et son métabolisme avait développé une sorte de défense contre les idioties de son ami.)

-Mec ! annonça la princesse avec entrain (la princesse Lea, vous voyez... Bon, d'accord, c'était nul.)

-Quoi ? Soupira ledit mec.

-Il est temps de s'y mettre !

-Ouais, ouais.

Lea mit ses coudes sur la table (même si ça ne se fait pas, vilain) et exposa sa théorie :

-Il nous faut quelqu'un qui s'accorde avec nous parfaitement.

-Tu veux dire... (une fille avec un nom de mec et des cheveux roses/bleus/verts? Bonne chance) Oui, je vois.

-Ouais. Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ?

Il désigna du regard une jeune fille qui passait par là innocemment.

-Non, pas terrible.

Heureusement pour eux, elle n'avait pas entendu ; et heureusement pour elle, elle ne s'accordait pas parfaitement avec eux.

-Et celle-là ?

Il leva la tête vers une autre jeune femme, qui – ô miracle ! – avait les cheveux bleus. Non, vous ne rêvez pas : Aqua était bien hors de chez elle, dans un café pourrave au milieu des plus basses classes de la plèbe. Heureusement pour elle, Lea et Isa ne la connaissaient pas, et ils ne pourraient pas révéler son secret.

-Trop vieille (je doute fort qu'elle eut été ravie de savoir en quels termes ces deux garnements la décrivaient.)

-Et celle-là ?

C'est ainsi que par le plus grand des hasards (la nature est bien faite), ils désignèrent une adolescente qui passait par là ; et que par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouvait que cette adolescente était blonde, pas vieille et qu'elle s'appelait Naminé.

Semblant estimer qu'elle était apte à jouer le rôle de « la fille qui prouve qu'on est ni des travlos ni des gays », Isa hocha lentement la tête. Ils l'observèrent quelques instants pendant qu'elle commandait de quoi se réveiller après une journée de dur labeur.

-Bon, gars, je te rappelle que t'avais dit que c'était toi qui allait lui parler d'abord, murmura discrètement (permettez-moi d'émettre un doute quant à cette information) Lea.

-Ouais, ouais, mais...

-CHUT ! T'y vas et tu fais pas chier.

Isa leva les yeux au ciel. Non pas qu'il ait été impressionné par le charisme et l'aura inimaginable de la jeune fille, loin de là ; il était sûr de lui et de ses talents de séduction. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de donner une occasion pour que son « ami » se moque de lui, en cas d'échec (échec qui n'arriverait pas, entendons-nous bien, il était tellement parfait.) Malgré tout, il s'avança vers l'inconnue avec son air le plus charmeur (ce qui ne donnait rien de terrible, mais il ne le savait pas, et puis Naminé était bien trop polie pour le lui annoncer de but en blanc) et entama la conversation de la manière la plus originale possible :

-Salut.

Elle se retourna en haussant les sourcils, puis se rappela des règles essentielles de socialisation. Elle sourit et répondit :

-Hello.

Comme il semblait n'avoir rien à ajouter, elle ajouta :

-On se connait ?

(Si on ne devait parler qu'aux gens qu'on connaissait, on finirait seul et sans amis, c'est sûr.)

-Non, mais... Euh...

-Oui ?

-Bon écoute, j'vais pas faire l'hypocrite. Tu vois mon pote, le mec avec les cheveux rouges, là ?

-Oui ?

-Ben il pense... Enfin non, sa mère pense que s'il reste trop avec moi ça craint, que c'est malsain, un truc du style. On est meilleurs potes forcés parce qu'on a des prénoms de merde, tu vois, fin bref c'est pas le sujet.

-Euh...

-Bref, il a dit qu'il fallait qu'on trouve une gonzesse pour pas passer pour des homo, vu qu'on passe déjà pour des travestis. Et comme il s'est foutu de ma gueule je lui ai dit que j'allais le faire, sauf que je suis un être froid et asocial et que je suis parfaitement incapable d'avoir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un, alors convaincre une fille correcte de se joindre à nous, je te dis pas.

-Je vois...

-Du coup j'me demandais...

-Tu te demandais si je pouvais pas faire la potiche, faire semblant que tu m'as superbement convaincue et si je pouvais t'accompagner jusqu'à lui pour que tu puisses prouver la valeur que tu n'as pas ?

-Oui, en gros, c'est ça.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

Oh, et puis zut, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Elle sortit son plus beau sourire et demanda :

-Et si je le fais, je gagne quoi ?

-Euh... Mon respect ?

-Je sais pas...

-Ainsi que des glaces à l'eau de mer gratuites. À vie.

-Bon, ok. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Isa.

Son visage resta de marbre tandis que son être s'étouffait de rire intérieurement.

-Moi c'est Naminé. Enchantée.

-Ah, et, euh... Tu lui dis pas ce que je t'ai raconté, hein ?

-Ok.

C'est ainsi que Lea et Isa trouvèrent un bouche-trou et Naminé un passe-temps.

C'est ailleurs, loin des plans diaboliques de nos deux nouveaux deutéragonistes (ça fait toujours mieux que d'annoncer platement qu'ils ne sont que de vagues seconds rôles, non ?) qu'un autre plan machiavélique était en train d'être appliqué. Mais de quel plan parlons-nous, vous demandez-vous ? Il est assez aisé de répondre à cette question, en fait ; mais passons.

x x x

Vanitas (vous ne l'avez absolument pas vu venir, hein ? Je suis d'une discrétion exceptionnelle, je sais ; c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai un jour suivi cet homme dont s'inspirent les légendes, dans le plus grand secret, lorsque je travaillais pour... Mh, passons) était, contrairement à son habitude, assis bien droit sur sa chaise, et mangeait proprement – ce qui était de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, merci la bonne influence des « vieux potes » - en évitant de regarder dans les yeux la personne en face de lui qui n'était pas d'excellente humeur. Cette dernière (son père, en fait, je ne voudrais pas laisser un suspense inutile), le visage fermé (je vous vois venir avec vos calembours ! Mais vous avez raison, un visage complètement ouvert ne serait pas des plus ragoutant, surtout durant les repas de famille), découpait ses petits pois avec attention, en créant ainsi deux fois plus de morceaux à moitié moins grands. À la droite de Vanitas se trouvait sa s... En fait non, se trouvait juste un grand vide. Xion était dès la fin de l'après-midi partie rejoindre Roxas (rien que penser ce mot lui arracha une légère grimace de dégout : il ne fallait pas déconner, quand même ; peut-être que, avec le temps, penser à Ven – ce qu'il ne faisait pas du tout, hein, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? - ne lui faisait plus cet effet-là, mais ça ne s'appliquait pas aux autres, du moins pas encore... Enfin, ça ne s'y appliquera jamais, pardon. Au fond, pour lui, maintenant que Ven... Maintenant qu'il était à moitié de son côté... Pardon, maintenant qu'il... Aah. Bref, il détestait encore plus Roxas et Riku que d'habitude. Ce qui n'a plus aucun rapport avec le début de sa pensée, si ? Zut, perdre le fil comme ça...) pour on-ne-savait-quelle-raison-d'une-importance-vitale, et ne comptait manifestement pas revenir tout de suite, ce qui donnait à la pièce une ambiance encore plus froide que d'habitude. La mère de Vanitas (dont on ne parle jamais, d'ailleurs on ne connait même pas son nom ; c'est lamentable), elle, avait déjà terminé son assiette et jetait des regards exaspérés à son mari, tout en pensant sans doute très fort « mais quand est-ce que tu vas manger NORMALEMENT, connard ? », mais nous ne le saurons jamais, elle est trop polie pour faire part ouvertement de ses charmantes pensées (d'ailleurs c'était le genre de femme à insulter tout le monde en pensée, mieux valait pour la santé mentale de la nation qu'elle les garde pour elle.) Lorsque son fils eut à son tour fini de manger (il avait fait son maximum, pour mettre fin à ce supplice qu'étaient les diners en famille), elle se décida enfin à briser le silence qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus solide, dans une tentative désespérée de rétablir la conversation avec son foyer.

-Je me demande quelle était cette raison importante dont parlait Xion, tout à l'heure, annonça-t-elle tout haut, comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à fout... faire de ce qu'elle se demandait.

Vanitas haussa les épaules, indifférent, et son père entreprit de planter une dent de sa fourchette dans un demi petit pois rebelle.

-Elle m'a téléphoné il y a deux bonnes heures, continua-t-elle. Elle va rester chez Roxas ce soir.

Son fils haussa les sourcils, cette fois, étonné.

-Elle dort chez lui ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire.

-Et t'as dit oui ?

-En effet.

Le mari restait silencieux, et extrêmement concentré.

-T'as pas peur ?

-On dit : « tu n'as pas peur », Vanitas. Et pourquoi aurais-je peur, je te prie ?

-Généralement, les mères stressent quand leurs filles passent la nuit chez des garçons.

-Voyons, on les connait depuis longtemps, et puis Roxas n'est pas de ce genre-là.

Il ne répondit pas. C'était sans doute vrai ; Roxas était un faible sans aucun atout de séduction et sa sœur ne s'y laisserait jamais prendre, mais quand même ; sa mère était plutôt de la vieille école, et normalement elle n'aurait pas dû accepter ce genre de chose avant ses vingt-et-un ans. Il y avait comme une étrange ambiance dans l'air.

-Il a peut-être raison, intervint pour la première fois de la soirée le père (qui n'a lui non plus pas de nom, mystérieusement.)

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je suis une mauvaise mère ?

-Mais pas du tout, enfin...

-Ne fais pas semblant, j'ai bien entendu.

-Mais...

-Tais-toi pour une fois. Ça me fera des vacances.

Comprenant que s'il voulait éviter la crise, il valait mieux se faire discret, il termina son assiette et sortit de table sans dire un mot. Vanitas sentait lui aussi l'orage venir ; il avait l'habitude de ce genre de scène (ce qui fait plus peur qu'autre chose), et ne pipa pas (je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je trouve que ça sonne particulièrement bien, non ? Pipa pas pipa pas pipa pas... Oui, moi aussi j'ai le droit de dire des débilités, vous voyez, l'honneur ne revient pas exclusivement aux personnages) mot. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il entendit le son strident de la sonnette retentir dans la maison. Sa mère se leva (ce qui était assez étrange, étant donné que d'habitude elle laissait le travail aux autres) et partit ouvrir la porte.

Quelques mètres plus loin, à la porte justement, se tenait notre CPA (vous avez pas lu Narnia, vous ?) Ven, qui était sans doute venu rendre visite à Xion qui n'était pas là (on y croit, on y croit ; enfin, on fait semblant d'y croire.)

C'était sans doute ce qu'avait pensé la mère de famille.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger...

-Ventus ? Je peux t'aider ?

-Je suis venu voir...

-Xion n'est pas là, le coupa-t-elle.

-Je sais, elle est à la maison. Ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis venu.

-Je pensais que toi en Vanitas ne vous entendiez plus très bien ?

Quel doux euphémisme. Bien sûr ; les enfants avaient tout fait pour que les adultes ne soient au courant de rien de leur sombre histoire, mais les tensions étaient si fortes qu'elles passaient difficilement inaperçues. Même si la plupart des gens continuaient à se bercer d'illusions.

-Ah, peut-être...

Elle sentit peut-être sa gêne, et cessa toute interrogation à ce sujet. Les adolescents étaient tellement changeants. Elle l'invita à entrer et revint dans la salle à manger, où Vanitas semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Quelqu'un pour toi.

Il sembla se réveiller. Il se tourna vers Ven, le jaugea du regard tout en pensant « mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là celui-là ? », puis demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? (pour ne pas dire « qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? », ce qui n'aurait guère été apprécié par sa mère)

-Salut, Vanitas, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir...

Il haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux un instant.

-Tiens Ventus, puisque tu es ici, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Proposa la mère Vani (appelons-la comme ça, c'est plus pratique.)

-Non, merci. C'est gentil, j'ai déjà dîné.

-Dans ce cas...

Vanitas se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, en murmurant un rapide « ramène-toi » à son invité forcé lorsqu'il le dépassa. Ils montèrent à l'étage (logique, me direz-vous) et s'installèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent, presque sans échanger un mot.

-Alors, c'est quoi l'embrouille ? Lâcha soudain l'hôte.

-Y a pas d'embrouille, j'avais juste envie de passer.

-Certes...

Il soupira lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Pourquoi les parents avaient-ils toujours cette manie d'appeler leur progéniture quand ils venaient de rejoindre l'étage ?

Il descendit en fulminant, pendant que quelques pensées du style « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » « Mais pourquoi tout le monde a décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui ? » « Mais pourquoi les parents ont-ils toujours cette manie d'appeler leur progéniture quand ils viennent de rejoindre l'étage ? » se disputaient la première place dans son ombreuse caboche. Soudain il eut un éclair de lucidité (ce qui ne lui arrivait pas extrêmement souvent, il faut bien l'avouer... Et ça rendait cet éclair d'autant plus efficace, au fond) et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Oh, Ven !

L'appelé qui était tranquillement assis sans rien faire, se tourna vers lui d'un air étonné.

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas intérêt à fouiller dans mes affaires.

Un semblant de sourire traversa son visage.

-Pourquoi, y a des trucs que je dois pas voir ?

-Qui sait...

-T'inquiètes. J'ai pas envie de finir traumatisé, tu vois...

Un deuxième cri retentit dans le lointain.

-Ouais, ouais, t'as raison !

Sur ce, Vanitas descendit pour de bon, laissant sa chambre et toutes ses affaires aux bons soins de son invité (quelle bonne idée !)

Quelques marches plus bas, dans une autre pièce... Une femme à l'allure froide et mystérieuse se tenait debout, attendant que son (crétin de) fils la rejoigne.

-Te voilà.

-Oui ?

-Je ne savais pas que Ven et toi étiez redevenus amis.

-C'est récent.

-Je vois. Tant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne lui proposerais-tu pas de rester un peu ?

-Comment ça ?

-Puisque ta sœur n'est pas là, il peut rester dormir.

-Un échange d'enfant ? Tiens, donc...

-Vanitas.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

-Demande-lui, on verra.

Il soupira. Tout ça sentait très, très mauvais. Sa mère n'acceptait jamais qu'un étranger vienne passer la nuit chez elle. Quelle l'accepte aujourd'hui, et pire, qu'elle le demande, relevait du miracle.

-D'accord... Et où il va dormir ? Dans la... Chambre de Xion ? (Il avait eu une furieuse envie de dire « piaule » mais s'était ravisé à temps.) Pas sûr qu'elle sera ravie de l'apprendre.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à installer un matelas dans ta chambre.

Il ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ça sentait plus que mauvais, au final. Mauvaise affaire, très mauvaise. (On comprendra sa réticence, quand même ; qu'est-ce que vous diriez si le type qui vous coure après – et que vous draguez au passage pour d'obscures raisons, sans être pour autant particulièrement attiré par lui, entendons-nous bien – débarque à l'improviste, s'arrange pour se faire inviter, s'incruste dans votre chambre et a sans doute pleeein de trucs super intéressants à dire/faire, et si en plus votre mère d'habitude plus qu'austère se met soudain à dire/faire des choses qui ne lui ressemblent absolument pas, vous enfonçant encore plus loin dans l'exécrable – selon votre vision des choses – situation dans laquelle vous vous trouviez déjà d'avance ? Pas que Vanitas n'avait pas confiance, hein, non... Mais généralement, quand une journée commence mal, s'il ne vous arrive que des événements de merde depuis quelques heures, il y a peu, très peu de chances que la situation se retourne à votre avantage ; dès lors, on comprendra, effectivement, l'impression peu sympathique qui l'habitait à présent)

-Et pourquoi pas dans la chambre d'ami ?

Il y eut un long silence lourd de sens. Ouille. Ouille. Ouille.

-Elle est occupée.

Encore plus mauvais. Vanitas ne répondit rien et sans discuter décida de fuir l'orage.

x x x

Il était en colère.

Cet ***** de bibliothécaire allait le payer. Cher. Très cher.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, le visage impassible (mais l'angle douteux de ses sourcils indiquaient bel et bien qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à rire, du moins s'il l'avait été un jour), s'avança avec assurance jusqu'au bureau de l'Homme sans nom et fit bien exprès de frapper dessus (sur le bureau, hein, pas sur l'homme – c'est interdit par la loi) pour (le faire bien chier) se faire entendre. L'homme le regarda, perplexe, mais pas le moins du monde surpris.

-Oui ?

-Toi.

-Moi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'afficher ça dans toute l'école ?

-Quoi ça ?

-Oh, fais pas semblant. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Excuse-moi mon cher, mais nous ne semblons pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Ton affiche débile est collée partout dans le lycée avec ma signature.

-Oh. C'est fâcheux. Mais je n'y suis pour rien.

-C'est ça !

-Il est néanmoins possible que j'ai quelques informations.

-Balance.

-Oh. Non. Tu es un garnement impoli qui n'a pas droit à ma parfaite honnêteté et à ma sympathie divine. Alors tu sors ou tu loues un bouquin. Je suis fatigué, bonne nuit.

Riku frappa une nouvelle fois sur la table, ce qui déclencha un brusque éboulement de livres quelque part plus loin.

-Hé ho ! Ça suffit ! Sale gosse, qu'est-ce qu'on apprend de nos jours, franchement, tout démolir comme ça pour des conneries, j'vous jure, c'est n'importe quoi...

-Bon, dis-moi ce que tu sais et j'arrêterai.

-Je ne sais rien. Par contre le gamin qui est venu m'emprunter l'affiche est peut-être au courant de quelque chose.

-Un gamin ?

-Tu sors ou tu loues un bouquin ?

-Quel gamin ?

-Sale gosse...

Après moult et moult discussions, Riku sortit enfin de l'antre maudite avec ses nouvelles informations.

Il avait voulu le ridiculiser ? Il allait le regretter. S'il cherchait la guerre, il allait la trouver.

Riku ferma les yeux. Il lui fallait un plan d'attaque, et un bon.

x x x

Naminé ne savait pas quoi dire.

Non pas qu'elle trouvait le lieu absolument horrible, ou infâme, loin de là : mais, comment dire... Elle avait quelques hésitations à s'avancer plus avant dans cette mystérieuse tanière. Cela était sans doute du au fait que c'était un peu... mmh... sale, et peut-être aussi à l'odeur douteuse qui régnait dans la pièce ; sans doute le manque de lumière aussi, ou encore les vieilles choses qui trainaient partout... Bon, en soi, la pièce n'était pas si terrible, elle avait vu pire, mais...

Non. Elle n'avait jamais vu pire.

C'était crade, affreux, ça puait la rage. Quelques machiavéliques insectes se promenaient partout, joyeux, traçant de jolies arabesques dans la couche de poussière ; le vieux canapé semblait pourri, et jamais personne qui tenait à sa santé n'aurait souhaité s'y asseoir. Personne sauf Lea et Isa, bien sûr.

-Alors, t'en dis quoi ? Demanda avec enthousiasme le premier.

-Mmh... C'est à dire que...

-C'est beau hein ?

-Comment vous annoncer ça...

Isa lui signifia d'un regard qu'elle avait le droit de dire ce qu'elle voulait, et que lui aussi trouvait l'endroit merdique.

-Annoncer quoi ? Que tu trouves ça trop cool ?

-Non. Que ça pue, c'est moche, c'est sale, bref c'est dégueulasse, et que personne de sensé n'emmènerait une pauvre enfant innocente telle que moi dans un taudis pareil.

Lea ouvrit la bouche comme un idiot (je ne suis même pas sûr que la comparaison était utile) tandis qu'Isa arborait un sourire radieux.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison !

Son ami marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Sans rire, les garçons, vous passez vraiment votre temps ici ?

-Bah ouais, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Vous devez avoir de sacrées défenses immunitaires. Incroyable que vous ne soyez pas atteint d'une horrible maladie. Je suis certaine qu'il y a moyen de chopper la malaria ici, dit-elle en souriant.

-Que d'humour ! Ironisa Lea. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-Mmh, attendez que je réfléchisse... (Sarcasme quand tu nous tiens) Peut-être... Je sais pas moi, nettoyer, ranger, jeter tous vos vieux trucs ?

-Hé, ça se fait pas de nettoyer une garçonnière.

-Techniquement, rappela Isa, si Naminé vient ici, ce n'en est plus tout à fait une.

-Tu pourrais me soutenir, mec...

-Mais rends-toi à l'évidence, cette piaule craint.

-Mais...

Il regarda Naminé et Isa, les bras croisés.

-Bon, OK. On va arranger ça...

-Cool ! S'exclama Naminé.

Elle regarda sa montre et annonça :

-Il faut que j'y aille. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez remettre ça en état en une semaine.

-En une...

-Semaine ?

-Voilà ! À la prochaine les gars. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance !

Elle sortit en gambadant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant.

-Putain mec, je crois qu'on est tombé bien bas, signala Lea.

-C'est toi qui a voulu. Maintenant tu te démerdes.

-Si j'avais su...

-Allez, au boulot !

Et c'est ainsi que Naminé prouva une fois de plus sa domination sur le monde.

x x x

-Putain, Ven ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « ne fouille pas dans mes affaires » ?

-C'est pas ce que t'as dit, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. T'as dit que j'avais pas intérêt à fouiller. Et j'ai pas besoin d'avoir un intérêt pour découvrir tes petits secrets...

-Te fous pas de moi.

-Je n'oserais pas !

Il sourit légèrement en ouvrant un des tiroirs du bureau. Il y jeta vaguement un oeil avant que Vanitas ne vienne le refermer violemment.

-Tu touches pas.

-Ça va, ça va...

Ven s'écroula sur le lit, songeur. Comme il ne pouvait toucher à rien, il décida d'observer le plafond ; un passe temps très intéressant, vous l'imaginez. Ne faites pas les faux-jetons : tout le monde fait ça ! Les plafonds en disent long sur... Hum. Disons qu'ils en disent juste long. Par exemple, si vous voyez un plafond plein de moisi et de pourriture, vous pouvez raisonnablement penser qu'il vaut mieux fuir au plus vite ; d'une autre façon, s'il bouge et tremble mystérieusement, vous pouvez aller dire à vos voisins du dessus de se calmer un peu ; ou encore, si vous vous voyez de gros nuages gris le traverser, vous pouvez courir chercher un parapluie (et appeler votre entrepreneur : il faut sérieusement que vous discutiez avec ce scélérat – et n'oubliez pas de prendre avec vous votre tronçonneuse, c'est toujours utile.) Enfin bref, tout ça pour en venir au fait que Ven regardait le plafond. Et ce qu'il apprit ce jour-là se résume en trois partie : premièrement, rien n'indiquait qu'il fallait fuir au plus vite, deuxièmement, il n'y avait pas de voisins du dessus et troisièmement, l'entrepreneur n'avait pas oublié de mettre un toit (la tronçonneuse devenait donc inutile.)

En fait le plafond était si propre, net, et sans imperfection qu'il se demandait combien de fois par jour il était nettoyé. D'habitude, comme dans toutes les maisons normales, on y trouvait aux moins quelques taches, traces, fissures ou autres toiles d'araignées (parfois accompagnées de leur créatrice, pour la joie de tous) ; mais ici, non. Rien. Parfait. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à le rendre impeccable toutes les trois heures (chacun ses passions, on va dire ; nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger, n'est-ce pas ?).

Tout était trop parfait dans cette pièce.

Tout. Est. Trop. Parfait.

Et Ven adorait penser des phrases avec un point entre chaque mot.

-T'as vraiment besoin de faire ça ?

Heureusement, Vanitas était l'imperfection. Et il rétablissait plutôt bien l'équilibre.

-De faire quoi ? Je fais absolument rien.

-Je te parle de te coucher tranquillement sur mon lit comme s'il était à toi.

-Oh.

-Ouais.

Il soupira impoliment (oui, oui, c'est une information capitale) et regarda son invité en levant un sourcil.

-Allez, dégage de là.

-J'ai une question, annonça-t-il solennellement.

-Pose-la, et dégage de mon lit.

-Je suis censé faire quoi ? Parce que si je peux ni me coucher à rien foutre, ni regarder un peu la pièce, il me reste quoi à faire ?

-Et ben... Tu restes debout, tu fais rien. Voilà.

-Sympa l'accueil chez toi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux. C'est pas un hôtel ici.

-T'as raison, c'est bien plus propre. À se demander si tu vis vraiment ici, en fait. J'ai jamais vu une chambre aussi rangée...

-Tout le monde n'est pas crado et bordélique comme toi !

-Entre nous, quand on était p'tits...

-J'ai changé.

Il avait dit ça avec tant de sécheresse dans la voix que Ven se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué.

-Alors pourquoi tu parles de ça ?

-Figure-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à prendre plaisir à emmerder les autres.

-Je vois. Monsieur l'innocent n'en était pas un. J'en apprends tous les jours.

-Tu pourrais en apprendre bien plus si tu le voulais...

Vanitas haussa les sourcils (j'aurais fait pareil à sa place ; mais diable, ce que j'aurais fait n'est pas le sujet, passons.)

-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

Ven sourit.

-Rien.

-Putain... C'est pas toi qui dois dire ce genre de chose !

-Mais j'ai rien dit.

-Arrêtes de jouer au con, ça m'énerve.

-C'est toi qui interprète. Techniquement, j'ai rien dit de spécialement incorrect. Et puis, tout t'énerve de toute façon. Je suis debout, je t'énerve, je suis couché, je t'énerve, je suis assis, je t'énerve, je suis...

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. J'ai pas besoin d'un traducteur. Tu me saoules...

Il s'assit sur le lit, semblant oublier pour un instant le fait qu'il se devait de chasser vite-fait celui qui s'était incrusté sur son lit avant qu'il ne s'y sente trop à sa place.

-Bon. Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es venu, alors ?

Il ne répondit rien (je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ils adorent ça, ignorer les questions des gens ; les jeunes, on ne leur apprend manifestement pas la politesse de nos jours.) Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question (laissons lui le bénéfice du doute !)

Mais bon, Vanitas n'est pas aussi sympa que nous (quoique j'ai un gros doute quant à votre sympathie, mais bref), c'est pourquoi il ajouta :

-T'es gentil, tu me réponds, s'il te plaît.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de dire « s'il te plaît » ?

-Tu vas éluder mes questions combien de temps ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi.

-Continue comme ça et je te fous dehors.

-Pas sûr que ta gentille môman sera d'accord.

-Purée mais qu'est-ce que t'as mangé ? J'en ai rien à foutre, de toute façon. Tu t'incrustes chez moi, sans problèmes, tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu squattes ma chambre, alors merde, il me semble que j'ai le droit d'être au courant de la raison de la chose.

-Très bien. Je suis venu parce que... Oh nan, je peux pas le dire.

-Ven.

-Vani ?

-Hé !

-Quoi, tu viens de m'appeler Ven, du coup j'me suis dit que je pouvais aussi te donner un petit surnom.

-T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ?

Il rit doucement.

-Sûrement !

-T'as encore éludé. Réponds-moi franchement, maintenant.

-D'accord... Ben, en fait... Euh...

Il prit une grande inspiration (pendant que Vanitas ne cessait de se répéter : « c'est mauvais, c'est très mauvais, vraiment, vraiment mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, mauv- » enfin on a compris le gros de l'affaire), planta ses yeux dans ceux de son hôte (évitez de prendre l'expression au pied de la lettre, ou vous pourriez avoir une vision parfaitement immonde. Ah ! Zut ! Trop tard ! Vous y avez pensé, je le sais ! On va vous retirer ça de la tête, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pensez à... Un chaton. Un petit chaton, gentil, mignon, qui court au milieu d'une prairie de bonbons. Avec des ballons multicolores, des poneys, des lapins (qu'il ne mange pas), des arc-en-ciels qui parlent et des monstres gentils, et des nuages qui rigolent, un soleil avec un visage de bébé qui rigole aussi parce qu'il comprend rien à la scène – et qu'il est un peu attardé – et pleeeins d'enfants qui jouent à la corde à sauter en chiant des barbes à papa. Voilà ? Vous avez tout visualisé ? Parfait, vous êtes guéri. Oui, je suis un grand médecin) et rougit un peu avant de murmurer :

-C'est juste que... Je peux pas supporter d'être loin de toi.

Alors que les yeux de Vanitas s'agrandissaient comme des soucoupes (des soucoupes dans le sens vaisselien du terme, pas dans le sens martiens ; il serait idiot de comparer des yeux avec la taille d'un objet dont on n'est même pas certain de l'existence, voyez-vous), et que dans sa tête ses pensées s'étaient transformées en une petite chanson ravissante (« mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, très mauvais, trop mauvais, mauvais mauvaaaais ! » - je vous laisse le choix de la mélodie) Ven s'approcha un peu plus près en disant :

-Vanitas...

Sans crier gare (vous m'étonnez, s'il avait crié « gare », il serait vraiment passé pour un psychopathe de première, quand même) il sauta sur lui (sauter sur, dans le sens faire un bond, n'imaginez pas d'autres choses bizarres), lui roula un p... Hum, l'embrassa sauvag... Je veux dire, avec beaucoup de tendresse (arrêtez de me traiter de menteur, ça ne fonctionne pas), le fit basculer de manière à (que le hasard est bien fait) se retrouver sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres (Vanitas avait quant à lui subitement cessé de penser, la suite d'action l'ayant pris légèrement – oui, c'est ironique – au dépourvu.)

Alors que le pauvre garçon qui n'avait absolument rien demandé se remettait de ses émotions, Ven posa les mains sur ses joues, l'observa un instant et éclata de rire.

-Ah, tu devrais vraiment voir ta tête, c'est à crever de rire.

Vanitas se dégagea nerveusement (enfin, disons qu'il essaya) avant de s'exclamer :

-T'es vraiment pas possible aujourd'hui ! T'as mangé du clown ou quoi ?

Alors ça, accordez-le, ça mérite une énorme parenthèse (mais pourtant je ne le dirai pas entre parenthèse, pas besoin : c'est tout aussi drôle – par là, je veux dire stupide – sans.) Franchement, le type qui a inventé cette expression : mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait mangé (c'est le cas de se le demander, voyez-vous, c'est le sujet, justement) ? Sérieusement, si la nourriture pouvait nous transformer, ça se saurait (je veux dire, autrement qu'en nous rendant obèse ou maigrichon, bien sûr). Imaginez : que donnerait la vie si on se transformait en ce qu'on mangeait ? Des hamburgers, des rouleaux de printemps, des pâtes ou des patates se promenant dans la rue ; monsieur le cornichon faisant son shopping ; madame la sauce bolo qui essaye de ne pas se disperser partout ; mademoiselle la tranche de pain se tartinant de confiture (oui, bon, on va éviter d'autres exemples douteux.) Personnellement, l'idée de me transformer en croque-monsieur ne me réjouit pas particulièrement. On trouverait n'importe quoi n'importe où : des gingembres, des haricots, des petits pois, des donuts, des gateaux, des cookies, des baguettes, des frites, des steaks, des poissons, des boudins (bon ça il y en a quelques un), des ragoûts au poulet, de la bouillie pour bébé, des pièces montées, j'en passe et des meilleures, vous aurez compris le principe. Donc, l'idée de se transformer en ce qu'on mange (le cas du boudin est l'exception qui confirme la règle, bien sûr) est assez débile en soi, mais bon (en plus, si c'était le cas, tout le monde deviendrait cannibale : pas terrible comme activité, si ?) Et puis, franchement : même si ça pouvait rendre plus drôle, qui serait assez dérangé pour vouloir manger du clown ? (Surtout qu'ils font plus peur qu'autre chose, en fait ; et à y réfléchir, ils ne doivent pas être très bons.) Serait-ce là une incitation à l'anthropophagie la plus barbare ? Bonne question. On devrait créer un livre là-dessus, je suis sûr que ce serait extrêmement intéressant ! (Non, je n'ai pas mangé du clown, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?)

-Peut-être... (OH MON DIEU !)

Pour une obscure raison, il s'allongea tout son long sur son partenaire et passa ses bras autour de lui, dans une longue étreinte (et sans doute lourde pour le pauvre bougre qui devait supporter le poids de Ven – bien que celui-ci ne devait pas peser très lourd, au fond.)

-Sois sérieux un instant.

-... (pour ne pas dire qu'il n'a pas répondu, vous voyez.)

-Hoouhou, la terre appelle Ventus ! Tu m'entends ou tu t'es étouffé tout seul ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça, ça fait auteur latin.

-C'est ton prénom, comment tu veux que je t'appelle d'autres ?

-Appelle moi juste Ven.

-Rohlala...

-S'il te plaît.

-Okay, si tu promets de ne plus jamais m'appeler Vani (c'est un nom de fille, et lui n'est pas un travesti comme Lea ou Isa, quand même).

-Promis.

Il ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Vanitas tapota légèrement sur sa tête, mal à l'aise.

-Putain Ven, me dis pas que tu dors... murmura-t-il.

-Je ne dors pas.

-Donne-moi la vraie raison.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-T'es chiant, je te l'ai dit...

-Non. Donne-moi la _vraie_ raison.

-C'est la vraie raison.

-Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? (Tout dépend de s'il a mangé du poulet récemment ou pas.)

Il sentit le blond pouffer légèrement.

-Arrête de faire ça, ça chatouille merde !

Un léger baiser fut déposé dans son cou. Il cilla sans rien ajouter.

-Xion dit toujours ça.

-Euh... Je dois avoir peur, là ?

-Crétin. Je te parle du charmant « et mon cul c'est du poulet ? », rien de plus.

-Je vois. Je sais pas où elle a appris ça.

-'sais pas...

-Ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'elle est chez toi et pas ici ?

-De quoi ?

-Tu me saoules.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Je me suis disputé avec Roxas.

Le nom lui tira à nouveau une grimace de dégout.

-Ah. Pourquoi ?

-Ça t'intéresse vraiment ou tu demandes ça juste pour la forme ?

Vanitas se mit à réfléchir à la question (ce qui ne lui arrivait pas vraiment souvent). Être honnête ou ne pas l'être ? Telle était la question.

-Ça m'intéresse. Raconte.

Silence d'une longueur certaine.  
-Il a appris pour nous deux.

-Putain...

-T'as que ce mot-là à la bouche depuis tout à l'heure.

-Comment il a su ?

-Xion.

-Mais quelle conne. J'aurais jamais dû...

-Non, c'est pas de sa faute. Elle est vraiment désolée. Elle pensait pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal, j'imagine...

-Mouais.

-Elle est retournée chez moi pour le calmer. Il... Tu sais, Vanitas, lui et moi on se comprend parfaitement. Il a toujours tout su de moi, j'ai toujours tout su de lui. On se disputait de temps en temps mais... Jamais à ce point-là. Je l'avais jamais entendu hurler comme ça.

Il soupira.

-Je suis parti et j'ai appelé Xion. C'est la seule personne qu'il écoute... Je voyais pas d'autre solution.

-Ven.

-Quoi ?

-T'as fait quoi pendant toute l'après-midi ?

-Mh ?

-Xion est partie chez toi dès 17h. T'as fait quoi en attendant ?

-Ah... Rien. J'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place.

-Donc tu t'es promené sans rien faire, à penser à ta pauvre dispute ?

-Sans doute...

-Mais t'es complètement con.

-? (c'est particulièrement difficile de prononcer un point d'interrogation, ce mec mérite des applaudissements généraux.)

Il se releva, obligeant Ven à s'asseoir.

-T'aurais dû venir direct. Pourquoi t'es pas venu m'en parler ?

-Parce que ça me concerne moi. Pas toi.

-Bien sûr... Attends, rappelle-moi un peu ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Qu'il avait appris pour nous deux.

-Je vois...

-Non, tu vois pas. T'as dit : « nous deux ». T'as pas dis « moi ».

-Vanitas...

-Arrête.

-Mais...

-Arrête je te dis ! Ça nous concerne tous les deux. Pas seulement toi. T'aurais du venir me voir directement.

-Et t'aurais fait quoi ?

-On s'en fout de ce que j'aurais fait.

-Je m'en fous pas...

-Moi, si. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que t'aurais pu éviter trois heures à déprimer.

-Peut-être... de toute façon c'est trop tard. Je suis là maintenant. C'est tout, on passe à autre chose.

-Ven.

-Quoi encore ?

Vanitas passa une main sur sa joue, avant de la laisser courir dans ses cheveux dorés.

-Ça va ? (À mon avis on aurait pu tout aussi bien lui retourner la question ; les quelques événements précédents me font croire qu'il a peut-être pris de la drogue ou quelque chose comme ça – à moins qu'il... Oh, non, faut pas déconner, c'est le plus grand scélérat de tous les temps, il n'a même pas de cœur. Mais passons.)

-Non. Cette histoire me tue. Ça me stresse. Je sais pas quoi faire. Je suis venu parce que j'avais nulle part où aller. Je pouvais pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi...

-T'as bien fait. C'est bon, pense à autre chose.

-À quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui est doué pour raconter des conneries !

-Embrasse-moi.

-Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais...

-Je suis très sérieux.

-Je me doute.

Il se pencha néanmoins vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres (à force, il avait pris l'habitude, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver ça anormal.)

-Content ? Ajouta-t-il.

-Très.

-Parfait. J'suis crevé. Bon, ma mère veut que tu dormes dans ma chambre. Je sais pas pourquoi, je veux pas le savoir, mais bon. Faut peut-être installer un matelas.

-Quel enfant obéissant ! Non, non, j'ai rien dit, me frappe pas.

Ils partirent tous les deux chercher un matelas (oui, ils sont trop faibles pour le prendre seuls ; ah, les hommes, j'vous jure) en se chamaillant (tel un vieux couple, que c'est mignon. Aheum.)

Une bonne heure et quelques rinçages d'œil plus tard, Ven était tranquillement couché sur son matelas (il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi c'est toujours l'invité qui doit se prendre le lit le moins confortable, c'est pas très sympa), affublé d'un des quelques pyjamas de son hôte, dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts (ce qui ne sert pas à grand chose dans le noir, mais bon.)

Vanitas, quant à lui, somnolait légèrement sur son propre lit, dans son propre pyjama, les yeux bien fermés. Il ne les ouvrit pas quand un murmure brisa le silence.

-Vanitas ?

-Humbghhhgh ? (ce qui signifiait : « oui ? » en langage « être humain à moitié endormi dont le cerveau ne fonctionne qu'à moitié et dont l'esprit est parti bien trop loin pour qu'on puisse songer à aller le chercher »)

-Est-ce que je te plais ?

-Pardon ?

-Je te plais ou pas ?

Sacré défi pour le pauvre Vanitas. Être honnête ou pas ? Avec Ven, ou avec lui-même ? Alors que le « très mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, vraiment mauvaaaais » lui revenait en tête dangereusement, son esprit fatigué opta pour la seule réponse qui lui paraissait évidente : le silence complet.

-Vanitas.

Ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-répondre-ne-pas-

Il l'entendit vaguement soupirer.

-Trop fier pour l'avouer ou juste... Non, laisse tomber. T'as raison, je raconte que des conneries. Je veux pas le savoir.

-Écoute, c'est...

-Oublie, j'ai dit.

Il y eut un bref mouvement et le bras de Vanitas sortit des couvertures comme par magie. Leurs mains se lièrent et ils se murmurèrent un bref « bonne nuit » avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans les plus obscures lignes du cerveau humain...**

**Je participe au Nanowrimo cette année, je ne posterai donc pas pendant le mois de novembre ; le mois de décembre étant celui du blocus, n'attendez pas de suite avant Janvier (... En fait je dis ça mais il est fort probable que j'ai la flemme d'étudier et/ou l'inspiration divine, ou encore que je carbure dans la semaine à venir, ah ah.)**

**Sur ce, merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! :3. Et n'oubliez pas ; si les narrateurs se nourrissent de délires scabreux, les auteurs, eux, vivent de l'avis de leurs lecteurs ! :D. N'hésitez donc pas à m'en faire part, j'en serai ravie ! :).**

**Edit : j'ai remarqué - merci Yumi xD - que toutes les séparations avaient disparu, donc les revoila ^^'.**


	13. Révélation

**Disclaimer : Square Enix et Disney qu'on oublie si souvent.**

**Note : Les filles - et les mecs - si je ne réponds pas à une review que vous m'avez mise, n'hésitez pas à venir me tirer les oreilles et me harceler de MP ! Je suis la reine de la procrastination et des fois j'oublie. Donc, faites le moi remarquer, que je sache :3.**

**Aah, je déteste ne pas pouvoir répondre aux anonymes . Donc je dirai : Merci ! :D.**

**(ooh le vulgaire copié collé !) **

**Sur ce, je fais de gros poutous à ma jeune :3.**

* * *

Vanitas ne comprenait plus rien.

Bon, peut-être qu'au fond il n'avait jamais compris grand chose ; mais là, c'était le pompon. Que Ven dorme dans sa chambre, passe encore ; mais que diable Riku faisait-il là ? Il ne l'avait pas invité, en tout cas il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et le pire n'était pas là : à la limite, qu'un horrible type asocial qu'il déteste se retrouve à dormir à sa place dans sa chambre pouvait s'expliquer, mais qu'ils soient habillés de robes de nuit roses était sérieusement incompréhensible. Vanitas se frotta les yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas. Et en effet, il était bien réveillé...

Il fallait qu'il ait des explications.

Il s'approcha de Ven et faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'un chat sortit de ses couvertures en feulant.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, encore ? Il n'avait jamais eu de chat pourtant. Et puis même s'il en avait eu un, pourquoi est-ce que Ven dormait avec ? (Moi aussi je me pose la question, je n'ai jamais compris les gens qui dormaient avec leurs animaux de compagnie, ce n'est pas une pratique des plus saine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.)

Il le fit dégager d'un revers de main et secoua le garçon pour le réveiller.

-Hé, Ven, debout...

Celui-ci eu un grognement peut explicite qu'on peut pourtant aisément traduire par : « casse-toi je suis en train de dormir [insérez ici une insulte] »

-Allez, merde.

Il le secoua un peu plus et Ven s'assit, l'air ensommeillé.

-Questcetuveux ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Hé bien... tu peux m'expliquer ce que a) Riku fait dans ma chambre

b) tu fais habillé comme ça

c) un chat fait dans ton lit ?

-Baah, c'est rien ça doit être la pluie... Rendors-toi j'ai cours de danse demain.

Vanitas commença à se poser sérieusement des questions.

Il y avait des choses qu'un être humain, aussi débile fut-il, ne saurait admettre. Cette situation en faisait partie.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi, c'est pas possible, je rêve...

En y réfléchissant, il s'était bien endormi il y a peu. Et puis il ne pleuvait pas. Et Ven n'avait pas de cours de danse. Et puis;.. Riku, merde quoi.

Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il rêvait.  
Il se réveilla doucement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à voir un psy. Parce que là, son inconscient devenait vraiment un énorme capharnaüm. Il était plus que temps de faire quelques chose (c'est ce que je me tue à dire depuis des lustres, pourtant, aah.)

Cependant, malgré le retour à la réalité, quelque chose clochait toujours ; et en ouvrant les yeux, Vanitas fut forcé de constater qu'il n'était pas à sa place et qu'en plus, il ne dormait pas tout seul.

Horrifié (voyons, quel manque de sympathie), il se leva brusquement (en risquant de réveiller sa belle, bien sûr, mais ça il n'en avait vraiment rien à battre – sale gamin) et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne se souvenait pas être allé s'incruster dans le lit de son invité, pourtant (la mémoire sélective fait bien les choses), et c'était biologiquement impossible qu'il lui soit tombé dessus sans s'en rendre compte et sans se réveiller.

Mmh, c'était sans doute un sale coup de Ventus, c'était la seule explication. Il devait l'avoir téléporté mentalement jusqu'à ses côtés. Son air d'imbécile heureux le prouvait. Il avait une tête de coupable. Il regarda sa montre. Six heures et douze minutes.

Il se connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Il sortit donc de la pièce et partit squatter la salle de bain.

Nous avons un moment de libre, étant donné qu'il ne fera sans doute rien pendant une demi heure ; c'est pourquoi, grâce à divers bouquins et sources plus ou moins identifiables et confidentielles, je vais procéder à une entreprise analytique du rêve étrange de notre cher ami Vanitas.

Mes diverses recherches m'annoncent que : la couleur rose signifie « un homme vous fait la cours, quel beau signe de vitalité ! » - mmh, voilà qui est intéressant ; la pluie signifie « symbole de fécondation ou grosse en vie de soulager sa vessie » - hé bien, hé bien ; rêver d'un ennemi signifie « querelles » ; les chemises de nuits signifient « mariage précipité » - on en apprend tous les jours ; et enfin les chats signifient « méfiance » et « scène de ménage ».

Bien sûr, on pourrait prendre d'autres mots, tels que la danse, qui pourrait tour à tour signifier « il est temps de vous calmer » et « rappel des danses sacrées des astres » ; ou encore lit, « amélioration des finances » ou, mieux, bordel qui signifie « ruine du ménage » « vous serez malmené » et « problèmes affectifs en vue ».

Pour résumé, la vie de Vanitas allait devenir bien difficile :

« Un jour, après diverses querelles, Vanitas serait victime d'une demande en mariage précipitée d'un homme lui faisant la cour à cause de sa vitalité, ce qui donnera des scènes de ménage dont il vaudra mieux se méfier, car il serait enceint et qu'il devra soulager sa vessie, mais il sera temps de se calmer pour se rappeler de la danse sacrée des astres qui apportera des améliorations financières et une ruine de ménage pendant qu'il sera malmené et que des problèmes affectifs seront en vue. »

Heureusement, Vanitas n'avait pas de dictionnaire des rêves sous la main et ne serait jamais au courant de son destin plus qu'épique (marié et fécondé si jeune, la vie est dure. Mais le point positif, c'est qu'il serait relégué au rôle de miracle de la science – et que, par ailleurs, tout cela serait un signe de la bien-portance de services secrets du gouvernement, qui comme nous le savons tous font des recherches un peu spéciales sur le sujet.)

Dans la salle de bain, il passa de l'eau sur son visage.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce..._

Rien ne tournait comme prévu, dans sa vie. Il en avait bien conscience. Comme si, depuis l'idée complètement conne d'Axel, elle n'avait été qu'une suite de merdes plus ignobles les unes que les autres (tout dépend du point de vue, dira-t-on, mais le sien était comme ça, et il n'avait pas trouvé meilleure comparaison – ah, quand apprendra-t-on enfin la poésie aux enfants ?)

Il était six heure et demi. Il soupira.

Il fallait qu'il parle de tout ça à quelqu'un. Il était drôlement coincé.

Oh et puis merde (manifestement il adorait ce mot, je sais bien que les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas mais quand même), Axel l'avait cherché.

Il sortit son téléphone et sonna trois fois jusqu'à ce que son correspondant réponde d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Bordel, c'est qui ?

-C'est moi.

-Bonjour, moi. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de m'appeler si tôt dans la matinée ? Si je voulais qu'on ait une conversation, il suffisait de demander... J'ai de drôles d'horaires et de façons de discuter avec moi-même, j'ai l'impression. Peut-être que c'est la preuve d'un désordre psychologique grave et que je devrais tenter une thérapie.

-Connard. Arrête de faire de l'humour.

-Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas le petit Vanitas ? Je reconnaîtrai ta douce voix chantante et mélodieuse à des kilomètre, si magnifiquement mise en scène dans ces phrases plus que châtiées et polies.

-La suite s'il te plaît.

-Mignon petit Vani, est-ce que tu sais qu'il est SIX HEURES ET DEMI ET QU'A CE MOMENT-LA JE DORS ? Sale type.

-Rien à foutre. C'est à cause de tes conneries que je suis réveillé.

-Comment ça ? Aurais-je trafiqué ton réveil lors de ma dernière venue ?

-Fais pas le con. J'ai eu un invité inattendu, hier soir, et figure toi qu'il dort allègrement dans MA chambre sans que j'ai rien demandé. Et sans tes délires à la con, j'aurais pas subi ce genre de situation délicate. Alors je me venge, oui.

-Oooooooooooooooooooooh !

-Quoi ?

-Oooooooooooooooooooooh !

-Quoi putain ?

-Ooooooooh !

-T'as utilisé moins de o cette fois.

-T'as dormi avec Ven ? Si c'est pas mignon !

-Oh, tais-toi. J'ai pas eu le choix.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

-N'empêche que ça me pose problème.

-Pourquoi, mon lapin ?

-Tu vas arrêter de me donner des surnoms à la con ?

-Non.

-Mmh. Bon. Bref. À cause de tout ce bordel, je sais pas comment je vais m'arranger aujourd'hui. Parce que, tu vois, monsieur s'est disputé avec son frère qui veut manifestement le tuer.

-Et quoi ?

-Et quoi ? Et quoi ? T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je suis dans la merde, voilà ! Parce que d'un côté je peux pas m'afficher avec lui – je ne VEUX pas m'afficher avec lui – sous peine de passer pour le pire connard de toute la terre (et pour une pédale, aussi, mais passons) au moment fatidique...

-Ce que tu es, il faut l'avouer...

-Je suis moins pire que toi, j'crois.

-Et l'autre côté ?

-Ben l'autre côté, c'est que tant que je suis... Hum...

-En couple, oui.

-Dis pas ça ça me fout les jetons ! Bref tant qu'il croit que je suis avec lui, je peux pas l'abandonner et lui dire « hey mec, en fait ton frère veut ta peau mais va avec lui quand même, j'ai pas envie de devoir me coltiner un type comme toi ! », sinon il va se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche.

-Ah, et ça la ferait mal hein ?

-Aide-moi. C'est de ta faute cette connerie ok ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Bah je sais pas, conseille-moi, compatis, j'en sais rien mais putain tout ça craint à mort.

-Bah t'as pas trop le choix il me semble. Soit tu le lâches maintenant, mais ce serait pas drôle...

-T'as une définition bizarre du mot « drôle » toi.

-...Soit tu joues le mec fidèle et compatissant et tu lui proposes de rester avec toi aujourd'hui, et je me foutrai bien de ta gueule ainsi que tout le reste du lycée, mais au moins après ça il t'adulera et on pourra passer à la phase suivante !

-J'espère que tu déconnes.

-Il est super tôt et j'ai été réveillé en plein milieu d'un... Beau rêve, tu crois vraiment que je déconnes ? Allez, amuse-toi bien, mon cœur, je t'attendrai demain avec un immense sourire sournois aux lèvres. Gros bisoux. Ah ah.

-Je te déteste. »

Vanitas raccrocha rageusement le téléphone. Pourquoi fallait-il que son ami soit aussi con ? Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. (Et puis il avait l'air de faire des rêves bizarres aussi, mais bon passons, on ne va pas entrer dans sa sphère intime comme ça.)

-Vanitas ? Ça va ?

Il crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque tant il ne s'attendait pas à cette venue impromptue.

-Nom de Dieu, Ven, on t'a jamais appris à frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ? Sérieux...

-Désolé. Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais au téléphone à cette heure-ci. Et quel correspondant était assez idiot pour répondre, aussi...

-Bah tu sauras pas. Il est quelle heure ?

-Sept heures moins vingt...

-Trop tard pour retourner dormir. Merde. Fais chier.

-Quel vocabulaire.

Il ne releva pas la remarque (il ignorait souvent quand il n'avait rien à répondre, en fait, mais chut, c'est un secret) et entreprit de se brosser consciencieusement les dents. Ven, quant à lui, s'était assis sur le bord de la baignoire, l'air encore ensommeillé. Il bailla avant de demander innocemment :

-Vanitas ?

-Grmmblll ? (Ce qui signifiait : « Tu vois pas que je suis en train de m'étouffer avec du dentifrice ? » mais ce que Ven prit pour un « oui, je t'écoute »)

-Tu m'aimes ?

Si Vanitas ne s'étouffait pas avec son dentifrice, il manqua de le faire en entendant la questions. Il toussa et cracha avec élégance et propreté dans le lavabo et se retourna vers lui, l'air tendu.

-Ça te prend souvent de lâcher ce genre de question entre le fromage et le dessert pendant que je suis en train de me réveiller petit à petit ?

-Ça veut dire non ?

Vanitas feignit l'ignorance pendant que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Ah, la belle question piège. Il ne pouvait pas dire « non », sinon tout ce qu'il avait enduré n'aurait servi à rien. Il ne pouvait pas dire « oui », sinon (sa fierté en pendrait un tel coup qu'il en mourrait sans doute) il était sûr de vomir directement dans l'évier. Il ne pouvait pas répondre « je ne sais pas » parce que ça ne se faisait tout simplement pas. La meilleure technique était de ne pas répondre du tout, cependant quelque chose dans le regard de Ven l'en dissuada. Il soupira et répondit :

-Écoute, mec. Je vais être clair avec toi. Je suis bien trop orgueilleux pour répondre à une question pareille. Tu le sais non ?

-Ouais.

-Alors pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Sérieux...

-Tu m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Non, mais...

L'hôte s'approcha de son invité et le saisit par les épaules, puis se plaça de manière à avoir le visage de Ven bien en face de lui.

-Regarde-moi bien. Tu crois que je déteste Xion ?

-Non, mais...

-Mais je lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, pourtant elle le sait. Tout le monde sait.

-Je sais, mais...

-Le jour où je dirai platement à quelqu'un que je (il eut beaucoup de mal à prononcer ces mots, mystérieusement, comme si quelque chose de terrible l'en empêchait) l'aime est pas encore arrivé et il n'arrivera sans doute pas tout de suite. Alors laisse-moi tranquille avec ma fierté. Merci.

Quelle tactique ! Quelle classe ! Chacun d'entre nous devrions être impressionnés par cette manière fort efficace d'ignorer les questions ! Bien sûr, nous ne le sommes pas. Au fond, ce n'est qu'une preuve en plus de la lâcheté de Vanitas. Mais bon. Qu'importe.

Ven sourit (il est manifestement très con, s'il se laisse berner par un tel discours – soit dit en passant fort bien construit, je l'admets.)

-C'est pas ce que t'as dit hier.

-Quand ça, hier ?

-Quand t'es venu t'incruster alors que j'avais absolument rien demandé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Il était bien trois heures du mat' quand t'es venu interrompre mon sommeil par tes douces paroles, tu vois.

-Pff, n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, tiens, qu'on rigole ?

-Un tas de choses que je te croyais incapable de prononcer.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Je suis pas comme toi, j'peux pas dire ça à voix haute.

-N'importe quoi... Non mais sérieusement, t'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

Il fronça les sourcils, indigné.

-Je ne rigole pas. Tu t'es levé en plein milieu de la nuit, t'es venu près de moi et tu m'as dit toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins correctes qu'il serait malaisé de répéter. Et t'étais parfaitement conscient alors ne fais pas semblant de ne pas t'en souvenir.

-J'ai jamais fait ça.

-Tu es ridicule.

-C'est toi qui est ridicule. Franchement, inventer des trucs pareils...

-Je vois, tu refuses de l'admettre. Tant pis. Mais sache que ce souvenir restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, et que je le ressortirai de temps en temps pour te foutre la honte. Que diraient les autres s'ils savaient que le grand Vanitas a cédé à...  
-Oooh tais-toi !

Il déposa sa brosse à dent et se prépara à sortir.

-Je peux l'utiliser ?

-De quoi ?

-Ta brosse à dent, crétin. J'ai pas pris ma valise avec, je te signale.

-Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fous.

-Au fait...

-Quoi, encore ?

Il prit un air réjoui et sourit.

-Tu me l'as dit.

-Je t'ai dit quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimais. Tu me l'as dit.

-...C'est ça. Invente-toi tout ce que tu veux. Du moment que tes fantasmes restent docilement lovés dans ta petite cervelle, tout me va. J't'attends en bas. Habille-toi aussi, tant que t'y es.

Ven eut un sourire machiavélique lorsqu'il entendit descendre son hôte. À vrai dire, je m'en demanderais presque si cette histoire de réveil nocturne ne serait pas qu'une vaste blague dont le but serait seulement de traumatiser un peu plus Vanitas ; en fait, ce dernier l'aurait bien cherché, vu ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis les dernières années, et c'était une vengeance on ne peut plus douce et subtile – mais une vengeance quand même.

D'un autre côté, il était tout à fait possible – voire même probable – que Vanitas ait eu la soudaine envie de se lever durant la nuit et que son inconscient, après qu'il ait débité quelques propos peut-être bien immoraux (on ne peut pas vraiment le savoir), l'ait protégé en supprimant son souvenir – ou peut-être qu'il n'avait juste pas envie d'en parler.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on n'en saura sans doute jamais rien et que le fin mot de l'histoire nous échappera un bon moment (ou alors je n'ai juste pas envie de le dévoiler maintenant... Mais ce serait sadique.)

Ven s'habilla (les filles, c'est le moment de s'imaginer la scène comme vous voulez, parce que des hommes nus on en rencontre pas souvent ces temps-ci. D'ailleurs je vous laisse un petit instant de pause. Un. Deux. Trois. Voilà !) et partit rejoindre Vanitas qui mangeait déjà tranquillement dans la cuisine. Une assiette l'attendait d'ailleurs patiemment sur la table. Il eut un sourire et s'assit calmement.

-Ouah, c'est tout service compris ici ?

-Te leurres pas, marmonna Vanitas. C'est certainement pas sur mon initiative que ces trucs sont apparus sur la table.

-Tu remercieras Cid, alors, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-T'as l'air de bonne humeur.

-On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi !

-Comment tu veux que je sois de bonne humeur alors que tu me fais chier depuis ce matin ?

-Si ma présence te gêne tant que ça, il suffit de me mettre à la porte, tu sais ?

Il n'eut droit qu'à un grognement en guise de réponse (Vanitas se transformait peut-être en animal sauvage sans le savoir, auquel cas il faudrait commencer à s'inquiéter, je pense, pas vous ?), et Ven rétorqua par un regard perçant.

Une joute terriblement féroce commença à faire rage entre les deux propriétaires des yeux qui se battaient. D'un côté, l'innocent bleu bien trop commun au goût de la plupart des non-propriétaires, de l'autre l'ambre froid bien trop original au goût de la plupart des même non-propriétaires (qui avaient été rejoints par le clan yeux bleus, bien sûr). Tout cela semble fort intéressant.

Ven perdit le combat lorsqu'il fut déconcentré par la sonnerie de son portable (oh que ce mot est stupide ; sérieusement, il pourrait désigner n'importe quoi, tant un appareil mobile servant à téléphoner/jouer/prendre des photos/filmer/envoyer des sms/harceler des gens/voir ses mails/regarder des films/aller sur internet/commander une pizza/engager un tueur à gage – on fait de tout désormais, c'est incroyable – qu'un ordinateur mobile, qu'une table mobile, qu'un instrument mobile, qu'une tasse ou une assiette ou un schtroumpf ou un oreiller – à condition, bien sûr, qu'il soit rempli de plumes – ou une craie ou un MP3 ou du fromage ou un livre ou n'importe quoi d'autre de mobile et de déplaçable, ou portable par définition. À se demander qui est l'attardé qui a décidé qu'un portable désignait un téléphone et non un appareil auditif ; mais bref, cessons les questions inutiles, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, et de toute façon ce paragraphe ne sert qu'à vous faire perdre du temps, ah ! Il fut déconcentré par la sonnerie de son portable, donc - ) qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche (sans se préoccuper de l'incidence que ça pouvait avoir sur sa fertilité, mais passons les histoires d'ondes, de toute façon je ne suis pas certain que sa fertilité l'intéresse). Il décrocha sous le regard désapprobateur de Vanitas qui semblait dire quelque chose comme « Venichou, c'est impoli de répondre à un interlocuteur téléphonique quand on mange ! » quoiqu'en sans doute moins poétique et sirupeux.

Comme nous sommes de sales petits fouineurs (oh, ne rougissez pas, je connais chacun de vos vices !), nous allons écouter la conversation :

« Allô ? (Oui, une conversation commence souvent comme ça ; en français, je dis, parce que cela change en fonction des langues – mais au final, c'est toujours un truc qui ne veut rien dire.)

-Allô ?

-Oui ? (Ne faites pas les innocents, je suis certain que vous utilisez aussi ce genre d'introduction débile lorsque vous téléphonez !)

-Ven, ça va ?

-Euh oui, mais c'est qui ?

-Xion, andouillette ! Il n'y a pas trente millions de filles capables de t'appeler à sept heures et quart du matin, si ?

-Non, t'as raison. Et oui, ça va, et toi ?

-Super, super.

-Y a pas à dire, c'est la belle vie.

-J'avoue.

-Bon, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Aaaaaaaaaah ! Oui !

-Oui quoi ?

-Mmh ?

-Xion... J'ai pas toute la matinée. »

Alors que Vanitas semblait dire « mais pourquoi donc ma chère et tendre sœur t'appelle-t-elle à cette heure matinale ? », ladite Xion répondit :

« Ouais, donc. Je suis encore chez toi, là...

-Encore heureux j'ai envie de dire.

-Mmh. Bref. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Roxas...

-Et ?

-Il ne se calme pas. Pour l'instant, ça va, mais il a promis d'amener une batte, de vous tabasser toi et mon frère, de te noyer dans une baignoire d'acide après t'avoir enterré vivant (la logique n'a pas sa place dans les discours psychopathologiques d'un jeune homme en colère) devant lui, et ensuite de lui couper les doigts et d'autres parties de son anatomie dont je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre parler à la scie, de lui faire boire de la cigüe, ensuite de lui renverser une bouteille de lait pourri sur la tête et de donner son corps à manger aux chiens errants – après lui avoir arraché le cœur et l'avoir dégusté au déjeuner, bien sûr...

-Wow, quelle imagination.

-En effet. Donc, c'est juste pour te dire... En attendant qu'il soit vraiment calmé, il vaudrait mieux que...

-Je la ramène pas, c'est ça ? J'avais compris avant que tu m'appelles, tu sais.

-Ouais... Je suis désolée tu sais, mais je fais tout mon possible pour -

-C'est rien, c'est pas grave. Je me débrouillerai. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part... Quoique, non en fait.

-Ouais. Bon. À plus tard, Ven.

-Ouais... merci.

-Oh, et tant qu'on y est. Si Vani te fait chier, n'hésite pas à le baffer de ma part. D'ailleurs tu peux lui dire que c'est un connard, en passant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, parce que c'est vrai. Allez, salut. »

Vanitas, d'un subtil mouvement de sourcil, fit comprendre à Blondinet (ça faisait longtemps, j'en pleurerais presque) qu'il était un peu perplexe. Comme cela ne semblait pas fonctionner (ah, les hommes sont si obtus – à ce qu'elles disent), il formula ses doutes avec des mots (c'est toujours mieux qu'avec autre chose, style des pâtes ou des crottes d'oiseau, mais je m'égare :)

-C'est marrant, j'aurais juré voir ton sourire et ta bonne humeur courir joyeusement jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'échapper de la maison...

-J'ignorais ton sens de l'humour si travaillé, tiens.

-J'ignorais que tu n'en avais pas... Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ven soupira avant de poser son front contre la table.

-Roxas m'en veut toujours autant... Et il a dit à ta sœur qu'il voulait te tuer à la cigüe, aussi, un truc comme ça.

-Qu'il essaie. Non mais tu croyais quoi de toute façon ?

-Je sais pas... C'est mon frère, je pensais qu'il... Enfin, qu'il accepterait. On est tellement liés tous les deux, je croyais qu'il passerait au dessus...

-Oh, t'es vraiment super niais quand tu t'y mets.

-Hum...

Il poussa un nouveau soupir qui aurait fendu le cœur de n'importe qui (pour peu qu'il ait eu un cœur, bien sûr.)

-Qu'es-ce que je vais faire ? Se lamenta-t-il.

-J'en sais rien, je suis pas dans ta tête.

-Vanitaaaaas...

Celui-ci se leva et rangea la vaisselle (ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, d'ailleurs, comme quoi son cerveau devait avoir quelque peu souffert.)

-Si tu pouvais ne pas gémir mon nom comme ça et éviter de me regarder avec cet air de chien battu (ou de tout autre animal battu, mais parait-il un chien c'est plus mignon – chacun ses gouts) ça m'arrangerait fortement.

-Mais j'ai besoin d'aide !

-Tu m'as déjà vu rendre service à quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

-Quand ?

-Hier déjà...

-J'ai été obligé. Ça compte pas.

-S'il te plaît, quoi. C'est de ta faute après tout.

-Lâche-moi... J'vais préparer mes affaires.

Ven fronça les sourcils.

-Si on retrouve mon cadavre noyé dans un bain d'acide, le visage déformé et méconnaissable, ce sera ta faute et j'espère que tu en porteras le poids toute ta petite et ignoble vie.

-Tu me saoules...

-Ça veut dire que tu m'aides ?

-Ouais. Peut-être. On verra. Tu devrais préparer tes affaires toi aussi...

-C'est fait. C'est pas comme si j'en avais en fait... Pas grave. Et, en passant, Xion m'a dit de te dire que tu étais un...

-Connard, oui je sais.

-Je t'attends ici !

Il lui adressa un sourire (de ceux du style « héhé, je t'ai bien eu, mange-toi ça dans la face ! ») et entreprit de faire une sieste de quelques minutes en attendant le retour de... ne disons pas dulcinée, mais nous nous comprenons.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas, et revint avec deux sacs – un pour lui, et un pour...

-C'est pour moi ? Demanda Ventus en indiquant le sac de la main.

-Non, c'est pour mon poulet géant transgénique qui attend dehors.

Pour son poulet géant transgénique qui attendait dehors, donc. Ou peut-être que c'était une vague tentative d'humour, voire un sarcasme, qui sait ?

-Y a des feuilles et de quoi écrire. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, mec. Quelle idée de laisser toutes ses affaires chez soi... Franchement.

-Tu es plutôt prévenant, en fait. C'est pas ce qu'on penserait au premier abord.

Pendant que s'en suivait une conversation sur le caractère de Vanitas selon le point de vue intérieur ou extérieur à lui-même, tous deux se mirent en route et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment qu'ils préféraient. Oui, bon, c'est vrai que personne n'est vraiment fan de son école (quoique, il y a des cinglés partout, et ça n'échappe pas à la règle.) Mais franchement, pourquoi cette haine envers l'éducation ? Pourquoi tant d'angoisse ?

Mmh, un débat sur l'attitude des jeunes envers l'établissement scolaire n'ayant aucunement sa place ici, passons, passons.

-Vanitas ?

-Quoi, encore ?

-Ça va, si je te fais chier dis-le tout de suite, qu'on en finisse...

-C'est bon... T'es vraiment d'une de ces susceptibilités...

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en arrivant ? Je peux pas rejoindre les autres. Xion sera avec Roxas, qui sera lui même avec Kairi...

-La traîtresse. Je m'en remettrai jamais.

-On s'en fout, c'est pas le sujet. Donc, il sera avec Kairi, et Riku les accompagnera sans doute puisqu'il aura rien d'autre à foutre. Conclusion : je vais me retrouver tout seul. Et si Roxas me voit tout seul, je suis certain qu'il va venir m'engueuler, encore. Comme s'il l'avait pas assez fait...

-Et quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

-J'en sais rien...

-Menteur. Tu veux que je te propose de venir avec moi. Mais ça va pas aller, ça, sweetheart. Pas du tout même.

-Je sais...

-Axel va pas arrêter de t'emmerder, de se foutre de ta gueule, parce que je te ferai remarquer que la plupart des saloperies qui te sont arrivées sont dues uniquement à lui (ah, c'est beau l'amitié, la confiance, la fidélité,...).

-Ouais, je sais...

-Et je te parle pas de Sora. Il hait Roxas parce qu'il lui a chourré sa copine, et t'es sa copie conforme, donc il te hait. Oui, t'as raison, il est un peu con. C'est même très con, mais il est pas réputé pour être d'une intelligence sans faille, non plus.

-C'est bon, je te dis que je...

-Et puis même, tout le reste du lycée ? Ils vont dire quoi ? C'est pas logique qu'un jour on se déteste et que le lendemain on se ramène ensemble comme si ne rien n'était.

-T'es quand même mal placé pour dire ça, qui est-ce qui m'a agressé dans une ruelle sombre alors qu'il était « censé » me détester complètement ? Hum ?

-Chut, tais-toi. Et t'as pensé à Roxas, justement ? S'il veut déjà te faire la peau comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça va être s'il te voit nous rejoindre ? Purée, quelles complications en perspective...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais...

-Oh et puis merde t'as raison.

-J'ai absolument rien dit...

-C'est bon, viens avec moi. Au pire si les autres font chier... Bah ils feront chier.

-Comme c'est... Poétique et logique.

-Mais t'as de la chance hein, c'est parce que je suis de bonne humeur. Bon, faut que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta classe ou tu sais y aller tout seul ?

-Euh... Je...  
Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà devant l'édifice (tout le monde n'a pas le sens de l'orientation, par malheur.) Il tenta de balbutier quelque chose, sans succès. Vanitas avait tellement monopolisé la parole qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire.

-On se rejoint plus tard. Salut. Et putain, je sens que je vais regretter cette décision. Vie de merde...  
Il disparut, laissant Ven seul avec lui-même.  
Hé bien, Vanitas était en forme ces temps-ci. Tellement que c'en était un peu effrayant.

Ven ne le comprenait pas. Bon, c'est vrai : il ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris (alors que, avouons-le, il n'est sûrement pas le mec le plus compliqué à comprendre de la Terre), depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré jusqu'à la veille au soir. Il changeait d'avis tout le temps, passait son temps à mentir, à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas puis subitement annoncer l'inverse.

Il se rappela de leurs jeunes années (il était toujours dans ses jeunes années, mais tout dépend de l'âge, au final) et de cette manie que Vanitas avait de le singer sans arrêt. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu devenir si arrogant et orgueilleux ? (Son prénom est déjà une réponse en soi ; et le point de vue de Ven à six ans était sans doute juste différent de celui qu'il avait à 15 ans, mais il était trop... immature sans doute, pour le remarquer.)

Se rendant soudain compte de l'heure qu'il était, il entra dans la classe et s'installa près de la fenêtre comme toujours, (pour regarder les oiseaux passer et ne rien suivre au cours – et après on s'étonne qu'il étudie au lieu de s'amuser, mais forcément si on est un sale gosse qui ne fout rien en cours, tout s'explique) qui donnait sur la cour (et la piste d'athlétisme accessoirement ; aah, un deuxième avantage de se trouver près de la fenêtre.)

Le cours d'histoire étant relativement peu intéressant, passons à la suite : la sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment et un stress intense prit soudain notre héros (tout est relatif) ; qu'allait-il faire, à la pause ? Et si Vanitas reprenait ses esprits et le laissait en plan ? Et si Roxas l'attendait avec une tronçonneuse ? Non, cette dernière idée était particulièrement stupide. Il en sourit et se retourna pour discuter avec son voisin de derrière (un personnage secondaire inutile sans identité que vous pouvez imaginer n'importe comment – ah, je suis si généreux), pour tenter d'oublier les appréhensions qui le taraudaient avec ardeur.

L'heure suivante se passa sans heurts, et il avait presque oublié ses problèmes lorsque l'alarme qui indiquait la fin des cours pour cette partie de la journée.

Comme il l'avait craint, Vanitas ne respecta pas sa parole. Ven fut contraint de jouer au sans-amis, avec un air de dépressif.

Les deux heures suivantes se ressemblaient étrangement ; peut-être parce que la philosophie n'était pas très diversifiée au siècle des lumières, peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne suivait pas le cours (regardait-il de beaux éphèbes courir sur la piste ? Nooon bien sûr, ce n'est pas son genre, ah), mais bref les raisons ne nous intéressent pas et soyons sincère, c'est juste une façon de faire un saut temporel sans que ça ait l'air bizarre.

Il fut donc surpris (et nous avec, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient passés devant lui) lorsqu'à midi, il remarqua Vanitas appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte. Il sortit, intrigué.

-T'es venu pour moi ?

-Non, je voulais juste mater les jolies filles de ta classe, répondit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à l'un d'entre elle qui gloussa comme... une fille à qui un mystérieux jeune homme de type mauvais garçon fait un clin d'œil évocateur. Y en a des vraiment pas mal, tu sais ? Quoique ça m'étonnerait que tu en sois conscient, t'as pas l'air franchement intéressé par les filles, j'ai l'impression.

-Tu sais, t'es pas le centre du monde. Ne crois pas que tout tourne autour de ton nombril, je sais reconnaître une jolie fille quand j'en vois une.

Vanitas croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Donne-moi donc un exemple, que je voie si tu as bon goût.

-Un exemple...

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Xion me semble pas mal.

-Alors là, j'hésite entre être dégouté, être en colère et être flatté.

-Flatté ?

-Mais oui, on se ressemble pas mal (chacun son point de vue.) C'est un peu comme si tu disais que la beauté, c'est de famille, tu vois.

-...Non.

-Bon, j'ai pas la journée et j'ai la dalle. On bouge.

-On va où ?

-Là où les gens mangent. Dans le réfectoire.

-Y aura Roxas...

-Et bien tant pis ! S'il nous tue, il y aura plein de témoins traumatisés et il croupira en prison !

-Je ne veux pas qu'il croupisse en prison.

-Par contre qu'il y ait des témoins traumatisés, tu t'en fous ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais -

-Ben moi oui, allez, go.

Ils se rendirent au réfectoire sous les regards estomaqués des élèves ayant plus ou moins suivit l'histoire. Ventus y croyait à peine. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mangé pour avoir ce genre de comportement ?

Le regard de Sora et Axel, par contre, était bien différent ; celui de Sora était plus effaré qu'autre chose, et celui d'Axel, comme il l'avait prédit, se trouvait plus qu'amusé. Une lueur moqueuse s'était allumée dans son regard, si bien que Vanitas eut la brillante idée de l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit avant qu'il n'ait eu même l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Axel, le prévint-il, je veux que toute blague, remarque, phrase désobligeante ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui pourrait me mettre en colère reste dans ta tête et ne vienne pas polluer notre air, ok ?

-Mais je n'allais rien dire, petite blatte, susurra-t-il sur un ton qui signifiait qu'il avait justement énormément à dire.

La petite blatte en question leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Ven s'asseyait, incertain.

-Oh, oh, oh... fit Sora, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu te prends pour le Père Noël, Soso ? Plaisanta le roux. (Logique ; s'il ne pouvait emmerder les nouveaux venus, autant qu'il s'acharne sur Sora.)

-Non mais c'est quoi cette blague ?

-Je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça...

-Je vous parle de _ça_, rétorqua-t-il en indiquant Ventus d'un geste dédaigneux.

-« Ça » serait ravi que tu t'adresses à lui comme à un être humain... Lui rappela Ven.

-C'est pas à toi que je parlais, alors la ramène pas.

Vanitas fit une brillante démonstration de facepalm et répondit à sa place :

-Sora, fais pas chier, c'est juste pour une heure ou deux.

-T'as de l'espoir mon gars, intervint Axel qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire.

-Vous avez pas répondu. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Aujourd'hui, c'est notre invité.

-Pardon ?

-Ventus est dans l'incapacité de rejoindre sa tribu et a sollicité mon aide. Que je lui ai gracieusement offerte, bien sûr ; tu me connais, je suis d'une générosité impressionnante, annonça Vanitas.

-Quelle connerie.

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité.

-Et t'as accepté ? T'es vraiment con ma parole.

-Oulah, je crois que je ne suis pas le plus con qui soit autour de cette table...

-Ouais, c'est vrai, y a ce débile de blond.

-Merci, ton compliment me va droit au cœur, ironisa Ven. Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais.

-Ferme-la, (insérez ici un qualificatif peu valorisant de votre choix).

-Je suis désolé, mais mon cerveau de débile de blond m'empêche de comprendre ce que tu dis, ça doit être trop sophistiqué pour moi...

-Tu sais, si tu me cherches, tu vas finir par me trouver. Retourne avec tes amies, on veut pas de toi ici.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi. J'ai pas l'impression que ça pose grandement problème aux autres.

Vanitas confirma par un grognement, tandis qu'Axel ajoutait :

-Il a raison, moi ça me fait plutôt rire.

-Lâcheurs. Comment vous pouvez défendre ce sale...

-Sora, tu te calmes. On est pas ici pour se prendre la tête alors fais pas chier pour une fois.

-T'es bien le dernier que j'aurais imaginé prendre sa défense, Vanitas.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se mit à manger. Il proposa un morceau à Ven qui le prit sans se faire prier, de plus en plus étonné de la tournure que prenait la situation.

-Mais tu vois, Sora, il y a quelque chose que tu ignores, commença Axel. C'est que c'est plus vraiment la pure haine entre ces deux...

-C'est bon, Ax', si j'avais eu besoin de tes putains de commentaires je t'en aurais demandé, le coupa Vani (et non chocolat – bon ok c'était vraiment nul, mais on fait ce qu'on peut.)

-Stop, stop, stop. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Sora jeta un regard soupçonneux à Ven qui fit mine de l'ignorer.

-Laisse tomber, Sora, c'est pas tes histoires.

-Laisse tomber ? Laisse tomber ? Tu ris, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul pas au courant là !

-Mais non, t'es pas le seul. Maintenant mange.

-Plus la pure haine ? Non mais j'ai le droit de me poser des... Oh nan, voilà les autres cons. Sérieux, c'est pas ma journée.

-C'est jamais ta journée, soupira Vanitas en se retournant.

-Je crois qu'on va rigoler, ajouta Axel en voyant arriver les quatre nouveaux-venus.

-Ça va gicler, surtout...

-Je veux pas mourir.

-Mais tu vas pas mourir, Ven, tu vas juste... Beaucoup souffrir. Allez, courage.

-Je ne me sens pas du tout courageux, là.

-T'es un homme ou quoi ? Si tu veux régler tes problèmes c'est maintenant. Je vais pas le faire à ta place. Alors tu te lèves, tu vas calmement discuter avec ton imbécile de frère et nous on reste ici et on se fiche de toi.

-D'accord...

Il s'exécuta, un peu mal à l'aise, et rejoignit son jumeau qui l'observait avec haine. Lui et ses amis s'étaient arrêtés, attendant manifestement que Ven arrive pour présenter ses excuses ou pour déclencher une guerre nucléaire sans précédent.

Roxas croisa les bras lorsque son frère se plaça face à lui, la tête haute. Aucun des deux ne plaça un mot.

Xion échangea un regard avec Kairi. Très douées toutes deux dans la conversation muette exclusivement féminine (incompréhensible par les hommes, excepté les homosexuels, donc), elles discutèrent à l'aide de torsions de bouche et de mouvements de sourcils en tout genre, ici sans doute pour dire (mais je m'avance en terrain glissant) : « Ça craint » ou « Et si on s'achetait un milk-shake à la vanille au lieu de suivre ce qui va sans doute se transformer en bain de sang ? ».

De son côté, Riku plissait les yeux et semblait chercher un mystérieux individu dans la salle, qu'il foudroya du regard une fois débusqué. Enfin, Roxas restait de marbre tandis que Ven passait nerveusement une main dans sa nuque, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Bon... Commença-t-il. Roxas...

Celui-ci leva la main.

-Tais-toi. Laisse-moi déjà le temps de m'habituer à ton visage de traître avant de me forcer à entendre ta voix (ce qui était assez idiot puisqu'il voyait exactement le même visage lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir.)

-Est-ce que je vais devoir subir tes insultes à chaque fois que je viendrai te parler ? Je ne suis pas ici pour qu'on se dispute. Je veux juste...

-Tu veux juste quoi ? Que je t'encourage ?

-Non, je veux que tu acceptes.

-Accepter ? Tu veux que je te pardonne ?

-J'ai rien à me faire pardonner !

-À part le fait que tu pactises avec l'ennemi, mais bon, ça c'est rien...

-L'ennemi ? Mais quel ennemi ? C'est que des conneries qu'on s'est inventé quand on était gosses, Roxas ! On est plus des gamins maintenant, on devrait pourvoir passer au-dessus sans problèmes ! Tu l'as fait pour Kairi, pourquoi tu refuses d'accepter que je le fasse pour lui ?

-Kairi et Vanitas ne sont pas du tout au même niveau, et ne la mêle pas à ça.

-Mais elle y est mêlée ! On y est tous mêlés ! S'il te plaît Roxas, ouvre les yeux.

-Tu oublies ce qu'il a fait ? Ce qu'ils ont tous fait ? Kairi n'a pas participé à ça.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Non.

Kairi eut une grimace qui semblait vouloir dire « en fait, si », mais personne n'y fit attention. En fait, les pensées de tout le monde étaient dirigées vers le drame familial qui se déroulait devant leur yeux.

-Tout le monde y a participé. Nous y avons tous participé. Même Kairi, même moi. Tu m'énerves, à rejeter toujours la faute sur les autres, et sur eux en particulier ! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que Sora a failli se noyer à cause de nous ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler tous les sales coups qu'on a fait, nous aussi ? (Bon, il fallait quand même avouer que la tendance était plutôt à l'équipe adverse, mais il fallait bien trouver des arguments quelque part.)

-Bah, voyons ! Maintenant que tu te fais l'un d'entre eux, ça y est, ils sont super, et nous on est des merdes, c'est ça ? Jolie logique, monsieur tout-le-monde-est-pareil, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Tu y vas un peu fort, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

-Dégage de ma vue. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, t'as compris ?

-T'as pas le choix ! Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu...

Roxas l'attrapa par le col, sans prévenir (il aurait manqué que ça, tiens.)

-Dégage de ma vue, je t'ai dit, murmura-t-il avec froideur.

-Euh, zeeeen, intervint Xion qui, comme les autres, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant tout la conversation.

-Je ne comprends pas Rox' ! Lâche-moi.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, Ven, il ne faut pas avoir beaucoup de cervelle pour se lier avec un mec comme lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu incapable de concevoir que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui ? En quoi ça te gêne ? En quoi ça change quelque chose entre nous ? T'es tombé amoureux de Kairi, et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Rien ! Rien, alors que j'étais pas forcément d'accord, alors que je ne l'appréciais pas plus que ça, rien parce que tu es mon frère et que ce qui m'importait c'était seulement ton bonheur ! Pourquoi je dois faire ça pour toi, pourquoi tu es incapable de le faire pour moi ?

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Ne me compare pas à toi.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ceux que tu détestes !

-Ne me compare pas à eux non plus. Arrête de me faire chier et dégage de mon chemin, j'aimerais manger en paix, loin de l'infernale odeur de traître que tu amènes avec toi.

Ven le regarda dans les yeux sans un mot. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Mmh, Roxas, s'il te plaît... C'est bon là, faites la paix et calme-toi, lui dit Kairi en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, ne se rendant manifestement pas compte qu'elle avait toutes les chances de s'en ramasser une.

-Je ne peux pas me calmer face à un cancrelat pareil. Et arrête de chialer, tu fais pitié. Tu me dégoûtes, Ven. Tu me dégoûtes vraiment. Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point.

-Je m'étais trompé à ton égard... T'es pire que ceux que tu détestes ! Comment tu peux me dire ça les yeux dans les yeux ? Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ? Quand je pense qu'on a toujours été si proche... Où sont passées nos promesses ? J'ai toujours tout accepté de ta part. Toujours !

-Je peux pas accepter un truc aussi répugnant. Quand je pense que tu... Avec cet espèce de...

-Cet espèce de ? Continue, Roxy, je t'en prie, je serai ravi de savoir ce que tu penses de moi.

Vanitas s'était levé et les avait rejoint pour une mystérieuse raison. Ven se retourna comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là (et que ce n'était pas une voix dans sa tête ou un mystérieux jeune homme qui aurait eu exactement la même voix – qui sait, il faut de tout pour faire un monde) et ouvrit bêtement et inutilement la bouche sans rien dire.

-Tss, déjà en train de pleurer toi ? J'y crois pas... Pauvre chéri. Roxy, t'as pas honte de faire chialer ton frère comme ça ? L'amour fraternel, ça ne veut plus rien dire de nos jours.

Il tapota sur la tête de Ven en souriant.

-Tiens, manquait plus que ça, cracha Roxas de son ton le plus acerbe. Mon horreur est à son comble maintenant.

-Heureux de voir que je t'ai manqué, mon pote, mais tu n'as toujours pas terminé ta phrase. Alors ? Cet espèce de quoi ? Vas-y, défoule-toi, j'attends.

-Malheureusement, toutes les insultes du monde en toutes les langues ne suffiraient pas pour te décrire, connard.

-Ouuh, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Je suis déçu. Moi qui pensais que tu avais un minimum de répartie.

Il usa de son traditionnel rire machiavélique pendant que Roxas le foudroyait du regard. Curieusement, l'ensemble du réfectoire s'était approché, prêt à assister à une merveilleuse pièce de théâtre (ou à une bagarre, au choix.)

-Retourne avec tes crétins de potes, ta vue me donne envie de vomir.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? Tu m'en vois désolé. Si tu veux, je peux te mettre un sac sur la tête ; non seulement tu me verras plus, mais en plus ça soulagera tout le monde.

-Ven, tu pourrais dire à ton gorille de la fermer ?

-Ven ne ferait jamais ça, il est bien trop content que je vienne fermer ton vieux clapet.

Sur ces mots, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Ven en adressant un clin d'œil à son frère qui n'en pouvait plus de rage. Des murmures étouffés se firent entendre dans la salle, ainsi que quelques ricanements (et un petit cri ; sans doute une yaoiste qui mourait de joie.)

-Lâche-le, grogna Roxas entre ses dents.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est de ta faute cette histoire. Lâche-le.

-Pas question. J'ai le droit de le toucher si je veux, tu vois, c'est un des privilèges que j'ai gagné en le prenant sous mon aile, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tu as une drôle de manière de dire les choses, murmura Xion qui suivait la conversation avec attention (comme une centaine d'autres personnes.)

De son côté, Sora ne comprenait toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais il se passait quoi, là ? (Comme si ce n'était pas assez clair.) Il jeta un coup d'œil à Riku qui lui jetait des regards noirs qui traduisaient une indéniable envie de tuer. Mmh, tout ça était fort étrange.

-Putain, tu vas le lâcher oui ? S'énerva Roxas.

-Quoi, ça te dérange tant que ça ? Mais on s'en fout de ce que tu penses, les états d'esprit d'un insecte comme toi ne nous intéressent guère, pas vrai Ventus ?

-Euh... Ouais, sûrement...

-Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver.

-En quoi ça te gène, Roxy ? De toute façon tu ne veux plus le voir, alors quoique je lui fasse, tu t'en fous, non ?

-Arrête de me faire chier.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con, mec. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, hein ? Tu envoies chier ton frère quand il vient pour calmer le jeu, et là tu serais prêt à me frapper juste parce que je m'approche trop près ? Si tu ne veux pas de lui, ne t'étonnes pas que ce soit moi qui vienne te remplacer.

-Te frapper ? T'en vaux même pas la peine. Mais si tu y tiens...

-Fais gaffe, si tu essaies de te battre avec moi, je me verrai obligé de t'en retourner une. En fait j'en rêve depuis tout gamin, alors crois-moi bien quand je dis que j'y mettrai tout mon cœur.

Personne ne bougea. Vanitas haussa les épaules.

-Tant pis. Viens, Ven, on se casse d'ici, ça sent la merde.

Ils tournèrent le dos et sortirent de la salle sans voir le geste obscène (on appelle ça communément un doigt d'honneur – le type qui a inventé cette expression avait un sens de l'ironie assez poussé) que leur adressait Roxas. La plupart de l'assemblée les regarda sortir avec des yeux ronds. Un brouhaha immense s'éleva dans les airs (et personne n'eut la brillante idée de hurler « au secours ! Un brouhaha géant ! », sans doute parce que la bête est invisible ; elle fait juste un peu de bruit, en fait. Bref.)

Les réactions de nos héros, elles, étaient diverses et variées : Axel se retenait de rire, Xion tentait de calmer Roxas avec plus ou moins de succès, Roxas riait intérieurement, Kairi soupirait, soulagée de ne pas avoir assisté à un match de catch, Sora demandait à tout le monde des explications et Riku s'avançait vers lui, l'œil menaçant.

De leur côté, Ven et Vanitas se promenaient dans les couloirs en discutant tranquillement, loin de l'agitation qu'ils avaient eux-même créé.

-Je crois qu'il va plus trop la ramener, maintenant, lâcha Vanitas.

-Sans doute pas.

-Quelle belle journée de merde.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Je suppose que ça ne va pas s'arranger maintenant.

-J'imagine que non. Mais tant pis, Roxas aura qu'à supporter.

-Wow, mais c'est qu'il se rebelle le petit !

-Mmh. En fait...

-Quoi ?

-Ça te pose pas de problèmes que tout le monde soit au courant ?

-Pff, tout le monde est pas au courant...

-Ils ne sont pas idiots.

-Je sais. Et si, ça me pose problème.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

-Toi je sais pas, mais moi je vais vite aller me noyer dans un bain d'eau glacée.

-Fuir la réalité, hein ?

-Mouais.

-Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

-Te suffira de me sortir de là avant.

-C'est poétique.

Il sourit et se tourna vers lui.

-Au fait, Vanitas... Merci.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ai surtout fait parce que j'avais envie de me défouler sur ton frère.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais... Bon.

Il soupira. Puis, mû par une soudaine inspiration, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

* * *

**Ce chapitre fait partie de mon nano, secours pour quand j'avais plus d'inspi, huhu. **

**Au prochain coup, on revient sur ce cher Riku, ce cher Sora, cette chère Naminé et d'autres chers personnages \o/**

**Et n'oubliez pas : chaque review vaut un jour de publication avancé ! *sbarf*. Disons que ça fonctionne extrêmement bien comme motivateur ~**

**Merci pour votre lecture !**


	14. Interrogatoire

**Disclaimer : Square Enix/BUENA VISTAAAAAA Games. xD. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait trop plaisir :3. (Et oui, ça ne se voit pas mais ça a accéléré le rythme de publication... :D).**

**Sur ce :D.**

* * *

– Aah, sérieux, mec, je peux pas croire ça !

– J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile à croire. Ça me paraît pourtant totalement faisable.

– C'est ça.

Lea n'était pas convaincu. Déjà, par le fait qu'Isa soit sorti de chez lui pour une autre raison que celle de venir le rejoindre, en plus parce que... D'accord, il savait que Naminé n'était pas la fille la plus fragile du monde, mais de là à ce qu'elle ait mis K.O. 14 voyous d'une seule main, en fermant les yeux et en chantant l'hymne nationale lui semblait complètement absurde (ce que je peux aisément comprendre, ayant moi aussi quelques doutes quant à la véracité de ce fait.)

– Bon, d'accord, avoua Isa avec un soupir, c'était peut-être pas exactement ça... C'est vrai que ma source ne paraissait pas des plus fiable, mais bon, de sa part, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié...

Ailleurs, très loin, dans une cabine d'essayage, un être inconnu riait dans sa barbe en pensant à tous ceux qui l'avaient cru.

– Et donc ? Reprit Lea. Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de fabuler ?

– Ça veut dire, quoi, ce truc ?

– Je rêve ! Gars, c'est toi qui est censé être un minimum intelligent ! Fabuler. Raconter des fables. Tu sais, dire des conneries, quoi. Comme toi.

– Je sais, je me moquais de toi. Et excuse-moi de te rendre service, mon pauvre ami.

Lea lui lança un regard des plus suspicieux et lui répondit de son ton le plus doux et serein :

– Me rendre service ? J'vois pas comment me raconter des craques peut m'rendre service, mec. Tu me prends pour le premier des cons ou quoi ?

Isa lui adressa un sourire monstrueusement sournois qui signifiait sans doute « je t'ai toujours pris pour le premier des cons », mais préféra garder les lèvres closes. Il se leva et prit quelques fléchettes, en essayant de viser le centre de la cible du mieux qu'il pouvait (comme je le dis toujours on s'amuse comme on peut.)

Lea poussa un énorme soupir et frappa dans ses mains (non pas pour marquer un rythme ou pour se préparer à danser ou que sais-je encore, non, juste pour signaler qu'il souhaitait une réponse – ces deux enfants avaient manifestement de bien drôles de coutumes qui mériteraient une enquête anthropologique approfondie, mais je m'égare.) Son ami se tourna vers lui en faisant mine de lui viser le crâne et lâcha :

– T'avais l'air si ennuyé. J'me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que je te distraie. J'ai mélangé quelques histoires et voilà.

– T'avais pas besoin de faire ça, aah.

– Si, si. On va pas rester la journée couchés à rien foutre.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– C'est pas sain.

– Et alors ?

– Alors tais-toi et raconte un truc con qu'on s'marre un peu, mec.

Alors qu'il commençait à conter une fantastique épopée faite de plantes en pot, de vilains bourgeois, d'une certaine marque de confiture, d'un canard bleu et d'autres serpents de mer, ils furent surpris par l'entrée de leur (bouche-trou) amie, qui avait l'air, comme souvent maintenant, excédée.

– Salut les mecs, soupira-t-elle en s'affalant dans un divan d'une manière hautement digne de la plus basse classe de baraki de la terre (vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Bien, disons qu'elle le fait comme une vieille fermière impolie, alors, mais ce n'est pas exactement pareil.)

– Salut, Nami, répondirent-ils en chœur.

– Ça va ? Leur demanda-t-elle (alors que, comme toutes les femelles de l'espèce humaine, elle n'en avait sans doute rien à faire et attendait juste le « et toi » qui allait nécessairement suivre pour se plaindre, râler, bouder, se plaindre, bref, raconter sa vie triste et monotone.)

– Ça va.

– On peut dire que oui, et toi ?

– Moi ? J'en ai marre.

Les deux... Garçons... Hum, échangèrent un regard qui avait l'air de vouloir dire : « j'en étais sûr... ».

– De quoi ?

– Il fait froid. J'ai la dalle. J'ai mal à la tête. Cet endroit pue. Et en plus mon beau-père est affreusement chiant.

Ce n'était pas le genre de mot qui sortait de sa bouche habituellement ils s'assirent tous deux à ses côtés, prêts à (endurer) écouter la suite de l'histoire (qu'ils sont gentils et sympathiques, ces gamins ils devaient vraiment s'ennuyer. Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit de courage ou d'insouciance, en fait. Voire de stupidité. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas encourager une femme qui va vous déballer ses problèmes. C'est une perte de temps et ça promet de vous déprimer. L'expérience a parlé.)

– Pourquoi ?

Elle s'installa dans la meilleure position possible (à votre imagination) et entreprit de commencer son histoire :

– C'est un pauvre type. Non seulement il a un prénom de gonzesse, mais en plus il faut toujours qu'il nous prenne de haut et qu'il ait des airs stupidement hautains. Il passe son temps à me donner des ordres, à gueuler, j'vous jure, une vraie plaie. Et franchement, je comprend pas ce qu'il fout avec ma mère.

– Bah, ça me semble pourtant clair, murmura Lea.

Isa lui fit un coup de coude accompagné d'un grognement qu'on pourrait traduire par « je pense pas qu'elle parle du sens premier de « foutre », mec. »

– Sérieusement quoi. Il est fleuriste.

Isa haussa un sourcil et Lea eut un grand sourire.

– Comment ? Fleuriste ?

– Ouaip.

– Et il sort avec ta mère ?

– Bah oui.

– Mais c'est impossible... Tous les fleuristes sont gays !

L'homme au cheveu bleus (précisons que c'est un homme, on pourrait confondre avec autre chose) se pinça l'arrête du nez (acte qui signifie ici : « mais quel idiot. »)

Et, effectivement, je ne pourrais qu'être d'accord avec cette pensée dire « tous les fleuristes sont gays » serait aussi intelligent que de dire « toutes les blondes sont stupides » ou « tous les anglais sont hargneux » ou « tous les types aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux jaunes ne sont pas dignes de confiance » ou « toutes les vieilles dames qui sentent le cadavre, qui ressemblent à un cadavre et qui parlent avec d'étranges sifflement sont habitées par un serpent géant qui contiendrait d'ailleurs un morceau d'âme », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bref, dans cette pièce, les stéréotypes avaient la vie facile – surtout dans la tête du rouquin.

– Mais trop ! L'encouragea Naminé avec une grande subtilité. En plus il a les cheveux roses et il s'appelle « Marluxia »... Si ça c'est pas un prénom de tapette, je sais pas ce que c'est.

– Sans déconner, y a vraiment des gens avec des prénoms si débiles ? Et avec des cheveux de ce genre de couleur ? N'importe quoi, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Un autre garçon avec un prénom débile et des cheveux d'une couleur criarde ne fit aucun commentaire et pinça les lèvres.

– Faut croire.

– Et il est fleuriste en plus... Heureusement pour toi, il est pas coiffeur. Là, ce serait vraiment le must du must.

– T'as pas tort...

– Bon, c'est quoi ces stéréotypes à la con ? Régit finalement Isa qui se sentait certainement concerné, à raison peut-être, vu qu'on ne connaît pas précisément son avenir.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

– Bah quoi ?

– Tous les fleuristes sont pas gays. Les coiffeurs non plus. Ce genre d'idées...

– Quoi, le taquina son ami, tu comptais devenir coiffeur ? Vaudrait mieux pas, parce que vu ta coupe, ça peut juste faire d'énormes dégâts.

Il y eut un échange de regard et chacun retourna à ses occupations Lea à écouter Naminé, Isa à regarder le plafond en réfléchissant à des choses et d'autres, plus ou moins disibles (ce qui ne l'est d'ailleurs pas), plus ou moins correctes, plus ou moins morales. (Je parlais de meurtre, hein, n'allez pas penser de viles choses ! Je vous connais, bande de pervers sans aucune limite !)

– Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me tape sur les nerfs...

– Je te crois, et je compatis, fille (hé bien quoi s'ils s'appelaient « mecs », il fallait bien donner un nom à la jeune demoiselle présente.)

– Merci les mecs. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un rendez-vous.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

– Un rendez-vous ?

J'ajouterai que ce n'est pas très poli d'avoir l'air étonné dans ce genre de cas à vous, messieurs, la demoiselle pourrait le prendre bien mal.

– Ouais.

– Avec qui ?

– En quoi ça vous regarde ?

– Hé ben... C'est que... Commença Lea.

– C'est qu'il doit savoir de qui il doit être jaloux, termina Isa dans une douce vengeance.

– Hum, non, vous vous fourvoyez complètement. J'ai rendez-vous avec des amies, c'est tout. Allez, à plus.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce en laissant les deux autres gamins échanger de longs regards pleins de sous-entendus.

– Des amies, hein... ?

– Oh, mec, soupira Lea. C'est quoi ces pensées ?

– Quelles pensées ?

– Fais l'innocent !

– Mais je pensais à rien. Par contre ta réaction me ferait penser que, dans ton cas...

– Tss, tss, j'ai rien dit ! Au fait, j'me suis toujours posé une question...

– Oui ?

– Tes cheveux. C'est naturel ou y a vraiment des coiffeurs qui font des coupes et des teintures aussi moches ?

– Je te hais.

– Bienvenue au club, moi aussi j'me hais parfois !

x x x x

Naminé arriva au lieu de rendez-vous top secret avec un peu d'avance. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour elle allait avoir enfin la première réunion secrète de sa société secrète dont le nom des membres secrets était secrètement gardé secret.

Un sourire mystérieux (et non secret) traversa son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut sa correspondante attendre devant le bâtiment qui allait servir sous peu de quartier général. Les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent en se retrouvant et échangèrent quelques nouvelles avant d'atteindre ce qui allait être :

« La Planque Secrète de la Mystérieuse Organisation Exclusivement Féminine Visant à Faire Souffrir de Pauvres Mâles Innocents Qui n'Avaient Rien Demandé », ou plus simplement connu sous le nom secret de PSMOEFVFSPMIQARD. (D'ailleurs, si vous observez bien, vous pouvez trouver le mot secret : « Mofiard », le mot miraculeux qui peut ouvrir toutes les portes gardées closes par un groupuscule de filles enragées, sorte de mélange entre « motard », « fuyard » et « poignard », mais avec des lettres en plus ou en moins.)

– Mmh, Naminé, annonça son amie, ça te dérange si on a une invitée en plus ?

– Non, bien sûr.

– Tu ne me demandes pas qui c'est ?

– Kairi, non ?

– Ouais.

– Au point où on en est, on inviterait pas Aqua aussi ?

Xion (car tel était son nom) lui sourit et répondit :

– Je savais que tu dirais ça, donc j'en ai pris l'initiative... (Une preuve, peut-être, de certains pouvoirs surnaturels sur lesquels on ferait mieux de se pencher un jour.) Elle arrivera dans quelques minutes, je suppose. Kairi nous attend déjà dans la PSMOEFVFSPMIQARD (à prononcer : « », ce qui n'est pas des plus facile, j'en conviens.)

– Très bien.

Elles entrèrent dans le quartier général (l'autre nom de la Planque Secrète de la Mystérieuse Organisation Exclusivement Féminine Visant à Faire Souffrir de Pauvres Mâles Innocents Qui n'Avaient Rien Demandé) et s'installèrent à leur aise pendant que Kairi saluait la nouvelle venue avec un léger sourire.

– Salut Nami.

– Hello. Ça fait un bail.

– Oui. On s'était pas vraiment parlées la dernière fois. Tu vas bien ?

– On peut dire ça, je pense, et toi ?

– Ça va.

Xion, qui était restée silencieuse, sursauta brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un sonner. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce en glissant un « ça doit être Aqua » à ses amies (comme quoi les gens peuvent très vite devenir « amis » quand ils ont un but commun) pour aller l'accueillir personnellement. La blonde sortit un cahier de son sac et se mit à faire quelques dessins (assez simplets pour son âge, mais ne commentons pas, l'art, c'est subjectif.)

Elles restèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le silence se brise.

– À ce qu'il paraît, t'es devenue plutôt proche de Xion et sa bande ? Demanda Naminé.  
– Tu vises large... soupira Kairi.

– Je sais. J'imagine que tu dois t'ennuyer un peu.

– Pourquoi ?

– Riku n'est pas très causant. Xion fait semblant de t'apprécier pour faire plaisir à Roxas et Ven... Je serais étonnée qu'il s'entende avec toi.

– Dis-moi, Naminé, où est passée ta manie de parler par monosyllabes mystérieuses ? C'est tellement abrupt, ce que tu dis.

– Mais c'est vrai, donc...

– Oui... Je m'ennuie un peu.

Elle eut un léger soupir et ajouta :

– Et puis... Même si ce sont les pires crétins de la terre, Vanitas et Sora me manquent.

– Et Axel ?

– Quoi ? Je le vois tous les jours.

– Mais tu ne t'entends plus vraiment avec lui, pas vrai ? Il te manque ?

– Sans doute...

Naminé lui offrit son plus beau sourire (ce qui est toujours un charmant cadeau) et entama :

– Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être...

Elle fut interrompue (comme c'est dommage!) par l'entrée de deux sympathiques jeunes filles qui discutaient posément d'un sujet connu d'elles seules (et certainement de la plus grande importance, mais laissons). Elles cessèrent leur conversation en entrant et chacune salua la nouvelle venue avec le sourire (c'est beau, c'est bien, c'est la bonne humeur à l'état pur et les oiseaux chantent en dansant.)  
Xion ferma la porte et s'installa. La réunion allait commencer. C'était du sérieux, maintenant, il n'était plus question de gloussailler au sujet de diverses choses plus ou moins identifiables.

– Bienvenue dans la PSMOEFVFSPMIQARD, dit-elle solennellement.

– Quel drôle de nom, commenta Aqua.

– C'est vrai, on avait pensé à dire bêtement « salle de torture » mais finalement c'était un peu trop évident. Et puis avec un nom pareil, tu peux être certaine que dans cinq minutes on va avoir droit à l'arrivée de notre première victime, expliqua Kairi.

– Personne ne peut résister à l'envie de stopper une réunion secrète en cours, surtout quand une abréviation des plus incompréhensible est inscrite sur la porte, insista la plus jeune. Et puis, il est tellement crétin et stupidement curieux. Au moins ça lui fera une leçon de vie.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête avec recueillement. Elles savaient bien que Xion avait raison. Au fond, c'était elle qui le connaissait le mieux.

– En fait, interrogea Naminé, je peux comprendre que vous ayez envie de le traumatiser un peu, mais... Après, on va parler de quoi ?

– On ne va pas lui parler, on va lui poser des questions, rétorqua Kairi. Sa situation actuelle est trop bizarre pour qu'on reste à rien faire. Nous avons besoin de détails pour la survie d'un être humain. Et puis, on s'ennuie un peu, donc quitte à le kidnapper, autant essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau.

– Là-dessus je crois que nous sommes toutes d'accord (et pas seulement elles, d'ailleurs), confirma Xion.

Elles échangèrent des regards entendus, comme si les questions à poser étaient établies le plus clairement du monde (le langage secret féminin en est sans doute la cause, d'ailleurs, tout le monde sait que ce sont des aliens qui communiquent par la pensée.)

Naminé, par contre, ne semblait pas comprendre le sujet de la conversation (il fallait bien qu'elle fasse honneur à sa couleur de cheveux au moins une fois, c'était une question de gloire) et observait ses camarades avec un air légèrement perturbé. Quelque chose lui échappait, c'était un fait. Elle hésita avant de poser la question, de peur de passer pour une cruche (ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver étant donné qu'une cruche est un récipient doté d'un bec et d'une anse, ce qu'elle ne possédait manifestement pas, à moins, bien sûr, qu'elle ait fort bien caché son jeu), et se décida finalement à sauter le pas :

– Hum, les filles, de quoi vous parlez ?

– Bah, de Vanitas !

Bon. Bien. Effectivement, elle était prise pour une arriérée mentale de dernière catégorie (excusez-moi si vous n'aviez pas non plus compris de qui on parlait – si c'est le cas, veuillez s'il vous plaît ne pas prendre en compte la remarque précédente.)

– Merci, mais vous voulez lui faire parler de quoi ?

– Ah, c'est vrai que tu ne dois pas être très au courant, soupira Aqua.

Xion et Kairi échangèrent un sourire énigmatique.

– Et dire qu'avant c'était toujours toi la première au courant ! S'exclama Xion.

Naminé sentit doucement l'exaspération monter en elle pendant que les autres s'évertuaient à taire le sujet tout en y faisant diverses allusions comme savent le faire les plus grands auteurs à suspense.

– Donc, quoi ?

Les yeux de Xion brillèrent et elle répondit :

– Ven et Vanitas sont –

– En couple, interrompit Kairi en prévision.

Le mot qu'elle avait failli utiliser n'était sans doute pas le plus flatteur et pouvait se résumer en deux lettres qu'il n'était pas bon d'évoquer en public.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds puis eut un sourire à moitié intrigué, à moitié : « vous vous fichez de qui là, en fait ? »

– Eux deux ? Vous êtes sûres ?

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, assura la rousse. On a eu quelques preuves.

– Alors là... C'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais (ça arrivait juste derrière voir un chat vert et bleu voler en slip jusqu'à Jupiter pour rapporter une canette de produit de lessive en forme de stylo.)

– Tu l'as dit, accorda Aqua, j'ai été étonnée aussi.

– Mais comment c'est possible ? C'est le jour et la nuit. Leur caractères sont impossibles à accorder, et puis...

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir et ouvrit soudainement les yeux un peu plus grand, avant de s'écrier :

– Non, c'est pas possible, il n'est pas stupide à ce point.. !

Les trois autres lui retournèrent un regard surpris. C'était quoi, cette manie de faire référence à des événements inconnus au bataillon ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Aqua.

– En fait... Vous vous souvenez quand je suis venue cet été ? Un jour, j'ai vu Vanitas et on a discuté un peu, relata Naminé, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Je (on s'en doutera) m'ennuyais à mourir, et puis j'aime tellement me moquer de lui, il est si crédule, c'était plus fort que moi... Je lui ai inventé que Ven m'avait raconté qu'il lui manquait et qu'il semblait très attaché à lui, ou quelque chose comme ça, en insinuant une ou deux références subtiles... Je pensais pas qu'il me croirait, cet imbécile. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre, mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il tombe aussi facilement dans le panneau. Voilà qui change tout à fait ma perception de sa personne...

– Ouah, ça explique un tas de chose, murmura Xion.

– En effet, ajouta Kairi. Il doit avoir fait des conclusions...

– Mmh. À la base, je le lui avais dit en pensant qu'il serait bien le dernier à y prêter attention. Mais il faut croire que je l'avais mal analysé... Etrange.

– Je trouve quand même ça bizarre, formula lentement la plus âgée du groupe. Je ne pensais pas que c'était son style d'accorder du crédit à ce genre de racontars. Surtout à propos de Ven.

– Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est peut-être juste la preuve qu'il sait très bien cacher ses sentiments. Au fond, ils étaient plutôt proches quand on était gosses, non ? On ne fait pas d'eau sans molécules d'oxygène et de dihydrogène comme on dit (il est difficile de deviner qui désigne le « on » utilisé, pour une telle expression), lâcha Kairi.

– Mmh, j'en sais trop rien, réfléchit Naminé. Ça a toujours été un peu spécial. Enfin, de toute façon...

La porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir (encore heureux, comme on dit) et Xion évita de justesse le battant. Un mystérieux jeune homme se trouvait dans l'entrée et son regard passait de l'une à l'autre avec déception. Manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelque chose d'aussi nul et banal qu'une réunion de racoleuses plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres.. Il eut un soupir de mécontentement et ne remarqua pas les six yeux brillant de malignité qui s'étaient posés sur lui, souvent accompagnés de sourire sournois.

– Tiens, tiens, regardez qui est là, commenta Kairi.

– Intéressant... murmura Naminé en dessinant vaguement sur son cahier.

– Je dirais même qu'il a un timing parfait, dit Xion, une étrange lueur dans le regard qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui.

Vanitas se figea lorsqu'il entendit une voix sombre dans son dos, et une porte claquer. Aqua, la fourbe, s'était glissée derrière lui pour (mais vous allez arrêter oui!) pouvoir l'enfermer dans la pièce sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Il était piégé, il le savait. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ?

– Bienvenue, Vanitas. Ne t'avions-nous pas prévenu que c'était une réunion privée ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en bloquant l'accès à la sortie.

L'ambiance qui régnait avant l'arrivée du garçon et celle qui régnait à ce moment précis étaient tellement lointaines l'une de l'autre qu'elles en devenaient incomparable. À croire que Belzébuth était entré avec lui (ce qui ne m'étonnerait guère, il faut dire qu'il porte souvent la poisse.)

– Privée, privée, tu parles. Elle serait privée si elle était pas dans la chambre d'ami accessible à tous et toutes, cracha-t-il en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

L'atmosphère était très particulière et il se sentait soudain mal.

– Puisque tu es là, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'asseoir avec nous ? Proposa Naminé.

– Mais oui, assieds-toi... Non en fait. C'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre. Assis ! Ordonna sa sœur.

– Euh, pardon ?

Il n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter : quatre femelles en furie venaient de le forcer à se poser sur une chaise qui se trouvait mystérieusement sur place alors qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire.

– Tu crois qu'on doit l'attacher ? Demanda la plus jeune en se caressant le menton.

– Sans aucun doute, répondit Kairi. Il est fourbe et malin il réussira à fuir si nous ne prenons pas un minimum de précautions.

– Tu n'as pas tort, souffla Naminé. Voyons, avec quoi va-t-on procéder...

Les quatre se mirent à réfléchir sous les yeux effarés de leur victime.

– Hum, les filles, vous savez, je refuse d'être humilié ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, hein, alors que vous m'attachiez ou pas... Euh... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Naminé avait sorti de nul part de la corde, triomphante.

– Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Kairi, il est devenu faible depuis qu'il a laissé quelqu'un accéder à son cœur...

– Accéder à mon... Quoi ?

Xion termina d'attacher ses mains derrière la chaise avant d'afficher un sourire terrifiant.

– Parfait, approuva Aqua. Mais ne faudrait-il pas aussi attacher ses pieds ? Question de prudence, bien sûr.

– Aqua ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes ? Les filles, oh, je suis pas un jouet !

– Tu vois, c'est exactement ça.

– Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, beau garçon, c'est un interrogatoire ! S'exclama la rousse.

– ... Quoi ? Et vous êtes obligées de mimer une prise d'otage pour ça ? D'ailleurs, je te serai reconnaissant de plus m'appeler par ce genre d'expression, Kairi...

– Mmh, ça me paraît logique, les compliments venant des filles ne devraient plus vraiment l'intéresser, si ce que vous avez dit est vrai, conclut Naminé.

–... C'est pas vrai que vous allez encore parler de ça ? Laissez-moi tranquille et mêlez-vous de vos affaires, sérieux...

– Bien sûr que si, Vanitas... Tu sais, cette histoire est trop bizarre, et puis... commença Aqua.

– On veut des détails ! Ajouta Xion, surexcitée. (Bien sûr, c'était sans doute la principale raison.)

– Et on va les obtenir, termina Kairi.

« Les filles deviennent vraiment bizarres quand on les met ensemble » pensa Vanitas avec raison. Ils n'auraient jamais dû laisser Kairi rejoindre les autres et devenir amie avec Xion. Maintenant, elles étaient liguée contre lui. Très mauvais.

Il était dans la cage aux lions, et attaché de surcroît. Il avait passé des jours à éviter leurs questions, leur regard, à fuir devant les commentaires tendancieux et à protéger un maximum sa vie privée mais au fond, il s'en rendait compte, il aurait dû savoir que la fourberie de ces dames étaient plus forte que la sienne, et qu'il se ferait attraper un jour ou l'autre. Il croisa les doigts pour être épargné un maximum, en se jurant intérieurement de ne rien dire d'irresponsable, de stupide ou d'ostentatoire (chose vaine quand les femmes ont décidé d'entendre ce genre de chose, bien sûr personne ne peut les battre sur ce terrain.)

– Alors, Vani, tu vas répondre bien sagement à nos questions et je te promets qu'on ne te fera rien de méchant, annonça la rousse avec une expression sournoise.

– Je peux commencer ? Demanda très sérieusement Naminé en s'approchant de sa victime.

– Vas-y, je t'en prie.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il eut la soudaine envie de se trouver ailleurs : sur Mars, en Afrique du Sud, à Zombieland, sous terre ou dans une planque secrète de la CIA, peu importait, au final, du moment qu'il était très loin et très seul (ou en tout cas, mieux accompagné.)

– C'est sérieux cette histoire ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

– Quelle histoire ?

– Celle qui commence par « deux gamins qui se détestaient » et qui se termine par des baisers à pleine bouche, voire plus si affinité ? Que tu sortes avec Ven, quoi, traduisit-elle en imaginant que c'était sûrement trop subtilement bien dit pour qu'il soit capable de comprendre.

– Tout de suite les grands mots, vous êtes toutes pareilles, soupira-t-il. Je ne « sors » avec personne, je...

Il s'interrompit en se rappelant sa promesse intérieure. Dire « je profite juste de lui durant un certain moment à cause d'un certain personnage roux qui a beaucoup trop d'autorité sur moi dans le but de pouvoir le maltraiter par la suite » n'était pas la bonne méthode. Il devait garder ses pensées pour lui.

– Tu... ?

Les quatre le regardèrent avec patience. Il tint pourtant les lèvres closes, afin de ne rien laisser échapper.

– Allez, Vani, exprime-toi, dévoile-nous le fond de ta pensée, susurra Xion à ses côtés.

– C'est pas parce que t'es ma sœur que tu peux me donner ce stupide surnom.

Elle soupira en signe d'impuissance.

– Donc c'est vrai ? Insista Naminé qui n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse claire.

Leur victime réfléchit à toute allure et décida que la meilleure moyen pour qu'elles le laissent partir était de leur offrir ce qu'elles voulaient entendre.

– Ouais, c'est vrai. Bon, voilà, je peux partir maintenant ?

– Oh, t'as cru toi ! Non, non, tu vas rester encore un petit moment, ricana Kairi.

– Bon, passons au plus important : pourquoi ? Questionna la benjamine. Je trouve que cette histoire de couple est anormale.

– Moi aussi.

– C'est vrai.

– J'avoue.

– Donc, pourquoi ?

Vanitas ferma les yeux un moment. Ça ne s'améliorait pas, décidément.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ?

Mmh, j'imagine qu'il aurait pu répondre « parce qu'Axel a mal interprété les paroles que je lui avait rapporté de Naminé et que du coup il a passé son temps à me harceler pour que je puisse me retrouver dans cette situation merdique », mais il n'était pas d'humeur honnête et surtout, n'avait pas envie de se prendre 4 gifles à la suite (les filles sont d'une violence, beaucoup trop d'innocents l'ignorent.)

– Bah je sais pas, rétorqua sa sœur. Tu pourrais répondre quelque chose comme : « un jour je l'ai vu, puis je me suis rendu compte que je ne cessais de penser à ses beaux yeux bleus et j'ai su que j'avais eu un coup de foudre lorsque mon cœur s'accélérait quand je le voyais devant moi, et à chaque fois que je me - »

– Ça va, ça va, tu pourrais cesser de dire des trucs aussi ignobles s'il te plaît ?

– C'est pas un romantique, lui, fit remarquer Aqua avec sagesse (en semblant oublier le fait que la fin de la phrase semblait tout sauf romantique – quoique, ça dépend peut-être de l'interprétation, elle voulait peut-être ajouter « à chaque fois que je me brossais les dents dans le but d'avoir un beau sourire bien blanc », mais le doute reste permis.)

– Ou alors c'est à cause de ta conversation avec Naminé cet été ? Lâcha Kairi.

Il se sentit soudain couvert de sueurs froides. Comment était-elle au courant de ça ?

– Mmh, ton regard me dit que ça doit y être pour quelque chose, constata la blonde avec un léger sourire.

– Euuuh... Ouais, voilà, c'est la raison. J'ai des choses à faire, vous me laissez partir s'il vous plaît ?

– C'est drôle comme ils deviennent polis quand ils sont pieds et poings liés, ricana sa cadette. N'empêche que cette réponse me convient pas. Nami t'as dit des trucs bizarres, et toi, pouf ! Tu te rends compte que c'est pas si mal et tu lui déclares ta flamme ? Y a comme un truc qui cloche.

– Oh, mais laissez-moi tranquille...

– Dis-nous la vérité.

– Non.

– Allezzzz !

– Non.

– S'il te plaît ?

– Jamais.

– Laisse-tomber, Xion, déclara la rousse, on passe à autre chose. Mon petit, il y a une question qu'on se pose toutes intérieurement (oui, vous aussi mesdemoiselles, ne niez pas), donc...

Il aurait presque pu entendre les roulements de tambours présageant un sombre et terrible fanservice des plus répugnant :

– Vous avez été jusqu'où, tous les deux ? Termina-t-elle en battant des cils.

C'était bien sûr le thème principal de la journée, et il n'aurait pu passer à côté. Il se demanda d'où leur venait cette espèce de curiosité morbide. Elles étaient définitivement effrayantes. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à trouver un habile stratagème pour s'en sortir tout en ne disant rien de particulier.

– Je crois qu'un jour on a été jusqu'au lycée, affirma-t-il très sérieusement.

Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un parfait timing et Naminé (qui n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle le laissait croire) développa :

– Elle te demande juste si vous l'avez fait.

Heureusement, et peut-être malheureusement pour les jeunes filles, cette expression et sa pudeur exagérée permettait de nombreux contournements.

– Ouais, évidemment, c'est difficile de garder une bonne entente sans le faire, avoua-t-il.

– Nom de ...

– Enfin attends, tu parles bien de discuter, hein ? Parce qu'avec votre langage secret, je peux pas savoir exactement ce que vous sous-entendez, et j'aurais pas envie de vous donner de faux espoirs...

Il eut un sourire satisfait en savourant leur regard déçu.

– Cet affront demande réparation, déclara Kairi. Je propose la torture.

– Approuvé.

– Approuvé.

– Approuvé.

– Attendez, quelle torture, vous allez quand même pas...

Xion sortit une plume d'un des meubles qui se trouvait là (oui, il y a des gens qui rangent des plumes dans leurs meubles c'est une pratique extrêmement courante, vous devriez essayer, ça éloigne les lutins voleurs de slips.)

– Ah, soupira Vanitas. Je suis pas chatouilleux, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

Les filles échangèrent un nouveau regard, et la parente de la victime infirma sa déclaration d'un hochement de tête.

– On commence par quoi ? Les pieds ?

– Ouais, pas de problèmes !

Toutes les quatre s'approchèrent de lui avec un sourire malsain. Il allait souffrir, il le savait.

Et il en avait encore pour un moment.

Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsque ses geôlières le laissèrent enfin fuir en toute liberté, après des dizaines de questions ma foi très sympathiques dont il ne voulait plus jamais, jamais, jamais se souvenir. Il n'était pas masochiste, non plus. Cet épisode de sa vie serait une fois pour toute refilé à la cave de son esprit et y resterait pendant au moins deux centaines d'années, de sorte qu'il prenne la poussière et les toiles d'araignées (ainsi que les dégâts des eaux et les visite des rats d'égout). Plus jamais il ne verrait un tube de rouge à lèvre de la même façon. Ni un recourbe-cil. PLUS JAMAIS. Sa fierté ne lui permettait en aucune façon d'admettre les faits. EN AUCUNE FACON.

À ses côtés, Naminé marchait avec un sourire tranquille aux lèvres (celui du bourreau qui vient d'exécuter sa tache avec succès) en regardant l'horizon (gris et brumeux) qui se profilait devant elle.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de la propriété, prêts à faire leurs aux revoir.

– Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, dit la jeune fille en regardant Vanitas droit dans les yeux.

– Je t'en prie... C'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir tout un tas de fille chez soi... Un vrai plaisir...

Elle fit mine de ne pas entendre et eut soudain l'air de réfléchir.

– En passant, Vanitas, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler.

L'autre (oui, il n'a même pas la classe d'être appelé par son nom) haussa un sourcil en élaborant intérieurement un tas de théories sur le sujet de la conversation, qui risquait d'être étrange vu l'entrée en matière qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Mmh ?

– Cet été, tu m'avais vraiment crue ? Quand je t'ai parlé de Ven et de ses pseudos-sentiments pour toi.

– Non.

– Alors pourquoi t'as quand même essayé de...

– Naminé, mes histoires me regardent. J'aimerais bien qu'on me lâche la grappe, un moment.

– D'accord...

Il se prépara à lui tourner le dos et fut une nouvelle fois interrompu.

– Et Sora ?

– Quoi ?

– Comment il va ? On m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de mal ces derniers temps...

Il sembla comprendre de quoi elle parlait (mais si, cet événement introduit au chapitre précédent et que j'ai honteusement passé dans celui-ci!) et se gratta le sourcil avec négligence avant de répondre :

– Ouais. À cause de ce connard de Riku, expliqua-t-il. J'sais pas trop comment il va... Si tu veux le savoir, va le voir. Ou demande à Ventus, il est sûrement bien plus au courant que moi, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

– Ven ? Je croyais qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas.

– Ouais. Moi aussi j'croyais. Bon maintenant excuse-moi, je dois aller me laver le cerveau... Toutes vos idioties m'ont donné mal à la tête.

Il partit sans lui dire au revoir, sans doute un peu contrarié pour quelque raison mystérieuse. Naminé l'observa en silence. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rendre visite à Sora.

De toute façon, le cycle des rumeurs était bien assez rodé pour qu'elle soit au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle décida, à la place d'aller voir la présumée victime, d'aller voir le présumé bourreau.

Ce qui marque le moment tant attendu où nous allons apprendre ledit événement grâce à la subtile méthode du flashback...back...ack...ck..k...

_Un petit nombre de jours indéterminé plus tôt._

Axel se retenait de rire, Xion tentait de calmer Roxas avec plus ou moins de succès, Roxas riait intérieurement, Kairi soupirait, soulagée de ne pas avoir assisté à un match de catch, Sora demandait à tout le monde des explications et Riku s'avançait vers lui, l'œil menaçant. (Rien de tel qu'une réplique utilisée avant pour se remettre dans le contexte.)

Notre bon Sora, donc, toujours aussi perdu, tentait d'arracher des informations à un certain rouquin qui ne manquait pas de se payer sa tête entre deux hoquets. Trop occupé à chercher des réponses, il ne se rendit pas compte (ou à peine) de la venue sournoise de son ennemi juré (il avait quand même jeté son super porte bonheur dans un lac, le vilain) dont n'importe qui aurait pu sentir l'aura maléfique à trois cents kilomètres à la ronde.

Riku s'avançait donc sournoisement et se figea soudain à une distance raisonnable de Sora. Tout ça était bien trop stupide il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver et faire une scène devant un public aussi large et toujours aussi avide de joutes et autres complots, comme ils venaient de le prouver quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui fallait être plus subtil : c'est pourquoi il rangea ses éclairs oculaires dans sa poche et décida de sortir silencieusement du réfectoire pour attendre sa future victime dont le destin est connu par le narrateur du futur et sans doute l'actuel si on me considère comme étant omniscient, ainsi que par futur Sora, future Kairi, futur Riku, futur Vanitas, futur Ven, futur Roxas, future Xion et futur Axel, ainsi que future Naminé dans un futur un peu plus lointain et futur vous, aussi.

Bref, après quelques temps, Sora décida de quitter la salle pour aller sur le toit tel un adolescent dépressif américain qui a toutes les chances de passer par dessus le parapet mais qui fait comme si c'était l'endroit le plus chouette du monde en ignorant purement et simplement le destin tragique auquel il est promis (je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il existe encore des accès aux toits dans certains bâtiments mais c'est complètement hors sujet.)

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regarder dans le lointain, les yeux dans le vague avec un air qui oscillait entre le misérable venant de se retrouver au chômage et le poète lyrique ne trouvant pas l'inspiration, il entendit vaguement un bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna avec un air surpris qui donc pouvait connaître son endroit secret (je parle du toit, bien sûr) ?

Il fronça fortement les sourcils (pour montrer qu'il n'était pas très content) lorsqu'il aperçut Riku qui le regardait encore avec colère.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Il ne répondit rien et s'avança avec lenteur, menaçant. Lorsqu'il fut proche de Sora, il lui jeta à la figure (nouvelle manifestation de mécontentement) une feuille de papier. Rien de bien particulier, me direz-vous, si ce n'était que la feuille de papier n'était pas vierge (oh ! À son âge!) mais remplie de douces écritures dactylographiées avec le plus grand soin.

– Tu es ridicule.

Sora fut fortement tenté d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir grand la bouche en signe d'outrage, mais se retint et au lieu de quoi répondit simplement :

– Et je peux savoir en quoi ?

– Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu me prends pour un débile ?

Il pensa oui très fort et laissa ses yeux parler pour lui.

– C'est quoi ton problème ?

– Je sais que tu as publié ce message stupide, Sora. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Que tu allais me ridiculiser (ce qui avait plutôt réussi) ? Que c'était une « juste vengeance » ? Idiot. Si au moins tu l'avais fait toi-même, mais non, il a fallu que tu le vole à ce bibliothécaire paranoïaque. Franchement, imiter ma signature... Qui serait assez débile pour croire ça ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que la moitié de la ville était maintenant vraiment débile mais bref, passons.

– Tu me fais pitié.

– J'en ai rien à faire de savoir ce que tu ressens en ma présence, Riku. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, maintenant va-t-en.

Un sourire malsain barra le visage du garçon (quoique j'aurais aussi pu dire psychopathe que ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose), ce qui semblait signifier « attends, Sora, j'ai encore un couteau ainsi qu'une poire d'angoisse dans mon sac, ne pars donc pas si vite ». Il traduisit le message par des mots, sans doute pour que le sourire en question ne soit pas mal interprété.

– Je n'ai pas fini, pauvre idiot. Ta pâle tentative d'intimidation me fait presque rire tellement elle est minable. On dirait que tu as un don pour rater les choses que tu fais.

– Ne dis pas ça.

– Tu rates tes études, t'es pas capable de garder des rapports corrects avec tes amis...

– Tais-toi, je te dis.  
– Sans oublier ta « relation » avec Kairi. Haha ! Quelle blague ! Je me demande comment tu as pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle s'intéressait à toi. Qui voudrait d'un raté dans ton genre ? Pose-toi la question, mon vieux. Personne ne voudrait de toi. Kairi a sans doute juste voulu s'amuser. Ou peut-être qu'elle a perdu un pari... Quoique dans ce cas, le gage aura été horrible.

Sora ne répondit rien et laissa toutes les injures qu'il connaissait voleter gaiement dans ses tissus cérébraux.

– T'as toujours été con, rends-toi à l'évidence. Même ta sœur te soumets.

– C'est bon, t'as fini ?

– Oh non. Tiens, au fait (comme s'il n'avait pas prévu de lâcher l'information une fois ou l'autre), regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! C'est joli, non ?

Il sortit de sa poche une étoile faite avec des coquillages dont la description correspond étrangement à celle d'un porte-bonheur offert par Kairi à Sora lors d'un chapitre précédent un jour de printemps. Cette fois, Sora écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour manifester son ébahissement. Le salaud avait fouillé dans son casier, ça ne faisait aucun doute !

– Espèce de ...

– C'est tellement mignon ! Garder le petit joujou de Kairi dans son casier comme un objet précieux (si on considère qu'on met ses objets précieux dans son casier, ce qui n'est pas la meilleure méthode niveau sécurité) ! Quel dommage qu'elle ne veuille plus de toi, hein ?

La victime de cet acte diabolique essaya tant bien que mal de récupérer l'objet pendant que le coupable évitait ses assauts avec soin.

– Rends-moi ça ! Ça ne te regarde pas, rends-le moi !

– Oh, tu serais donc en colère ? Ce truc, c'est de la merde. D'ailleurs...

Sora eut à peine le temps de crier un : « non ! » retentissant qui n'aurait de toute façon eu aucun effet lorsque son ennemi lança avec allégresse l'objet le plus loin qu'il le pouvait. Avec un tel goût pour lancer les objets, il aurait du jouer au base-ball, me direz-vous. Certes oui, mais le problème avec le base-ball, c'est qu'on lance une balle et pas le plus précieux bien de son adversaire. C'était sans doute la raison qui avait poussé Riku à ne pas participer à ce sport.

Fou de rage, le pauvre garçon décida qu'il allait lui aussi aller envoyer le sourire insupportablement satisfait de Riku hors du toit. Il lui sauta à la gorge avec un cri effroyable (une sorte de « HYAAAAAARRRAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG ») dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui matraquer la face (c'est impoli de dire gueule, parait-il. D'ailleurs je nous trouve fort peu sympathiques avec nos amis les animaux) et lui arracher quelques dents bien visibles. Malheureusement, et comme l'avait si bien dit son adversaire, Sora restait un être faible qui ratait tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il se retrouva à terre sans même avoir su comment (il avait dû se téléporter) et regarda Riku avec haine.

– Je te hais ! Hurla-t-il pour appuyer ma description. Tu vas me le payer, t'entends ?

– Oh, j'en tremble d'avance !

Stratégiquement placé (c'est à dire juste devant le parapet, histoire de pouvoir tomber quand il le voulait) l'argenté (moi aussi je trouve ça étrange) regarda son ennemi charger sur lui.

Voilà qui était bien stupide qui donc allait foncer sur quelqu'un qui pourrait esquiver n'importe quoi comme il voulait alors que derrière se trouvait le vide ?

Aveuglé par la colère, Sora réalisa à peine qu'il courait de plus en plus vite au devant d'une mort certaine et douloureuse (il n'est jamais bon de chuter de plusieurs étages, généralement on ne trouve après qu'un tas de membres humains étrangement placés) et se prépara à donner à Riku la plus énorme droite de sa vie.  
Ce fut un échec cuisant.

Il ne se rendit compte de sa mauvaise posture que lorsque son adversaire s'écarta pour le laisser se jeter dans le vide. Horrifié, il tenta de ralentir en vain. Rien ne pouvait arrêter un bras en plein mouvement. Il attendit de perdre ses repaires et de ne plus sentir le sol sous ses pieds.  
Il sentit soudain qu'on lui attrapait le bras et fut forcé de se tourner pour croiser un regard turquoise et glacial.

En suspend entre le vide et le toit, il priait toutes les entités connues et inconnues de lui laisser la vie sauve. Les prunelles de Riku ne reflétaient rien de particulier mais il était certain qu'il se ferait une joie de le laisser tomber. Il finit par croire qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Comment sa vie elle-même pouvait-elle être entre les mains de celui qui le tenait par le col, hésitant entre le laisser chuter ou non ?

Soudain, il se sentit glisser et ses pieds ne trouvèrent plus d'appui. Il lança un dernier regard à Riku avant de tomber.

Mais bien sûr comme il y a peu j'ai fortement sous-entendu que certes, Sora allait mal, mais qu'en tout cas il était bien vivant, il serait inutile de faire croire à sa mort (ce qui aurait pourtant été bien drôle - oui, chacun ses passions).

Les mains désespérément agrippées au bord du mur, le brun se balançait à une dizaine de mettre au dessus du sol. Il aperçut le visage de son aîné le regarder. Dans un élan d'intense fourberie, celui-ci attrapa les poignets de Sora en faisant mine de vouloir le remonter. Il soutint son regard terrifié avant de dire :

– Longue vie au Roi...

...

...

Bon, non, mais il aurait pu s'il avait eu de bonnes références ! Il soutint donc son regard terrifié avant de dire :

– C'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Sur ces mots, il laissa sa victime entre les mains du Destin et partit sans demander son reste. Au fond, peu lui importait ce qui arriverait à Sora. C'était une autre histoire. Rien de tout ça ne le regardait.

Quoiqu'il arrive, c'était toujours lui le gagnant.

* * *

***Sors d'un trou* Je suis vivante !**

**Enfin pour l'instant. **

**Merci pour votre patience ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite, huhu. Enfin j'crois. Et merci pour votre lecture ! **


	15. Epreuves

**Disclaimer : Square Enix/BUENA VISTAAAAAA Games.**

**Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews !**

**(... Des fois je relis mon commentaire de fin du chapitre précédent, et je me sens d'humeur très ironique. :D)**

* * *

Sora était occupé à imaginer dans quelle position son corps se retrouverait en bas et à qui le découvrirait lorsqu'il sentit deux mains puissantes se refermer sur ses poignets.

Il leva les yeux et soupira de soulagement (si on pouvait appeler ça soupirer, disons que ça ressemblait plus à un abstrait borborygme) lorsqu'il aperçut le regard catastrophé d'Axel. Il fallut d'ailleurs à celui-ci toute la force de ses bras (et vu l'épaisseur, ce n'est pas peu dire) pour remonter le brun qui n'était pas aussi léger qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

– Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? s'exclama-t-il en reprenant son souffle.  
Comme il est toujours très sympathique de se voir insulter lorsqu'on vient d'échapper à la vengeance d'un ennemi séculaire, Sora l'ignora superbement et s'installa à même le sol pour reprendre ses esprits. Axel haussa les sourcils.

– Oh, Sora ?

– Laisse-moi tranquille, ok ? répondit-il avec tout le tact possible et une sympathie certaine dans la voix.

Axel soupira et posa une main sur son épaule avant de se faire chasser avec tant de conviction qu'il décida de ne rien ajouter et de plutôt poser sur lui un regard empli de pitié (ce qui est tout aussi agréable quand on vient d'être traumatisé et que la seule chose dont on ait besoin – sans l'avouer bien entendu – est le soutien de ses amis proche, chose qu'il avait perdu, ne mentons pas, depuis un petit moment.)

Comme Sora nous a prouvé qu'il était la cible favorite de la malchance et qu'il n'aurait absolument pas voulu que d'autres témoins gênants amènent leur petite frimousse, Ventus et Vanitas vinrent s'ajouter aux personnages présents sur le toit, sans raison, à tout hasard, ou alors pour satisfaire la vexation universelle vis-à-vis de la pauvre victime.

Le premier resta près de la porte, sans rien faire d'autre que d'observer la scène (une forme de voyeurisme, sans aucun doute) tandis que le second s'approchait de son cousin, les sourcils froncés.

– J'ai vu Riku descendre avec un sourire satisfait (ce qui était déjà un miracle en soi et qui aurait effectivement pu les amener à venir voir ce qui se produisait plus haut), il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il posa cette question avec un tact et une subtilité telle que Sora ne lui jeta pas un regard et se replia sur lui-même sans le moindre mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de pire, maintenant ? (Personnellement à sa place je ne tenterais pas le diable en posant ce genre de question mais bon, passons.)

Vanitas s'approcha d'Axel (qui avait l'air de s'y connaître un peu mieux sur la situation actuelle) et lui jeta un regard interrogateur qui demandait des éclaircissements. Axel lui signifia d'un haussement d'épaule qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui (comme quoi il n'y a pas que les filles qui communiquent silencieusement) et tous deux observèrent avec une certaine pitié la pauvre victime qui finissait par se sentir comme un ornithorynque blessé et teint en rouge en cage.

Après quelques secondes de discussion silencieuse, les deux aînés décidèrent d'arracher des explications les plus claires possibles au brun.

– Bon, Sora, on aimerait des explications, commença Vanitas.

– Ouais. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu faisais pendu au mur, continua Axel.

– Et moi savoir pourquoi Riku revenait d'ici avec un sourire satisfait.

– Tout en sachant que c'est ton pire ennemi et qu'il ne manquerait pas une occasion de te faire chier...

– Et que, sans doute, s'il le pouvait, il n'hésiterait pas à t'envoyer à coup de pied au cul hors du toit.

– D'ailleurs je suis certain qu'il n'en éprouverait aucun remord.

– Ce qui expliquerait même le sourire satisfait...

– Ainsi que ce que tu faisais pendu au mur.

– Mais bref on tergiverse pour rien là, ça n'aide pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Plus loin, Ven se frotta le front tout en pensant : « mais qui donc a décidé de ne donner qu'une moitié de cerveau à ces deux-là ? »

Sora releva la tête et fixa Axel droit dans l'œil (n'en ayant pas quatre, il ne pouvait pas fixer les deux en même temps.)

– Allez vous faire foutre.

– Oh, c'est pas très sympa... (je ne peux qu'appuyer)

Sora se releva d'un coup et hurla (je vais d'ailleurs vous l'écrire en majuscules pour que ça fasse encore plus réaliste, car oui, quand on crie, on crie en majuscules.)

– ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE OK ?

L'ouverture soudaine de sa voix emporta avec elle un flot de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler sur ses joues. Il continua :

– Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! J'ai pas besoin de vous !

Axel eut un regard qui semblait vouloir dire : « comme d'habitude... Bon, on va manger un sandwich ? », Vanitas eut un regard qui semblait vouloir dire : « vivement qu'il ait fini sa crise d'adolescence, celui-là » et Ven eut un regard qui semblait vouloir dire : « ... », qu'on peut aussi comprendre comme « rien » ou « ensemble vide ».

– C'est bon, on s'casse. Belle journée de merde, commenta Vanitas comme il aurait pu dire : « quel temps ensoleillé ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte avant de voir Ven qui, au contraire, se dirigeait vers le pauvre Sora en mal de vivre. Le blond sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le poignet.

– Ventus, j'peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Demanda Vanitas, l'air à mi chemin entre la perplexité et la colère.

– Laisse-moi faire.

– Te laisser faire quoi exactement ?

– Toi et Axel êtes aveugles. Sora a besoin de quelqu'un, tout de suite.

Vanitas eut un ricanement.

– Laisse-moi rire. S'il avait vraiment eu « besoin » de quelqu'un, il ne nous aurait pas jeté dehors comme de vieilles et molles déjections de caniche. Je ne vois pas ce que _toi_ tu comptes faire. Il te déteste de toute façon.

Ven laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

– Peut-être, mais contrairement à vous, j'ai un cœur. Barrez-vous si vous voulez, moi je reste.

– Et tes cours ?  
– On s'en fout ! Laisse-moi faire, je te dis.

Il le relâcha et le laissa partir auprès du pauvre garçon qui continuait à pleurer dans son coin.

Vanitas, finalement décidé à observer la scène plutôt qu'à aller suivre un cours de géographie qui serait de toute façon particulièrement ennuyeux, s'adossa à la porte qui menait aux escaliers qui menaient au couloir qui menait au réfectoire qui menait à quelques toilettes qui menaient sans doute aux égouts menant eux-même à divers endroit de la ville qui menaient à divers chemins qui menaient certainement à Rome.

Et, comme Axel était lui aussi un rebelle et surtout comme son instinct grégaire était particulièrement développé (ce qui n'est nullement un paradoxe à notre époque), il s'adossa lui aussi à la porte à côté de son vieux pote, et se tint en spectateur avec un air particulièrement intéressé.

Ven s'approcha de Sora avec lenteur, comme on s'approche d'un lion à... Non, je crois que Sora est le dernier qu'on pourrait comparer avec un lion, donc disons une coccinelle, c'est tout aussi féroce. Il s'agenouilla face à lui.

– Sora...

Plus loin, les deux autres plissaient les yeux pour essayer de comprendre la scène ils n'entendaient approximativement rien, et étaient obligés de faire des conclusions avec les informations visuelles qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux.

Les conclusions se firent très étranges lorsqu'après les avoir vu parler entre eux, avoir vu les pleurs de Sora redoubler, avoir vu Ven déblatérer longuement sur un sujet connu de lui même (et sans doute de Sora), ils les virent soudain tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'enlacer tendrement comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Le blond caressait doucement les cheveux de son vis-à-vis tandis que ce dernier sanglotait sur son épaule avec beaucoup de conviction.

– Vanitas, tu m'expliques pourquoi ton mec est occupé à faire des câlins à Sora ?

– Ça m'arrangerait aussi de le savoir, figure-toi...

Axel se tourna vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

– Hé bien, Vani !

– Mmh ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

– J'ai dit « ton mec » et t'as pas tiqué.

– Excuse-moi, je pense un peu à autre chose-là.

– Tu me fais trop rire. Bon, ils ont bientôt fini ces deux-là ?

À peine avait-il dit ces mots que ces deux-là se levèrent, et après que Ven ait essuyé les larmes de son nouvel ami (il fait des choses très bizarres, mais que voulez-vous, quand on s'appelle Ventus on a bien le droit de faire des choses bizarre), ils rejoignirent les deux autres qui leur jetèrent des regards perplexes.

Sora n'ajouta rien, adressa un sourire à Ven et rentra, suivi d'Axel. Bref, encore un prétexte pour débuter une bonne conversation entre les deux restants.

Ven lâcha un soupir savamment contenu durant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

– J'peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Vanitas qui avait repris son traditionnel air hargneux.

– Je consolais ton pauvre ami.

– T'as de drôles de manière pour consoler les gens, toi !

Ven lui décocha son plus beau sourire

– T'es jaloux ?

– Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était le but caché de ta manœuvre ?

– Qui sait...

– Faible.

– N'empêche que t'as quand même réagi, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

– Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer sans ciller. Vanitas sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Ce type était vraiment trop bizarre.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? S'impatienta-t-il.

– Je t'aime, tu sais.

Vanitas en resta coi tant il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration si claire et nette en pareil moment.

– Ouais. 'paraît.

Il se gratta nonchalamment la nuque avant de reprendre :

– Bon, on s'en va ? Je m'ennuie ici.

Ven le suivit sans rien dire, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres.

Une bonne chose de faite, sans doute.

x x x

_Dans le présent (ou le futur du passé)_

Un petit homme blond était tranquillement en train de manger un sandwich fromage de chèvre - noix - miel (moi aussi je trouve ça immonde) lorsque son frère identique rentra avec un air fatigué.

– Lut Rox', dit le nouveau venu en s'affalant à table, en face de son jumeau.

– S'lut. Comment ça se fait que t'arrives si tard ?

– J'avais cours jusque quatre heures, puis je suis allé faire un tour chez Sora.

– Encore ? T'y vas quasi tous les jours depuis le début de la semaine.

– Oui, je sais. Mais il me fait tellement pitié, je peux pas le laisser comme ça...

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel.

– T'es trop gentil, Ven, c'est pour ça que tout le monde te marche dessus.

– Je préfère être « trop gentil » que juste « méchant ». Et puis tu exagères, tout le monde ne me marche pas dessus.

Sa dernière réplique arracha un sourire à son frère qui ne put s'empêcher d'énumérer les cas où les gens lui marchaient dessus (exception faite de celui : « quand tu est couché au milieu d'un trottoir sur une avenue surpeuplée ») :

– T'as raison, y a juste moi...  
– Oui, mais toi c'est parce que je veux bien, c'est tout...

– Sora...

– Il ne me « marche » pas dessus, je joue juste le psychothérapeute...

– Vanitas...

– C'est une exception...

– Axel...

– Où t'as vu ça, toi ?

– Kairi aussi...

– Oui, mais...

– J'en passe et des meilleures. N'empêche que la plupart des gens profitent de toi. Peut-être que tu les laisses faire, mais ils en profitent bien.

– Mouais, soupira-t-il.

Il se leva et partit se faire un sandwich saumon fumé - ail - une autre chose non identifiée (le tout appelé : « haleine fétide » ou « tue l'amour ») et Roxas reprit sa tâche avec conscience (ou consciencieusement pour parler correctement. Enfin, au fond, ça ne change pas grand chose.)

– Au fait, demanda Roxas la bouche pleine (ce qui est très très impoli), comment va Sora ?

– Te sens pas obligé de poser la question, tu sais, de toute façon il le saura pas.

Il revint avec son malodorant sandwich et son frère ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez.

– Ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai envie de savoir, c'est tout. C'est peut-être de la curiosité morbide. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

– Bah à ton avis, comment il va ?

Il en profita pour mordre dans son sandwich.

– Mal ?

– J'ajouterai : aussi bien qu'un chaton mort dans une poubelle de Venise.

– Jolie comparaison, j'aime beaucoup.  
– C'est tout un art. Plus sérieusement, il déprime un peu moins maintenant. Je suppose qu'il retournera bientôt en cours. Il veut toujours pas aller voir la police.

– Ça m'aurait étonné. Il est trop con.

– Je crois qu'il a le béguin pour moi. (Il mordit dans son sandwich)

– Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

– Enfin je dis ça, mais il a aussi le béguin pour Naminé.

– Ça m'étonne pas, il était toujours collé à son arrière-train avant de devenir dépressif.

– Et puis il oublie pas Kairi. (Il mordit à nouveaux dans son sandwich.)

– Tout le monde y passe, quoi.

– Oh, je ne crois pas qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup.

– Quel dommage. Je ferais bien d'aller me suicider tout de suite.

– Je comprends ta douleur, Roxas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille en arriver à tant d'extrémités, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et Ven mordit une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich (oui, je le dirai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement terminé.)

– En parlant de gens qui ont le béguin pour toi... Comment va le petit Vanitas ?

– Ne raconte pas de bêtises.

– Hé ben quoi ?

– Toi et moi, on sait très bien que c'est faux.

– Mouais. Et donc ?

– Je sais pas trop. Il parle pas vraiment. Je crois qu'il réfléchit. Enfin...

Roxas déposa sa nourriture et lança un regard à son pareil un regard grave.

– Tu penses que...

Ven soupira.

– Sans doute. J'en sais trop rien. Je crois qu'il n'est pas sûr de lui, de toute façon. Et puis... Il aurait dû le faire il y a déjà longtemps. Je sais pas si...

– T'as encore de l'espoir ? Tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, tu sais ? Jusqu'au coude, au moins, si pas jusqu'à l'épaule. Quoique là ça devient vraiment un truc de gymnaste et je suis pas sûr que tu sois assez souple...

– Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dit-il avec un pâle sourire. J'y arrive pas. Tu ne l'as pas vu comme moi. J'en arriverais presque à croire...

Roxas l'interrompit en posant brusquement les mains sur la table. Il le fixa avec une once de colère.

– Et bien, arrête de croire. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à ramasser les pots cassés, alors tu ferais mieux de te faire à l'idée. C'est mon avis.

– Oui... Oui, je sais. Mais ça me stresse quand même.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant et ce fut Roxas qui rompit le silence bien installé.

– Tu crois que tu pleureras ? (Je vous avouerai que Roxas pose des questions très bizarres qui ont un petit côté sadique.)

– Oui.

– Tu sais que tu l'as cherché ?

– Oui.

– Tu penses pas que t'en as assez fait ?

– Si. On verra.

– Il le regrettera, plus tard.

– Sans doute. (Il eut un faible sourire.) Mais il pourra crever la bouche ouverte.

– C'est moi qui ai dit que t'étais gentil, tout à l'heure ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire.

– Tu le vois quand ? reprit Roxas sans avoir remarqué que le sujet était apparemment clos.

– Mmh, demain.

– Et où ?

– Bah, ici. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

– Ha ? Haa... Ouais. Ouais c'est vrai. Va falloir que je me trouve un truc à faire.

– T'as qu'à glander avec Kairi.

– Elle est occupée... avec les autres filles, je crois. Je sais pas ce qu'elles foutent, d'ailleurs, c'est au moins la deuxième fois qu'elles se font des « réunions privées ». Et à chaque fois que je pose des questions, j'ai droit qu'à un « tu n'aimerais pas le savoir » ou « mystèèèèèère ! ».

– Je sais pas, alors, mais arrange toi pour être absent. Je crois que ce sera la dernière chance. J'ai l'impression d'être sur le fil du rasoir. Enfin bon...

Il termina son sandwich pour le plus grand soulagement de Roxas.

Soudain, ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'extrêmement important, et frappa la table du point, pour montrer à tous qu'il venait en effet de se souvenir de quelque chose d'extrêmement important, ce qui fit sursauter son frère.

– Merde, mais oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire ! Terra a appelé et j'lui ai dit qu'on venait à son appart' demain...

– Terra ? Quel appart' ? Et demain, je viens de te dire que...

– Oh, c'est pas grave.

– Bah, quand même... Attends, c'est à quelle heure ?

– Midi.

– Depuis quand il a un appartement ?

– Une semaine je crois, pourquoi, t'étais pas au courant ?

– Si, bien sûr, en fait je testais juste tes connaissances... Comment veux-tu que je sois au courant ?

– Oh, j'en sais rien... Je pensais qu'il serait le premier à te prévenir.

– Mais pourquoi il a un appartement ?

– Tu lui demanderas demain ! Enfin bref, c'est pas tout ça mais il est temps que je fasse une sieste digestive...

– Il est six heures et demi.  
– Et alors ?

– Tu dormiras pas ce soir si tu fais ça.

– Tant pis, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et monta les escaliers. Ven leva les yeux au ciel. Il était tellement têtu...

Il resta quelques minutes sans rien faire jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Le nom de Xion clignotait sur l'écran et il répondit avec un soupir.

« Xion ?

– Ha, tiens, salut Ven ! Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je discutais avec mon frère adoré et j'ai appris qu'étrangement tu étais à deux endroits à la fois demain !

– Ha, oui, moi aussi je viens de l'apprendre... (étrangement, les horaires coïncident parfaitement, à croire que tout le monde se souvient des mêmes choses en même temps. Un coup des petits êtres bleus, à n'en pas douter.)

– Et tu vas faire quoi ? Parce que bon, Terra est bien gentil, mais j'ai aucune envie de me retrouver toute seule avec lui et Roxas. Et Riku n'en parlons même pas.

– Et Kairi ?

– Elle vient pas, elle part à la plage avec Naminé.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui... J'aurais bien été avec elles mais je crois qu'elles ont des choses à se dire, à chaque fois qu'elles se parlent elles échangent pléthore de regards graves, tu vois, j'ai pas trop envie de m'incruster. Mais bref, le problème n'est pas là. Tu sais très bien que Terra veut te voir toi. Nous aussi, certes, mais bon... Surtout que si tu lui dis que tu ne viens pas parce que t'es avec Vanitas, il ne va pas en planter des fleurs, crois-moi.

– Je... Quoi ? C'est quoi cette expression ?

– Mais où t'as vécu toute ta vie, Ven ? Dans une grotte ? Je veux dire qu'il ne va pas être hyper heureux, quoi. En fait, il va sans doute avoir des envies de meurtre, il a bien la tête à ça.

– Haaa... Je sais. Mais... »

C'était sa dernière chance et il ne pouvait pas annuler le rendez-vous.

« Mais quoi ? S'il te plaît, Ven, je t'en prie, sauve moi d'un truc qui promet d'être extra chiant !

– T'es pas très sympa.

– Je sais mais Terra m'énerve trop. Et puis au cas où, faudrait bien que tu lui dises pour toi et Vani, j'sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais il est le seul à pas être au courant.

– Aqua le lui aura dit...

– Pardon ? T'as reçu un coup de téléphone rageur récemment ? Ça m'étonnerait.

– Hein ?

– Tu peux être sûr que si Terra était au courant, toi aussi tu serais au courant. Et on serait tous très électriques. Je sais cette blague est nulle mais j'en avais trop envie... »

Ven soupira. Décidément, les blagues de Xion étaient aussi bonnes que celles du narrateur.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que...

– Bon, je te passe l'autre con et tu t'arranges avec ok ? Fais en sorte que ce soit une solution correcte pour moi ! À plus ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre la phrase que déjà, à l'autre bout, un grommellement qui aurait pu vouloir dire « l'autre con t'emmerde » se fit entendre.

« Salut, Vanitas...

– Salut...

– La forme ?

– Ouais, ouais. Et toi ?

– On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Il y eut un long silence qui prouvait que c'était vraiment trop la forme de tous les côtés. Mais bref.

« Heu..., reprit Ven, du coup, demain...

– C'est bon, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça. Va chez Terra si tu veux.

– Pardon ?

– Va chez Terra si tu veux.

– Et si je veux pas ?

– Bah j'en sais rien moi...

– Tu sais, tu peux me le dire tout de suite si ça te fait chier de venir.

– Tu prends la mouche pour rien. C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

– C'est ce que tu laisses sous-entendre. Je préfère que tu me le dises cash si quelque chose te gênes ok ?

– Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? »

Il y eut un lourd silence d'au moins 345kilos (un poids plutôt élevé, pour un silence), et Ven répondit :

« Rien, laisse tomber...

– Très bien, puisque tu y tiens.

– Et pour demain t'as raison, j'vais aller chez Terra.

– Parfait.

– À la prochaine.

– Ouais. Salut. »

Ven raccrocha en silence. Après un regard dans le vide qui signifiait qu'il était sans doute plongé dans ses pensées, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille dans sa chambre.  
Il croisa Roxas en chemin.

– Tu fais quoi ?

Ven haussa les épaules d'un air faussement blasé.

– J'vais dormir.

– Maintenant ?

– Ouais. Tu le fais bien, toi.

– Je fais juste une sieste digestive. Enfin bon, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout... Et finalement, pour demain ?

– J'viens avec toi.

– Ok, parfait, dit-il avec un faible sourire. Bonne nuit.

Ven ne répondit pas. Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres choses en tête. Et un sacré bon paquet.

x x x

Vanitas de son côté n'était pas moins troublé (et en plus on pourrait prendre ça pour un vers. De poème, hein, pas un ver de terre). Après un regard froid vers l'écran, il jeta sans aucune précaution son téléphone sur son bureau. Xion, toujours installée dans sa chambre, lui lança un regard surpris.  
– Ça va? Demanda-t-elle.

– Ouais, pourquoi ?

– T'as l'air ailleurs.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire un discours intérieur sur ce que pouvait être cet ailleurs dont elle parlait, et se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaules avant de se coucher dans son lit, tout habillé.

– Tu fais quoi ?

– J'vais dormir.

– C'est un peu tôt, non ?

– En quoi ça peut te faire quelque chose de toute façon ? rétorqua-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Manifestement, il n'était pas d'une humeur excellente. Xion serra les poings.

– C'est pas parce que t'es énervé sur Ven que tu dois t'en prendre à moi. Si ça te dérange tant que ça, cette histoire, t'as qu'à lui en parler. T'es vraiment lourd, des fois.

Il cilla sans comprendre.  
– De quoi tu parles, encore ?  
– Tu râles parce qu'il est tout le temps chez Sora, non ?

– Pas du tout !

– Pourquoi alors ?

– Ça te regarde pas.

Elle se leva brusquement et la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise se renversa dans un grand fracas.

– Très bien, annonça-t-elle. Puisque t'as décidé de faire chier ton monde, j'm'en vais. Bonne nuit.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le plafond.

Il ne pouvait plus retarder l'heure fatidique, maintenant. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

x x x

Terra regardait par la fenêtre de son nouvel appartement trop-la-classe-avec-quatre-pièces-quand-même en attendant avec autant de patience qu'il en était capable la venue de ses invités.

Pendaison de crémaillère, me direz-vous mais Terra n'était pas de ce genre-là, et malgré sa soudaine liberté, il restait un garçon correct en toutes circonstances. Ou presque.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers un lieu connu d'elles seules, et lâcha un soupir. Il se demandait comment allaient les autres. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne les avait pas vu.

Il se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte ne prenant nullement en compte la possibilité que ce pût être un témoin de Jéhovah ou un quelconque vendeur de rose qui aurait eu la hardiesse de grimper jusque chez lui (pourquoi pas, on a jamais trop de roses), il se fit un clin d'œil de mec-qui-a-quand-même-trop-la-classe devant son miroir avant d'ouvrir la porte, assorti de son plus beau et plus sincère sourire.

Qui ne lui fut rendu qu'avec une demi-conviction.

Ven avait l'air plutôt maussade, au regard de ce qu'il était habituellement Roxas pinçait les lèvres et évitait tout spécialement de le regarder, tandis que Xion passait de l'un à l'autre avec un air plus ou moins inquiet qui disparut lorsqu'elle salua Terra.

Celui-ci se promit de poser des questions plus tard et fit l'hôte distingué en ignorant au mieux les regards noirs que se jetaient de temps en temps les deux frères pour faire bonne mesure et pour montrer qu'ils étaient très fâchés. Aussi tenta-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère en posant une question très maligne et certainement tout à fait conseillée dans ce genre de cas :

– Alors, quoi de beau ?

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard qui signifiait très certainement « est-ce qu'on a l'air d'avoir quelque chose de _beau_ à raconter ? » et Terra n'eut droit qu'à un long silence gêné.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment (pour faire remarquer subtilement que le silence le gêne, tactique très prisée de nos jours) et annonça :

– Bon, euh... Je vais à la cuisine pour... Ramener un truc à bouffer.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et après un regard aux jumeaux Xion le suivit à petits pas. Il fallait qu'ils discutent et puis, Terra avait bien le droit de savoir certaines choses, il n'allait pas rester l'imbécile ignare de service toute sa pauvre vie.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans ladite cuisine, elle lui adressa un regard d'excuse et ferma la porte, acte signifiant : « il faut qu'on parle ».

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là ? demanda Terra, qui n'était pas totalement idiot.

– C'est une longue histoire... Et je suis pas certaine d'être la mieux placée pour te la raconter. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que Roxas est en rage contre Ven depuis quelques jours, et qu'il refuse de lui parler.

– Violent.

– N'est-ce pas ? Je crois qu'ils ne se sont plus adressés la parole depuis près d'une semaine.

– Très violent. Et la raison ?

– Sombre affaire interne.

– Je vois...

Il ne voyait pas du tout, mais ça donnait toujours un petit air classe de le signaler.

– Enfin, reprit Xion, demande à Ven, il le sait mieux que moi. Ça m'inquiète un peu, tout ça. (Elle soupira.) Enfin, les mecs resteront toujours des mecs.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

– Que vous êtes des faibles trop sensibles. Bref. N'essaie même pas de réchauffer l'ambiance, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Elle lui sourit et ressortit en disant :

– Oh, et puis, je crois que Ventus a une ou deux choses à te dire !

– Quel genre ?

– Du genre personnel. Très intéressantes. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus.

Et c'est ainsi que Xion devint officiellement une fouteuse de merde (pour parler poliment.)

x x x

Non loin de là (à l'échelle planétaire), Naminé et Kairi, attablées dans un café miteux de bord de mer, sirotaient un milk-shake banane-fraise en regardant les enfants qui couraient en tout sens sur la digue, comme les idiots qu'ils étaient (mais soyons gentils, leur cerveau n'ont juste pas encore atteint la taille du nôtre, ce n'est pas leur faute, après tout ce ne sont que des sortes d'humains inachevés.)

Elles n'étaient bien évidemment pas là dans ce but je doute que ce soit une activité très divertissante, et elles auraient pu trouver des enfants à peu près partout (surtout là où on ne veut pas d'eux – un de leur plus grand défaut) et à peu près à toute période de la journée (avant 19h, parce qu'après le dessin animé du soir, au lit!) Ha, toujours à traîner partout et à mettre le nez dans les affaires des gens, courir dans leur pieds, couper les cheveux de leur sœur ou inventer des jeux complètement stupides dont les incidences seront parfois, pourtant, complètement grotesques et inutilement déplaisantes. J'ai toujours dit qu'on aurait dû les élever comme des poules, dans des petits compartiments noirs et froids, où ils apprendraient ce qu'est la réalité mais passons, nous ne sommes pas là pour connaître mon avis sur ces êtres répugnants, mais bien pour reprendre la scène en cours qui consiste pour l'instant à décrire le décor et la position des personnages auxquels nous nous intéressons. Je pense.

Alors qu'elle finissait son verre (ceci est bien sûr une métonymie) bruyamment, Naminé détacha son attention des êtres vils qui traînaient dehors pour la reporter sur sa compagne, ce qui est quand même plus poli lorsqu'on sort avec une amie. Elle lui sourit vaguement avant d'entamer une conversation qui s'était bien faite attendre.

– Il fait beau, pas vrai ?

Une des multiples manières d'entamer une conversation, certes pas la plus intellectuelle, mais pourquoi pas. Kairi regarda le ciel d'un bleu d'été, rare pour la saison, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'hiver à venir (encore une de ses idées stupides comme quoi « il fait beau en automne, il fera froid en hiver » « il fait sec en été, il fera froid en hiver » « il fait mauvais au printemps, il fera froid en hiver », bref, autant de phrases souvent entendues qui prouvent que généralement, du moins au nord de la planète, il fait froid en hiver) et hocha la tête d'un air absent. Une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage et elle déclara :

– En voilà au moins un qui ne se cache pas derrière des nuages.

Naminé releva la poétique métaphore et se gratta négligemment l'oreille avant d'acquiescer.

– Tu as raison. Beaucoup de zones d'ombre, ces temps-ci, hein ?

– Mh mh. Sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On en apprendra bientôt plus.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? l'interrogea la blonde en levant un sourcil.

– Un pressentiment. On finit toujours par tout savoir. Il y aura bien quelqu'un pour apprendre des choses, le dire aux autres. Quelle importance qu'on le sache maintenant ou pas ? (Elle secoua la tête.) Tu as des nouvelles de Sora ?

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait osé prononcer son nom que l'entendre sortir de sa bouche lui laissa une étrange impression, très désagréable.

Naminé tournait sa paille dans son verre sans la regarder.

– Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas été le voir, mais j'en ai vaguement parlé avec Vanitas. J'ai croisé Ven, aussi. Ils m'ont dit approximativement la même chose. Il ne va pas très bien.

– Il n'a jamais été bien.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Naminé en haussant un sourcils perplexe.

– Je ne sais pas. Il a toujours été un peu bizarre, non ? Enfin... On ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

– Tu as certainement raison. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je le connaissais aussi bien que toi. Toute cette histoire...

– Cette histoire, c'était juste une excellente excuse pour qu'on cherche à s'occuper de lui. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Il a dû sauter sur l'occasion.

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es un peu sévère, tu ne trouves pas ? Après tout, il n'a pas cherché ce que Riku a fait. Il l'a toujours un peu martyrisé. Même quand on était gamins. Depuis qu'ils savent se parler.

– Je crois que c'était déjà la guerre à leurs premiers vagissements... murmura Kairi avec un demi-sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sora aurait dû prendre ce paramètre en compte avant d'aller provoquer Riku. S'il ne l'a pas voulu, alors _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi se jeter blessé et sans arme dans la gueule du loup ?

– J'imagine qu'il se sent invisible, ou quelque chose comme ça... J'ai jamais compris les dépressifs, de toute façon. Tu sais...

Elle laissa un blanc fait de suspense avant de reprendre :

– J'ai été voir Riku aussi. Bien sûr, il nie à peu près tout, comme d'habitude.

– On s'en serait douté.

– Néanmoins... J'aurais presque l'impression que cette fois, il avait plus l'air d'avoir pitié de Sora plutôt que d'être vraiment en colère. Il m'a dit texto qu'il « ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu se rabaisser à ce point-là ». Il s'est laissé faire, selon lui. Complètement.

– Évidemment.

Elles restèrent un instant en silence, puis Naminé décida de mettre un autre sujet sérieux sur la table :

– Les gens changent, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pour le moment.

– C'est vrai, répondit Kairi. Il doit y avoir une maladie qui court. Xion est beaucoup plus sympa qu'avant (elle ne semblait pas vouloir mettre en question le fait que c'était peut-être elle qui était plus sympa), Ven plus secret, Roxas... Il ne veut plus adresser la parole à son propre frère...

– Vanitas ne méprise plus la terre entière, Riku aurait presque des sentiments, Sora, n'en parlons pas...

– Il reste toujours Axel qui est un pauvre connard... Mais bon.

– C'est comme ça que tu parles de ton frère ? Hé ben.

– C'est pas vraiment le grand amour, pour le moment.

– J'aime beaucoup le sens de la fraternité, dans ce pays. On s'amuse comme des fous.

– Naminé ?

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que rien ne va pour le moment ?

– Peut-être que tu deviens comme Sora ? Ou alors cette nuit aura lieu une conjonction surnaturelle de Saturne et Mars ? Non, blague à part (comme si c'était drôle), je n'en sais trop rien. J'imagine que quelqu'un là-haut a eu envie de rigoler. Quelque chose comme ça. Il avait déjà bien rigolé en donnant à Sora l'idée de ce stupide jeu (ainsi qu'en donnant à Axel des cheveux roux mais elle ne semblait pas relever ce point).

– Quel jeu ?

– Oh, voyons. (Elle leva les yeux au ciel.) Le jeu, tu sais. LE jeu.

– Hein ?

– Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en rappelles pas ! C'est quand même à cause de ça qu'il ne nous arrive que des merdes alors qu'on devrait vivre une vie normale avec tous nos amis.

Kairi se concentra intensément.

– C'est vrai. J'avais carrément oublié.

– Tu rigoles j'espère !

– Non, c'est vrai.

– On était pas si petits que ça, pourtant. C'est quand même dingue... Vous n'avez aucune bonne raison de vous détester à part celle-là ! (Comme si ça pouvait être considéré comme une bonne raison, ha. Quel optimisme.)

– Oh... C'est complètement idiot. Je me souviens ! Le sort a complètement foiré son coup, ce jour-là. Me mettre avec les trois autres cons... Sérieusement !

– On s'en fiche un peu, en fait, dit Naminé en haussant les épaules. C'est quand même fou de voir à quel point on prend les choses au sérieux, quand on est enfant, hein ? Quand je pense qu'Axel et Roxas étaient amis. Quand on les regarde maintenant, on ne pourrait jamais deviner.

– Non. On grandit. Les relations changent, c'est normal.

– Parfois, elles changent un peu trop, soupira la blonde. Je crois qu'on ne redeviendra jamais tous amis comme avant. Quel dommage.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment dommage, en fait. Enfin... On s'en rendra compte un jour ou l'autre...

Naminé regarda sa montre puis annonça :

– Il faut que je rentre, je suis ici depuis trop longtemps.

– Ha... D'accord. Ça va, avec ton beau-père ?

– Merveilleusement bien, dit-elle avec un faible sourire. J'espère le voir vite brûler en enfer. Enfin...

– Si tu as besoin de moi, tu peux toujours m'appeler, d'accord ?

– Merci. À la prochaine, Kairi. C'était agréable de te revoir.

Elle lui fit signe lorsque Naminé s'éloigna. Puis, seule à sa table, elle se remit à observer les enfants en se demandant si, à leur âge, elle avait ressemblé à ça.

x x x

Vanitas ne savait pas quoi penser.

Il regarda sa montre (ils ont tous une montre, c'est très utile) et se mordilla le pouce tout en réfléchissant à ce qui était le mieux à faire.

Quel idiot il était ! Laisser Ven aller chez Terra, c'était perdre une occasion de... Faire ce qu'il devait faire. C'était lui laisser du temps de réfléchir, et réfléchir créait le doute, dont il n'avait pas du tout besoin.

Pas du tout.

Il se leva d'un bon et prit sa veste avant de sortir rapidement. Après tout, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

x x x

Ailleurs, pas si loin, dans l'appartement d'un nouvel adulte rebbelz et enfin indépendant, se tramait une drôle d'histoire.

Profitant de l'absence de Xion et Terra (la première dévoilant des informations confidentielles au second), Roxas se pencha doucement en avant en discutant discrètement avec son cher frère. Ce dernier avait l'air ailleurs pendant que Roxas lui prodiguait quelques conseils avisés sur un mystérieux sujet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Xion pouvait bien raconter de l'autre côté, et ressassait la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eue, la veille, avec Vanitas.

– Ho ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Ven sortit de ses pensées et observa son frère en pinçant les lèvres.

– Quoi ?

– Sérieusement, Ven, si ça te dérange tant que ça d'être ici, invente une excuse et sors !

– Mais non...

– Alors cesse de faire cet air de chien battu.

– D'accord, ça va...

Ils se turent subitement en voyant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Xion en sortit avec un mystérieux sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle s'assit à côté de Roxas et adressa un clin d'œil à Ven. D'instinct, celui-ci sut que son destin était scellé.

Terra sortit à sa suite, l'air mitigé.

– Tiens, Terra. T'as pas dit que tu ramenais quelque chose à manger ?

– Aaaah... Oui... Ben j'ai plus rien. Hum...

Roxas échangea un regard avec Xion. Celle-ci lui adressa un mystérieux sourire sans rien dire.

– Ven ? apostropha Terra. T'as des trucs à me dire ?

Celui-ci lança un regard noir à Xion, rayonnante. Manifestement, elle avait bien besoin de divertissement.

– Non, répondit Ven. Pourquoi ?

– Euh... Sixième sens ? Sérieusement, Ven. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il y eut un très long silence, brisé par la voix glaciale de Roxas :

– Allez, Ventus, dis-lui. Tout le monde le sait de toute façon. Tant qu'à te foutre la honte, fais-le jusqu'au bout. Sérieux.

Personne ne releva le long regard de reproche que lui adressa Ven. Trahi ainsi par son propre sang. Quelle déception.

– C'est pas important, marmonna la pauvre victime en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Terra.

– Tu déconnes j'espère ? s'emporta son frère. Pas important ? Tu renies tous tes amis, c'est rien ? Tu nous couvre de honte, et c'est pas grave ? T'es plus atteint que je le pensais, mon pauvre. J'vais prendre l'air, tu m'énerves trop.

Sur ces mots, Roxas sortit en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Ven le suivit des yeux avec une regard noir. Manifestement, lui aussi avait bien besoin de divertissement. Faux amis. Traîtres.

Ven se sentit se couvrir de sueurs froides sous le regard inquisiteur de Terra. Xion, dans le canapé, les regardait avec un immense intérêt, et une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

– Alors ?

– Hum... Terra... Je sais pas comment te dire ça.

– Essaie toujours.

Ven secoua la tête, gêné.

– Non mais... Enfin, ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon.

– Bien sûr que ça me regarde !

– Mais non !

– Mais si !

– Ven, écoute, je suis ton ami, j'ai le droit de savoir...

De loin, Xion réprimait un fou rire.

– Et alors ! Cette histoire ne concerne que moi.

– Pourquoi Xion est-elle au courant, alors ?

– Parce que, euh... Elle l'a appris toute seule.

– Je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autres !

– Mais non !

– Oui, enfin, y a juste Roxas, Axel, Vanitas... débuta Xion pour arranger la situation.

– Eux aussi ? s'exclama Terra. Ven !

– Et puis Naminé, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Kairi, tous les élèves de l'école, le cuisinier, le bibliothécaire,... continua-t-elle.

– Pardon ? Aqua aussi ?

Terra avait l'air abasourdi. Ven se tassa dans le divan, en essayant d'ignorer les regards de Xion.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Roxas affichait un air amusé. Même si on s'en fiche, vu que personne ne le voit.

– Ven ! Dis-le moi !

– Non.

– Toute la ville est au courant, après tout.

– Oui, mais toute la ville ne réagira pas comme toi, Terra.

– C'est bon, Ven, s'impatienta la jeune fille. Lâche la bombe.

Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge avant de marmonner quelque chose.

– Plaît-il ? Demanda Terra qui n'avait manifestement pas compris.

Il répéta, encore plus bas si c'était possible.

Roxas tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'en entendre plus. Soudain, une sorte de hurlement retentit dans le salon manifestement, Terra avait enfin compris, et il n'en était pas des plus heureux.

– Tu QUOI ?

– C'est bon, Terra, j'vois pas ce qu'il y a de dramatique... grommela Ven tandis que Xion avait enfoncé son visage dans un coussin pour ne pas faire entendre ses éclats de rire.

– Mais bordel t'es complètement con ma parole ! Rien de dramatique ? Mais sérieusement, comment peux-tu penser que...

Ven se leva avec colère.

– Écoute, Terra ! Je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ? Tu n'as aucun droit de juger mes actes, ou... J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux !

– Mais, _Ven_, qu'est-ce que tu crois prouver ?

Profitant de la dispute qui se profilait, Xion se faufila dehors et rejoignit Roxas qui s'empressa de paraître de très mauvaise humeur.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il froidement.

– J'étais sûre qu'il réagirait très mal, annonça-t-elle joyeusement. C'est drôle.

– Tu sais, si tu voulais t'amuser, tu pouvais tout aussi bien louer un film, ou emmerder des enfants... Je sais pas.

– Oh, Roxas, ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'en ris pas intérieurement. T'as toujours voulu te venger de Ven, de toute façon. Je trouve que c'était un bon moyen. Et puis... Laisser Terra comme ça, quelle idée ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ?

– Peut-être, mais je sais pas si c'était vraiment la bonne solution.

– C'était en tout cas la plus divertissante.

Ils restèrent un instant en silence, puis Roxas eut un sourire :

– Tu sais, Xion, je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était possible que toi et Vanitas puissiez être frère et sœur... Et bien maintenant, je comprends.

Elle ne répondit rien et continua à écouter les charmants éclats de voix qui leur parvenaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Décidée à attendre que ça passe, elle s'assit sur le palier et ne tarda pas à être rejointe par Roxas, qui soupira ostensiblement.

– Quelle drôle d'histoire...

Après un quart d'heure, ils finirent par ne plus voir le temps qui filait tandis que Ven, de l'autre côté de la porte, semblait être intarissable. Le flot de paroles ne s'était pas arrêté depuis un moment quand un brusque cri de Terra imposa le silence. Sentant qu'il était temps de rentrer et de mettre un terme à cette situation stupide qu'elle avait mise en place, Xion se redressa, juste à temps pour apercevoir un nouvel invité pointer son nez dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Terra.

Elle s'arrêta net. Roxas se releva et fronça très fort les sourcils.

Ils avaient quelques problèmes en perspective. Et pas qu'un peu.

x x x

Ailleurs, toujours loin (à l'échelle fourmilière), un jeune homme observait l'horizon avec un air proche du désespoir.

Ha ! Dans quoi s'était-il engagé ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Cette idée était stupide, il l'avait toujours su, toujours. Dès le premier regard, il l'avait senti tout cela allait mal finir, pour sûr pourquoi donc s'y était-il soumis ?

Une cloche sonna, quelque part dans la ville. Il était temps d'y aller.

À cette pensée, un frisson glacial parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il faudrait qu'il le lui dise, enfin. Il faudrait qu'il soit franc et courageux. Et tant pis pour les conséquences. Tant pis pour les espoirs brisés il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

Bientôt, il devrait affronter ce qui ressemblait le plus à un tyran dans son esprit.

Ainsi Hayner prit-il son destin en main. Il partit, résolu, vers la maison de Sora qui lui avait évoqué autrefois tant d'effroi.

* * *

**Hé bien hé bien, quel rythme de publication spectaculaire...**

**J'ose espérer que le prochain sera publié pour les deux ans de la fic (... J'ai honte :D) ! L'espoir, c'est beau, ça nous maintient en vie !**

**Ceci dit, à la prochaine tout le monde ! Et merci pour votre lecture !**


	16. Plus dure sera la chute

**Disclaimer : Square Enix/BUENA VISTAAAAAA Games.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime tous. ;^; Je tiens aussi à remercier la, euh, team ww msn sans qui ce chapitre aurait encore pu attendre, ainsi que Keirha-chan qui est toujours là pour me rappeler à quel point je suis leeeente :'D (c'est très motivant :B) Enfin bref, remerciez ces gens qui ont permis à ce (TRES LONG) chapitre d'être publié aujourd'hui et pas dans deux mois !**

* * *

Sora fronça les sourcils, tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur l'énorme barre de métal pourtant si légère qui jouxtait sa cuisse droite.

Résolu, il se releva et se prépara au combat. Il affronterait tous les sans-cœur du monde pour elle. Il n'avait peur de rien. Kairi avait besoin de lui. Elle comptait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, ni la décevoir.

Il la cherchait depuis si longtemps. La vision de son corps flasque et vide l'avait ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il devait la retrouver le plus vite possible. La sauver, et arranger les choses, enfin. Ensuite, ils retourneraient sur leur île tous les deux.

S'il attendait, qui pouvait savoir ce que lui ferait Riku ? La savoir avec lui en ce moment même lui donnait la nausée. Ce garçon les avait trahis sans le moindre état d'âme pour suivre les ténèbres. Il avait abandonné Kairi à son sort, il avait l'ambition ultime d'éliminer Sora pour prouver qu'il était meilleur que lui, il s'était lié à une bande d'individus sans le moindre sens moral qui s'amusait à enlever des jeunes filles chez elles pour leur arracher le cœur. Non, il n'était décidément pas l'homme d'honneur qu'il avait longtemps prétendu être. Il était hors de question de le laisser atteindre Kairi avant lui. Hors de question.

Il souleva la barre de métal qui s'avérait en fait être une partie de l'immense clé qu'il tenait à la main et dont il se servait pour tabasser de petites créatures noires qu'il aurait pu trouver mignonnes si elles n'avaient pas essayé de lui dévorer le cœur à de très nombreuses reprises.

Sora fléchit les genoux, se préparant à un saut qu'il n'était pas certain de réussir. Ses jambes se détendirent d'un seul coup, le propulsant sur un morceau de roche volante (comment diable pouvait-elle se trouver ainsi en suspension ?) à laquelle il s'accrocha de justesse. D'un magnifique saut périlleux bien calculé, il se retrouva debout, sur la plate-forme, bientôt suivi de ses deux fidèles amis et compagnons de toujours, un canard de taille respectable et un chien sur deux pattes qui ne ressemblait à aucune race connue de lui jusqu'alors.

Les nombreux rochers, qui s'élevaient de plus en plus haut devant lui, ne parvenaient pas à le décourager. Avec un peu d'élan et beaucoup de détermination, il parvint à atteindre une plate-forme bien plus grande sur laquelle était plantée une curieuse arche, une énorme chose qui semblait vivante et un garçon qu'il aurait pu reconnaître à des kilomètres. Ce dernier percuta d'un coup d'épée (ou du moins, de quelque chose qui y ressemblait) la bête qui s'écroula dans un grand bruit.

Sora était prêt.

Il était l'élu de la Keyblade, il allait sauver Kairi, il allait sauver les mondes et rétablir l'ordre. Les traîtres comme Riku n'avaient pas leur place dans son univers. Il était temps qu'ils aient une petite discussion.

– On a toujours été rivaux, pas vrai ? On arrêtait pas de se défier, tu t'en souviens ?

Entendre la voix de son ancien ami l'emplit d'un dégoût certain. Il resserra sa prise sur la clé, le sang battant douloureusement à sa tempe.

– Mais ça s'arrête là. Il ne peut y avoir deux maîtres de la Keyblade.

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Sora n'avait pu retenir cette question. Il se gifla mentalement et n'ajouta rien.

– Que la Keyblade choisisse son vrai maître !

Toute l'assurance de Sora avait soudain disparu. Il réprima un sursaut d'horreur lorsque la Keyblade, arme qui lui avait tant servi, celle qui faisait de lui le sauveur des mondes, celle qui forgeait son destin, disparut dans un éclair de lumière, ne laissant dans la main de Sora qu'un vide immense et une incompréhension tout aussi grande.

Un sourire victorieux barra le visage de Riku qui tenait la clé si précieuse de son adversaire.

– Maléfique avait raison. Tu n'es pas de taille à sauver Kairi ! C'est à moi de le faire. Seul le maître de la Keyblade peut ouvrir la porte secrète et changer le monde.

Sora écarquilla les yeux. Il refusait d'admettre la réalité. Non.

– C'est impossible ! C'est moi qui suis arrivé jusqu'ici avec la Keyblade !

– Tu n'étais que le livreur. Désolé, ton rôle prend fin. Tiens, va jouer les héros avec ça.

Riku lui jeta une vieille épée en bois qui rebondit sur le sol avec le bruit insupportable de la défaite. Sora s'effondra sur le sol, dévasté.

Ses deux amis (je suis à peu près certain qu'ils se nommaient Donald et Dingo) lui jetèrent un regard déçu avant de suivre Riku qui tournait les talons avec la Keyblade.

Il lui avait tout pris désormais. Ses amis, son arme, son destin. Il n'était plus rien. Riku avait pris tout ce qu'il aimait. Il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner. Jamais.

Jamais.

Jam–

Sora se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et très en colère. Riku. Encore lui. Le traître. Le voleur. Le sale petit...

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de le fréquenter dans la réalité, il fallait qu'il vienne aussi faire des petites visites dans ses songes. Qu'il vienne tout gâcher, comme à son habitude. Sora en avait assez. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Riku vienne le faire chier jusque dans ses rêves ? Sora ne pouvait-il pas, au moins pour une seule fois, être le héros de l'histoire ? Pourquoi son imagination même était empoisonnée par l'existence de ce suppôt de Satan ?

Il sortit du lit en ruminant sa haine contre son ennemi ancestral et s'habilla rapidement sans prendre la peine de se laver avant – quel intérêt ? –, puis sortit de sa chambre avec la vague idée d'errer comme un fantôme dans la maison.

L'idée fut vite avortée lorsqu'il entendit sa sœur pousser un hurlement désappointé plus bas pour une mystérieuse raison dont nous ne savons rien encore, ou alors très peu. Après avoir ajouté cela sur la liste, de plus en plus longue, des « choses qui me font vraiment trop chier », il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de mangeable.

Un nouvel élément apparut sur la liste après avoir découvert de nombreux tiroirs vides ou, mieux, des paquets de biscuits vides traînant toujours dans les armoires pour lui faire d'horribles faux espoirs.

Il remonta à l'étage d'un pas lourd en imaginant quelle fin cruelle et douloureuse donner aux différentes personnes qui l'énervaient un tout petit peu et qui empoisonnaient son existence, puis, après une dizaine de minutes à rester sans bouger, il se décida à téléphoner à son nouveau psychiatre personnel.

Personne ne répondit. Déterminé, il sonna à nouveau, sans succès. La messagerie vocale était insupportable à entendre, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner.

Mais que pouvait donc bien faire Ven pour l'ignorer comme ça ? En général, il répondait tout de suite.

Il téléphona une nouvelle fois, et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Allô, Ven ? Je...

– Écoute-moi bien, Sora, tu vas arrêter de me casser les couilles et cesser tout de suite de harceler Ven avec tes putains de coups de téléphone quand il a autre chose à foutre ! Si on ne répond pas, c'est qu'on ne veut pas répondre, bordel. Alors prends des vacances et ferme-la une bonne fois pour toutes. MERCI. »

Le pauvre Sora n'eut même pas le temps de répondre. Son correspondant avait déjà raccroché. Une nouvelle chose à ajouter sur la liste.

Sans même se poser la question du « pourquoi donc Vanitas répond-il au GSM des autres ? », il retourna sous les couvertures pour dépressiver (verbe qu'on avait inventé pour lui) tout seul.

Ses pensées moroses furent interrompues par un cri de sa mère qui l'appelait à descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Ajoutant ce nouvel événement à sa liste, il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver devant sa mère qui le jaugea de haut en bas avec un regard plus que critique.

– Tu ferais bien de te laver, Sora.

Il haussa les épaules sans conviction.

– Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

– Il faudrait vider le lave-vaisselle et ranger le linge.

Incroyable ce don qu'ont les mères pour donner des corvées quand on est absolument pas d'humeur. Sora soupira.

– Ouais...

– Et tu as un invité. Il est à la porte. Je vais sortir faire les courses, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Non.

Elle sortit sans plus tarder, laissant Sora réfléchir sur l'identité du mystérieux nouveau-venu.

Nous laissons-là notre héros et son immeeeeense suspense pour passer à quelqu'un d'autre, pas si loin que ça de notre cher ami dépressif.

x x x

Hayner, malgré sa motivation passée, sentait glisser sur lui une vague de terreur qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Avec un frisson, il leva lentement le poing, prêt à frapper à la porte maudite qui était aussi le dernier grillage électrifié avant sa libération.

Il n'en n'eut pas le temps.

La porte s'ouvrit tout grand sur Olette qui, comme tout démon infernal, l'avait vu arriver.

– Hayner !

Un immense sourire sournois barra son visage démoniaque. Hayner retint un tremblement.

– Bonjour, Olette, euhhh... Hum...

– « Lady » Olette. Pas Olette. Tu es nul ou quoi ? On l'avait dit la fois passée ! Je suis la Lady et tu es mon serviteur.

Hayner se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de l'oreille.

– Lady... Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

– On vouvoie une Lady, pauvre garçon. Et je serai disposée à t'écouter lorsque tu auras préparé le thé, que tu m'auras donné des biscuits et que tu auras soigné Vanessa qui s'est cassé une jambe hier en nourrissant un orque.

Hayner devint livide à l'évocation de toutes ces tâches et décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette histoire (et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'occuper d'une poupée, aussi, ce qui est aisément compréhensible quand on savait que celle-ci est affublée du même sourire sournois que sa propriétaire.)

Il prit son courage à deux mains et attaqua :

– Olette, ça suffit, je ne travaille plus pour toi. J-Je ne suis pas un esclave. Je veux vivre libre ! Nous ne pouvons plus nous fréquenter, désormais. Je...

Elle sourit et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Ses yeux brillaient d'une douce lueur qui présageait le début d'une torture sans fin.

– Hayner. Tu es si drôle ! Je t'aime beaucoup. Mais là, j'ai envie de biscuits et de prendre le thé. Alors tu vas te bouger le fion et plus vite que ça. Une Lady n'attend pas.

Sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que fion pouvait bien pouvoir dire (d'ailleurs, on se demande bien où donc Olette est allée chercher pareille expression), il sentit son courage s'évaporer aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

– Je ne rigol-

– C'est super, je m'en fiche. Maintenant obéis. TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle empoigna une mèche de ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots qui resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire tout au long de sa vie.

– N'oublie pas... Il y a une certaine photo de Peggy qui pourrait se retrouver placardée partout en ville... Que diraient les autres garçons s'ils la voyaient ? Hein ?

Il blêmit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Non. Non !

Sans se préoccuper de ses états d'âme, elle le gratifia d'un de ces sourires candides dont elle avait le secret.

– Alors, reprit-elle avec une petite voix innocente, tu vas me chercher des biscuits ?

x x x

Reprenons avec notre mystérieux invité, légèrement plus tôt dans la journée.

Non, pas celui de Sora (bien qu'il soit lui-même tout à fait mystérieux), mais celui de... enfin, l'incruste de chez Terra, bien qu'il soit toujours planté dans les escaliers devant l'air traumatisé de Xion et Roxas. La première s'exclama, le premier choc passé :

– Nom de Dieu Vanitas, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

L'interpellé lui lança un regard noir qui semblait signifier « Quel charmant accueil, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir », et ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question posée. À la place, il s'avança dangereusement vers la porte.

Il ne fallut qu'une demi seconde à Roxas pour se rendre compte que laisser Vanitas atteindre ladite porte et même l'ouvrir causerait quelque chose qui pourrait plus ou moins ressembler à la fin du monde (personnellement, penser ça me prend un peu plus qu'une demi seconde, mais Roxas est un surdoué de la pensée.)

Il s'interposa avant que le nouveau-venu n'ait pu atteindre son objectif.

– Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Vanitas arqua un sourcil.

– Je dois parler à Ven, annonça-t-il sans s'occuper le moins du monde du regard haineux que lui lançait Roxas.

– Merci, ducon, répondit-il avec une exquise sympathie, je me doute bien que tu ne viens pas prendre le thé et manger des biscuits avec Terra. Mais il est hors de question que tu rentres là-dedans. Dégage.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit mine de s'avancer dans l'espoir que Vanitas reculerait. Mais celui-ci, déterminé, resta fixement sur place, sans faire attention à lui. Au contraire, il s'avança encore un peu.

– Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'atteindre cette porte, l'idiot. Enfin, c'est vrai que t'écarter de mon chemin me dégoûte terriblement, mais pour une fois je passerai outre.

– Vanitas, soupira Xion, je crains que Roxas n'ait raison pour une fois. (Ce dernier ouvrit une bouche offensée et muette.) Je suis pas sûr que tu aies bien choisi ton moment. Si tu entres, on va avoir droit à une quatrième guerre mondiale et ce n'est peut-être pas l'idéal, dans l'état où sont les choses.

Sans vraiment savoir à quel état et à quelles choses elle faisait allusion, il se tourna vers elle et répliqua :

– Et si je m'en fiche ? D'ailleurs, j'peux savoir ce qu'ils foutent là-dedans ?

– À ton avis, face de rat ? cracha Roxas avec toute l'animosité dont il était capable. Ven est encore une fois en train de subir les conséquences de tes actes.

– Mais... Attends, je rêve ou tu m'as appelé « face de rat » ?

– Tu rêves pas.

– Wooow mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme vieilleries pour sortir naturellement des insultes pareilles ? On est plus en 1982, hein, il faut changer de registre, un peu. Enfin, c'est vrai que tu m'as toujours semblé un peu attardé...

– Excuse-moi, j'aurais bien dit « enculé » ou « aberration anthropologique » mais il m'a semblé que ce n'était pas très respectueux vis-à-vis de Ven.

– Je vois que tu as un sens de l'humour particulièrement développé !

– Ça doit être de famille. Ven devait en avoir un sacré pour avoir accepté de sortir avec une (insérez ici un qualificatif peu valorisant désignant en général une péripatéticienne ou une fille de petite vertu) comme toi.

– Tu sais Roxas, un jour tu vas te retrouver avec une certaine partie de ton anatomie en moins et tu ne comprendras pas pourquoi.

– C'est cool, au moins on aura quelque chose en commun !

Xion, qui observait la joute verbale avec un intérêt certain, marqua un soupir appuyé lorsque Vanitas empoigna Roxas et le poussa avec violence contre la porte.

– À ta place je ferais un peu moins le malin, où il se pourrait bien que quelqu'un tombe tout à fait accidentellement dans les escaliers.

– Et moi à ta place je me brosserais les dents de temps en temps. Mais c'est juste un conseil.

– Ça vole haut, ici... murmura Xion qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Vanitas s'apprêtait à lancer une répartie cinglante lorsque la porte s'ouvrit tout grand, provoquant une perte d'équilibre soudaine pour Roxas qui manqua de choir sur le faux parquet du salon/salle à manger/pièce à vivre/etc.

La scène, soudain, sembla se figer. Sans doute quelqu'un utilisait-il à des fins peu recommandables quelque moyen d'arrêter le temps, mais bien sûr nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir, c'est pourquoi je passerai sur ce léger détail.

Xion observait tout le monde, l'air horrifié. Roxas observait tout le monde, l'air horrifié, avec un peu de haine pour Vanitas. Celui-ci semblait dire « quoi encore? » sans se rendre compte de l'affreux carnage dont il ferait bientôt partie. Terra fixait alternativement (on peut fixer alternativement dans une scène figée, oui) Vanitas et Ven, la bouche entrouverte et l'air de suffoquer. Ven, enfin, avait imperceptiblement froncé les sourcils, mais on s'en fiche un peu.

Ce fut Terra qui rompit le charme de sa voix douce et chantante :

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, celui-la ?

– Elle est marrante cette façon qu'ont les gens de me montrer leur affection, ironisa Vanitas.

– Dégage, sors d'ici avant que ne me prenne l'envie de commettre un meurtre, annonça Terra, implacable.

Songeant que l'accueil était encore plus chaleureux ici qu'ailleurs, Vanitas laissa tomber son pseudo humour pour parler sérieusement.

– Je ne comptais pas rester, figure-toi. Je dois parler à Ven. Et que je sache, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il se trouve justement chez toi. (En fait, si ; mais Vanitas avait toujours eu un peu de mal à faire des liens de cause à effet entre les différents évènements insignifiants tels que les conversations téléphoniques un peu froides.)

– Et on peut savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête quand tu as décidé que t'allais venir jusqu'ici pour me _parler_ ?

Ven avait dit cela avec une voix particulièrement glaciale qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Les autres, comme intimidés (je les comprends), se turent et regardèrent ailleurs. Exception faite de Vanitas, décidé à garder intact son amour-propre.

– Et tu voulais que j'aille où ?

– Ce que je voulais ? T'aurais dû rester chez toi, Vanitas. Tranquillement dans ton lit sans faire chier ton monde.

Celui-ci ouvrit stupidement la bouche sous l'incompréhension, tandis que Terra hochait la tête d'un air approbateur et le regard « ça, c'est bien mon fils » qui n'avait en aucun cas lieu d'être.

– Je crois qu'il n'est pas très content, annonça captain obvious en se grattant le menton.

– T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Va-t-en, Vanitas. T'es pas le bienvenu ici, dit Terra pour en rajouter une petite couche.

– J'aimerais bien savoir où exactement je suis le bienvenu.

– Sors de cette maison.

Roxas et Xion échangèrent un regard entendu. Manifestement, Terra n'était pas très au courant de ce qu'était la définition de maison. Oh, et sans doute une bagarre allait-elle éclater, mais la première raison était la meilleure.

– Très bien, soupira Vanitas, je me casse. Ven, viens.

Celui ci secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées.

– Je ne vais nulle part.

– Si, tu viens avec moi. Il faut qu'on parle, okay ? Alors dépêche-toi, j'ai pas de temps à perdre ici avec cette bande de crétins.

– T'es en train de parler de mes amis, Vanitas !

– Et c'est de ma faute si t'es pote avec des arriérés dans leur genre ?

Roxas lui lança un regard assoiffé de sang. Xion, elle, observait la situation évoluer avec intérêt. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude des insultes de son frère, comme toutes les petites sœurs du monde.

– Ne t'avise plus de parler d'eux de cette façon devant moi ! s'écria Ven.

– D'accord, la prochaine fois je le ferai dans ton dos comme je le fais d'habitude, répliqua l'intrus, fatigué.

– Tu n'as donc aucun sens du respect ?

– Aucun. Tu devrais l'avoir compris, depuis le temps.

– T'es vraiment trop con, c'est pas possible. Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

– Mais bordel Ventus, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Celui-ci resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre :

– Mon problème ? Tu veux connaître mon problème ?

– Tu es devenu malentendant depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ? Ton problème, oui !

Présageant une dispute qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas vu venir, les trois autres s'installèrent tranquillement dans les divans pour admirer le spectacle.

Tant qu'à assister à une scène de ménage, autant se divertir un peu. L'après-midi promettait d'être fort enrichissante.

– Mon problème, Vanitas, c'est toi ! Comment oses-tu te ramener ici comme si c'était... normal ? Comment peux-tu me demander – non, m'ordonner – de venir te parler alors que c'est bien toi, hier, qui a fait en sorte qu'on ne se voie pas aujourd'hui ? Tu m'envoies chier comme si j'étais le dernier de tes soucis et après tu viens jusque chez _mes_ amis parce que t'as soudainement changé d'avis?

– Ça n'a rien à voir.

– Ah non ? Alors dis-moi ce que t'es en train de faire, explique-toi, trouve-toi une excuse !

– Je... J'avais juste... (Puisant dans toute sa mauvaise foi afin de ne pas rester muet, il trouva la meilleure parade possible.) C'est de ta faute !

– Ma faute ?!

– Oui, ta faute.

– Comment peux-tu avoir le culot de sortir une ineptie pareille ?

Alors que Vanitas préparait une réplique pour s'enfoncer un peu plus, Roxas se leva discrètement et partit vers la cuisine. Il revint trois secondes plus tard avec trois verres de (n'étant pas payé par la multinationale détentrice des droits sur la boisson, je ne citerai pas de marque) qu'il sirota en silence, en compagnie de Xion et Terra, passionnés par la tournure des événements.

Mais reprenons où nous en étions.

– Il suffit de te servir de ta tête pour trouver la réponse, Ventus. Malheureusement, plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que tu as hérité de l'imbécillité de ton cher frère.

– J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois absolument rien qui puisse excuser tes actes.

– Ah non ?

– Non.

– Cherche mieux dans ce cas. Je vais te laisser réfléchir pendant que je rentre chez moi.

Il balaya l'assistance d'un regard méprisant et sortit de la pièce (et de l'appartement, soit dit en passant), très rapidement suivi par Ven qui n'avait aucune envie de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Vanitas n'avait descendu que quelques marches quand il se fit rattraper par ses problèmes. Dans le salon, les trois témoins espéraient presque le voir revenir dans le salon, curieux de voir la suite de l'histoire.

x x x

Pour installer cette merveilleuse invention appelée « suspense », nous allons passer à notre autre invité dans une autre maison, dans une autre rue, avec une autre ambiance.

Sora, avec son air abattu habituel, arriva à la porte d'entrée en traînant des pieds.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise alors de découvrir que le nouveau-venu était...

x x x

Ailleurs, pas si loin, deux personnages aux cheveux étrangement colorés discutaient avec animation de sujets hautement philosophiques.

– Lea, dit le premier dont l'identité demeure fort mystérieuse, je me posais une question.

– Dis toujours, Isa, dit le second qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de citer le prénom de son compagnon pour bien montrer à tout le monde de qui il s'agissait.

– Et bien vois-tu, hier soir, j'étais chez moi...

– Comme tous les soirs, j'en ai l'impression...

Isa lui jeta un regard noir et continua :

– J'étais donc chez moi, et pour une fois mes parents étaient absents, alors j'ai décidé de fouiller un peu la maison (chose qu'on fait très souvent, fouiller sa propre maison pour découvrir les affreux secrets qu'elle recèle.)

– Je vois. Quelle charmante histoire, soupira Lea qui avait clairement mieux à faire (chercher un nouveau nom dans le dictionnaire des prénoms, par exemple.)

– Tu pourrais pas la fermer, un peu ? Merci. Bref, je regardait innocemment dans la chambre de ma mère, et par le plus grand des hasard je suis tombé sur son bureau bien en évidence contre le mur et rempli de paperasse. Intrigué par cet objet que je n'avais nullement eu l'occasion d'étudier au cours de ma courte existence, j'ai décidé de jeter un tout petit coup d'œil dans ses tiroirs, et, euh, comment dire...

Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans le regard de Lea tandis qu'une ravissante rougeur avait décidé de tapisser les joues de son ami.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

– Ben... Des trucs, hum...

– Menottes ? Canard en plastique ? Gants en latex ? Go–

– Mais non ! Lea, t'es vraiment le pire des cons. Pas ce genre de truc.

– ... Oh. Dommage.

Isa lui lança un regard choqué.

– Dommage ? _Dommage ?_

– Bah, oui. Enfin, tu sais, juste pour voir, quoi. On aurait pu...

Il afficha un étrange sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

– On aurait pu quoi ?

– Ben ça me semble évident, on–

– Tout compte fait je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qui se cache dans ta tête de travesti, le coupa Isa, manifestement ébranlé dans ses convictions profondes. Donc je disais...

– Ne me traite pas de travesti.

– Ouais, bon...

– Je ne suis pas un travesti, mec.

– Ok, ok, je sais, soupira-t-il.

– Justement, tu sais, alors ne t'avise plus jamais de redire un truc pareil. Parce que dans le genre t'es vraiment pas mal non plus.

– T'es en train de me traiter de travesti ? s'exclama Isa d'une voix outrée.

– Je sais pas, à toi de voir...

– Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je suis pas un travesti.

– Moi non plus.

– Je suis même hautement viril.

– Sans doute.

– T'as aucun droit de me traiter comme ça !

– Mais c'est toi qui a commencé !

– Pas du tout !

– Mais si !

– Je te dis que non ! Je ferais jamais un truc pareil ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

Lea leva les yeux au ciel en priant pour que le Grand Schtroumpf pardonne sa stupidité à cette pauvre âme innocente.

Ceci fait, il relança son ami dans la conversation précédemment commencée.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé, dans ce tiroir ?

– Ah, oui, reprit Isa d'une voix moins assurée. J'ai trouvé... Des bouquins. Et, euh... Une adresse internet.

– Génial, et quoi ?

– Ben je suis allé voir, et, aheum, comment dire, je me demandais... Enfin je veux dire...

– Allez, accouche !

– Justement, heureux de voir que tu entres ainsi dans le sujet.

– Quel sujet ?

– Ben... L'accouchement.

Lea haussa un sourcil interrogateur en se demandant où donc Isa voulait en venir avec ses drôles d'histoires, ce qui est à vrai dire aussi notre problème.

– Quoi l'accouchement ? C'était quoi, ta question ?

Isa prit une inspiration et , armé de tout son courage, lâcha la question si attendue :

– Les hommes ne peuvent pas tombé enceintes, hein, c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

– Waaaaaaaaat ?

Lea était tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pu retenir cette exclamation en néerlandais (une langue particulièrement sympathique quand il s'agit d'exclamer des choses). Un tic nerveux se mit à animer un coin de sa bouche tandis qu'Isa s'entortillait nerveusement les doigts.

– Réponds juste, Lea. Un mec est bien incapable de procréer ? Je veux dire, accoucher et tout et tout ?

– Bien sûr que oui, imbécile ! C'est toi l'intello, il me semble, t'es censé le savoir ! T'as été à l'école comme moi, non ?

– Ouais, j'sais bien, mais...

– Wow mais wow moi qui pensais te connaître... C'était quoi exactement comme genre de site pour perturber ta personnalité à ce point-là ?

– À vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout compris...

– Quoi ? Le grand Isa n'a pas compris ? Hé ben, ça devait être bien trash ce truc. Ça parlait de quoi, sérieux ? Dis-moi, quoi. J'ai envie de savoir, maintenant.

– Ouais, mais...

Comme je vois que vous êtes du même avis que Lea, je vais vous faire le plaisir de passer ce court extraits fait de « allez, dis » « oui mais... » « allez quoi » pour aller directement à la conclusion :

– Je sais pas, hésita Isa, c'était une espèce de site avec pleins de trucs étranges... Tu vois, des images, et... des photos... ou des trucs écrits... Enfin... Une espèce de waterzooi d'œuvres et d'articles en tous genre sur le même sujet.

– Étranges comment ?

– Oh, mais je sais pas moi, va voir toi-même mec, c'était juste une question débile c'est tout.

– ... Le site, c'était quoi ?

– Euh.. quelque chose comme « ilovempreg ».gov... Je sais pas exactement... (Je tiens à signaler que ce site, aujourd'hui supprimé pour de mystérieuses raisons, n'est pas accessible au public. Je sais que vous vouliez y aller, petits malins.)

– Et ça parlait de mecs enceintes.

– Euh... En partie, oui. C'est ça.

– J'ai toujours su que ta mère était bizarre... marmonna-t-il.

– T'es sûr que c'est impossible, hein ? Parce qu'en y réfléchissant... j'me dit que ça explique peut-être les cheveux... quoique. C'est stupide.

– C'est sûr que si ton père était tombé enceinte, ça aurait pu expliquer pas mal de trucs, dit Lea avec un petit sourire sournois.

– Comme ?

– Le fait que tu sois un travesti.

– LEA !

– Je sais, je sais, pardon, c'est plus fort que moi... s'excusa-t-il joyeusement sans avoir l'air le moins du monde sincère. C'est pas ma faute si c'est si drôle de t'énerver. C'est marrant de voir un travlo en colè–

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, étouffée par une gifle reçue sur sa joue gauche. Il cligna deux yeux étonnés. Puis un sourire s'invita sur ses lèvres.

– Quelle violence, Isa.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se coucha sur le canapé défoncé.

– T'es un gros con, mec, soupira-t-il.

Lea lui répondit par un sourire puis se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et s'apprêta à sortir. Son ami lui jeta un regard intrigué.

– Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

– Mystère. À demain, gars. La prochaine fois qu'un problème échappe à ton savoir scientifique, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

– Ouaip'...

Sur ces mots, il sortit avec un signe de la main.

Isa ne se demanda même pas où diable il était parti. Comme à son habitude, il resta seul et silencieux dans la petite pièce maintenant propre (pratique de vivre avec une femme de temps en temps) et se plongea dans des réflexions philosophiques, pleines d'hommes ronds et de fantasmes de sa pauvre mère, rapidement interrompues par un gamin roux avec un prénom de fillette qui passait sa tête par là.

– Isa ? Faut que je te dise... Quand même, mettre des gifles, c'est les filles qui font ça. Les mecs virils mettent des coups de poings.

Il partit en évitant habilement la chaussure qui filait à pleine vitesse vers son visage.

À nouveau seul, Isa ne put retenir un sourire. Un jour, il se vengerait de cet affront. Un jour.

x x x

Où en étions-nous, encore ?

Ah, oui. Je me souviens.

Le mystérieux invité. Ne soyons pas cruels pour cette fois et annonçons la couleur.

Sora, avec son air abattu habituel, arriva à la porte d'entrée en traînant des pieds.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise alors de découvrir que le nouveau-venu était...

... Axel, son dernier véritable ami (permettez-moi de m'éclaircir la gorge de façon terriblement subtile), qui était venu lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, juste comme ça.

Sora n'était pas sans savoir qu'une visite inopinée d'Axel était aussi bon signe que de voir tous les animaux de la région s'en courir dans la même direction à vitesse maximum. C'était proche de l'annonciation de l'apocalypse. C'est pourquoi il resta planté devant la porte ouverte à se demander ce que lui valait pareil invité.

L'invité en question sembla remarquer son désarroi et décida d'entamer la conversation.

– Hey Sora ! T'as l'air en forme, dis-moi !

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je viens te rendre visite, pardis !

– On dit « paradis », il manque une lettre à ton mot, là.

Axel ne releva pas la médiocrité du vocabulaire de Sora et répondit :

– Je suis sûr que tu t'ennuyais, de toute façon ! Je peux entrer ?

– Ouais...

Axel s'infiltra dans la maison et déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau avant de se rendre compte que son hôte avait mystérieusement disparu. Il regarda derrière sa veste (on ne sait jamais, Sora est un tel farceur, il s'était peut-être caché), puis derrière lui, puis derrière la porte avant d'admettre qu'il était bel et bien parti discrètement.

– Hé, Sora ! T'es où ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, il s'aventura dans la maison.

Cuisine : personne. Pas étonnant ; depuis qu'on y avait entreposé les biscuits et les bonbons, cet endroit était devenu le symbole des pires cauchemars de Sora. Et le paradis de sa sœur.

Couloir : personne. Bon, évidemment, c'était un couloir.

Toilettes : personne. Par bonheur. Axel avait de bien drôles d'habitudes.

Salon : Lady Olette, un diadème de plastique sur la tête, grignotait un biscuit sur le sofa tandis qu'Hayner enroulait soigneusement de fines bandes de tissus sur la jambe d'une barbie au sourire figé (heureusement, d'ailleurs, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit animée pour ajouter au supplice du garçon.)

Il ne restait que l'étage. Curieusement, Axel n'y était jamais allé. Ou du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Il monta jusqu'à la chambre de Sora qui, couché sur son lit, observait le plafond d'un air mélancolique. Axel ne put retenir un soupir résigné. Décidément, ce garçon était irrécupérable.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

Sora ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux sans faire attention à son invité.

– Hé, réponds.

Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de la part de son ami, il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Sora, réponds. Ça m'énerve.

Celui-ci dégagea la main d'Axel d'un geste brusque et ouvrit les yeux.

– Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poser une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse.

Axel se gratta machinalement l'arrière du crâne.

– Tu as tort. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta place.

– Ne fais pas comme si tu t'intéressais à ce que je ressens.

– Je m'y intéresse pourtant. J'aimerais savoir comment tu vas, et j'aimerais que la réponse vienne de ta bouche.

Sora s'assit, le regard dur.

– Très bien. Je vais te dire comment je vais.

Il prit une inspiration et commença à parler. Axel, pour une fois, l'écouta avec attention.

– Je ne vais pas bien, et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Les raisons sont nombreuses, mais je peux t'en citer quelques-unes. Ma vie est pourrie, mais ça tu le savais déjà. J'ai une sœur que je déteste et qui est incapable de me traiter avec le moindre respect. J'ai des parents aveugles qui ne s'occupent que d'elle comme d'une princesse en me laissant derrière parce que je suis un mec et que c'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Et c'est pareil pour toute ma famille. Il n'y a personne de mon sang qui m'ait accordé la moindre petite attention, en dehors de Vanitas et encore, dans son cas, c'est différent.

Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant.

– Résultat, continua-t-il, ma propre maison est devenue l'enfer. Je ne peux que me sentir mal dans cet endroit. Rester ici m'insupporte. Et je n'ai pas le choix. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne peux aller nulle part ailleurs. Parce que tous les lieux où je suis susceptible d'aller sont pareils. Ils ne veulent pas de moi. Ils n'ont jamais voulu de moi.

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler. Gêné, Axel ne savait pas quoi répondre. De toute façon, Sora ne l'en lui laissa pas le temps.

– Et s'il ne s'agissait que de ma famille... Tout mon entourage me déteste. Avant j'avais Kairi, je t'avais toi, j'avais Vanitas aussi, c'était peu mais c'était bien assez, mais aujourd'hui j'ai beau regarder je ne vois plus personne. Kairi m'a trahi et est partie avec Roxas, Vanitas me considère comme le cadet de ses soucis et passe son temps à me traiter comme de la merde, et toi t'es jamais là, et quand j'ai encore la chance de te voir tu me parles comme si j'étais un moins que rien.

– Écoute, vieux, c'est...

– Non, Axel, laisse-moi parler. Comme si tout ça suffisait pas, y a encore Riku qui passe son temps à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'aurais pu en parler à Naminé, si elle ne disparaissait pas tout le temps. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai plus vue ? Et quand je la vois, c'est à peine si elle me regarde. C'était ma meilleure amie, avant, tu sais ça ? Parce qu'on dirait qu'elle l'a oublié. En plus de ça, en cours je ne m'entends avec personne, comme si c'était déjà pas assez pénible de me retrouver à recommencer des cours que j'ai déjà vu. Je ne me sens à ma place nulle part. Alors non ça ne va pas, Axel, et tout le monde le sait très bien, alors ce n'est pas la peine de venir jusqu'ici me poser la question.

Il faillit conclure par : « ma vie, c'est de la merde », mais évita de peur de paraître un peu trop pessimiste.

– Enfin, il me reste encore Ventus, heureusement. Même s'il agit plus par pitié que par amitié. Mais bon... C'est mieux que rien.

Il se mit à regarder dans le vague sans grande conviction. À ses côtés, Axel restait muet. Après un moment de silence, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Je suis désolé.

Sora lui offrit un simulacre de sourire et marmonna :

– Pas autant que moi.

– Ouais...

Il se passa une main dans la nuque et se leva.

– Viens, on va faire un tour dehors.

Sora haussa les épaules. Tous deux sortirent de sa chambre et descendirent les escaliers, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec un Hayner livide caché derrière un mur. Sora traversa le couloir sans le voir (et après il vient pleurer parce qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui, hein, sérieusement), ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Axel.

– Alors, on se fait encore massacrer par Olette ? T'inquiète pas, ça lui passera. Qui aime bien châtie bien, hein, si ça se trouve vous finirez ensemble.

Hayner fut prit d'un violent tremblement et devint encore plus pâle. Il tourna le dos aux deux garçon et s'en alla, la démarche raide. Axel sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Quel charmant gamin. Il a beaucoup de potentiel, je trouve.

Sora ne répondit rien et sortit de la maison, rapidement suivi par son « ami » (il est toujours bien d'utiliser des guillemets dans ce genre de situation.)

Tous deux claquèrent la porte et partirent vers des jours meilleurs, laissant derrière eux le pauvre Hayner qui souffrait toujours de sa vie d'esclave.

x x x

– Vanitas.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et continua de descendre les escaliers avec colère. Ven laissa échapper un rire narquois.

– T'es un lâche. T'es vraiment un lâche. J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses laisser la situation comme ça et te barrer parce que tu vois que tu n'en as plus le contrôle.

Vanitas s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers son... hum... son interlocuteur.

– Et oui, Ventus. Ravi de voir que tu l'as enfin assimilé.

Le susnommé ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, la referma, puis se décida enfin à parler.

– C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

– On dirait bien. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai autre chose à foutre. À plus.

– Non !

Vanitas haussa les sourcils.

– Comment ça, non ?

– Tu ne vas nulle part, Vanitas. Tu ne partiras pas tant que cette discussion ne sera pas terminée.

– Elle est terminée depuis un bout de temps.

– Elle ne l'est pas et tu le sais très bien.

– C'est ça...

– Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre de tes conneries, ok ? N'essaie pas de me faire croire que t'es venu sans raison ! Tu voulais parler, on va parler. Mais ne t'enfuis pas comme un voleur, tu n'en as pas le droit !

– Tu es trop susceptible...

– Je m'en fiche. On remonte.

– Tu veux que je retourne à l'appartement de ton super ami ?

– Oui.

– Tout en sachant que sur les trois présents, deux me détestent ?

– C'est ça.

– Je ne suis pas aussi con, Ventus. Je me casse.

– T'es bien venu jusqu'ici en sachant qu'ils étaient présents. Pourquoi ça ne t'importait pas quand tu es arrivé ? Et pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?

– Tu me saoules.

– Ta gueule.

Vanitas ouvrit des yeux ronds. Tant de vulgarité de la bouche de l'innocent (permettez moi de tousser) petit Ventus était tellement rare que c'en devenait choquant.

– Quoi ? dit-il, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

– Ta gueule, je te dis. Tu remontes et tu t'expliques. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes raisons, de tes états d'âmes, de ta connerie de fierté ou de ton amour-propre. J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir si t'aimes ou pas mes amis, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. Tu vas me suivre, maintenant.

Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos et retourna dans l'appartement. Vanitas se gratta le menton en pesant le pour et le contre ; ce que venait de dire Ven l'avait définitivement achevé. Quelle genre de potion maléfique avait-il donc pris pour sortir pareils propos ? Vanitas jeta un regard en bas des escaliers, puis un autre en haut en se demandant que faire. Concrètement, s'il partait, il ne ferait que repousser la conversation (Ven reviendrait sans doute à la charge, ou ne reviendrait pas du tout, ce qui posait également problème), mais s'il restait, il aurait à l'avoir devant un public des plus insupportable, ce qui lui plaisait moyennement. Avec un soupir résigné, il descendit quelques marches. S'arrêta. Et remonta en marmonnant quelques noms d'oiseaux dans sa barbe et en maudissant cette faiblesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il hésita devant la porte grande ouverte. Le regard de Ven le poussa à entrer.

Tous deux se toisèrent en silence. Sur le canapé, les trois autres s'étaient tus et échangeaient des regards entendus.

Ce fut Ven qui se décida à briser la glace.

– Tu me fais vraiment chier.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il continua :

– Tu fais tout le temps ça. Dire que tu vas faire un truc, et puis ne pas le faire. Ou l'inverse. Décider des choses et ensuite les éviter. Ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve vraiment. Tu es trop lunatique. Comment tu veux que je sache pourquoi tu me fais la gueule, dans ce cas-là ? Comment tu veux que je devine ? Je suis incapable de saisir qui tu es et ce que tu veux. J'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu penses. Alors non, je peux pas deviner à l'avance de quoi tu m'estimes coupable.

Vanitas le jaugea avec un regard froid. Tout ça commençait bien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Je sais pas.

– Je peux pas le savoir à ta place.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me traites comme ça ?

– Tu me saoules, Ventus, à poser des questions stupides en permanence.

– Je ne t'en poserai plus si tu éclairais ma lanterne.

– Mais quel gamin insupportable...

– Tu recommences.

– De quoi ?

– À m'insulter.

– J'ai jamais arrêté.

– T'es vraiment con.

Songeant qu'il était peut-être temps de remettre Ven à sa place, il acquiesça.

– Ouais, je suis con. Je suis con, je suis un pauvre lâche, je suis lunatique, je suis un vrai connard, aussi. T'as quelque chose à ajouter sur la liste de mes défauts ? Que je sois un peu au courant, quoi.

Terra échangea un long regard avec Roxas. Ils auraient bien proposé leur aide et rempli un peu ladite liste avec des qualificatifs qui allaient de « attardé » jusqu'à « puant », en passant par « grosse larve » « inutile » et « avec des yeux trop bizarres », mais estimaient que ce n'était certainement pas l'attitude indiquée à adopter dans ce genre de moment. À la place, ils communiquèrent par la pensée et restèrent discret en écoutant toujours la suite de la conversation.

Terra était tellement heureux de cet échange houleux qu'il pensa chercher un enregistreur histoire de la réécouter à chaque fois qu'il était un peu déprimé pour le remettre d'humeur. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'enregistreur. Il pesta intérieurement. Il se sentait comme un caméraman sans caméra devant l'événement historique le plus important du siècle. Il soupira et sirota tranquillement son verre en attendant la suite de la discussion.

– J'en connais tellement d'autres, soupira Ven, que je ne sais même pas si la liste de tes qualités suffit à équilibrer la balance.

– Voilà qui me scie sur place. Mais à la place de te concentrer sur mes défauts, tu devrais peut-être regarder les tiens, tu ne crois pas, Ventus ? Parce que de ce que j'en connais, il ne sont pas mal non plus.

Ven lui fit un sourire sans joie.

– Tant qu'on en est à mettre cartes sur table, je t'en prie, défoule-toi. Je suis bien impatient de connaître ce que tu vas m'inventer pour te sauver la mise, cette fois.

– Tu l'auras voulu. T'es hypocrite, faible et égoïste. Tu passes ton temps à essayer de te faire bien voir de tout le monde juste pour te sentir plus important. T'essaie de nous faire croire que t'es gentil, que t'es génial, tu passes ton temps à faire ce que tu crois que les autres veulent te voir faire. Tu ne crois qu'aux apparences, aux tiennes seulement, et si en surface t'es quelqu'un qui fait attention aux autres, au fond t'en as absolument rien à foutre. Ils te croient tous compatissant et gentil, alors qu'en réalité ils te font juste pitié. Tu veux nous faire croire que t'aides la veuve et l'orphelin parce que t'as un grand cœur ? Quelle arrogance ! Tu fais ça juste pour pouvoir admirer leur reconnaissance et briller un peu plus dans leurs yeux. Tu ne sais rien faire gratuitement. Il te faut toujours de l'admiration pour que tu continues à faire tout ça. T'es incapable d'être désintéressé. Arrête de faire comme si tu pensais aux autres. Tu ne penses qu'à toi-même.

Sa tirade mit en place un silence assommant. Terra pensait : « mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? », Xion pensait : « maintenant que tu le dis... », Roxas pensait : « j'ai un petit creux », Vanitas pensait un tas de choses confuses tandis que Ven... Ven semblait incapable de penser.

Debout, il fixait le vide, immobile comme une statue. Vanitas pencha la tête, puis poussa un soupir exaspéré.

– Tu vois ? Faible. Même pas capable d'encaisser ce que tu as toi même demandé.

– Je... Tu te trompes... T'as tort. Je suis pas comme ça...

Ven sentit sa gorge se serrer dangereusement. Avant qu'il ait pu avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, des larmes avaient élu domicile dans ses yeux. Il battit des paupières pour les faire partir. D'autres revinrent, plus nombreuses. Il se sentit trembler.

– Ah nan ? Pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal, dans ce cas ? cracha Vanitas qui était ravi de pouvoir enfin briser la carapace de son interlocuteur.

Rien de tel pour se remettre en forme que d'insulter un pauvre garçon fragile. Il se félicita intérieurement. Au moins, il ne s'était pas déplacé pour rien.

– Je suis pas comme ça ! cria Ven avec la ferme intention de protéger son estime de lui.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se mit à sangloter pour de bon.

– Et voilà qu'il pleure, encore. J'en étais sûr. T'es tellement prévisible. Tu me fais pitié.

Ven sentit soudain une étrange colère l'envahir.

Sans parler des propos de Vanitas, ses propres hésitation l'énervaient. Ses larmes pesaient sur ses cils comme du plomb, et il entendait les tremblements de sa voix comme un concert de marteaux-piqueurs dans une salle fermée avec une forte résonance. Sa faiblesse le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Vanitas n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Pas cette fois.

– Arrête ! Tu mens ! T'essaies juste de te défendre parce que tu sais que je dis la vérité ! Je suis pas comme ça, t'entends ? Je suis pas comme ça !

– Je mens ? T'as l'air de prendre ça très à cœur pourtant. Si t'es même pas capable de voir tes propres défauts, t'es encore plus irrécupérable que ce que je pensais.

Vanitas répondait avec une haine froide détestable. Il avait à peine haussé le ton. Insupportable. Ven serra les poings.

– C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme un égoïste et un menteur ? Comme quelqu'un de faux qui ne pense qu'à son bonheur personnel ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

– Ouais.

– Tu es tellement cruel...

– C'est pas de la cruauté, Ventus. Tout ce que je fais, c'est t'ouvrir les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

Il renifla ostensiblement.

– Je viens de te le dire. Je te reproche de passer ton temps à faire semblant de t'occuper des gens alors qu'au fond, t'en as rien à foutre.

– Je... Mais de quoi tu parles ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Pourquoi tu me fais la gueule maintenant alors que tu le penses depuis le début ?

Trouvant hautement frustrant que Ven soit incapable de trouver tout seul la réponse à une question qu'elle avait déjà élucidée depuis longtemps, Xion passa sa tête au dessus du dossier du canapé et intervint :

– Oh, vous êtes vraiment chiants, tous les deux. Je vais t'expliquer, Ven, puisque tu sembles être trop perturbé pour réfléchir tout seul, et vu que mon frère chéri n'a pas l'air de vouloir t'éclairer un minimum. Vanitas est pas content parce qu'au lieu de passer ton temps à faire des trucs normaux, tu vas tous les après-midi chez Sora pour qu'il te raconte ses petits problèmes alors que les discussions que tu pourraient avoir avec Vani à la place seraient teeeellement plus intéressantes que ça. Et parce que tu fais le bon samaritain alors que ça ne sert à rien, vu que Sora est un idiot incorrigible. Voilà. C'était pas très difficile à deviner, quand même, si ? Vous, les mecs, vous êtes vraiment trop lourds. C'est dingue ça, je sais pas à quoi pensait Dieu quand il vous a créé mais manifestement il a oublié de vous ajouter deux-trois trucs utiles, genre, je sais pas, l'intelligence. Bon, retournez à votre conversation, je la ferme.

Vanitas se pinça l'arrête du nez en se demandant pourquoi donc il n'avait pas appris à sa sœur à la fermer quand la situation l'exigeait. Ven, entre deux hoquets, semblait tenter de reprendre une respiration correcte.

– Alors c'est ça...? murmura-t-il. Le problème, c'est Sora ? C'est pour cette connerie que tu...

– Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Vanitas, irrité. C'est toi le problème !

– Sora a besoin de moi !

– Tu te leurres ! Arrête de croire que tu es indispensable à tout le monde ! Tu crois qu'il va mieux parce que t'es là ? Rends-toi à l'évidence ! Il ne va pas mieux et pour cause : tu ne lui es d'aucune utilité !

– Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi de dire des choses pareilles ! Tu comprends rien aux autres ! Tu comprends rien à ce que peut ressentir Sora ! Et tu oses encore me traiter d'égoïste ? Regarde-toi ! T'es encore pire que ce que tu prétends que je suis !

Le ton était monté rapidement et la situation virait clairement au règlement de comptes. Terra remercia Xion d'avoir jeté un peu d'huile sur le feu. Cette soirée resterait à jamais la plus belle de sa vie.

– Je sais exactement quel est son problème et je sais aussi que la solution n'est pas celle que tu penses.

– Si tu connais la solution, pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Pourquoi tu l'aides pas ? Putain ! Il est au bord du suicide et y en a pas un pour se bouger le cul !

– Qui te dit qu'on ne fait rien, Ventus ?

– Il me l'a dit ! Il passe son temps à me parler, tu sais, je l'aurais su si vous aviez fait la moindre chose pour lui !

– Sora est trop enfermé dans ses problèmes que pour se rendre compte de ce que les autres font pour lui. Et toi tu gobes tout, comme d'habitude.

– Ah ouais ? Dis-moi ce que t'as fait, alors, que je voie à quel point tu es génial et généreux ! Parce que là...

– Je ne te dirai rien, parce que t'as pas à t'occuper de ça. Sora a des problèmes, c'est vrai, et il pourra pas les affronter seul, c'est vrai aussi, mais ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va arranger sa vie.

– Tu comprends rien.

– C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Arrête de te prendre pour son ange gardien. Il n'a pas besoin de toi. Il te connaît à peine ! Tu sais ça ? Tu crois qu'il change d'avis sur les gens aussi facilement ? Il t'a pas parlé pendant des années, il t'a méprisé et haï, et tu crois que_ toi_ tu vas pouvoir le sauver ?

– Je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais le guérir, Vanitas. Jamais.

– Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

– Parce que Sora avait besoin de quelqu'un et que vous n'étiez pas là !

– On a été là assez longtemps pour le connaître.

– Il avait besoin de vous !

– Non, ce dont Sora a besoin, c'est d'un changement d'atmosphère et de s'éloigner de toutes les personnes qui le mettent dans cet état.

– Votre présence aurait amplement suffit. Il a besoin de parler. Vous n'êtes jamais là. T'es son cousin, tu pourrais t'occuper un peu mieux de lui !

– Sora n'est plus un enfant. Il peut régler ses problèmes tout seul.

– Tu comprends rien.

– Tu as tout faux.

Ven sentit tout à coup les digues se rompre. Cette manie qu'avait Vanitas d'avoir réponse à tout l'insupportait au plus haut point. Incapable de se calmer, il s'écria :

– Non ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! Tu sais rien de ce que c'est, tu l'as jamais vu et tu le sauras jamais, parce que dans ta poitrine il n'y a que du vide ! Il n'y a rien, que dalle ! T'es incapable de ressentir la moindre compassion, la moindre empathie, t'es incapable d'imaginer ce que ça fait parce que t'es froid comme la glace !

– Ce n'est pas vrai.

– C'est à se demander comment t'as fait pour avoir des amis !

– Ventus.

– Tais-toi !

– Ven...

– Je te déteste ! T'es horrible. Tu n'as pas de cœur !

Il regarda Vanitas en attendant sa réaction. Les yeux embués, il remarqua à peine la flamme qui s'y était brusquement allumée.

– Si, Ven, j'ai un cœur ! (Il s'arrêta une seconde et chercha à capter le regard de son vis à vis.) J'ai un cœur, et au monde tu es le dernier à avoir le droit d'en douter !

Ven sembla incapable de répondre. Après quelques secondes de silence, il répondit, des sanglots dans la voix :

– Je... Quoi ?

Vanitas soupira et reprit d'une voix calme :

– Tu n'as pas le droit de penser que je n'ai pas de cœur. Pas toi. Surtout pas toi.

– C'est...

Il se tut et sembla reprendre sa respiration.

Dans le canapé, Xion fixait les deux garçons, des étoiles dans les yeux, tandis que Roxas, les yeux fermés, tentait de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Terra, lui, se demandait pourquoi le calme était soudain revenu.

– Xion, chuchota Roxas, est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que j'étais censé comprendre ?

– Moi j'ai rien compris, murmura Terra, les sourcils froncés sous le coup d'une concentration extrême.

– C'était une déclaration d'amour, ça, hein ? Déguisée, mais c'en était une, je ne suis pas folle, je l'ai bien entendu ? dit Xion à voix basse.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... répondit Roxas.

– Oh mon Dieu, je crois que je vais être malade, commenta Terra de manière extrêmement sympathique et subtile.

– C'est trop mignon, je crois que je vais mourir.

– Sérieusement Xion... soupira Roxas.

– Oh, excuse-moi d'admirer un signe d'humanité chez mon frère. Bon, il a vraiment de drôles de manières pour dire les choses, mais avec un peu de chance, si ça continue comme ça, on aura peut-être même droit à un bisou. Enfin, avec de la chance. Parce que vu le niveau de compréhension des deux exemples de mâles que j'ai à ma disposition à l'instant, j'en viens à désespérer d'avance pour le cas Ventus. J'espère qu'il est plus dégourdi que vous deux.

– Un bisou ? Ne parle pas d'horreur... J'en ai la nausée.

– Pourquoi ils parlent plus ? s'étonna Terra que la situation commençait à gêner légèrement.

Tout ça ne tournait pas vraiment comme il l'aurait voulu.

– Je crois que Ven a un beug, répondit l'adolescente.

En effet, à deux pas de là, Ven clignait des yeux sans raison, la bouche ouverte, comme s'il cherchait désespérément un sens à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Vanitas, qui combattait de toutes ses forces ses pulsions meurtrières depuis au moins une heure, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un mouchoir d'un geste savamment désintéressé.

– Allez, arrête de pleurer. J'ai horreur de ça.

Le blond obéit et se moucha entre deux hoquets.

– T'es vraiment sensible, hein ? sourit-il. Écoute-moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler très expansif, ni vraiment sociable, et que je peux donner l'impression de me foutre de tout le monde. Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur ami qu'on puisse imaginer, que je suis souvent cruel avec ceux que je côtoie. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Ven, désolé que tu aies pu croire que je n'accordais aucune importance aux sentiments de Sora ou aux tiens. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais j'ai un cœur, et je tiens à mes proches. Je tiens à toi. (Il s'arrêta et se concentra très fort afin de pouvoir continuer :) Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Ignorant l'affreux mensonge qu'il venait de proférer, il s'avança un peu plus vers Ven et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de terminer :

– Je déteste te voir malheureux.

Il le sentit frissonner. Il sourit intérieurement. Enfin, il avait réussi à clore la discussion. Avec moult astuces et combines malhonnêtes, certes, mais il se sentait fier de lui.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit la main de son vis-à-vis s'approcher de son cou et son visage s'approcher dangereusement du sien. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait attendu. Pas du tout, même.

Il se relâcha. Après tout... il n'avait rien à perdre (à part son honneur, son image, toutes ces petites choses sans importance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un public qui buvait ses paroles depuis le départ.)

Il invita Ven à continuer son geste d'un regard.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement devant un public éberlué.

– Oh mon Dieu, murmura Xion, ça y est, je suis morte, j'y crois pas... Je suis choquée... hyper choquée...

– T'aurais du t'y attendre, marmonna Roxas qui s'était caché le visage dans le premier coussin qui passait pour s'éviter la vision d'un couple gay impliquant un mec partageant la totalité de son ADN en pleine réconciliation.

– Je sais mais... wow, ça fait autre chose de les voir, quoi.

– Je crois que je vais vomir... j'suis malade, là... réussit à articuler Terra qui avait l'air d'avoir un pied dans la tombe. Dans ma baraque... j'vous jure, j'en peux plus là...

– T'exagères, Terra, soupira Xion. C'est vrai que... bon, voilà, mais de là à en être malade...

– Personnellement je le comprends, intervint Roxas. Tu sais ce que c'est de voir sa copie conforme bécoter une espèce de...

– Attention, tu parles de mon frère, là.

– Ouais, enfin, voilà... hum.

Leur petite activité terminée, Ven et Vanitas se séparèrent et se mirent à se regarder intensément dans les yeux. Terra se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Roxas et Xion s'échangèrent un regard.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

– Je crois qu'il est dégoûté.

– À ce point là ? Hé ben.

Roxas haussa les épaules.

Non loin de là, Vanitas s'était éloigné de sa pauvre victime et s'approchait de la porte, prêt à partir. Ven, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il restait immobile face à lui, le regardant s'en aller sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que notre ami se retourne en lui tendant la main.

– Viens, Ven. On s'en va.

Il lui prit la main sans plus émettre d'objection et le suivit hors de l'appartement. Ils prirent la peine de refermer la porte avant de s'en aller définitivement. Les deux amis restants restèrent coi un moment.

– Rappelle-moi comment on en est arrivés là ? demanda Blondie en se passant une main dans les cheveux avec l'air cool que seuls peuvent prendre les gens qui se passent une main dans les cheveux sans raisons valables.

– Je ne sais plus, le rassura son amie, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que la tournure qu'a pris cette après-midi était très... inattendue.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire...

– Ils sont où ? interrogea Terra qui venait de sortir d'une mystérieuse pièce avec l'air de sortir d'un profond coma.

– Partis, répondirent les deux autres en chœur.

– Ah.

– C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? « Ah » ?

– Mh.

– ... D'accord, dit Xion.

Roxas se leva et s'étira.

– Bon, c'est pas tout ça les gars, mais j'ai la dalle. Tout ça m'a donné faim. Enfin non. Mais bon, faut bien passer le temps.

Xion acquiesça silencieusement, et Terra se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la cuisine.

– Il doit me rester un ou deux trucs...

– Okay. Ça va ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Je sais pas, comme ça. Enfin, à part ça... On fait quoi, maintenant ?

x x x

Vanitas tenait encore fermement la main de Ven lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers pour sortir de l'immeuble.

Si le premier affichait un air indifférent, le second restait légèrement en retrait, les yeux baissés, perdus dans des pensées connues de lui seul et du narrateur génial, omnipotent, omniscient et doué d'ubiquité que je suis.

Pour la peine, entrons dans le cerveau de notre jeune héros, tout aussi choqué par la situation que tous les autres protagonistes impliqués.

Le cerveau de Ven était un capharnaüm sans nom. Dans sa tête se mélangeaient colère, honte, choc et une sorte de bonheur étrange, immense, qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure et semblait relier directement deux zones de son corps (non, pas celles-là) : sa main et son cœur.

La chaleur qui se dégageait de la main de Vanitas qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher imprégnait tout son corps et réchauffait son pauvre cœur de jeune homme meurtri. La joie qu'il avait à tenir cette main-là le désespérait autant qu'elle le comblait. Il se sentit frissonner.

Ce garçon qui se tenait devant lui et le guidait ne cessait de changer de comportement à longueur de temps et le fatiguait. Pourquoi s'était-il excusé ? Pourquoi l'avoir insulté (la réponse me semble évidente, mais manifestement tout le monde ne dispose pas de mon intelligence supérieure) pour ensuite lui dire toutes ses choses qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir entendre de sa part ?

Vanitas était un mystère et Ven n'aimait pas ça. Ce genre de situation le porterait encore à se faire de faux espoirs, et la chute en serait d'autant plus difficile. Il avait déjà assez mal comme ça, et n'avait aucune envie de souffrir plus encore.

Il s'était fait à l'idée, mais Vanitas l'avait encore une fois surpris par ses mots et ses gestes, le laissant perdu et désorienté. Comment pouvait-il alors se faire à la situation ? Comment pouvait-il gérer tout ça sans y perdre la raison ?

Au plus profond de son âme, il se sentait blessé par les propos de Vanitas sur sa personnalité, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Il était incapable de savoir comment Vanitas allait réagir lorsqu'il disait quelque chose, mais lui l'avait cerné facilement et semblait le connaître mieux que lui-même. Sa fierté avait été blessée autant que la confiance qu'il avait en lui et il se sentait mis à nu. Devant tous ses amis. Comment Vanitas avait-il pu lire en lui avec tant de facilité ? Comment avait-il réussit, alors que Ven n'arrivait même pas à creuser plus loin que la surface malgré tous ses efforts ?

Ça l'attristait autant que ça le mettait en colère.

Ce mélange de sensation était si étrange qu'il ne savait plus quel comportement adopter. Se laisser aller ? Partir ?

Peut-être valait-il mieux tout simplement s'arrêter de penser.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et décida qu'il était plus avisé de laisser les choses se passer. Il en avait assez fait. Il subirait ce qu'il aurait à subir.

C'est sur ces pensées hautement masochistes que nous laissons en paix le cerveau de notre cher petit Ventus. Je ne me risquerai pas à entrer dans la tête de notre cher petit Vanitas, de peur de finir étouffé ou empoisonné par sa personnalité déviante, c'est pourquoi je laisserai planer le mystères quant à ses ambitions, ses pensées, ses raisons et autres envies démoniaques.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble sans échanger ni mots ni regards, et se dirigèrent vers l'ouest de la ville, un côté où Ven ne mettait pratiquement jamais les pieds.

Il avait très envie de briser le silence qui s'était installé tranquillement et ne paraissait pas vouloir bouger de son confortable emplacement, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Les mots semblaient lui échapper et il ne savait pas exprimer la moindre de ses pensées.

C'est alors que, tel un deus ex-machina particulièrement bien placé, son téléphone se mit à vibrer avec force dans sa poche.

Ven le sortit de sa poche en pinçant les lèvres. Vanitas s'arrêta et le regarda, inexpressif.

– C'est qui ? demanda-t-il.

Ven jeta un coup d'oeil à son écran.

– C'est Sora.

– Ok. Laisse tomber.

– Quoi ?

– Réponds pas.

– Mais...

– Tu laisses ça sonner, ok ?

– D'accord...

Il le garda dans sa main jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie s'arrête. Vanitas avait reprit sa marche et Ven l'avait suivi presque malgré lui. Ils furent de nouveau interrompus par son téléphone.

– Putain, cracha Vanitas.

Il s'était crispé et son regard était devenu dur. Ven lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Je devrais peut-être répondre...

– Non. Laisse tomber.

– Mais... S'il avait –

– T'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Ne réponds pas, c'est tout.

Ven attendit à nouveau que son téléphone cesse de vibrer.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que l'objet infernal se remette en marche. Vanitas poussa un soupir exaspéré et arracha le portable des mains de Ven, puis décrocha et répondit d'une voix sèche :

– Écoute-moi bien, Sora, tu vas arrêter de me casser les couilles et cesser tout de suite de harceler Ven avec tes putains de coups de téléphone quand il a autre chose à foutre ! Si on ne répond pas, c'est qu'on ne veut pas répondre, bordel. Alors prends des vacances et ferme-la une bonne fois pour toutes. MERCI.

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire.

– Il saoule, ce mec, marmonna-t-il en guise d'explications.

Ven ne répondit rien. Une phrase lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il refusait de la dire encore une fois. Pas sans un retour de la part de Vanitas.

– Viens, on va s'asseoir là-bas, dit ce dernier en désignant du doigt un vieux muret.

Ils s'installèrent en silence.

Ven s'entortillait les mains nerveusement.

Le silence le gênait à nouveau. Après une dizaine de minutes, il se décida à le briser. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par un doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Non, Ven. On a pas besoin de parler.

La voix de Vanitas était d'un calme apaisant, et Ven renonça à parler.

L'index du premier glissa doucement des lèvres du second vers son oreille, puis continua sa course jusqu'à son cou et sa nuque avant d'être rejoint par le reste de sa main. Leurs lèvres s'unirent, cette fois loin des regards indiscrets. L'autre main de Vanitas finit par trouver celle de Ven et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent à nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir et se séparèrent à leur corps défendant. Vanitas s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Pardon, murmura-t-il en caressant d'une main les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

Ven déglutit et resta un moment silencieux avant de dire :

– Tu m'as fait mal.

– J'ai été dur avec toi.

– Oui.

– Ça va ?

– Mmh.

– Excuse-moi.

Il fit alors quelque chose que Ven n'aurait jamais pu imaginer : il le prit dans ses bras. Ven ne put réprimer un léger sursaut tant l'acte était inattendu ; le choc passé, pourtant, il lui rendit son étreinte avec douceur et lui glissa à l'oreille :

– Dis-moi, qu'est-il advenu de ta légendaire fierté ?

– Je crois qu'elle m'a abandonné à partir du moment où je suis sorti de chez moi.

Il se turent, goûtant la chaleur qu'ils s'offraient l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Ven brise le silence à nouveau :

– Vanitas...

Celui-ci frissonna et l'interrompit.

Il savait ce qu'il allait dire et n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre. Il ferma les yeux.

– Je sais. Moi aussi.

* * *

***gratte la terre avec ses ongles***

***sors d'un trou***

**Booonsoir ! Je suis toujours là ! Je suis increvable !**

** J'ai comme l'étrange impression que plus ça va, plus je mets du temps à publier ; c'est dingue, c't'histoire. Ceci dit, vous aurez remarqué que cette fois, j'ai compensé en écrivant le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit de ma vie.**

**Et tant qu'on y est... Cette fiction a deux ans ! J'arrive pas à croire que je sois si lente :'D. Avec un peu de chance elle sera terminée avant d'avoir cinq ans :B.**

**Trêve de blabla inutile... Je vous annonce que j'ai réussi mes examens de passage et euh voilà. **

**Merci pour votre lecture et soutient 8D. C'est un plaisir que de... fin, c'est un plaisir quoi. :B**

**N'oubliez pas ; une review fait toujours énormément plaisir et ce faisant vous participez activement à mon bonheur sur Terre ! C'est genre comme si mon petit coeur était très heureux pendant au moins 48 heures. Ouais, tant que ça. Ces choses ont un immense pouvoir. Et oui. **

**Sur ce, je vous embrasse. À la prochaine !**


	17. Rencontres

**Disclaimer : Square Enix/BUENA VISTAAAAAA Games.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! x3. Et merci de lire cette fic, vous êtes si gentils ;;.**

* * *

Il est des évènements si rares que leur existence en est parfois niée.

Tant et si bien qu'on les qualifie d'impossibles, qu'on est incapable même de les imaginer, hormis lorsqu'on est doté d'un esprit déviant et hautement pervers ; ces évènements sont si inattendus que, lorsqu'on a le malheur (ou le bonheur, bien sûr, après tout tous ne sont pas aussi terribles qu'on pourrait le suggérer) de les vivre ou d'y assister, le choc est si fort qu'il peut provoquer sinon la mort au moins de graves troubles mentaux.

Ainsi, lorsque apparurent en l'an de grâce 774 un troupeau de dangereux cynocéphales aux multiples tentacules visqueuses, possédant moult dents acérées et boutons purulents, poussant des cris de rages et des reniflements monstrueux, armés de drôles d'objets venus d'un autre monde et menaçant la survie de la race humaine, de nombreux hommes de foi se tournèrent vers le ciel en disant « Mentum potentis aureus canis, sacculum chips cur volebat nos ad devorandum commolitis auris mi soror? » (ce qu'on pourrait traduire vaguement par « Saint Raisin, pourquoi nous avoir envoyé pareille épreuve si ce n'est pour vous jouer de nous ? », mais mon latin n'étant pas parfait, nous ne pouvons accorder qu'un crédit très moyen à cette traduction sans doute biaisée, c'est pourquoi je vous propose la traduction d'un professionnel qui est celle-ci, bien que je n'ai qu'une confiance très moyenne en sa pertinence : « Un certain nombre de sac de cou fort, puces de chien, nous piège, et ma sœur n'ont pas besoin de traiter? ». Mmmh. Bon, disons que ma traduction était la meilleure. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit de moi que je suis le plus grand intellectuel du monde ; mon cerveau étant plus développé que celui d'un traducteur professionnel, je préfère me fier à ma réputation sérieuse plutôt qu'à des programmateurs peu scrupuleux. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet.) avant de cracher par terre et de mourir, les yeux révulsés et les dents parties dans de grosses vapeurs de fumée verte.

Si on en croit le récit qu'en fait Marc le Gras (appelé aussi Big Marc par des confrères à l'humour douteux), nous pouvons être à peu près sûr du fait que suite à cet évènement que je pense pouvoir qualifier de rarissime, les cynocéphales, pris d'une peur panique face à cette réaction plus que déroutante, retournèrent dans leur vaisseau d'or, croyant avoir affaire à un peuple atteint d'un terrible virus incurable et violent, en se jurant de ne plus jamais revenir dans ce zoo maudit qu'ils avaient osé construire dans le cadre du projet « sauvegarde des espèces issues des expériences sur les croisement génétiques d'animaux en voie de disparition » et de le laisser livré à lui-même.

Ils ne furent plus jamais les même, et s'exilèrent dans une autre galaxie en parlant la langue des rats, qui étaient autrefois leur met favori.

Où veux-je en venir, me direz-vous.

La réponse est simple ; cette légende moyenâgeuse nous prouve que pour toute mystérieuse apparition inattendue, il y a traumatisme certain de toutes les parties impliquées.

Ce qui nous amène à un lieu sombre dont nous n'avons que peu entendu parler depuis un fort long moment : la bibliothèque.

Dans ce drôle d'endroit qui commençait à prendre sérieusement la poussière se promenait un jeune homme aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur. Lambinant entre les rayons comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis de longues années, il caressait d'un doigt habile et entraîné le dos des ouvrages qu'il envisageait d'ouvrir, voire même d'emprunter (ce garçon a des étranges idées, j'en conviens volontiers.)

Alors qu'il sortait difficilement un Ulysses version originale dont la lecture se révélerait certainement soporifique à l'extrême pour des idiots comme ceux qui vivaient actuellement dans la ville où il avait vu le jour, Riku fut témoin de l'évènement le plus stupéfiant de sa vie d'adolescent.

En effet, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit.  
Rien de bien extraordinaire, me direz-vous ; mais pour le garçon aux cheveux couleur rat (disons les choses telles qu'elles sont) qui avait toujours pensé être le seul et unique client de l'établissement, qui avait l'habitude que le silence religieux qui y régnait ne soit coupé que par les ronflements et éternuements peu discrets du propriétaire des lieux et qui se considérait comme le seul homme à avoir ouvert un livre par plaisir et non par obligation à dix kilomètres aux alentours, une porte qui s'ouvrait autrement que par effet du vent était un chose à peine envisageable.

Et pourtant, cette porte s'était bien ouverte. Mieux ; quelqu'un était entré dans le vieux bâtiment. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas le bibliothécaire. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas le fantôme du grand-père de celui-ci, vérifiant qu'on prenait bien soin de son institution. Non ; c'était...

_Un client._

Riku osait à peine en croire ses yeux. Il en oublia presque d'afficher son air habituellement méprisant-blasé-colérique pour prendre un visage plus proche de l'ahurissement, avant de récupérer une expression impassible et savamment contrôlée.

Qui était cet autre client ? Que voulait-il ? Que va-t-il se produire ?

Pour réinstaller cette merveilleuse invention appelée suspense, nous le saurons au prochain épisode.

x x x

Qui, par chance, se déroule maintenant.

Riku faillit s'étrangler en constatant que le nouveau-venu, déjà exceptionnel de par sa venue jusque là, était en plus doté d'une coupe de cheveux presque aussi originale que celle d'Axel, bien que plus étrange encore par sa couleur.

C'est alors qu'il ressentit une émotion qui jamais encore ne s'était emparée de lui auparavant, d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Une émotion si puissante et soudaine qu'il eut tout le mal du monde à la contrôler.

Le garçon qui était entré dans la bibliothèque lui donnait envie de_ rire_.

Pas un rire faux comme il pouvait en avoir de temps en temps (lorsqu'il montrait sa haine froide contre Sora, par exemple, ou qu'il faisait le rire jaune de « j'ai compris que tu avais fait une blague mais la trouve tellement nulle et déplacée que je vais sortir de ma gorge quelques « ha » à la suite pour te faire comprendre par un haut sens de l'ironie à quel point tes tentatives d'humour sont stupides. »), mais un rire, n'allons pas jusqu'à dire « franc » (il ne faut pas pousser le chat sous le camion en marche, comme on dit), mais au moins d'une certaine sincérité, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas de la plus grande gentillesse.

Un léger sourire étira un coin de ses lèvres – sérieusement, qui donc pouvait avoir un look aussi nul et se promener en public avec ? (il avait oublié que la bibliothèque était plus un territoire abandonné qu'un lieu public, mais passons) – et il le mua en grimace de dégoût lorsqu'avec une horreur certaine il prit conscience de son existence.

Non, même les rires moqueurs n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Surtout s'ils n'étaient pas méchants.

Il reprit son masque d'impassibilité totale et parfaite avant de s'avancer vers le bureau du bibliothécaire qui enregistrait les livres rendus de l'inconnu, avec un regard méfiant.

Faire la file à la bibliothèque.

Riku ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Et pourtant, il était en train de vivre l'évènement en direct. Rien n'aurait pu lui causer plus grand traumatisme.

– Vous avez exactement six heures, quarante-deux minutes et trente-six secondes de retard. C'est d'un manque de respect incroyable. Je ne serais pas fier de vous, à votre place, lança le vieillard derrière son bureau d'un air mauvais.

Riku soupira intérieurement (on appelle ça communément « inspirer » ; mais pardonnons-le, il lit des choses littéraires, pas scientifiques, et nous ne pouvons lui en vouloir). Il connaissait bien cet homme, vieux et frigide, qui n'avait de cesse d'ennuyer les jeunes dès qu'il le pouvait ; étant son seul client (du moins l'avait-il toujours cru, jusqu'à ce jour), il en avait fait plusieurs fois les frais. En regardant le garçon devant lui se faire violemment lyncher la face par le sournois vieillard, il hésita entre rire de son malheur ou compatir.

Les deux solutions lui semblaient abominables.

– Excusez-moi, mais je ne pouvais pas... commença le jeune inconnu.

Il se fit interrompre par le bibliothécaire qui prenait un malin plaisir à cracher sa haine du monde et de la jeunesse en particulier sur sa pauvre personne. Quel homme charmant.

– Vous ne pouviez pas, vous ne pouviez pas, mensonges ! Effronté ! Si on vous écoutait, on penserait que vous n'êtes que des imbéciles capables de rien ! Fardeau de la société, honte de l'Etat, à quoi servez-vous si vous ne savez même pas respecter les échéances ?

– Calomnies et billevesées ! rétorqua l'inconnu avec verve. Si vous aviez lu votre propre règlement, cher monsieur, vous vous rendriez compte que les ouvrages doivent être remis dans la journée et non à une heure précise, que nous sommes l'après-midi et donc la journée et que je suis ainsi dans mon droit le plus total !

Riku plissa les yeux. Voilà une situation qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver. Il hésitait entre le choc intense et le sourire satisfait. Prends-toi ça dans la tronche, vieil homme.

Le vieil homme en question afficha un air outré avant de rétorquer sauvagement :

– Mais c'est qu'il a la langue bien pendue, ce petit con-là ! Sache, gamin, que mon propre règlement est créé par moi et que je le change quand bon me semble ! Ainsi j'ai décidé que c'était l'heure qui comptait et non le jour. Tu es dans le non-droit. Tu paieras donc une amende. D'au moins un tiers du prix du bâtiment.

– Je ne vous permet pas de me traiter ainsi, monsieur (pour se donner un petit air classe et bien élevé, l'inconnu avait marqué la liaison entre « traiter » et « ainsi ».) De plus, si j'en crois les documents officiels signés de votre main que je possède ci-joint (il sorti une liasse de papier de sous son horrible gilet), le délai de location accordé aux clients de cette bibliothèque est de trois semaines.

– Et bien ? Quel rapport ?

– Si vous regardez mieux les cahiers que vous avez sous les yeux, malgré votre évident problème de vue, vous remarquerez que mon prêt a été effectué en la très-sainte date du vingt-trois novembre. Enfilez vos lunettes, mon brave, que votre défaite n'en soit que plus douloureuse ; voyez comme vous avez tort, voyez comme j'ai raison.

– Vous me prenez pour un homme stupide, pauvre imbécile ? Ces dates, je les connais par cœur. Je fais ce métier depuis cinquante années longues et dures (comme... non, elle était un peu trop facile, celle-là) durant lesquelles j'ai travaillé dans la sueur et le sang comme ces enfants chinois qui créent des nike pour ton bon plaisir dans des contrées éloignées ! Toi, jeune, que connais-tu de la vie et de la société ? Comment oses-tu te moquer ainsi d'un homme de savoir et d'expérience ?

– Certes, alors, c'est votre conscience du temps qui ne vous réussit pas. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 28 novembre ; et si vous comptez bien, cela fait donc cinq jours que j'ai emprunté vos ouvrages.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et regarda sur son calendrier (un ravissant calendrier représentant des chats déguisés pour chaque mois de l'année) avec attention.

Riku, de son côté, avait l'air ahuri de celui qui tombe sur la scène la plus étrange de sa vie.

– Ha, en effet, marmonna le vieux bibliothécaire en serrant les dents. Donnez-moi ça. Merci au revoir bon vent.

Il reprit les bouquins et s'en alla les ranger dans leurs emplacements d'origine.

L'inconnu se détourna avec un petit air satisfait.

Il eut un sursaut monstre en remarquant enfin la présence de Riku dans son dos.

– Pardon, je ne voul...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en constatant que le garçon lui accordait le regard le plus méprisant qu'il eût jamais connu.

Ne sachant comment répondre à pareille attaque silencieuse, il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta un vague :

– Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait d'autres gens pour venir ici... euuuuuh... au revoir.

Riku le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que le garçon ait quitté le bâtiment. Incroyable.

Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été aussi chaotiques.

D'une part, il avait toujours envie de se fiche des cheveux affreux de ce mec, de ses vêtements, de sa personne en général. De l'autre, il était assez content (autant qu'il pouvait l'être à son échelle, du moins) de ne plus être le seul à subir les quolibets du vieil aigri. Il était quasiment admiratif par la manière dont il lui avait rabattu le caquet et écœuré par le fait que lui n'était pas capable de sortir des phrases identiques. Il avait envie de savoir qui il était, mais l'idée d'adresser la parole à un tel individu lui hérissait les poils du dos. Il grinça des dents.

Bon, de toute façon, même s'il allait lui parler, personne ne serait au courant et son honneur serait sauf.

Mais en même temps... ce mec était d'un ridicule à en faire pleurer du sang une statue de Jésus Christ.

Curiosité ou instinct de protection ? Le choix était difficile.

Il laissa ses livres sur le comptoir et décida de sortir pour en savoir plus sur l'alien qu'il venait de croiser. Malgré le trauma.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de la bâtisse et interpella le mystérieux individu. Il faillit regretter son acte en le voyant tourner un regard vide vers lui.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il de manière hautement subtile.

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil incompréhensif.

– Je suis Isa. Pourquoi ?

– Tu es...

Il y eut comme un moment de vide dans la tête de Riku.

Un long moment de silence.

Très long.

Il fixa l'inconnu.

Ses cheveux.

Sa tenue.

Son regard perplexe.

Il se répéta son nom.

Isa. Isa. Isa. Isa.

Et cette fois, il n'y tint plus. Comme un volcan dormant depuis de trop longues années (avant que vous n'imaginiez une suite écœurante et peu subtile à cette comparaison, j'aimerais vous signaler que non, tout le monde n'a pas les idées aussi dérangées que les vôtres), un rire d'abord timide puis fort et clair jaillit de sa gorge sans qu'il ait eu le temps de le retenir.

Non, trop, c'était trop. Il pouvait résister à presque tout, mais là, _là_, il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus, il ne pouvait pas résister.

Incapable de respirer correctement (il n'avait jamais appris, après tout), il chercha l'oxygène de longues secondes en s'étouffant à moitié. Il tenta de reprendre son sérieux. Avec une concentration intense, il calma ses zygomatiques et ferma les yeux en expirant longuement.

Isa, lui, l'observait d'un air blasé en attendant que la crise soit passée. Il avait l'habitude. Ce genre d'attitude à son égard ne lui faisait même plus rien.

– Non, mais... articula Riku, je veux dire, tu t'appelles vraiment ...? Mais c'est un nom de f... de f... de ffffffffff...

– De fille, ouais, je sais, et dans deux secondes tu vas me prendre pour un travlo et faire des blagues douteuses, je sais aussi.

– Travlo...

Une crise de fou rire le reprit de plus belle, et il dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber au sol. Alors qu'il faisait travailler ses abdominos et s'accordait quelques minutes de plus à vivre, son cerveau, lui, lui répétait sans cesse qu'il avait l'air stupide, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à rire ainsi, qu'il était plus intelligent que ça.

Mais non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Isa poussa un soupir marqué et planta les mains dans ses poches et admirant le spectacle.

– Ça commence à devenir un peu limite, ce genre de comportement...

Riku se reprit et, avec un effort surhumain, effaça de son visage ce ridicule sourire qui restait de sa petite crise d'hystérie.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lança à Isa son regard le plus noir et viril.

– Et donc, euh, ... Isa ? (Il sentit sa gorge le gratouiller légèrement mais se contint.) C'est rare de voir quelqu'un dans ce... ce truc, dit-il en désignant d'un geste vague le vieux bâtiment délabré qui servait de dernier refuge aux livres plus compliqués que Oui-Oui.

– Mmh mmh...

Isa avait l'air un peu indécis. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'adresser à des gens plus ou moins normaux. Il pinça les lèvres en attendant la suite. Si suite il y avait.

– Oui, mmh mmh. Tu viens ici souvent ?

Où donc Riku avait-il appris à s'adresser à des gens sans avoir l'air excessivement énervé ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

– Plutôt, répondit Isa d'un air évasif. Et toi ?

– Oui.

– Je vois.

– Hun hun.

– Intéressant.

– Je trouve aussi.

– Enfin bref.

– Voilà.

– Mh.

– Okay.

– Très bien.

N'importe quel visiteur impromptu aurait vu à quel point il était manifeste que les relations sociales n'étaient le point fort d'aucun des deux protagonistes ici présents.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Riku et Isa restèrent un long moment en silence, en se regardant du coin de l'oeil, chacun intrigué par la personnalité étrange de l'autre et par leur passion commune qu'ils étaient sans doute les seuls à avoir.

Comme durant chaque silence gênant, un évènement inattendu (ou presque, tout dépend de la personne de laquelle on parle) vint redémarrer les rouages du scénario : un coup de téléphone.

Isa poussa un soupir en sortant son portable de sa poche, soupir qui se transforma en air consterné lorsqu'il découvrit le nom de son futur interlocuteur. Il décrocha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mec ?

– Saaaalut Isa ! Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix douce et chaleureuse !

– Tu m'as parlé y a même pas deux heures.

– Trois heures, pour être exact, et tu me manquais déjà atrocement, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te passer un petit coup de fil...

– Tu as conscience que si tu continues à parler comme ça, on va te prendre pour un gay ? Fin je dis ça pour toi. Tu fais comme tu veux, après tout, t'as le physique de l'emploi.

– Pardon ?

– Non, rien.

– Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, gars ?

– Non, mais non.

– Isa, te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu m'as dit que j'avais une gueule de travlo, là !

– J'aurais plutôt dit une gueule de tarlouze, en fait, mais...

– Putain ! On avait dit plus de ça !

– Ok, ok, je m'excuse, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

– Ouais, ouais, bon,...

– Donc, tu m'appelles pour..?

– Ah, oui ! Tu te souviens de cette fille, là, la blonde...

– ... Si tu parles de Naminé, sache que ta blague est vraiment, vraiment pourrie...

– Hahaha ! Oui, bon, bref. Je viens de la chopper à la gare, là. Elle n'a pas changé, depuis le temps. Incroyable.

– Mais c'est génial, dis-moi.

– N'est-ce pas ? T'es où ?

– Dans le repaire.

– Encore ? Hé ben. Bon, t'aurais pas envie de te ramener, par hasard ?

– Si je dis non, il va m'arriver quoi ?

– Oh. Je crois que Naminé te passera un savon, mais à part ça, rien.

– Très bien. J'arrive.

– Cool, mec ! À tout de suite ! »

Isa raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Non loin de lui, Riku le regardait d'un air ahuri. Enfin, aussi ahuri qu'il pouvait l'être.

– Tu connais Naminé ?

Sans se rendre compte que poser une question cash aussi directement n'était pas de la plus grande des politesses, surtout quand cela faisait référence à une conversation téléphonique plus ou moins privée, Isa répondit :

– Oui. Toi aussi, à en juger par ton air.

Riku reprit une tête blasée.

– On est amis d'enfance.

– Je vois.

– Tu la connais depuis quand ?

– Euh... Quelques semaines.

– Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment au genre de potes qu'elle a. (Pourtant, lorsqu'on y regarde avec attention, les couleurs de cheveux étranges, les coupes étranges, les looks étranges, les noms étranges, elle en côtoie plus que Riku ne semble le penser ; mais disons qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment se remettre en question.)

Isa haussa un sourcil.

– Je ne connais pas ses « potes ».

– Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Sans savoir comment exactement il devait prendre cette remarque un peu sèche, Isa décida de changer de conversation.

– Je dois m'en aller, dit-il.

– Tu vas voir Naminé ? demanda Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui.

– Alors je viens avec toi.

– Si tu veux. (Il resta silencieux un moment à réfléchir, puis reprit : ) En fait, tu t'appelles...?

– Riku.

– D'accord.

Sans rien ajouter, tous deux prirent le départ. Et comme les voyages à pied plus ou moins silencieux sont en général longs et chiants, je vous propose d'utiliser le monospace magique invisible pour nous rendre dans un lieu plus fréquenté, j'ai nommé : la gare.

x x x

Naminé descendit du train en réfléchissant vaguement à la baisse des températures de novembre. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne vit pas le caillou (ou, disons, la petite pierre) qui s'était sournoisement glissé devant son pied dans l'idée de la faire tomber devant la foule d'au moins dix personnes qui sortaient des wagons.

Se relevant difficilement et insultant intérieurement les quelques personnes qui pouffaient dans son dos, elle se redressa avec le port d'une reine, que dis-je, d'une impératrice, d'une déesse, même, et traça fièrement le chemin jusqu'à la porte de la gare.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez (sans prendre l'expression au pied de la lettre, bien entendu) avec Lea qui, comme par hasard (aurais-je senti une teinte d'ironie ?) vagabondait tranquillement dans le coin en s'envoyant à lui même cet espèce de frisbee immonde qu'il trimbalait partout et tout le temps. Il afficha un air faussement étonné en voyant sa camarade approcher en haussant un sourcil.

– Tiens, Naminé, comme c'est étrange ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir par ici !

– Salut, Lea, répondit-elle avec le petit sourire entendu de celle qui sait.

– Oh, si tu savais comme je me suis ennuyé sans toi.

– Certes...

– Le monde n'est plus pareil.

– Tu m'en vois ravie !

– Tu veux du chocolat ?

Il sortit magiquement une barre de chocolat de sa poche. Naminé le regarda un moment puis secoua la tête.

– Non, merci.

– Oh ! Mais c'est aux noisettes ! Aux noisettes, quoi !

– Oui, oui, mais...

– N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas ça. Tout le monde aime le chocolat noisette. C'est des noisettes entières ! Des vraies, qui ont poussé sur des arbres !

– Bon, Lea, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

Il cligna les yeux d'un air étonné.

– Mais rien de particulier. Je tiens à ce que tu goûtes ce chocolat. Je te promets qu'il n'est pas empoisonné.

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant avant de prendre un bout de la barre que Lea lui tendait avec un petit sourire.

– Alors, verdict ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

– C'est...

– C'est...?

– Trop bon.

– Ha ! J'en étais sûr ! Personne peut résister à ça !

– C'est pas faux.

Elle lui prit la barre des mains et la dévora avec toute l'élégance possible. Lea eut un petit sourire.

– Alors, tu sens quelque chose de changé ?

Elle le lui lança un regard perplexe.

– Ne me dis pas que t'avais _vraiment_ mis un truc dedans ?

– Mais non ! Je demandais juste ça comme ça.

– Dis-moi.

– Je te jure que j'ai rien mis !

– Lea. Tu mens mal.

– ... Bon, d'accord. J'ai vraiment rien mis. Mais j'avais entendu dire que c'était, euh... aphrodisiaque. Je voulais savoir.

Naminé resta silencieuse un long moment. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le coin de ses lèvres. Elle pencha légèrement la tête.

– Est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de me serrer, Lea ? demanda-t-elle avec son air le plus innocent.

Il eut un air catastrophé et secoua vivement la tête.

– Moi ? _Moi_ ? Non, non, te méprends pas, s'il te plaît, je...

– Mon Dieu, de ta part, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas !

Il se frotta le front nerveusement en maudissant les rougeurs qui avaient sans doute déjà envahi ses joues sans lui demander son avis.

– Mais je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit-il (ce qui est assez inutile ; comme si on avait le moindre doute quant à sa culpabilité. Ha !)

– Allez, ne fais pas le timide. Je ne me moque pas de toi, tu vois ? (Je vous permets d'émettre de forts doutes sur cette affirmation.)

– Mais, Naminé, je te jure, je te promets que c'est pas...

– Ooooh, il rougit, c'est trop mignon ! (Elle ne se priva pas de venir lui pincer les joues avec un grand sourire machiavélique.)

– Naminé !

– Malheureusement, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser tes avances...

Elle prit un air le plus sincèrement désolé possible, sans y parvenir tout à fait, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lea qui, lui, paraissait lutter contre plusieurs émotions contradictoires.

– Je suis flattée, tu sais, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre... dit-elle avec un sourire.

– Bon, Naminé, quand est-ce que tu comprendras que c'est pas de toi que je...

– Oh, tu peux arrêter les faux-semblants, Lea, tu sais, offrir des chocolats, c'est pas un acte innocent...

– Mais je voulais juste essayer !

– L'essayer ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Oh, pour rien.

– Me dis pas que t'avais caché un gâteau au chocolat pour la suite ? Ou d'autres chocolats ? Ou des pralines ? Ou je ne sais quelle autre chose ?

– Oh, tu comprends rien à rien. Laisse tomber ! Je propose qu'on oublie ça. Et arrête de te moquer de moi !

– D'accord, d'accord. C'est oublié.

– Merci.

– Et dire que je t'avais toujours pensé gay.

Lea se prit le visage entre les mains s'exclama avec une voix désespérée :

– C'est pas vrai ! Toi aussi ?

– Excuse-moi, mais ça semble quand même...

– Ces _a priori_ avec lesquels tout le monde part ! Ça commence à devenir un peu chiant, sur les bords.

– Désolée, Lea, je voulais pas te froisser.

– Je suis pas homo, je suis pas un travlo, j'ai pas un nom de fille, j'ai pas de coupe bizarre, je suis normal, ok ?

– Oui, oui. Ça va, zen.

Lea haussa les épaules et partit s'asseoir sur un banc. Naminé resta immobile un instant avant de le rejoindre. Ils passèrent un moment en silence en évitant de se regarder.

Naminé s'entortilla les doigts, gênée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'un de vos amis proches vous draguait de manière si peu commune ; même s'il semblait insister sur le fait qu'elle avait tort, que ce n'était pas du tout ça, et toutes ces excuses qu'on est capable de sortir lorsqu'on ne veut pas se prendre un méchant râteau et la honte de sa vie.

Elle mourait d'envie de jeter un regard vers lui, pour voir de quoi il avait l'air, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir (voyeurisme, vous dis-je !) ; mais, douée d'un tact un peu plus développé que la moyenne des habitants de la ville, elle préféra garder ses distances et ne rien dire, en attendant qu'il parle.

Elle cessa de résister lorsqu'elle le sentit trembler à ses côtés.

Pleurait-il ? Lui avait-elle fait du mal ? Elle commençait déjà à culpabiliser lorsqu'elle le regarda de plus près.

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que les tremblements de Lea n'avaient rien à voir avec du désespoir. Le visage entre ses mains, le pauvre rouquin éconduit, loin de pleurer, riait à n'en plus pouvoir (ne cherchons pas à comprendre, ça doit être un truc de roux. Leurs cerveaux sont différents des nôtres, vous savez.)

Naminé sentit sa joue s'agiter d'un tic nerveux.

Lorsque Lea commença à faire entendre des éclats de rire étouffés, un sourire naquit sur son visage.

Et lorsqu'il arrêta de s'en empêcher pour partir dans un fou rire franc, elle ne put résister à l'envie de l'accompagner. En quelques secondes, leur rire grossit jusqu'à devenir une véritable crise d'hystérie, les faisant ainsi passer pour deux jeunes gens pas tout justes assis sur un banc devant une gare.

Ils ne purent s'arrêter avant une dizaine de minutes, chaque tentative de pause suscitant un échange de regard qui les faisait repartir de plus belle. Naminé, en essuyant les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler contre sa volonté, pressa une main contre ses abdominos qui travaillaient un peu trop à son goût. Lea lui adressa son plus grand sourire.

– Bravo, j'ai faim maintenant.

– C'est pas ma faute si tu m'as fait manger ta collation, dit Naminé avec un clin d'œil.

– Je propose qu'on aille se faire une bouffe.

– Maintenant ? Il est presque trois heures.

– Et alors ? L'estomac n'attend pas !

– T'as pas tort. Et pour tout avouer, je dirais pas non à un petit truc à manger. Si tu me le paies, bien sûr.

– Ça va de soi !

– Et Isa, il est où ?

– Mmh ? Je sais pas. Quand je suis parti, il était dans notre repaire.

– Ça fait tellement malfrat, comme nom.

– C'est pour éloigner les étrangers.

– Je vois... Bref. On devrait pas l'inviter ?

– On peut, ouais...

– À moins que t'aies envie de m'avoir pour toi tout seul, bien sûr. Ce que je comprendrais. Bien que tu n'aies aucune chance, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

– N'importe quoi ! Bon, je l'appelle. Je sais pas s'il sera rentré chez lui ou non, par contre.

– Appelle-le, oui.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de composer le numéro de son meilleur ami.

Pour éviter une redondance des plus malvenue, nous ne reprendrons pas la conversation que vous pouvez voir plus haut, et passerons directement à d'autres personnes, plus intéressantes, plus passionnées, plus impliquées, plus... Enfin, plus, quoi.

x x x

Ailleurs, non loin de là, un autre rouquin, peut-être aussi idiot bien que plus sournois et sadique, se promenait tranquillement dans les rues peu fréquentées de sa ville natale en compagnie d'un adolescent de quelques années son cadet qui affichait un air plus ou moins joyeux, chose rare de sa part en ces temps troublés d'automne.

Ils s'échangeaient quelques banalités pour ressouder leur amitié quelque peu fragile lorsque le regard d'Axel fut attiré par quelque chose d'étrange qui le bouleversa intérieurement.

Je ne parle pas, bien sûr, des dizaines de pigeons amassés autour de ce vieux sandwich qui traînait par terre depuis près de deux jours ; moins encore de ces dizaines de chats qui, rassemblés derrière la fenêtre d'une maison qui pour sûr devait sentir le vieux, les regardaient en regrettant amèrement de n'être nourris que de pâtées au goût horrible qui ne leur remplissait même pas l'estomac.

Ce qui le choquait étaient plutôt ces deux gamins tendrement enlacés qui semblaient, de loin du moins, mourir d'amour et de tendresse l'un pour l'autre, au point de ne plus pouvoir se lâcher.

Il sembla à Axel que son cœur s'était soudainement décroché de sa poitrine pour atterrir en plein sur son estomac, suscitant une certaine sensation un peu trop proche de la nausée à son goût. Il ne tarda pas à identifier ce drôle de sentiment comme étant quelque chose qui ressemblait très fortement à de la répugnance, peut-être même à de l'aversion, et cela dut se marquer sur son visage au vu du regard intrigué que lui jeta Sora.

Ce dernier suivit le regard d'Axel et plissa le nez pour marquer son mécontentement.

– Je rêve, ou bien c'est Vanitas que je vois là-bas ?

Axel haussa les épaules.

– Tu rêves pas, répondit-il simplement.

– Et il est dans les bras de Ven.

– Bonne observation ! Tu devrais songer à devenir inspecteur.

Sora ne releva pas la remarque sarcastique et se gratta le menton d'un air concentré.

– Je pensais que ça n'allait pas très bien, entre eux.

– D'où tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonna Axel.

– Ven m'en a parlé.

– Sérieux ?

– Ouais.

– Et il t'a dit quoi ?

– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, de leur vie de couple ?

Axel se passa une main dans la nuque en soupirant.

– Vanitas est comme mon meilleur pote, tu sais. J'm'intéresse à sa vie, normal, non ? Alors, il a dit quoi ?

– Je sais plus trop, quelque chose comme quoi ça faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus. Enfin, ce genre de truc, quoi.

– Un vrai petit couple.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, fit judicieusement remarquer Sora. (Comme quoi, il n'était quand même pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air, le pauvret.)

– Parce que tu trouves ça cool, toi ? Notre égocentrique Vanitas avec ce taré congénital ?

– Ça ne me gêne pas. Ven est quelqu'un de gentil.

– Ça me dégoûte, d'une certaine manière.

– Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner, la dernière fois, pourtant. Tu les as presque encouragés.

– Ouais ? Ben j'ai changé d'avis.

Sora ne répondit rien et se contenta de continuer son chemin. Chemin qui, comme par hasard, lui permettait de passer juste sous le nez du couple de tourtereaux qui roucoulaient avec joie et tendresse (hum). Axel l'apostropha.

– Hé, tu vas où, là ?

– Ben, les voir.

– T'es fou ? Laisse-les faire leurs trucs dégueux tous seuls.

Sora l'ignora et partit quand même déranger le pauvre couple en pleine phase pré-copulatoire (mais il est jeune, il est normal qu'il ait encore un peu de mal avec ces choses-là.)

À quelques pas de là, c'est avec un regard méchamment excédé que Vanitas finit par interrompre ses activités plus ou moins innocentes en voyant arriver devant lui les deux dernières personnes sur terre qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment précis.

– Salut, les gars, entama Sora d'un air étrangement joyeux.

– Génial... marmonna Vanitas tandis que Ven rendait la salutation d'un léger signe de tête, ne sachant trop quel comportement adopter.

– Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ? J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas, au moins ! annonça Axel avec son sourire le plus maléfique.

– Il manquait plus que ça, sérieux, mais quelle journée...

– Tiens, Vanitas, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais que t'es en train de rougir ! reprit l'erreur de la nature (je parle du roux, là.)

– C'est ton imagination, se défendit-il.

Ven plissa les yeux et scruta le visage de son cher et tendre (quoique j'ai encore quelques doutes à ce niveau) avant de laisser apparaître un sourire sur son joli visage. Vanitas leva une main.

– Sans commentaires, toi, ok ?

– Haha, Vanitas et sa petite fierté, commenta Axel en secouant la tête, comme c'est mignon.

– On le changera pas, soupira Sora. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous êtes ici, tous les deux ? Je pensais que Ven devait aller chez Terra.

Vanitas fit craquer ses jointures avec agacement.

– Mais tu lui racontes vraiment toute ta vie, ma parole ! s'emporta-t-il en se tournant vers Ventus.

– S'il te plaît, recommence pas à t'énerver, répondit-il en soupirant.

– J'avoue que tu m'as remballé plutôt sec au téléphone, tout à l'heure, commenta Sora.

– Ah ouais ? Pourquoi t'étais énervé, Vani ? demanda Axel qui était bien décidé à foutre un peu la merde, tant qu'il le pouvait.

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard noir et rétorqua d'une voix sèche :

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

– Ooooh, je vois !

– Tu ne vois rien du tout.

– Bon, et si on changeait de sujet de conversation ? proposa Sora qui semblait avoir ce jour-là un don certain pour le compromis.

Tous les quatre se regardèrent.

– Bon, Sora, je te laisse choisir le thème, sourit Axel.

– Ok. Laissez-moi réfléchir. Je propose un débat. Mmmh... Pour ou contre... la mort ?

Il y eut un long silence. Ventus, après un moment de réflexion, se mit à parler.

– Pour ou contre la guerre ?

– Pour ou contre... la famine ? demanda Axel qui était très inspiré.

– Pour ou contre les roux ? surenchérit Vanitas avec une certaine ironie.

– Pour ou contre la maladie ?

– Le sida ?

– La déforestation ?

– Big Brother ?

– Les femmes enceintes ?

– Les mauvais films ?

– Les vieux ?

– Les enfants ?

– Les plantes ?

– Les animaux ?

– Les allergies au latex ?

– Les océans ?

Tâchant de trouver des idées de débats plus stupides les unes que les autres, ils continuèrent à s'amuser comme des enfants pendant une bonne grosse dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Vanitas décrète que la récréation était finie.

– Vous êtes trop con, les gars, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Oh, tu peux parler, commença Axel avant d'être interrompu par Ven qui, avec un air effrayé, regardait Sora.

– Sora, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas. Regardant dans lointain, les gestes figés, il se mit à trembler. Sa respiration s'accéléra dangereusement. Ven, l'air paniqué, plissa les yeux pour connaître la cause de sa terreur. En la voyant, il recula d'un pas.

Malheureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous connaîtrez la raison de ce début de crise. Godzilla était-il parmi eux ? Les morts s'étaient-ils relevé de leur tombe ? Sa sœur était-elle venue l'emmerder jusque-là ? La réponse au prochain épisode.

x x x

Non loin de là, dans un appartement de taille modeste, Terra gisait dans son canapé en écoutant une chanson d'une musicalité plus qu'étrange du nom de « Monster » (ne commentons pas ses goûts plus que discutables, mes chers) et en pensant à des sujets d'une profondeur certaine ; ses invités étant partis depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, il avait tout le loisir de réfléchir aux récents évènements ainsi qu'aux révélations qu'on lui avait faites.

Et les conclusions de cette réflexion étaient loin de lui faire plaisir.

Que Ven lui ait caché quelque chose, ça passait ; que Ven soit en couple, pourquoi pas ; que Ven soit en couple avec un mec, c'était même plutôt pas mal ; que Ven soit en couple avec un mec qui ne soit pas lui, ça, c'était un peu moins sympathique, que ce mec soit le pire connard de la terre, c'était fortement dérangeant, mais que ce mec soit Vanitas, _le_ Vanitas, celui qu'il exécrait depuis tant d'années et qui n'avait jamais trouvé grâce à ses yeux, ça, c'était aux limites du supportable. Et même, à la limite, si Ven le lui avait dit, peut-être qu'il aurait pu gérer tout ça et assimiler l'information tranquillement ; mais non, il avait fallu qu'il fasse toutes ces cachotteries stupides sans se soucier un instant de son équilibre mental.

Terra n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait en penser.

Il se refit cinquante fois la scène, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie stridente vienne perturber ses pensées. Avec un grognement digne de son physique qui, reconnaissons-le, faisait fortement penser à celui d'un ours, il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit sur le visage de sa « sœur » (n'ayant jamais eu de réponse à la question du nombre de gènes que ces deux-là ont en commun, je préfère ne pas m'avancer trop loin). Aqua eut un sourire en le voyant.

– Salut, Terra, dit-elle dans une manière fort commune de dire bonjour à quelqu'un qu'on a pas encore vu de la journée.

– S'lut, répondit-il mollement.

Il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Aqua déposa son sac dans un coin avant d'examiner avec attention son frère qui n'avait pas l'air totalement dans son assiette.

– Comment tu vas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Ça va... et toi ?

– Oh, ça va, dit-elle. Je vais préparer un chocolat chaud. T'en veux un ?

– Oui.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine qu'elle connaissait aussi bien que le propriétaire des lieux, elle entendit un gros « plaf », de ceux qui résonnent quand quelqu'un s'affale sur un fauteuil par dépit.

Elle sortit deux tasses qu'elle tâcha de remplir avec le plus grand soin et, deux minutes de micro-onde plus tard, elle était de retour dans le salon. Elle posa la tasse devant le zombie de Terra et fronça les sourcils en s'installant à ses côtés.

– Ça va, la vie tout seul ?

– Je m'en sors. Et toi, à la maison ?

– Je m'en sors.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

– C'est un peu vide sans toi, avoua-t-elle en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans la boisson chaude.

– Ah, vraiment ?

– Mh mh. Ça fait drôle, de ne plus avoir personne avec qui parler, le soir. Enfin, je suppose que je m'y ferai.

– Pourquoi t'es restée là-bas, Aqua ? S'ils avaient acceptés que je parte, ils t'auraient laissée partir aussi.

– Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. C'est ma maison. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, c'est tout.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Terra but une gorgée brulante de son chocolat qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table et s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Tu me manques aussi, tu sais, dit-il à voix basse.

– J'en étais sûre, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle croisa les jambes et perdit son sourire. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Terra et lui demanda d'un air inquiet :

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

– J'en sais rien, répondit-il. J'en sais vraiment rien.

– Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

– Oh, pas grand chose. Rien d'important.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis attrapa les tasses et les emmena dans la cuisine d'un pas pressé. Il déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier avec un grand bruit. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il retourna dans le salon et apostropha Aqua :

– T'étais au courant pour Ven et Vanitas ?

– Bien sûr, tout le monde est au courant. Pourquoi ?

Il s'assit et croisa les bras.

– Non, pas tout le monde. Pas moi.

– Ah bon ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un air étonné. Je pensais que l'info aurait tourné, pourtant.

– Manifestement elle n'est pas arrivée jusqu'à moi ! Je comprends pas, pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

Sentant qu'il commençait à s'emporter légèrement, Aqua lui demanda :

– C'est ça ton problème, en fait ?

– C'est pas... C'est juste que... J'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait ignoré comme ça. Qu'il ait pu mettre tout le monde au courant, sauf moi. Pourquoi ? On est quand même proches, non, on est amis ! Enfin, je croyais.

– Oh, Terra, ne prends pas la mouche pour ça... Il devait avoir peur de te l'avouer, c'est tout.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Faire son coming out n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît.

– Son coming out ?

Oh, c'est vrai. Il n'y avait pas pensé exactement comme ça.

Il commença à vaguement culpabiliser puis se rappela que son coming out, il l'avait quand même fait devant toute la population. Ça ne devait pas être si terrible.

– Admettons, dit-il. Mais il l'a quand même fait auprès de tout le monde. Pourquoi pas moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Vraiment pas. Je lui fais peur ? Je... quoi, c'est quoi, son problème, avec moi ?

– Il n'a aucun problème avec toi, Terra, c'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, soupira Aqua. Il ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'il avait peur du regard que tu allais porter sur lui. Tu as toujours été un peu protecteur, avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il a dû penser que tu allais t'énerver ou lui faire la morale, peut-être. Il sait bien que tu ne portes pas Vanitas dans ton cœur.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, marmonna-t-il.

– Et je suis sûre que tu t'es vraiment énervé, en l'apprenant, reprit-elle avec un air entendu.

– Non !

– Menteur.

– Bon, peut-être, et alors ?

– Alors ne t'étonnes pas, c'est tout.

Elle lui sourit.

– Mais, attends, Vanitas quoi ! Pourquoi Vanitas ? s'exclama-t-il.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Il est horrible ! Il est moche, il est con, il est méchant, il est sadique, il a rien pour lui, ce mec est affreux. Qui pourrait l'aimer, franchement ? Ça doit être une blague !

– Il est pas si con que ça et, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, il a un bon fond. Je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer ce qui a attiré Ven. En plus, il est riche. Et sexy.

– Sexy ?

– Tu ne trouves pas ?

– Non !

Terra prit un air affligé. Aqua trouvait Vanitas sexy ? Sérieusement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on leur avait donné, à ces gens-là ? Terra secoua la tête et chercha dans la foule d'autres arguments qui s'offraient à lui.

– Et puis ils se détestaient, Aqua, dit-il. Tu le sais bien, tu les as vu ! Vanitas a toujours parlé de Ven comme d'une sous-merde, il l'a toujours maltraité, il a été vraiment sale avec lui.

– Il faut croire que ça ne dérangeait pas tant Ven que ça.

– _Il l'a enfermé dans une armoire en sachant qu'il était claustro !_

– Bon, j'avoue que là ça avait été un peu loin, mais...

– C'est un enfoiré profond, et on changera jamais ça. Je peux pas croire que Ven soit... soit... tu sais...

– Amoureux de lui ?

– Voilà !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Il y en a qui aiment avoir mal.

– Arrête de me faire flipper.

– Et puis, ils étaient amis, quand ils étaient enfants, non ?

– J'étais aussi ami avec un tas de gens quand j'étais petit, et alors ? (Aqua ne releva pas le mensonge et le laissa continuer.) Quel rapport ? Aucun !

– Mais pourquoi ça t'énerve à ce point ?

– Parce que, je sais pas, ça me choque, ça m'énerve, ça m'angoisse, ça me... Ils se sont embrassés juste devant moi ! Ici ! Dans ce salon !

– Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

– Tout à l'heure !

– Ah... d'accord. Écoute-moi, Terra. Vanitas n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il en a l'air. C'est quelqu'un de bien, dans le fond, j'en suis certaine.

– C'est ça.

– Tu n'as jamais essayé de le connaître. Je le connais bien, tu sais. Il me parle. Il me dit des choses. C'est aussi un être humain, comme toi et moi, et oui, il peut être gentil et très prévenant quand il le veut bien. Mais le problème ne vient pas de là, pas vrai ? Le problème, ce n'est pas Vanitas. Tu l'utilises juste comme moyen de faire passer ta colère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Arrête, Terra.

– Quoi ?

– C'est plus la peine de me mentir ou de te cacher. Je te connais, tu sais ? Mieux que tu ne le penses. Tu as peur de perdre l'affection que Ven a pour toi.

– Ça n'a rien à voir.

– Regarde-moi dans les yeux, s'il te plaît, et dis-moi si je me trompe.

Elle se mit face à lui et l'attrapa par les épaules pour un face à face décisif.

– Tes sentiments pour Ven vont au delà de la simple amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es jaloux de Vanitas. C'est ça ?

Terra ferma les yeux et, contre toute attente, se mit à sourire.

– Depuis quand tu le sais ? demanda-t-il.

Aqua le lâche et soupira.

– J'avais juste quelques doutes. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre vous. Qui allait peut-être plus loin que l'amitié.

– Mmh.

– Terra... Je suis désolée.

– Bah, c'est la vie.

– Ça va s'arranger.

Il se leva et s'étira. Puis, il se tourna vers sa sœur avec un air dur. Mû par une inspiration soudaine, il déclara :

– J'espère que tu as raison, Aqua, je l'espère vraiment. Je n'ai pas confiance en Vanitas, mais si tu me dis que tu crois en lui, très bien, je passerai outre. Néanmoins, si Vanitas fait la moindre connerie, s'il ose faire quoi que ce soit à Ven, il le regrettera. Si ça arrive, je serai là. Et promis, sur ma vie, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture ! **

**Boon. Il y a des chances que ce chapitre soit le dernier que vous voyiez avant les froides nuit d'hiver. J'entends par là, le mois de janvier voire février.**  
**Pourquoi ? me demanderez vous judicieusement. Parce que le premier novembre commence le NaNo et que je ne vais pas écrire ETH (oooh !). Parce qu'en décembre commence le blocus (qui, pour les non-initiés, est une période de dépression intense - haha - appelée aussi période d'étude intense - c'est pareil - qui se passe juste avant les examens. Ca veut dire que j'ai pas cours, mais que j'étudie à mort, et que je me mets en mode no-ordi-no-vie-sociale-bonbons-chocolats chauds-chips-autres horreurs. Peu de chances que j'écrive, donc ; à moins que je me fasse de l'énorme procrastination. Mais de toute façon, comme c'est après le nano, il y a de fortes chances que j'ai plus la moindre envie d'ouvrir OpenO pour trois grosses semaines, haha. Bref.) Parce qu'en janvier arrive la période la plus glorieuse de l'année avec juin : les examens ! Ils durent trois semaines, et là il est sûr que je n'écrirai rien. Ensuite, une bonne semaine de dodo-vidage de cerveau, et la reprise des cours. Le temps que j'écrive le chapitre, février. Je vais mourir. Hahahaha !**  
**Ceci dit, me connaissant, on est jamais à l'abri d'une "haaan j'ai envie d'écrire" de base. Et comme j'ai repris la fanfiction, il est pas dit que je posterai plus rien \o.**

**(Et pour ceux qui lisent Dissidence, je continuerai à poster, vu que je suis à l'avance, hihi.)**

**Bref, kusjes les gens, et à la prochaine ! :D**

**Et n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait mon plus grand bonheur, même si elle ne contient que quatre mots. Merci beaucoup !**


	18. Confrontation

**Disclaimer : Square Enix/BUENA VISTAAAAAA Games.**

**... PARDON. J'étais kidnappée par un gang de nains jaunes, et je viens de m'échapper ;;. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils me garderaient tant de mois. Quel désastre. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtres géniaux :3. Et plus sérieusement, je suis déééésoléééééée du temps que ce chapitre a pris pour arriver. J'ai eu tellement de mal avec que j'ai cru qu'il ne sortirait jamais /o/. Bref. Bonne lecture. :3**

* * *

Naminé et Lea étaient en train de se chamailler, comme à leur habitude, quand ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée impromptue d'un duo de mystérieux inconnus qui s'avançaient vers eux en discutant vaguement. Il leur apparut cependant, lorsque la distance leur permit de détailler un peu mieux leurs visages, qu'ils n'avaient rien d'inconnus, du moins pour Naminé ; le second personnage, lui, restait une énigme pour Lea qui ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais aperçu de sa vie.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire d'étonnement ravi lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et qu'il s'agissait bien de Riku, l'éternel solitaire, accompagné d'Isa. Elle s'approcha d'eux et les salua chacun à leur tour avant de s'exclamer :

– Eh bien, voilà qui est inattendu !

Riku haussa les épaules tandis qu'Isa répondait :

– Il a dit qu'il voulait venir te parler, donc...

– Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

– On s'est rencontré à, euh... enfin voilà, expliqua Isa avec une parfaite clarté.

– Je vois, assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Riku ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et se tourna vers Lea avec un regard inquisiteur.

Décidément, devait-il penser, Naminé avait de drôles de fréquentations. Celui-là n'était pas beaucoup mieux qu'Isa, à première vue ; une coupe tout aussi improbable, un look tout aussi affreux. Seulement, celui-là avait une couleur de cheveux qui avait l'air à peu près normale, même si elle hurlait à la face du monde le vide sidéral qui habitait la tête sur laquelle la tignasse poussait.

Encore un sans-âme. Comme si Axel ne suffisait pas. Il se détourna avec un regard blasé qui suscita chez Lea une expression indignée.

– Non mais ça va ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Isa et Naminé se tournèrent vers lui sans comprendre. Il balaya leur question muette d'un geste, s'éclaircit la gorge et, avec un regard haineux envers cet inconnu aux longs cheveux gris – quelle horreur, d'ailleurs, qui oserait garder un fils avec une coupe pareille ? N'y avait-il personne pour sauver le style ? – dit avec une froideur certaine :

– Euh, il me semble qu'on n'a pas été présenté...

Naminé se frappa le front dans un geste des plus dramatique.

– C'est vrai, dit-elle, j'avais oublié que t'avais tellement pas l'habitude de voir des gens autres qu'Isa que tu savais même plus te présenter tout seul.

Isa étouffa un rire et même l'autre blasé sembla avoir une expression proche de la moquerie. Lea ne put retenir les rougeurs qui menaçaient de peindre ses joues. Naminé se chargea des présentations.

– Alors, voici Riku, commença-t-elle en désignant le rat, c'est un ami d'enfance. Et Riku, eux c'est Isa et Lea, des amis rencontrés récemment pendant que toi et les autres passiez votre temps à vous taper dessus ou à avoir des « accidents ».

Riku jaugea Lea à nouveau et pinça les lèvres, signe d'un profond dégoût que je ne peux que comprendre, tout en ignorant avec dignité la remarque de la jeune fille.

– J'ai pas tout pigé, là, commenta Isa.

– Rien d'important, marmonna Riku.

– C'est une très longue histoire, soupira Naminé. C'est marrant que vous vous soyez rencontrés, tous les deux, en tout cas. Riku ne s'entend avec personne, mais d'une certaine façon, j'étais sûre que ça pourrait coller entre vous.

Tous les deux échangèrent un regard.

– Tu as une drôle de manière de penser, dit Lea.

Naminé ne lui répondit que par un bref sourire et se tourna vers Riku qui dévisageait toujours Lea avec aversion (il avait de bien étranges passe-temps). Une expression proche de celle qu'il aurait eue en regardant la terre entière ; rien de bien extraordinaire, en soi, mais avec une lueur subtile dans le regard qui ne présageait rien de particulièrement bon. L'intéressé semblait l'avoir saisi et le lui rendait bien. De leur côté, les deux autres, d'une inutilité aberrante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'analyser les comportements produits par deux inconnus lors de leur première rencontre effective, regardaient le ciel en marmonnant quelques « Il fait un peu froid, non ? » ou observaient leurs ongles en pensant Dieu seul savait quoi, soupirant un peu lorsque le manque de sujet de conversation commença à se faire sentir. Sans une seule seconde s'étonner du comportement de Riku, Naminé lui lança un regard inquisiteur en attendant qu'il entame lui-même une discussion. Il était après tout normal que Riku déteste les nouveaux-venus. Rien de plus ordinaire.

– Sinon, Riku, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? l'apostropha-t-elle lorsque le temps lui sembla un peu trop long.

Celui-ci détacha son regard haineux du roux et répondit avec toute la prestance dont il était capable :

– Je ne sais plus.

La jeune fille soupira et se gratta nonchalamment le coude, ce qui devait certainement être un code en langage corporel dont personne ne semblait comprendre la signification.

– Ça ne devait pas être important, j'imagine...

– Non.

Elle haussa les épaules. Était-ce le destin qui avait envoyé cette envie de discuter à Riku pour que ces quatre-là se rencontrent ? Il lui sembla que le sort devenait de plus en plus plaisantin, ces derniers temps.

– Bon, très bien, tant pis. On comptait aller manger quelque part. Tu veux venir ? Maintenant que t'es là...

– À trois heures de l'après-midi ?

– De toute évidence, sourit-elle.

– C'est stupide.

– Je dois prendre ça pour un non ?

– Ça dépend. Vous allez où ?

Elle échangea un regard avec Lea qui lui signifia son total désintérêt pour la réponse.

– Au snack de l'Ouest. Un petit truc pas cher. Je suis pauvre.

Il réfléchit un instant, ne parut pas trouver d'objections et répondit :

– Mouais.

– Tu viens alors ?

Riku haussa les épaules et elle interpréta ce geste comme un « pourquoi pas ».

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour de nouvelles aventures gastronomiques, Isa marqua une légère hésitation qui n'échappa pas à l'œil d'aigle de Naminé, qui possédait un don d'observatrice hautement développé quand elle le voulait bien. Elle se tourna vers lui d'un air vaguement interrogateur.

– Un problème ?

Ah, des problèmes, il en avait des tas, comme tous les pauvres adolescents dont la vie est laide, vide et stérile, pleine de chagrins et autres disputes, de parents méchants et d'injustices innombrables. Il dégagea d'un coup de cerveau cette réponse lamentable et haussa les épaules en reprenant l'air plus ou moins apathique qu'il savait très bien faire lorsqu'il ne savait trop quelle expression afficher.

– Pas vraiment. Je me disais juste que je ne devrais pas trop tarder. Ma mère m'attend pour quatre heures.

– Oh, d'accord. On y va, alors. On se dépêchera.

Il hocha la tête et la petite troupe partit enfin vers son snack sain et léger préféré.

Il se trouvait non loin de là, juste de quoi permettre à Lea de faire quelques blagues bien ajustées qu'il avait confectionnées personnellement pour son meilleur ami, blagues qui ne faisaient pas l'unanimité à en juger par les soupirs appuyés de Riku qui souhaitait manifestement faire part de son avis au monde entier. Naminé, elle, ignorait tout ce bruit inutile en pensant « les mecs sont tellement stupides » et en leur lançant de temps à autres un regard légèrement condescendant qu'ils ne prenaient absolument pas au sérieux.

Après tout, elle avait bien l'habitude de la bêtise humaine, pour avoir fréquenté quelques cas profondément atteints. Elle n'en était pas à ça près.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, après moult discussions animées, il fut voté à l'unanimité que c'était à Lea d'aller prendre la commande pendant que les trois autres se la coulaient douce, assis sur des chaises aux couleurs criardes et discutaillant de sujets plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Cela ne se fit pas sans quelques grommellement de la part du rouquin ; néanmoins, il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il était loin d'avoir l'avantage, Naminé et Isa ne perdant pas une occasion de l'embêter un peu et le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur Artemisia Stelleriana (il devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver des comparaisons correctes) ayant bien envie de déverser sa haine en l'enfonçant un peu plus. C'est pourquoi il s'éloigna un peu du groupe et en détacha son attention pour la porter sur un homme à la carrure respectable, aux cheveux un peu gras et aux joues rouges et rondes. Il se mit soudain à douter des conditions sanitaires du snack, puis passa outre : de toute façon, vu ce qu'il allait manger, il était bien futile de s'inquiéter du nombre de jour qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière douche.

Il passa quelques longues minutes à attendre en tapant du pied et en maugréant que le serveur finisse sa préparation, et lorsqu'enfin il attrapa le plateau de la victoire, il retourna d'un pas peu assuré vers la seule table occupée de la petite salle (il n'est jamais très facile de tenir en équilibre lorsqu'on a un lourd plateau en main, surtout quand il semble badigeonné de vieux gras).

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation outrée quand il remarqua que seules deux personnes étaient encore installée. Naminé l'aida à poser le plateau avec un sourire tandis que Riku les regardait faire, fidèle à lui-même. Lea fronça fortement les sourcils pour marquer son mécontentement.

– Où est Isa ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

– Parti, dit-elle. On mange ? J'ai faim.

Il haussa les sourcils devant la concision de la réponse.

– Comment ça, « parti » ?

Les deux autres avaient déjà commencé à se servir et mangeaient avec toute la propreté que leur permettait leur hamburger sur-garni. Lea poussa un soupir exaspéré.

– Quelqu'un pour me répondre, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais savoir si Isa s'est fait dévoré par une bouche de l'Enfer ou pas.

Naminé reposa son met gastronomique.

– Il avait peur d'être en retard, alors il est rentré chez lui. Maintenant assis et mange. Tiens, d'ailleurs, n'hésite pas à manger la commande d'Isa, tant que tu y es. Tu mérites bien un peu de graillon en plus.

Il voulut répliquer mais un regard dissuasif de Naminé le fit taire. Sans un mot, il s'assit et s'attaqua à une frite tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard vaguement moqueur de Riku (qui, décidément, commençait à franchement augmenter sa palette d'expressions faciales.)

Pourquoi diable Isa devait-il l'abandonner dans pareil moment ? N'avait-il pas senti l'urgence ? Le malaise ambiant ? Quel faux ami. N'importe qui aurait remarqué qu'il laissait l'agneau dans la cage aux lions – mais manifestement, il ne valait mieux pas trop lui en demander (et de toute façon, même s'il s'en était rendu compte, nous savons tous très bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Isa ait été sauver Lea, soyons francs.)

Je vous ferais bien l'honneur de vous décrire chaque ingestion de frite, mais le temps me manque – et ailleurs, plus loin dans cette même ville, l'urgence d'un suspense toujours en cours m'appelle.

x x x

Où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui, certes, bien.

Sora, donc, semblait en panique devant une chose mystérieuse qui s'avançait vers lui.

Quelle était-elle ? Quel mystère se cache encore là-dessous ? Vanitas, Ventus et Axel se posaient tous trois la même question – et, lorsque l'origine du problème fut assez proche pour qu'ils puissent eux aussi être un peu au courant (il fallait croire que la vue de Sora était bien plus développée que la leur), il y eut un échange de regard, et tous se préparèrent à la plus grande catastrophe qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus.

– Malheur, murmura Ven, l'air effaré.

– Quand je pense que Xion parlait de quatrième guerre mondiale tout à l'heure. Elle ne devait pas avoir imaginé ce scénario, dit Vanitas, l'air contrarié.

– La prophétie ne mentait pas, l'apocalypse est en marche, continua Axel, l'air... l'air, quoi.

Sora restait quant à lui silencieux, parfaitement immobile, comme en proie au plus grand traumatisme de son existence. Il ne bougea pas lorsque, par malheur, la cause de son trouble remarqua sa présence. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui, l'air un tiers enthousiaste, un tiers écœuré et un tiers « qui sont ces personnes, encore ? ». Il ne bougea pas lorsque imperceptiblement, Axel s'était avancé dans un instinct protecteur (il avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner.)

Naminé, accompagnée des deux mêmes garçons que quelques lignes plus haut, haussa un sourcil ébahi devant l'accueil plus que froid et l'attitude défensive de ses quatre amis. Elle avait la mémoire bien courte, parfois – c'est pourquoi elle ne mesura pas tout de suite l'erreur impitoyable qu'elle avait commise en emmenant Riku devant son éternelle victime (surtout depuis sa dernière tentative de meurtre ratée.)

Mais comment donc Naminé, Riku et Lea pouvaient-ils se trouver là alors qu'ils étaient encore il y a quelques secondes en train de manger gras dans un snack peu fréquenté ? En réalité, mes pauvres amis, je vous ai un peu déboussolés en faisant quelques voyages dans le temps sans vous prévenir – et j'en suis incroyablement désolé, vous pouvez me croire. Disons donc que, pour résumer, leur repas fini, les trois joyeux lurons (c'est une expression comme une autre) s'en étaient allés pour faire une petite promenade ou rentrer chez eux – c'était de toute façon sur le même chemin. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu penser croiser les quatre autres sur leur route – surtout pas Lea qui ne les connaissait pas.

Bref, revenons à nos cochons (j'ai toujours eu une sorte de haine pour les moutons, et je refuse de comparer nos chers protagonistes à ce bétail sans cervelle.)

Naminé pencha la tête pour exprimer son désarroi (elle avait toujours eu une façon étrange de communiquer). Elle tenta une approche, mais fut bloquée par un mur de chair – et enfin, à force de réflexion intense, elle comprit en quoi la situation posait problème pour nombre des personnes présentes. Elle se tourna vers Riku, puis vers Sora, puis vers Riku, et à nouveau vers Sora, ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire et, enfin, offrit au brun son regard le plus désolé.

Riku, quant à lui, contemplait les quatre garçons avec un mépris certain – bien que, théoriquement, il n'avait rien à reprocher à Ventus, mais il sembla oublier ce léger détail. L'ambiance était fort tendue et personne n'osait entamer une discussion, de peur qu'elle tourne au plus sanglant des drames (ce qui était très probable.) Le seul être perdu dans la masse était Lea qui, une fois encore, se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre et dont il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas la moitié des protagonistes. Grâce à son grand sens de l'observation et à son tact légendaire, il se décida à s'éclaircir la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence.

– Il se passe quoi, là ? demanda-t-il sans se douter que c'était parfaitement déplacé.

Six paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui en lançant des éclairs. Il comprit qu'il était préférable de se faire oublier et sembla devenir bien plus petit qu'auparavant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? lâcha sèchement Axel en faisant sursauter Sora qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il interpelle ainsi son ennemi mortel.

Ledit ennemi mortel resta impassible en soutenant le regard destructeur du vieux rouquin (nommons le comme ça en présence de Lea, pour ne pas nous perdre dans les dénomination par couleur de cheveux qui sont fort à la mode en ce moment.) Il laissa échapper un léger « tch » (qui est une façon japonaise de signifier son dédain, d'après ce qu'il pensait) et esquissa un mouvement rotatif d'un quart de tour vers la droite, histoire de dire joliment qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à rebrousser chemin.

Cependant, Axel n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser fuir ; après tout, tant qu'il pouvait en profiter, rien n'était meilleur qu'une petite engueulade avec un adversaire tel que lui. Ils avaient l'honneur de Sora entre les mains ; il était temps d'arranger cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

– Reste ici, grogna-t-il.

Riku arrêta son geste et toisa Axel un long moment.

– Je crois qu'on a besoin d'avoir une petite discussion avec toi, reprit ce dernier.

– En quel honneur ? répliqua Riku avec une merveilleuse hypocrisie.

Vanitas, les poings serrés, avança d'un pas pendant qu'Axel fulminait. Riku, interdit, le regarda s'avancer vers lui, la rage dans le regard. Ven tenta vainement de l'en empêcher, sans succès ; Naminé, de son côté, pliait et dépliait les doigts nerveusement, anxieuse à l'idée d'une bagarre qui semblait inéluctable.

C'était sans compter sur Sora qui, soudain réveillé, attrapa son bras au dernier moment. Vanitas se tourna vers lui.

– Laisse-moi le plaisir de lui éclater la gueule, gronda-t-il en puisant dans toute la finesse de son vocabulaire.

– C'est pas la peine.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il haussa les épaules.

– C'est bon, dit-il. Allons-nous-en.

Tous prirent un air abasourdi.

– Non mais Sora, tu rigoles ? demanda Vanitas.

– Ça sert à rien.

Son cousin fit le plus beau facepalm qu'il ait été donné à l'humanité de voir, Axel ouvrit la bouche, éberlué, et même Ven, qui n'était pas très porté à la confrontation, leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ça sert à rien ? répéta Vanitas. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Une veine battait dangereusement à sa tempe, signe qu'il allait (à nouveau, décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée) se mettre en colère.

– _Il a failli te tuer !_

Lea écarquilla les yeux. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

– Il a failli te tuer, tu fais le dépressif depuis des jours à cause de ça, tu nous casse les couilles à longueur de temps, tu vas chercher du réconfort dans les jupes de Ven (celui-ci pinça les lèvres en se promettant de lui faire regretter ses paroles), on se casse en mille pour que t'arrêtes de faire le con – tout ça à cause de ce sombre connard (il désigna Riku d'un index accusateur), et toi tu dis que ça sert à rien ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?!

– Je...

– Ta gueule, tu vas encore dire une connerie de toute façon. Puisque t'es incapable de prendre tes responsabilités, laisse-nous au moins faire comprendre à cet enfoiré qu'on est loin de cautionner ses actes.

Axel ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'avança vers Riku d'un pas décidé.

– Je répète, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

– Je me promenais.

– C'est ça, ouais. Tu te promenais comme par hasard dans le coin où on se trouve, et comme par hasard tu nous tombes dessus avec ta petite gueule d'imbécile. Ça t'a pas suffit, ton petit spectacle ? T'en veux encore, c'est ça, c'est pour ça que tu reviens faire chier Sora ?

Ce dernier éprouvait un certain malaise à voir qu'on le défendait sans lui demander son avis. Il n'avait néanmoins pas le cœur à intervenir ; il fallait bien l'avouer, il serait bien heureux que Riku paie pour ses actes, et il n'était pas tout à fait mécontent de ne pas avoir de rôle à y jouer. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter directement.

– C'est ça, répondit Riku d'une voix plate.

– Tu cherches la bagarre ?

Axel avait tendance à tout prendre comme une menace, lorsqu'il était d'humeur. Chacun le déplorait intérieurement – excepté Vanitas, qui espérait même que la bagarre ait bel et bien lieu.

– Les garçons, s'il vous plaît... soupira Naminé sans susciter la moindre réaction chez les garçons en question.

Le vieux rouquin se prit même à l'ignorer complètement tandis qu'il allait attraper avec délicatesse et sympathie le col du gentil Riku (étant le seul qui le dépassait de quelques centimètres, il pouvait bien se le permettre, et il se fit une joie de démontrer les talents de ses bras squelettiques).

Le grisâtre (appelons-le donc ainsi) resta de marbre, fidèle à lui même et à sa réputation d'homme de pierre (grise), et ne fit que regarder son agresseur avec son célèbre regard « ... ». Cela eut le don d'énerver Axel (ça aurait eu le don d'énerver tout le monde, si vous voulez mon avis), et il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de le secouer tel un prunier aux fruits mûrs – exception faite du manque de prunes (s'il vous plaît, je parle au sens littéral, vous me fatiguez) qui tombait des ramures inexistantes de Riku qui, d'ailleurs, n'était même pas un arbre, ce qui expliquait bien des choses.

– Si vous pouviez dire à votre animal de me lâcher, ça m'arrangerait, dit-il sans s'énerver le moins du monde, bien que son regard fût illuminé de haine et mépris (ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment du reste du temps.)

L'animal comprit au regard que lui lança Naminé, qui avait abandonné l'idée de communiquer avec des mots, qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'éloigne quelque peu de sa cible s'il voulait que la scène ne se transforme pas soudainement en décor d'homicide volontaire.

Il lâcha Riku qui, d'un geste, réajusta son col avec la classe d'un parrain de la mafia, tout en le regardant s'éloigner sans un mot.

L'instinct d'arbitre choisie par le destin s'imposa à Naminé sans qu'elle ne s'y attende le moins du monde ; d'un coup et d'un seul, elle décida qu'il était temps que quelqu'un mette fin à cette situation et contrôle un peu les garnements qui, après tout, n'avaient pas extraordinairement grandi depuis leur prime enfance. Elle se plaça entre Riku et le reste du monde (excepté Lea qui suivait de loin la conversation en tirant des conclusions plus farfelues les unes que les autres, qui impliquaient de sombres affaires de complot Alien, de deal de drogue ou de trafic de cadavre) et leva les mains en signe de paix, en priant pour que tous soient assez malins pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

– Calme, les enfants, calme, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante (mais qui paraissait surtout stupide ; un peu comme la voix que les infirmières prennent pour parler aux vieillards en pensant les calmer et sans se douter une seconde qu'elles ne font que détruire leur fierté de sages). On ne va pas en venir aux mains, et on va en discuter cal-me-ment (elle insista fortement sur ce dernier mot en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Axel – mieux valait parler lentement quand on parlait à cette chose-là). On ne voudrait pas qu'il y ait de blessés, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous pensaient très fortement « SI » mais, par crainte de la réaction de Naminé qui pouvait devenir très effrayante quand elle se laissait un peu aller, il restèrent d'un silence de messe d'enterrement. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait et s'avança vers Axel, les mains sur les hanches (elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux.)

– La violence, c'est très mal, vous savez ? Vous avez aussi une bouche pour com-mu-ni-quer, il faut l'utiliser. Pas pour mordre, hein, pour communiquer. Parler, discuter, tout ça. Allez, assis.

Personne ne lui obéit, à l'exception de Lea qui prenait ses paroles très au sérieux. Le sourire de Naminé s'agrandit et ses yeux prirent soudain une allure démoniaque – elle les intima à obéir d'un geste et tous s'assirent sur le vieux muret qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté, à l'exception de Riku qui, et c'était tout à fait légitime pour une fois, refusait de partager le réceptacle de son arrière train avec quelques personnes qui partageaient manifestement l'envie de le tuer.

– Riku, ASSIS !

Avec un soupir quasiment imperceptible à l'oreille, il décida de prendre place au sol. Naminé lui tapota la tête d'un air satisfait.

– Bien, bien, dit-elle. Il est temps de s'expliquer gentiment. Commençons par toi, Axel. Pourquoi exprimes-tu cette envie de tabasser Riku ici présent ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Un regard de Naminé le convainquit de répondre.

– Il a essayé de tuer Sora !

– Mmh, mmh, oui, commenta-t-elle. Ta réaction est compréhensible. Oui.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel elle regarda chacune des personne présente avec un soupir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Riku.

– Pourquoi as-tu essayé de tuer Sora, Riku ?

– Je n'ai pas essayé de le tuer, dit-il.

Axel et Vanitas se levèrent en même temps d'un bond parfaitement maîtrisé.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

– C'est une blague !

– Mensonge !

– Diffamation !

– Fable !

– C'est honteux !

– En prison !

– Au bûcher !

– Qu'on le pende !

– C'est...

Naminé souffla comme un taureau prêt à charger, s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé et, d'un coup de pied bien ajusté, les força à se rasseoir sans écouter les bruyantes manifestations de leur douleur.

– Taisez-vous, marmonna-t-elle. Riku, tu ne vas quand même pas nier le fait que Sora a bien failli s'éclater violemment au sol de votre cher lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je n'ai fait que discuter avec lui. Il est tombé. C'est tout.

– Et le sujet de cette discussion ?

– La mauvaise blague qu'il m'avait fait avant ça.

– Une vendetta, donc ?

– Je parlerais plutôt de douce vengeance.

– Je vois. Mais il me reste une question. Si le meurtre de Sora n'était pas volontaire (elle semblait avoir soudainement oublié qu'il avait survécu de justesse), pourquoi alors ne pas l'avoir aidé quand il pendait au toit ? Je sais que vous ne vous vous entendez pas très bien, mais je ne te crois pas sans cœur au point de laisser mourir un enfant innocent.

– Il est si petit, soupira Riku. On ne peut pas me reprocher de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles. Il haussa les épaules. Naminé considéra sa réponse en se tapotant le menton.

– J'imagine que c'est une explication, déclara-t-elle.

– Mmh, commença Ven, je ne suis pas certain que...

Sora lui signifia qu'il n'était pas la peine de discuter, et il se tut. Vanitas et Axel, eux, fulminaient et semblaient prêts à faire éclater leur rage à tout instant – ils étaient néanmoins assez malins pour savoir que cela ne leur servirait à rien et que s'ils souhaitaient se venger de Riku, ils auraient tout le loisir de le faire une fois Naminé au loin.

Cette dernière semblait parfaitement heureuse de la situation et murmura un « bien ! » d'une voix joyeuse.

– Maintenant, dit-elle, on va conclure cette histoire et tout le monde repartira de son côté, la paix à l'âme et l'amour au cœur ! Donc, Riku, tu vas présenter tes excuses...

– Il a intérêt à les faire à genoux et en pleurant s'il veut que ça fasse de l'effet, marmonna Vanitas entre ses dents.

– ... et ensuite vous rentrerez chez vous et réfléchirez à tout ça tranquillement ! Compris ?

Pas de réaction. Elle prit ça comme une confirmation et encouragea Riku d'un geste.

Celui-ci grinçait des dents et se retenait fortement de ne pas vomir une flopée d'injures de son crû. Cependant, désireux d'écourter la scène qui devenait de plus en plus ridicule à ses yeux, il se leva, avança d'un pas vers Sora, le regarda droit dans les yeux et marmonna un très vague :

– M'excuse.

Leurs regards se confrontèrent un long moment et l'assistance retint son souffle. Ven entreprit de graver la scène dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir la ressortir de temps en temps en tant que « ce jour incroyable où Riku a écrasé sa fierté » durant les longues soirées d'hiver en compagnie de Xion et Roxas. Naminé tapa du pied avec impatience. Enfin, Sora laissa échapper un bref soupir et haussa les épaules.

Riku décida que cette réaction était suffisante et, les lèvres pincées, se promit que tout cela ne resterait pas impuni en tournant brusquement les talons. Dans le plus profond silence, il s'éloigna, et tous le suivirent des yeux sans échanger le moindre commentaire.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu de l'horizon, Lea eut la bonté de briser le silence.

– Eh bah, dit-il, c'était encore plus épique que toutes les scènes que j'ai pu vivre avec Isa.

– Vous voyez, c'était pas si difficile, dit Naminé d'une voix joyeuse.

Vanitas, Ven et Axel échangèrent un regard – alternativement, bien sûr, il était relativement difficile d'échanger un regard à trois.

– Super, grommela Vanitas.

– Quelle journée, soupira Axel.

– Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison, commenta Ven.

Sora, lui, restait silencieux. Il regardait ses genoux, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Personne n'y prêta plus attention ; à vrai dire, les regards s'étaient tournés vers le jeune rouquin qui, après tout, n'avait absolument rien à faire là.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là, sinon ? demanda Naminé qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait semblé dire quelques minutes plus tôt, n'avait aucunement l'intention de rentrer chez elle.

Vanitas passa une main dans sa nuque en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de répondre.

– Longue histoire, répondit-il, ce qui était une manière fort intéressante de répondre lorsqu'on avait la flemme de développer.

– Ça fait bizarre de vous voir ensemble, en tout cas, l'ignora-t-elle. Toi et Ven, j'entends.

– Hum, oui, commenta Ven qui ne savait pas trop comment répondre.

– C'est drôle, vous n'allez vraiment pas ensemble, continua-t-elle. Je veux dire, clairement, vous n'êtes pas du tout assortis.

Axel, qui ne manquait pas tout à fait de tact, retint un rire et se contenta d'un petit sourire sournois. Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel.

– C'est drôle, j'en ai rien à foutre, répliqua-t-il avec finesse et sympathie.

– Ne le prends pas mal, dit-elle, c'était une blague. Que ce garçon est susceptible !

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, commenta Ven à voix basse, ce qui lui attira un regard hautement irrité de la part de Vanitas.

– Bon, les interrompit Axel. Tout ça est bien sympathique mais, si c'était possible, est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui espionne allègrement notre conversation depuis le début ?

Lea leva les mains en signe d'impuissance, comportement qui n'avait pas énormément de sens dans le cas présent.

– Oh, c'est vrai, dit Naminé comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de la présence du garçon. Je demanderai d'ailleurs un moment de silence pendant que deux membres d'une espèce en voie de disparition se rencontrent pour la première fois. Ils doivent être un peu intrigué – il va leur falloir du temps pour s'en remettre.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Vanitas.

– Naminé !

– Quoi ?

Il tendit le bras et elle lui tapa dans la main sous le regard désespéré d'Axel.

– C'est bon, s'impatienta-t-il, vous avez fini ?

Vanitas éclata de rire et Naminé se tourna vers le vieux rouquin, l'air désolé.

– C'est pas ma faute, c'est mes fréquentations. Mmh, sinon, lui, c'est Lea. On s'est rencontrés il y a peu.

Il y eut un lourd silence et Lea crut bon d'ajouter :

– Et pas la peine de faire de commentaire sur la coupe, le nom ou l'allure générale, je suis déjà au courant.

Tous se retinrent fortement de rire et hochèrent la tête, les lèvres bien fermées. Malheureusement, Lea n'était pas quelqu'un de chanceux par nature (bien que, comme le dit l'expression : « Roux poil sur la caboche évitera les anicroches », mais force était de constater qu'elle ne s'appliquait pas à lui) et une faiblesse de la part de Ven fit démarrer le plus gros fou-rire que le monde eût jamais hébergé.

Lea passa une main sur son front, soupira, et attendit que les minutes passent pour que le calme revienne. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer les moult remarques de la troupe et observa le décor en attendant que chacun reprenne son souffle.

Après un long moment, les esprits se calmèrent et l'ambiance retrouva un semblant de légèreté. Ven essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Vanitas se tenait les abdominaux en se plaignant, Axel répétait inlassablement « Lea... pfrftfttfttrrrt... LEA... » et Naminé tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Même Sora n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire – après tout, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas la victime de l'histoire, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

– Désolée, reprit Naminé, c'était plus fort que moi.

– Comme toujours, soupira Lea.

– En tout cas, Naminé, je vois que tu soignes toujours la manière dont tu choisis tes amis, dit Vanitas avec un sourire en coin.

– C'est sûr que quand on te regarde, on pourrait se poser des questions, répondit elle joyeusement.

– Un peu facile, celle-là.

– Sinon, Ven, il paraît que t'as fait ton coming-out chez Terra ?

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils.

– Comment tu peux être au courant de ça, c'était il y a moins de deux heures !

– Je sais tout. Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Je suis curieuse. Je ne le connais pas bien, mais j'en ai entendues de belles.

– J'aurais pu gérer la situation sans l'intervention inopinée de l'autre imbécile, soupira-t-il.

– Fais comme si t'étais pas content ! s'offusqua l'autre imbécile.

– T'as raison, Vanitas, je suis _tellement_ heureux que tu sois venu ajouter ton grain de sable. Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir regarder Terra ou Roxas en face, mais tout va bien.

– Tu vas pas mourir pour ça. C'est deux connards, de toute façon.

Ven décida qu'il était mieux de changer de sujet avant de partir sur terrain glissant. Il faillit se mettre à parler d'un sujet sérieux comme la recrudescence soudaine des publicités par téléphone lorsqu'il remarqua le regard du jeune rouquin qui se baladait de lui à Vanitas, désorienté. Il haussa les sourcils.

– Un problème ?

Il sembla émerger de ses pensées.

– Je... euh... moi ?

– Ça en a tout l'air.

– Non. Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai aucun problème. Aucun problème. Tout va bien.

– Mmh...

– Oui, cool, cool, génial. Super. Bon euh, à part ça, mmh, comment dire, je dois aller faire un tour... ailleurs.

Il s'éclipsa avant que quiconque pût lui répondre et bientôt les quelques personnages restants se retrouvèrent seuls. Vanitas lança un regard interrogateur à Naminé qui lui répondit d'un subtil mouvement de main qui semblait lui signifier de ne pas s'inquiéter plus de l'attitude du jeune rouquin qui, après tout, n'avait jamais été déclaré socialement apte.

Ils restèrent tous immobiles, en silence, en attendant qu'un nouveau sujet de conversation leur tombe sur la figure. Par malheur, rien ne vint ; Sora se leva alors, manifestement prêt à partir, et Axel esquissa un geste pour l'accompagner (pour une fois qu'il avait une conscience, il fallait bien qu'il en profite).

Il fut malheureusement arrêté par Naminé à la dernière seconde.

– Laisse, dit-elle, je vais le raccompagner. Ne faites pas de bêtises durant mon absence.

Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil puis s'en fut sans demander son reste.

Manifestement inspiré et plein d'espoir, Ven se tourna vers Axel en soupirant.

– Quelle journée, dit-il. Je vais devoir faire une cure de sommeil après tout ça.

Le roux ne lui répondit par rien d'autre qu'un vague coup d'œil (sa politesse comme sa soudaine âme humaine ayant brutalement disparu avec Sora) et se détourna pour lancer à Vanitas un regard excédé.

Celui-ci l'ignora et se fit soudain lointain, comme en pleine conversation avec son moi intérieur, ce qui ne présageait pas grand chose de bon étant donné la pauvre vertu dont il ce moi semblait affublé. Les minutes passèrent, silencieuses, lorsqu'enfin Ventus tenta à nouveau de faire la conversation (c'était un garçon fort têtu et courageux).

– Hum... euh...

Il n'avait manifestement pas pris le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Balayant d'un geste cette pitoyable introduction, il promena son regard au loin, l'air inquiet.

– Vous pensez qu'il ira bien ? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de donner plus d'indices quant à l'identité de ce « il » bien mystérieux.

– Sora ? répondit Vanitas (il lui arrivait d'être de temps en temps frappé par un éclair de lucidité). J'imagine.

– Il n'a pas l'air mieux qu'avant.

– Il a des phases. Ça lui passera.

– Mais...

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel.

– Laisse tomber tout ça, d'accord ? On s'en occupe très bien tous seuls. Pas vrai Axel ?

Ce dernier n'eut qu'un vague hochement de tête. Ses pensées, loin de l'affaire Sora, étaient plutôt tournées vers ce roux étrange dont il avait fait la connaissance. Avait-il une âme, lui ? Sentait-il mauvais ? Tant de questions. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de connaître la réponse.

– Arrête de t'inquiéter, Ventus, Sora est même pas l'ombre de ton pote. De toute façon on va lui refaire une santé mentale à notre façon, ce week-end. Ça va être bien.

– Il se passe quoi ce week-end ?

Axel sembla émerger un instant de ses questionnements métaphysiques et répondit :

– On part en voyage.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Ven fronça les sourcils (une action très bruyante, croyez-moi).

– Vous deux...? Vous partez en...

Il fut interrompu par un coup à la tête, gracieusement offert par Vanitas.

– T'es un peu con non ? dit ce dernier en secouant la tête de dépit.

– De quoi ?

– Tu pensais à quoi ?

– À rien ! J'allais juste...

– Au passage, je pars avec eux. Donc on est trois. Pas deux.

– Je vois...

Son visage démentait ses propos avec force plissements d'yeux perplexes.

– Et vous allez où ? reprit-il, puisque les explications ne semblaient pas vouloir venir d'elles-mêmes.

– À la plage, répondit Axel d'une voix lointaine.

– La _plage_ ?

– La plage, oui, répéta Vanitas.

– Mais Sora est pas aquaphobe ? Quelque chose du style ?

– Mais non, soupira le rouquin. Il est ablutophobe.

– Ablu... quoi ? D'où tu connais des mots comme ça, toi ? l'interpela Vanitas (dont au passage je ne peux que comprendre l'étonnement).

– Je suis l'aîné, et j'en ai pas l'air, mais j'ai fait plus d'années d'étude que toi.

– Et à quel cours est-ce que t'as appris aplusophobe, exactement ?

– Ablutophobe, et laisse tomber mon lapin, c'est pas grave. Je ne voudrais pas que ton cerveau fonde sous le trop-plein d'information, donc je vais désormais n'utiliser que des mots communs et faciles à comprendre.

Vanitas lui adressa un geste dont sa mère n'aurait pas été fière (ces adolescents sont des êtres bien vulgaires) et se tourna vers Ven qui attendait toujours la réponse à sa question.

– Oui, il est apluto... apu-truc, quoi. Et alors ? Je te le dis, c'est un traitement psychiatrique dont il a besoin. On va commencer par ça.

– Tu comptes quand même pas le forcer à aller dans l'eau ?

– Il va pas en mourir, il prend bien des douches, non ?

– Certes... mais –

– Oh, tais-toi. Passons à autre chose.

– Tu vas vraiment aller à la plage ?

– Quelqu'un a trafiqué ton audition ?

– Mais on est en novembre...

– Et alors ? C'est mieux en novembre. C'est plus...

– Déprimant ?

– Calme. Arrête de chercher le vers dans le noyau de la nectarine, Ven. Laisse faire les pros, et cesse de discuter.

Ven haussa finalement les épaules, vaincu mais persuadé d'avoir raison (comme c'est souvent le cas, il nous faut bien l'avouer). Après un étirement satisfait (certaines personnes ont de drôles d'habitudes), Vanitas lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit des frissons dans le dos et se leva enfin.

– Bon, faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille, nous.

– Où ça ?

– Chez toi, abruti.

L'abruti en question cilla.

– Chez moi ? Pourquoi ?

– C'est pas ce que tu voulais hier encore ?

Ven réfléchit, puis hocha la tête.

– C'est vrai. Mais c'était _avant_ que tu viennes casser les –

– Ok, on y va ? J'en ai marre de rester ici. Et il fait froid. Axel, je te propose pas de venir, tu sauras retrouver le chemin tout seul, pas vrai ?

Sans prendre la peine de faire ses adieux, Vanitas entraîna sa pauvre victime au loin et le rouquin resta seul, abandonné dans les ruelles sombres et dangereuses de sa ville natale (bien que des théories supputent que tous les roux viennent directement de l'enfer – mais assez parlé de ses cheveux, revenons à nos écrevisses) l'air hagard et désorienté, ne sachant plus que faire de sa vie.

Sans se faire prier, l'ennui était revenu, et Axel finit par errer dans les rues en attendant que quelque chose – un événement si possible extraordinaire – vienne le tirer de sa soudaine lassitude.

x x x

Les états d'âmes de roux ne nous intéressent nullement, mais il en va tout autrement de ceux des rousses !

Ailleurs, devant une maison mitoyenne de pauvre facture, une jeune demoiselle frappait contre une porte qui avait grand besoin d'être repeinte – mais là n'était pas la question, aussi se cantonna-t-elle à attendre une réponse et les pas précipités d'un membre de sa famille qui aurait eu la bonne idée de venir lui ouvrir.

Le silence resta total et, avec un soupir, elle sortit ses clés de son sac en éjectant au passage moult objets qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir se faire la malle dès qu'elle avait le malheur de vouloir chercher quelque chose.

La porte grinça pour l'accueillir, et Kairi entra finalement chez elle. Qu'avait-elle été faire à l'extérieur après sa petite balade avec Naminé, nul ne le savait, et les quelques rares au courants gardaient le secret scellé au plus profond de leur âme ; moi-même n'évoquerai pas cette facette sombre de sa personnalité. Bref. Où en étions-nous ?

Kairi soupira et pesta intérieurement contre tous les membres de sa famille. Elle mit le chauffage en route, ne retira pas son manteau – il fallait toujours le garder pour les cas polaires comme son salon – puis se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre pour laisser tomber le sac. Il était hors de question qu'il soit à la portée de son frère, ou de n'importe qui d'autre, du reste. Certaines choses étaient faites pour rester secrètes et celle-là en faisait partie.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente où, couchée sur son lit, elle ne fit rien d'autre qu'observer un plafond sans grand intérêt, elle se risqua à s'aventurer jusque dans son salon où, enfin, la température était devenue humainement supportable. Elle jeta son manteau sur le premier dossier de chaise venu et s'effondra dans son divan.

Sa main glissa sur la télécommande sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre la moindre objection, elle se retrouva à regarder d'un œil morne une quelconque série télévisée pleine de trahisons et de romances à l'eau de roses qui eurent tôt fait de griller ce qui lui restait de neurones actifs. Bercée par un dialogue passionné entre une dame d'âge mur et son jeune plombier (qui s'avérait en fait être le fils de son ancien amant, lui même maintenant marié à la cousine de sa fille, donc sa nièce, puisque son ex-femme avait récemment été admise à l'hôpital suite à un accident de la route – « accident » n'étant pas le bon mot, puisqu'il avait été parfaitement planifié par le professeur de Yoga d'une certaine jeune fille appelée Marguerite, que l'ex-femme du père du plombier de la dame d'âge mûr faisait chanter depuis qu'elle avait payé un homme à la barbe de trois jours et aux yeux sombres pour prendre des photos de la relation que celle-ci entretenait avec son professeur de physique quantique – bref, plombier dont la dame d'âge mûr aurait pu être la mère, si il n'y avait pas cette histoire étrange de stérilité qu'elle avait sorti à son mari des années plutôt, la laissant sans héritier ou héritière, ce qui était fort dommage étant donné qu'elle était à la tête de l'entreprise de mode la plus riche du pays – enfin, c'est ce qu'on avait coutume de dire, mais c'était avant la quasi-faillite causée par... passons, oui, vous avez raison) bercée, donc, Kairi finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir en plongeant dans un sommeil dont les rêves n'eurent rien de réparateur.

Ses rêves n'avaient jamais été dignes d'intérêt (contrairement à ceux d'autres personnages, comme Riku, par exemple, ou encore Ventus, mais il vaut mieux que je taise ce que je sais pour l'instant) et elle s'en était rarement préoccupée depuis sa petite enfance ; en fait, il était rare qu'elle en garde un souvenir clair, et il lui arrivait de ne pas s'en souvenir du tout. Elle jalousait parfois les personnes capables de s'évader dans leur sommeil. Elle n'en n'avait jamais eu l'occasion, et Dieu seul (ainsi que ma personne) savait à quel point elle en avait besoin ces derniers-temps.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle se sentît particulièrement mal ; elle ne se sentait pas non plus étouffée de quelque façon que ce fût, moins encore enfermée comme beaucoup des enfants de son âge qu'elle fréquentait. Ses problèmes – si problèmes il y avait, car elle-même ne pouvait se résoudre à les appeler ainsi – étaient si stupides et insignifiants à la lumière de ceux des autres – Sora ou Riku, par exemple, voire même Naminé qui avait partagé ses inquiétudes avec elle dernièrement – qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les considérer avec mépris et honte, les blâmant pour leur présence alors qu'au fond, ils étaient plus qu'inutiles.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle tentait de s'en persuader. Les choses comme ça passaient toutes seules, et les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'être dérangés pour des inquiétudes aussi futiles. Elle était convaincue en son for intérieur que de toute façon, ils ne seraient pas capables de l'aider mieux qu'elle ne s'aidait elle-même.

Après tout, quelle importance avaient ses petits soucis ordinaires ? Tout le monde avait ses problèmes, et tout le monde s'en occupait en silence. Certains en avaient des pires que d'autres – ceux-là avaient droit à la compassion. Mais Kairi savait, elle, que c'était encore loin d'être son cas – que, de toute façon, toutes les personnes qui auraient pu vouloir l'aider étaient déjà aux prises avec des situations bien pires que la sienne. Prendre de leur temps comme ça n'était-il pas une forme d'égoïsme ? Même si elle était certaine qu'ils la rassureraient sur ce point si elle venait à se confier à eux, elle-même n'aurait pas pu supporter la culpabilité qu'elle ne manquerait pas de ressentir.

Parce que la culpabilité, c'était un sentiment qu'elle connaissait mieux que personne.

Elle était là, au fond de son regard, marquée sur les traits de son visage, gravée dans sa façon de bouger, et elle lui sautait aux yeux à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller à s'observer dans un miroir. C'était insignifiant pour tous. Mais pas pour elle.

Elle savait que personne – presque personne – ne la jugeait pour ce qu'elle avait causé. Du moins, elle savait qu'ils ne la jugeaient pas devant elle. Mais combien d'entre eux pensaient secrètement à elle lorsqu'ils voyaient Sora et son air dévasté ? Combien ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que c'était elle la première qui l'avait poussé dans le vide, bien avant Riku ? Elle se savait cible des regards déçus. Des parents de Sora tout d'abord, qui refusaient d'admettre que leur fille avait également joué un rôle, refusant de voir toutes les causes extérieures, et qui n'affichaient plus qu'une profonde expression de dégoût lorsqu'ils étaient amenés à la croiser. Bien sûr, ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment appréciée, mais elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de les rencontrer par hasard dans la rue ou ailleurs. C'était elle la cause de leurs malheurs, elle qui avait traîné Sora dans la boue, elle qui s'était servie de lui pour... pour quoi, au juste ? Elle n'était même pas capable d'imaginer ce qui leur passait par la tête.

Elle n'ignorait pas avoir joué un rôle. Son ventre se tordait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la culpabilité l'étrangler à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Sora. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule lui avoir fait du mal. Mais dans sa tête ne raisonnaient que les remontrances de tous ses amis, toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait, leurs regards en biais et les messes basses qui se déroulaient tout autour d'elle. Sa faute. Qu'importait les autres, après tout, c'était elle le problème principal. Le reste n'était que conséquences. C'était lorsque ses pensées en arrivaient là qu'elle se mettait à pleurer en silence, loin de tout témoin.

Ils ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent. Ils avaient déjà assez à lui reprocher sans ajouter la faiblesse à la liste.

Ne la détestaient-ils pas tous secrètement assez ?

Sora avait d'excellentes raisons de le faire et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Les autres... à bien y réfléchir, eux aussi. Elle avait abandonné les amis qu'elle n'avait plus quitté depuis son enfance pour rejoindre ceux qu'elle avait détesté des années durant. Vanitas, Sora, Axel.

Naminé avait été plus proche de Sora qu'aucun d'entre eux, et même si ce n'était plus exactement le cas aujourd'hui, elle ne pardonnerait pas la trahison de Kairi. Ven n'avait pas de raison particulière de lui en vouloir mais, après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas malmené avec la complicité de son frère et de Vanitas ? Il avait en partie réglé le problème, mais certaines rancunes étaient tenaces, et l'acharnement dont elle avait fait preuve suffisait à la faire haïr de toutes ses victimes. Pour Xion, c'était un peu différent – elle n'avait jamais eu à subir que les quelques brimades de son frère, mais ce dernier veillait au grain, bien qu'il ait été incapable de l'admette. Cependant, Roxas était son meilleur ami, et Kairi s'était incrustée entre eux comme de la crasse entre deux meubles, impossible à ravoir. Xion avait trop de respect pour Roxas pour oser rien montrer de sa rancœur, mais Kairi en était persuadée, elle n'avait jamais été ravie de la voir s'approcher d'eux. Et, n'eut été la présence du garçon, elles n'auraient jamais été amies, sans doute. Peut-être qu'elle méritait le mépris de Xion aussi, finalement.

Et Axel ? Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-elle plus adressé la parole ? Depuis combien de temps évitaient-ils de se croiser ? Ils s'ignoraient à chaque fois qu'ils leur arrivait de se trouver dans la même pièce par hasard. Axel se sentait trahi, Kairi également. Ils avaient partagé leur enfance ensemble, il lui avait tout appris, elle savait qu'elle lui devait bien plus que tout le monde ne se l'imaginait. Pourtant, elle détestait ce qu'il avait fait d'elle. Elle le détestait. Il avait voulu la transformer en sa copie conforme, et elle l'avait suivi, aveugle, pendant trop longtemps. Maintenant qu'elle s'était arrachée de tout ça, il lui en voulait, et la punissait d'une manière qui lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Le silence entre eux était devenu un mur, et elle était incapable de le franchir. Elle ne le voulait pas, de toute façon. Il ne le voulait pas non plus. Et dorénavant, celui qui avait été son frère n'était plus qu'un inconnu parmi d'autres. Un colocataire, peut-être. C'était tout.

Et il restait Roxas.

La détestait-il, lui aussi ? Chaque fois que la question jaillissait dans son esprit, elle se forçait à penser à autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Elle ne voulait pas douter. Tant que les choses restaient ainsi, elle se maintiendrait à flot. Et sa paranoïa ne l'empêcherait pas de vivre.

Sans doute.

Ses yeux papillotèrent lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être endormie. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son rêve, mais une boule lui restait au travers de la gorge.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer que la télé était éteinte, une des petites lampes de salon allumée et que quelqu'un avait ramené une couverture sur elle. Elle ramena cette dernière jusqu'à son menton. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Axel était sans doute parti depuis un moment déjà.

* * *

**Je ne vais pas essayer de dire quand sortira le prochain chapitre xD. Le plus vite possible, j'espère (même si je ne devrais plus avoir tant de mal, normalement. Tsss. C'est la faute de Lea, pour sûr.)**

**Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! À la prochaine, vous êtes cools. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu, haha /o/. **


End file.
